Hinata's Secret Life
by jenniebennie
Summary: Hinata is sent on a solomission to spy on the hidden village of sound. Her cover is as a doctor. But what happends when she doesn't come home alone. Chapter 4 has a lemon. Be warned Chapter 14 has a lemon be warned again and so does chapter 31
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or any other wonderful creators. I have no money so please dont sue. I am sorry if it is a little OC.

Chapter 1:

The Mission

Lying on the red tiled roof of the Hyuuga complex looking at the clear blue sky above with a serene smile on her face is where we find the heiress of the clan Hinata. Hinata with a feeling of excitement could hardly contain her squeal of happiness. For the first time in her eighteen years things have finally turned around for her. This morning before the Chounin exams had started Hinata had gotten a summons from none other then the Hokage herself requesting an audience for an important mission.

FLASHBACK

Stepping in to the Hokage's office Hinata looked around nervously until her eyes set found Tsunade sleeping on her desk with an open bottle of sake to her right and a picture of Naruto on her left. Most people didn't know that Tsunade considered Naruto her younger brother but to anyone who knew either of them it was obvious. Stepping slowly to the desk Hinata sighed in aggravation. She was not happy that she was the one who had to wake up the Hokage. Everyone knew of her temper and those who were Medi-nin's like Hinata and Sakura the result was going to be worse.

"Umm….Tsunade-sensei? Are you awake?" Hinata asked shyly. The Hokage obviously not hearing Hinata let out a small snore then moved her head a little showing a small trail of drool out of the corner of her mouth. Feeling a little bit mischievous Hinata gathered a small amount of chakra in her hands and slowly added a little bit of water to it making it a water balloon. Grinning slightly she tossed the ball over Tsunade and let it chakra go causing water to splash all over her. Hinata quickly dunked down making sure that she wasn't seen for the explosion that was sure to follow.

"WHO THE HELL DID THAT" screamed Tsunade "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!"

Shizune hearing the commotion came running into the room to see a dripping wet Tsunade and a Hinata hiding in front of the desk, trying not to laugh. Glad that Hinata had for the most part, gotten over her shyness and was comfortable playing tricks on the Hokage started laughing saying "Hinata come on out she asked for you to be here so she technically can't get mad at you."

Hearing this Hinata stepped away from the desk and gulped looking at Tsunade giving her a sad and rejected look and started to play with her shoulder length blue, black hair. "Tsunade-sensei, you asked for me to be here an hour ago. I tried to wake you up I really did but nothing worked so I am sorry I had to throw water at you."

At Hinata's confession Tsunade's anger melted away. Knowing she was glad that Hinata was finally out of her shell and that she did ask her to show up she asked her to have a seat.

"Hinata I asked you here because I have an important mission here for you. This is a class S-mission. I know that you are only at a Chounin rank but we both know you could be a Jounin if you wanted. I need you to go to Musinick village just outside of the Hidden Village of Sound. Because of your Byukken and because no one would suspect you I need you to move into the village and spy on Orochimaru for us. This mission is very dangerous and it will take a few years for you to complete. You will not have any other support other from the village since you will be traveling alone. It is up to you to come up with a cover story. If you except this mission you will be away of a very guarded secret that no one else is really aware of. Do you except this mission?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama, I will accept. I am glad that you have this much faith in my abilities." Hinata answered with a small blush on her face. "When do I leave out?"

Tsunade looked at Hinata carefully and said "you will leave before dawn in the morning. I will send you some scrolls to practice your Medi-nin techniques. You will be aware of the secret when you come to the village of Musinick. I will need updates on what is going on. You will have no other contact with anyone else except for me from the village. I wish you the best of luck and enjoy your last night in town. Maybe see Naruto at the party after the exams. Who knows when you will see him again?" Upon hearing this Hinata's face turns into a bright red tomato. "I don't know why your blushing Hinata EVERYONE but him is aware of your feelings for him. I wish you the best of luck and drop a line when you are settled. You are dismissed."

END FLASHBACK

Neji and Haishi had heard that Hinata had an important mission but were not informed of what the mission consisted of, only that it will be a few years before Hinata was to return. Haishi was a dickhead telling her that if she failed this mission she was not allowed to come home. With Naruto gone for those three years she had gotten into many of fights to defend the nindo of her 'Naruto-kun'. She trained hard both with and without her family. When she wasn't sparing with Neji or her father she was fighting her teammates and anyone else she could get to spar with her. During that time she learned many different styles and even made her own, that her family is not aware of. Gradually Hinata started to win these fights, but still not enough for her family to be proud of her. Compared to Hanibi they still see her as a weak link. Neji was finally coming around especially when he started to date TenTen. Tsunade seeing her dedication started to train Hinata after seeing her success with Sakura on being a Medi-nin. She figured that Hinata would be great as both an offensive and defensive party that could also heal but not need to be protected. The training with Tsunade was harder then anything Hinata had ever experienced. Thankful for all her hard training she was soon working in the hospital in surgeries. With her excellent chakra control she quickly became a top Medi-nin and with her gentle nature the patients soon started requesting her in person. Hinata's family was in shock in how the villagers loved Hinata but still because of her gentle nature did not see her as a capable heir. As a person she was great as an heir she was lower than dirt. The only ones proud of her in her family was Neji and Hanibi.

Naruto had returned a few days ago and Hinata had yet to say anything to him, let alone admit her feelings. She had seen him a few times but each time he was trying to ask Sakura on a date. Each time Hinata ran away before being seen. While she was more confident and able to voice her opinions, when she was around Naruto she still turned into the blushing, shy, timid girl she once was. But tonight at the party Hinata had decided she was going to let Naruto know how she felt, especially since she didn't know if she was going to come out of this mission alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Party

Hinata entered the inn where the party was being held and instantly was blinded from stepping in from outside. Giving her eyes a few minutes to adjust she would see instantly why the party was here this year, for everyone here was as a couple and with it at an inn no one was expected home tonight. Looking around Hinata noticed that everyone was over by the karokee machine right next to the bar. Finding an empty chair by her friends Hinata went to sit with everyone, and then notices that everyone had stopped talking and looked at her. Shifting uncomfortably in her chair Hinata figured out that she was the topic of discussion.

Glancing at all of her friends in the eyes she then asks "is everything alright you guys?"

Temari is the first to recover sitting on Shikamaru's lap looking Hinata straight in the eye "we know you are leaving in the morning and we are going to help you tell Naruto how you feel before you go." Hinata starts too look for Naruto making sure he didn't hear the discussion when Temari continues "he is in the bathroom. You are going to tell him tonight before you go he deserves to know even if he is an idiot."

Glancing around Hinata noticed that all of her friends were nodding their heads in agreement; even Neji was what really threw her for a loop. Hinata then slightly blushes and says "I think I am going to need something to drink." Sakura then brings over a bottle of sake with a smile saying "this one is all yours. How you tell him is your business but we are tired of him not knowing and we are not going to tell him."

With that Naruto comes back to the group and looks at Hinata and says "Hey Hinata where you been. I haven't seen you around lately. Great party huh. I am so glad that I finally got Chounin. Now everyone lets party" and with that Naruto turned around to get the karaoke machine working.

Hinata takes a sip of her sake and looks at Naruto taking him in from bottom to top noticing his black shoes with black Jounin pants with pockets all over them to hold various items. 'He has defiantly gotten taller' thought Hinata 'now when he stands his butt, oh my god his butt looks nice in those pants' to his dark orange shirt and orange and black jacket. His face and matured still showing his whisker marks but filled out looking more like a man then the boy he once was. His hair was still a spiky blonde but what really got Hinata were his piercing blue eyes that just seem to look right into her soul.

With Naruto back all discussion of Hinata confessing went out the window for which she was thankful. If she did confess she was going to tell him in private and not in front of everyone and with that resolution Hinata gradually finished off her sake.

Conversations started flowing around Hinata again. Thinking this is the last time she will see her friends for a while she tries to put everything to memory knowing she can't take any pictures with her. A little sad about leaving that yet being happy she has friends like this bringing a small smile to Hinata's face.

There was Shikamaru holding Temari while glaring at Ino and Sakura fighting over the Karaoke machine saying 'troublesome women' which earned him a bop on the head from Temari. Kiba had found a girlfriend who actually works with his sister Hina at the veterinary clinic. So far they have been together for a year and it's looking pretty serious, plus she loves Akamaru which is great considering he is big enough to ride on now.

Shino was the biggest surprise of all considering he got married about six months ago with a woman named Anya from the Village of the Sand. Apparently he had met her a year ago when Gaara had sent for him to help with their as Gaara put it "bug problem." On that mission Shino found the love of his life and married her before the mission was complete. We were very surprised when he brought her home and even more surprised that she also is a bug carrier, although the last of her line.

Ino was also a big surprise for she was bouncing back and forth between two guys. She wasn't sure if she was in love with Choji who was her bestfriend or with Sai who was the newest member of Team Seven. Choji seems ok with just being friends but I think he loves her also because he did offer her the last chip from his bag once. Sai on the other hand is loud and obnoxious who likes to make perverted remarks, but on the plus side he is really good looking. Unfortunately his attitude is not something to be desired. Hopefully Ino will make up her mind soon.

Rock Lee is still sporting his green spandex and still does his 'good guy' pose while yelling about the SPRING TIME OF YOUTH. He still is in love with Sakura and from what Sakura was telling me once in the hospital was that he wasn't always like that. I think Sakura is getting a little crush on Lee but then that means she would be giving up on Sasuke so she isn't sure what to do. I did find out though that she only thinks of Naruto as a friend though, or like a younger brother so I feel a lot better on that front knowing that she is all for my having a relationship with Naruto.

TenTen and Neji have started dating a few months ago and actually look really cute together. What most people don't know about them is that TenTen had to beat Neji in combat in order for him to go on a date with her. Once she found that out TenTen went all out to beat him feeling better that if she fought with all of her might she had a chance instead of worrying about hurting him. With this revelation she finally beat him in a match, although I seriously think Neji was happy she was pursuing him as hard as she did and let her win, but he would never admit it and neither would she.

Gaara had decided not to come being the Kagekaze but has extended an invite for any of us to visit. Kankuro also decided to stay home saying that someone had to protect Gaara from going crazy with all of the paperwork. After a while Hinata have come to actually consider Gaara a close friend of hers along with Temari and Kankuro, especially since they considered Naruto family. Hinata had figured that anyone who treats Naruto good was good in her eyes whether they hold a demon in them or not. After a year with the sand siblings visiting so Gaara could get relations negotiated with Tsunade with peace treaties and trade routes established Hinata also has come to consider them family.

With her first bottle gone and still not feeling brave enough to tell Naruto yet she was given another bottle by Temari. Hinata wasn't going to start the next bottle until she saw something that made her want to drink. Naruto was hanging over by Sakura all night long. Everywhere Sakura went Naruto was following with his own bottle of sake in hand. It wasn't hard to see that he was trying to ask her on a date, but wasn't giving up and every time Hinata noticed she took a drink, hoping that that sake would give her courage or at least take the sting out of his rejection.

Around midnight Hinata had finished off the two bottles of sake courtesy of Sakura and Temari and was starting to feel the results. Every time she looked at Naruto she didn't even stutter or blush which is great considering he's the only one she does that too anyways. Making her way to Temari, Hinata said slurring "I'm ready to tell Naruto-kun how I feel but I don't want to do it down here in front of everybody what should I do?"

"Sit down Hinata" Temari said "let me go and arrange something" and with that she went off in search of Sakura freeing her from Naruto when he went to the bathroom. Seeing Sakura and Temari looking at Hinata and Naruto with a glint in there eyes wasn't boding with Hinata but she felt she had to get this done. After all she was leaving in a few hours and who knows when she will be back.

Temari came back with a smirk and told Hinata "he will be in the room at the top of the stairs. Good luck Hinata and don't forget to let us know how it goes." With her pack in her hand Hinata climbed the stairs to the awaiting Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Musinick

Hinata left a few hours after her 'confession' to Naruto with tears streaming down her face. Her head was pounding but she wasn't sure if it was from all the tears that were streaming down her pale skin or from all the sake she had consumed. Her legs and body was tired from all the walking and from her rough night. '_I knew I should have just left for the mission last night instead of going to the party. Why Naruto-kun? Why did it have to end like that? I would have been better off with you not knowing at all, but with how drunk you were would you even remember? Now that I told you how I feel I can finally get over you. Oh Naruto-kun, no I won't think of you again. Your decision has been made, and I will respect that.' _ With this resolution Hinata trudged on to the village of Musinick.

It had taken her a week to get to the small village of Musinick and that was only with stopping for the night, but only for five hours at a time. Hinata had gotten a scroll from Tsunade to practice to change her eye color so it appeared she had pupils instead of the tell tale signs of being a Hyuuga. Hinata just wanted to get to her mission as soon as possible and put everything behind her at from the Hidden Village of the Leaf. She no longer had a skip in her step and on her face a smile was not to be found. Her normally cheerful face looked like it would never smile again. Her pale lavender eyes had lost that sparkle and looked almost dead to the world, even around her newly darker purple pupils. She had dark rings under her eyes and knew that she looked not to be a threat to anyone not even a bug. Her once long shiny hair looked limp and dead much like its owner.

Hinata stepped into the town that was pretty small but still looked homely. There were farmers everywhere and a few stores; with a smirk she even noticed that it had a Ramen shop. '_So this will be my home for the next few years'_ Hinata thought with a grin. _'It's homely. There were people walking around like they didn't have a care in the world and probably don't besides normal everyday troubles. They don't have ninja here. Ahh here is city hall. Tsunade had said that should expect me and that I was a doctor.'_

Hinata stopped her walking in front of a big building with the words City Hall on it and with a glance at the sign she walked in. Ignoring the glances of the people working in the building she made her way to the door that said Mayor Hasabari. Outside of the door was a lady sitting at a desk what appears to be doing paperwork. Hinata made her way to the woman noticing the name on her desk saying 'Malina Hasabari'. The lady looked to be the personal secretary of the mayor. The woman appeared to be wearing a pale green traditional kimono with her brown hair put up into a bun on the top of her head. When she looked up she smiled with her green eyes shinning brightly.

"Hello ma'am how I may help you today?" the woman apparently named Malina asked. Hinata unsure of what to say gives her the scroll that Tsunade had given her to authenticate her identity. Hinata never opened the scroll only knowing her cover was as a doctor for this new village. Taking the scroll Malina stepped in the see the mayor. A moment later Malina came out with a smile on her face saying "the mayor will see you now. While you are talking to him I will take care of your housing accommodations."

Stepping into the room with the mayor Hinata was started by how warm the room looked. There were pictures on the walls, and even the walls were painted. Needless to say Hinata was impressed. Having grown up in a mansion her house wasn't this warm her walls had no pictures only things of expense to show off to people. The house never really felt like a home. Taking no more then a few steps she was being hugged by an older man with flowing white hair and a kind smile. When he released her from the hug it wasn't the smiling green eyes that shocked her or even the blue kimono he wore; no that wasn't what shocked her it was what he said next.

Doctor Uzumaki I am so glad that you will be here for a few years finishing off your doctoring skills. You do not know how long we have needed someone with your experience here" he said kindly leading her to the chair in front of his desk.

Hinata obviously in shocked asked "excuse me what did you call me?" She was obviously thinking she had heard him wrong. '_Please let me have heard him wrong_' Hinata thought hopefully. "Doctor Hinata Uzumaki, that is who you are correct." He asked starting to look worried, handing her the scroll back.

Hinata knew she should have looked at the scroll before hand. With a small smile she said "please just call me Hinata, I feel so old when someone calls me by my last name. I always think they are looking for someone else."

With a nod the mayor said "I can see how that can do that. So Hinata it is, you may call me Hiro instead of Mayor Hasabari. I was hoping that you could be helping my granddaughter out there. You met her when you came in. She was taking care of the medical needs in the community but lacks the training. I hope you can help her."

With a happier heart Hinata gave a nod "I would be more then willing to help her Hiro-sama. It would be nice to have a friend here."

With a smile Hiro lead Hinata to the door saying "the pleasure is all mine. Malina has needed someone to spend time with, since no one wants to hang out with her because of her medical abilities. I am sure you will be good friends and knowing her she has a house picked out for you already. Come back anytime I am sure you want to set settled and started so I shall leave you alone. Good day Hinata" and with that he was gone.

Back in the waiting room Malina had a big smile waiting again and told Hinata "come on I got just the place for you. I am so glad that you are here. Do you think you can teach me and be friends? As I am sure my grandfather told you I don't have any. Most people see someone in the medical field as a healer but not as a person. It's very sad." Hinata with a nod said "I would like that."

Malina lead Hinata through the town and stopped at a building a few stops from City Hall informing her that this was the hospital. Noticing it wasn't very big Hinata gave a nod and went on. Malina then lead her another couple of miles heading out of town to a medium sized house. Malina then started to explain about the house "Hinata-sama" she started until Hinata said. "Please just call me Hinata I am not a lady only a doctor."

With a nod Malina stated "I got a house a little bit out of town so you will have some privacy. The back yard goes to the woods so you can practice medicine in privacy and the only people who would come here is only if it is an emergency."

Leading Hinata in the house which was surprisingly clean she continued "There is three bedrooms incase you ever have guests and a bathroom. If you want we can have someone come and clean for you once a week" seeing Hinata shakes her head as a no to that suggestion she finished "I am at the house closest to here incase you ever want company. I do live alone so you can visit at any time. There is a path a mile away going through the woods that leads to the Hidden Village of Music. They have people there called Medi-nin's so they shouldn't have to come here but they might just in case. Don't worry they rarely come here and are actually five miles away through the woods. Most people don't go through there for fear that it is haunted. Well Hinata I will come and check on you tomorrow you should be exhausted and we shall get any supplies that you need. I am so glad that you are here" and with that she was gone.

Hinata feeling excited at the thought of having a friend and not being to far away from the Hidden Village of Sound started to put her stuff away noticing even that there was food in the cabinets already. Deciding she was more tired then she thought Hinata found a room with a bed all prepared, without even taking off her clothes she collapsed on it and fell into a deep sleep but couldn't stop the thought from crossing her mind with a heavy heart '_Hinata Uzumaki'_.

Konoha

Naruto was very uneasy and has been for the last week. He was sure something important had happened the night of the party but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what had happened. Right now he was training with Ero-Senin for the Jounin exams next week. Since he was gone he earned enough missions to be considered but first had to become a Chounin. Figuring he would find out what happened later he decided to concentrate on his exams. Tsunade, baa-Chan said that once he becomes one she had a special mission requested just for him.

So here he was at the hot springs just outside of Konoha learning team strategies from a scroll while ero-senin was 'gathering information' or as Naruto looked at it checking out the locals. Having enough studying Naruto called a 'Kage no jitsu' to play, um I mean to practice team strategies, deciding after the Jounin Exams what feels different.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata spent the next few weeks making her house her own. She painted walls, got new furniture, and even put up decorations. Although while she was a little upset she couldn't put any pictures up of her friends from the Leaf, she was finally ready to call it home. She started checking on the Village of Sound early in the morning under the guise of gathering herbs for medicines and was satisfied nothing looked different, realizing she would have to send a note to Tsunade about her progress and ask more about her contact. Malina had been a great help showing her around, meeting all the new people, setting up the doctors office and trying the new food, which lead to Hinata feeling quite nauseous.

This morning started the same as it was the week before with Hinata in the bathroom puking her guts out. Feeling dizzy and weak from hurling, she flushed the toilet and gradually pulled herself up to wash her face and her teeth in the sink. Feeling a little bit better Hinata decided she was going to do something she only heard about. She was going to use her Byukken on herself to see if she could find out what is wrong. Making the appropriate hand seals Hinata then activated hey Byukken. Standing in front of a full length mirror she gasped in shock. Her chakra lines were fine but there was another set forming and flowing in a red glow around where her uterus area. _'Oh God_' thought Hinata _'I'm pregnant' _and then the world went black.

FLASHBACK

Hinata entered the room that Temari and Sakura said that Naruto was waiting. Fear starting to tremble into her body with every step she took, yet something else was growing in her belly making her feel really warm all over. The room was really dark with only a little light from the moon shining in. Not being able to see anything Hinata asked both scared and hopefully "Naruto-kun are you in here? I really need to talk to you." Closing the door and locking it behind her she felt a pair of arms grab her around the waist. Getting ready to scream she was silenced by a whispering in her ear "it's just me" and with that he started to kiss her neck. Hinata was in shock yet was gradually melting from his soft lips on her neck.

Finally feeling relaxed with the warmth in her belly spreading through her body she turned in his arms and grabbed his face with both of her hands using her thumbs to trace the whisker scars on his face pulled his face down to hers and kissed his lips in a slow kiss. Hinata felt like she was in heaven on earth. He had the softest lips making her moan happily. Taking that as an invitation Naruto gradually stuck his tongue in to massage hers. _'If this is a dream I don't ever want to wake up. I don't think I can tell him how I feel so I will just show him.'_

'

With the sake and the desire now shooting through her body lowered her hands from his face to his waist where she proceeded to pull his shirt out of his pants. Placing her hands under his shirt she was able to feel his muscles quivering under her touch. His hands had found it was to her jacket that he unzipped and pulled from her body, making her move her hands off his stomach. His hands once again found her waist where he pulled her to the bed and sat on it. Hinata then straddled his legs and resumed kissing him while pulling his shirt over his head.

With his shirt gone she had started to explore all over his chest with her hands, deciding she wanted a taste she leaned down and kissed and open mouth kiss on his collarbone then lightly bit it making him gasp. His hands found it's was to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off, leaving her in her bra. Trailing his fingers up and down her spine he stopped at her bra strap and quickly undone it. With a growl of triumph Naruto threw her bra away and leaned down to kiss her neck again. His hands moving up and began caressing her under her breast and around then. Moaning happily he then put his hands on her breasts and started to trace a finger around her nipples, making them hard. Hinata in so much pleasure leaned back and Naruto took the opportunity to take her nipple in his mouth. Hinata feeling so many sensations at once began to moan harder. Feeling the warmth she originally felt in her body escalade to a fire, and before she knew what she was saying she was asking for more.

Naruto taking this as permission switched her over and placed her on her back on the bed while never taking his mouth of her nipple. In quick movements he had her pants undone and leaving her nipples alone started to take them off. Hinata only in her underwear reached up and started to undo Naruto's pants leaving small kisses around his boxer line. Slowly but surely she removed his pants then started to remove his boxers. Naruto then said "you know once we do this there is no going back. I won't give back what is mine."

Hinata pulling his boxers down said with a sly smile "I was always yours you just haven't claimed me yet" and with that she reached her hand around his bulging erection feeling it in her hands for the first time. Naruto started growling in pleasure before removed Hinata's hand saying "if you do that now this wont last long and I was it all."

Leaning Hinata back on the bed Naruto then took off Hinata's panties and threw them on the floor with the other clothes. Gradually making his way slowly up legs stopping to place kisses in random spots, Hinata started to moan in pleasure again. Stopping and then kissing her he caressed his hand down her body until he reached her womanhood.

With two fingers he started to rub her folds until he found what he was looking for. Seeing Hinata moan he said "If you like that you will really like this" as he reached down and licked her nub. Placing one finger in her entrance he gradually started to slip it in time to his lick of her nub. Hinata started moaning more and when Naruto added a second finger she was thrashing around the bed in ecstasy. Feeling waves and waves of pleasure coursing through her body Hinata told Naruto breathlessly gasping for air in between each word "please…don't….stop…..I'm….almost…there" Naruto hearing this sped up his administrations this time using a little bit of chakra on his finger to be ready to break her virgin barrier when she finally came. Within minutes Naruto was rewarded with a satisfied Hinata. Taking his fingers out of her started to lick his fingers that were inside her. Knowing that there was more to sex Hinata reached up and pulled Naruto on top of her kissing him for all she was worth. A few moments later Hinata told Naruto "I'm ready to be made yours."

Hearing this Naruto position himself between her legs and placed his shaft at her moist opening. "Are you ready?" Naruto asked in a gruff voice. "I've been ready" was Hinata's answer, and with that he slowly entered her, feeling her tightness around him. Hinata already was moaning in pleasure as Naruto stretched and filled her. When he was finally all the way in he gradually began to pump himself in and out of her tight passage making Hinata moan even more. Hinata loving the feel of him inside of her raised her legs up to wrap around his hips and began meeting him thrust for thrust. Quickly pleasure started to build in Hinata again as she was soon on the verge of another orgasm. Feeling her clench tighter around him, Naruto started to speed up, getting close but wanting her to go forth first. Grabbing his hands around her hips to raise her up more dug his hands onto her flesh to hold her tightly, not noticing one of his hands started to glow with red chakra making a mark on Hinata's skin. He was soon rewarded as Hinata began another orgasm with Naruto following.

Exhausted he pulled himself out and went behind Hinata and began to cuddle with her. Feeling contentment between them Naruto said tiredly "I thought you liked me just not like that. I love my surprise."

"I don't just like you Naruto-kun, I love you." Hinata said with a smile on her face. Naruto softly began to snore but not before saying "I love you to Sakura-Chan." It was at that moment that Hinata's world came crashing down.

END FLASHBACK

When Hinata come to she found herself in her bed with a wet cloth on her head and Malina sitting next to her with a worried look on her face. Hinata had started to teach Malina the basis of using a person's chakra to check the body for illnesses and broken bones; luckily she was proving to be very gifted even without any background in chakra control. By the look on her face Hinata knew that Malina knew she was pregnant.

"Feeling any better Hinata?" Malina asked full of concern yet not sure how to bring the subject up.

"I guess you know" said Hinata seeing her friend nod "I don't want anyone else to know this, this never leaves this room." Seeing her friend nod Hinata told her the story of her and Naruto. When she got to the point of saying Naruto thinking she was Sakura-Chan, Hinata started bawling. She told about how she had figured out that the sake they were drinking had been laced with some kind of drug. Realizing that Naruto didn't realize who she was and what they had done, not so much that she had done it, but that he didn't know it was her he did it with, she grabbed her clothes and headed out of there. She told her about feeling glad she showed him how she felt but sad as to how he thought she was someone else. When she was done bawling Malina started to speak.

"I guess what we need to figure out is how to safely carry out your mission, have a child, and meet up with your contact person. I won't tell anyone I promise, you are the only friend I've had and I'm not about to give that up. We can tell people that your husband just died before you got here which is why you didn't know you were pregnant. I can help you raise the child and you should still be able to check on the Sound Village under the same pretenses as before, but only if someone goes with you. I guess that brings me to my next concern" Malina said hesitantly "I guess you need to teach me to fight."

Nodding in agreement Hinata got up and got dressed, but stopped upon hearing Malina gasp. Looking around Hinata asked "what is it Malina is anything wrong?" Malina started pointing at Hinata's him where a red symbol in the shape of fox was made. Hinata already knowing that Naruto was the vessel for Kyuubi, since he told them before the Chounin exam, busted out laughing at the mark. Malina not sure of what to do just shook her head. Seeing Malina hesitant Hinata said "well this just proves the baby is an Uzumaki. That's Naruto's symbol." Hinata explained, without going into details about Kyuubi; while she trusted Malina that wasn't her secret to tell.

After getting dressed the girls made their way to the hospital and began to work on their patients. While the pay was crap and the day was long there was something to be said about helping people that filled them with confidence. Dropping Malina off at her house Hinata went home to write a much needed letter to Tsunade. Once seated at her desk she was surprised to see a messenger summons from Tsunade herself.

_Doctor Hinata. Uzumaki,_

_As of this point I can assume that you made it there safe and sound._

_Knowing how much you loved that prank you played on me before you left_

_I have decided to play one on you. So what do you think of the name huh, Hinata._

_Remember paybacks a bitch. Considering Naruto's birthday is tomorrow and you can't give him a gift I thought you should hear the news like he is. When Naruto turns 20 is to be known who his father was. I know you suspected all along and yes it was the Arashi, the Fourth Hokage. I know status never mattered to you so I feel safe telling you. _

_Second order of business and this is an S-class secret. Your contact person should be there in the next could of weeks. I am sure you will recognize him as Itachi Uchiha, what you don't know is that Itachi wasn't the killer of his clan but rather it was Orochimaru using him as his vessel. Have Itachi tell you the story when he gets there. Last but not least take care and stay out of trouble. You can use this messenger slug to relay message to me. _

_I wish you luck,_

_Tsunade_

_P.S. Naruto made Jounin and is possibly thinking of joining ANBU. I swear that boy is trying to give me grey hairs. He knows I worry about him. _

Reading over the letter again Hinata was steamed to learn that because of her joke Tsunade gave her Naruto's name, yet also a little shocked to learn about Itachi. Deciding that will be an interesting meeting to say the least, Hinata wrote Tsunade back but did not mention anything of her pregnancy or of the red mark on her hip. For some reason she really didn't want that to get back to Naruto. She wasn't ready for any type of confrontation. Sealing her message she gave it to the slug that disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The Next Day in Konoha

Naruto never thought he would hate finding out whom his father really was. Sure he was proud that he was the Fourth Hokage but what he didn't expect was to instantly get a lot of fan girls. Now all the villagers treated him differently and it wasn't because he felt he earned it, but because of whom his dad was. Before people who would stand him were now sickly sweet to him. Thankful that he is a Jounin now, Naruto is given a lot more missions, making it easier to avoid such fan girls. Naruto had turned in his application for ANBU yesterday before he went on his mission and should know the results when he gets back.

Thankfully Naruto has an easy mission for once. When he made Jounin he was requested by the Gaara to come and visit the Village of Sand and be expected to stay a year. Naruto was to come alone, which shocked Naruto to know end but apparently Gaara had some questions for him about being a vessel. Hearing this Tsunade instantly agreed.

That night in the Hidden Village of Sand Naruto had decided to ask Kyuubi some particular problems he has been having lately. Sitting on the bed beginning to meditate Naruto soon found himself in front of a large cage with a seal on it.

"Hey Kyuubi got a minute? I have some questions"

"**Yes Kit you're still a moron now what do you want."**

"I'll let that moron comment slide for now, but do you know why anytime I am around women I think about asking out I end up in terrible pain, like my insides are trying to eat each other?"

Kyuubi let out an amusing laugh **"That would be my doing kit. What's it too you?"**

"You're the one causing this problem what the hell is wrong with you. I actually have girls that want to go out with me now, and I can't even ask them out. What the fuck is wrong with you. Do you want me to be alone the rest of my life?"

"**Kit here is some information about foxes. We mate for life, and finding a woman that accepts both you and me is going to be hard. Luckily for us you already made your choice and chosen a mate, that I agree with completely. You will not screw around on your mate I will kill you first."**

"Since when did I have a mate huh, Kyuubi. I don't see a woman around. I don't remember making the choice all together. WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"**Your amusing Kit but if you want answers you need to think. I sure as hell won't give them to you. I will say you made your choice at the Chounin party. While you may not remember what happened I sure as hell do and like I said trust me I approve. It's not my fault you can't remember now leave me alone kit I have some work to do."**

"So you won't tell me huh, Kyuubi. Well then I will just figure it out on my own. Good night stupid fox." And with that Naruto woke up with the soft laughter of Kyuubi in his ears.


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi's return and Hinata's training

Itachi showed up for the first time in December and it was a moment no one would ever forget. Hinata and Malina were up at the crack of dawn fighting with kunai's to make sure Malina was going to be able to protect herself and Hinata incase something should ever go wrong. Just as Malina was charging to hit Hinata she found herself on her back. Looking up she ended up staring into dark red eyes, the eyes of the sharringan.

"Itachi NO" Hinata ran screaming to where Itachi had a kunai against Malina's next. "She's a friend not an enemy. Please let her up and I will explain inside."

With that Itachi let Malina up and followed the two of them into the house. Itachi had changed in the years that Hinata had seen him. He was pretty tall at six feet tall and still had the black hair with red eyes. He wore black ninja pants with a black shirt under his black cloak with red clouds all over it. His straw hat did nothing to him but make him look more mysterious. Every couple of steps to the house Malina was seen glancing at Itachi with a small blush on her face.

With everyone in the kitchen and the proper seals done to insure they could speak in peace is when Itachi finally started to speak. His voice was soft and smooth and with the sound of it Malina was melting. Taking a sip of the tea placed in front of him he started to talk.

"It's been years Hinata. I think the last time I saw you, you were six. You have grown up well. I was told you were to expect me now answer me this who is this girl and why does she know what's going on?" Itachi said with a cold, calculating glare.

Taking in a deep breathe Hinata began the tale of meeting Malina and why she was training her. When she got around to mentioning her pregnancy Itachi spit out his tea in shock and within seconds was threatening to kill the bastard that forced himself on her but was shocked into silence when Hinata admitted what happened, and the tale they were telling the villagers about her being a widow. Then Itachi started to laugh when she told him about when her morning sickness left and now she had a constant craving for Hitachi's Ramen, that's all she wants all the time is ramen. When he was done laughing he looked at Malina and started to speak.

"Looks like I owe you some thanks then, Malina was it?" Itachi asked with a small smile. "I am glad that Hinata made a friend in her times of need. Now with you nearing your fifth month of pregnancy Hinata, you know the rules about combat and chakra. Noticing Malina's blank look Itachi explained "After the fourth month of pregnancy most shinobi's had to stop training because by then they run the risk of using the child's chakra. A mother has been known to accidentally use what she thought was chakra reserves and later finding out she used her baby's chakra instead. This caused a great many stillborn babies in the villages so the rule is now after the fourth month all mothers are away from combat and life threatening situations." Turning to Hinata he said "considering your still here I take it Tsunade doesn't know about your pregnancy does she?" With Hinata shaking her head he continued "considering you think of her like a mother I figure you would tell her if you wanted her to know so for now I will respect your wishes and not inform her either. If I think this mission becomes too much I will tell her personally." At Hinata's glad smile Itachi continued "I always considered you a little sister Hinata since our family was close, but once the murders happened I wasn't able to return. I had hoped to come and save you from you family but I was on this mission and I wasn't able to return, but I will not make this mistake again. I will protect you and your child with my life."

Hinata with tears in her eyes hugged Itachi saying "I missed you Itachi my brother. You will make a wonderful uncle for my child. I am glad to have you back, but what really happened with the murders, I always knew you couldn't do it."

Releasing Hinata from the hug Itachi told the story of how he was on an ANBU mission when Orochimaru used a hedge and killed all of the Uchiha clan and about how he was hoping to use Itachi as his new vessel, and with seeing Sasuke leaving him alive hoping to use him as a vessel later on. With everyone but the Hokage believing he had committed the murders Itachi joined the Akatsuki in hopes to spy on Orochimaru and to bring about his down fall, and to save bring his brother back.

"Hinata I also brought some scrolls I need you to work on. Tsunade said that you were the only one able to do it with because of you Byukken, so please can you learn I will need your help when I save Sasuke."

"I will be happy to Itachi. Healing I can do for now but fighting I am afraid that I can't." Hinata said with confidence. "By the time we go to save your brother I will be able to do it, but in the mean time can you do me a favor?"

"Gladly Hinata what do you need?" Itachi said with concern.

"Help me train Malina to fight. I know you won't be able to stay long but you are always welcome here, but if there is a fight while your gone I will need someone to help. So will you please as a favor for your little sister?" Hinata asked hopefully.

"I will do it as a favor to my little sister and for the safety of my future niece or nephew, but I will not go easy on you Malina. If there is a fight I need you to protect Hinata in my stead so we have much to teach you. Once you have my niece or nephew Hinata there is a few techniques I want to teach you as well, but until then you get to do medicine."

"Thanks Itachi" Hinata said getting up from the table. We have to get to work your welcome to join us at the hospital or you're welcome to stay here if you like. There is a spare room upstairs."

"Thanks for the offer Hinata" Itachi said "but I would rather go with you ladies to get a feel of the town. I want to make sure you will be safe here, now let's go before I change my mind and tell Tsunade about you being pregnant."

Gathering their things the group headed for the hospital.

IN SUNA

"Hey Temari" Naruto asked carefully coming up to the cranky girl. "Can I ask you something?"

Temari was ticked that Shikamaru was on a mission for a few months and wouldn't be able to see her for a while "sure Naruto what do you need?"

"Do you remember the party after the Chounin exams? What exactly happened I remember being drunk and Sakura-Chan telling me that she had a surprise for me, and to wait for someone in the room at the top of the stairs? I must have fallen asleep or something because I had a very vivid dream but woke up alone in bed and I don't remember what happened. So what happened? Kyuubi said I had made a choice that night but I don't remember."

Temari upon hearing this was shocked; she didn't realize that Naruto had absolutely no idea who or what happened. That wasn't part of the plan. He was supposed to get drunk with the mixed sake that Sakura concocted and listened to Hinata's confession. He wasn't supposed to be all pissed drunk that he forgot what happened.

Looking at Temari's face paling upon this realization Naruto asked "you do know something what is it? And don't bother to lie to me I need to know or I will tell Gaara about that time you and Shikamaru almost broke his gourd." Seeing Temari's face looking all scared she decided to answer.

"No need to Gaara anything I can answer your questions, at least what I know. What was the dream that you had first of all?" Temari said with color returning to her face.

Naruto informed her of the dream where he thought he had sex with Sakura, where she told him she loved him, and how he told her he loved her back and about how now he can't think of another woman in those thoughts even Sakura without Kyuubi attacking.

"Naruto this is important" Temari said seriously "what were your exact words to her when you told her you loved her?"

Naruto with an eyebrow raised said "I said I love you too, Sakura-Chan. Why do you need to know?" Before Naruto knew what was happening Temari punched him in the face as hard as she could sending him flying into the wall ten feet away leaving a huge creator.

"That explains why she left early before we were supposed to meet her for breakfast. Oh my God Naruto did you ever think of any EVER besides Sakura? I bet you hurt her beyond repair, but then you also took advantage of her. If you weren't my brother I would kill you but for now I need information." Walking up to Naruto, Tamari grabbed him but the shirt and shoved him into the wall "now do you have any idea where Hinata is?"

"Hinata?" Naruto said confused "is on an S-class mission for the Hokage last I knew, she won't be back for a couple of years, and no way to contact her. No one even really knows where she is located or what she's doing. Why what's so important about Hinata?"

"How about you try this on for size Jackass, that girl in the room that you thought was there THAT was Hinata; that dream you had was no dream. That girl has loved you since you were both twelve and when she finally admitted it and showed you, you tell her 'I love you too Sakura-Chan!!" Temari said screaming "I ought to beat you within every inch of your life, but I won't because Hinata would never forgive me. How could you be so stupid? How could you not even notice how she felt about you all those years huh? Why do you think she fainted and blushed around you all the time? She waited years for you and to get the confidence to tell you. She didn't even date any body even while you were gone for those years because she was waiting for you." Temari said running out of anger, placing Naruto on the ground "I told her she could trust you with her feelings and this is what you do? After all she has done for Gaara and I, we told her she was like family. Hell we accepted her into our family, especially since her own never wanted her. Oh God Naruto I betrayed my sister." Temari said crying grabbing Naruto crying into her shoulders. "I have to find her. I should get Gaara to ask Tsunade he has more power telling her we need her medical expertise or something. Naruto if I was you I would think long and hard about things. Gaara knows Hinata told you how she felt. He doesn't know you slept with her and for your sake I hope he doesn't find out because while you're his brother, Hinata is his younger sister that was taken advantage of. I won't tell him and it's your choice to. I hope to God you didn't hurt her to bad." And with that Temari went to look for Gaara to find some information on Hinata.

'Kyuubi is what she saying true? Was it really Hinata? Was I really that dense not to know she loved me?"

'**Yes Kit to all of it. I knew you were dense but not that dense. She is the one you had chosen for you mate, and I have to say I agree. I like her Kit and being a part of you I know you do to. Think about all the things about her and how she makes you feel, and for once really look at her and why she does that and see what answer you come up with. Now leave me alone Kit I need to conserve my energy."**

Naruto sitting against the wall started to think, and I mean really think about his life and experiences. He thought of his days as a child and at the academy. He thought of his friends and how they made him feel, and through them all he saw something consistent. Any time he was alone or sad there was Hinata with her quiet ways being there for him. There was Hinata cheering for him at his fights encouraging him. There was Hinata giving him medicine after fighting in the Chounin exams the first time. There was Hinata who had given him his first ever birthday gift and she wasn't even on his team, and there was Hinata who never laughed at his dream or ever called him names. No matter what he though about there was Hinata. Hinata with her always approving, smile just for him; Hinata who waited for him to come back and notice her, yet he never did instead chasing after someone who never thought of him that way. '_oh God what have I done?_' thought Naruto _"that's it I'm going back to Konoha to ask baa-Chan about where Hinata is. I can't leave things like this between us. I have to find her.'_ And with that Naruto headed back to Konoha.


	6. Chapter 6

The Birth of Ramen, time changes, and the Village of Sand

March 9th started out as normal for Hinata, well as normal as can be for a woman in her ninth month of pregnancy that was ready to give birth at any time. Luckily Hinata had help for Malina had moved in at the beginning of the month incase Hinata gave birth at night with no one around. Hinata was beginning to see Malina as a life saver. She had done many things for the girl.

When people started to talk about Hinata being pregnant with no father in sight, Malina told them the tale of her being a widow. When Itachi came to visit, Malina told them that he was Hinata's brother to avoid more accusations from being cased at the already single mom. Luckily for them Itachi did in fact see Hinata as a sister and as a surrogate uncle to the yet unborn child, so when asked he admitted to being the young doctors brother. This was enough to shut down most of the gossip about Hinata and for the men that made the mistake of thinking of taking advantage of Hinata found themselves staying away after a 'talk' from Itachi using his sharringan.

That night started off pretty normal also. Itachi came by and mentioned that Orochimaru found another vessel to use instead of Sasuke for the time being so Sasuke was safe for another three years. Orochimaru was hoping that Sasuke would learn the final stage of the sharringan making him very powerful but with his failure to kill Naruto he has yet to achieve this. Hinata was still craving ramen constantly making a running joke between her and Itachi about Naruto. Sadly Malina had yet to meet the man who still held Hinata's heart. In the last packet Hinata had gotten from Tsunade there was a message from Naruto that read.

_Hinata,_

_I am sorry for all that happened and for not noticing you sooner. That night of the Chounin party when I woke up I wasn't aware of what even happened or anything. I do know that I was very drunk but that is not an excuse for the way I treated you. It wasn't until a few months ago when I talked to Temari that I realize that that night wasn't a dream I was having, and that what we did really happen. I know I hurt you when I thought you were Sakura but I never realized that you would care for me in anyway .I am so sorry for being so stupid. I guess what I am trying to say is that I miss you, and that when you come back I would like to try again and that I will be waiting for you. I have realized that there is no other girl for me. So please Hinata-Chan come home safely and soon._

_Naruto_

_P.S. I got ANBU_

That letter was always under Hinata's pillow where she would dream sweet dreams of a man with bright blue eyes and spiky yellow hair.

On March 10th at three in the morning Hinata woke up screaming. Her whole body felt like it was on fire trying to tear her from the insides out. She knew instantly that the baby was coming. Hearing the scream Malina and Itachi rushed in to the room each with a kunai in hand to go against any attackers. Looking around and seeing no one they then noticed Hinata screaming "The baby's coming Malina hurry!"

Itachi left to grab some warm, clean towels for the baby and to prepare some tea for Hinata to try to soothe her pain. Malina checked under the blankets to see at what stage of labor Hinata was in when she saw the baby's head crowning. "Oh God Itachi hurry up the baby's crowning" Malina screamed at him. Itachi rushed into the room in time to see the room fill with a glowing red chakra that surrounded Hinata and the baby being born. Within a few minutes the chakra had subsided and Hinata had given birth to a little boy.

Cleaning him up and giving him to Hinata, Malina looked at Hinata and Itachi and asked "What was with that glowing red chakra. I thought chakra could only come in blue for good, black for evil and green for healing. Why was it red?"

Hinata patting the seat next to her told Malina once she sat down "what you said about the chakra colors is true but Naruto was a vessel for the nine-tailed fox known as Kyuubi. So Naruto has his normal blue chakra then Kyuubi's chakra to call on and that is red. I guess some of the Kyuubi's powers passed on and is genetic.

Itachi taking the baby cooing at him noticed something interesting. "Hey Hinata, co you still have that mark on your hip that looks like a fox print?" Seeing Hinata nod Itachi continued "because it looks like boy-oh here does also. It seems that you guys are marked. I will have to do some research on this." Handing the baby back to Hinata "since your ok I am going to head back and see what is up with the organization. I will try to swing by again and make sure you have a name for my nephew when I come back."

Six years later from the birth of Ramen Uzumaki we find that some stuff has changed in the village of Musinick. The Hidden Village of Sound is starting to be in chaos with Orochimaru's failure to bring Sasuke's final form of sharringan out and Hinata was waiting for orders what to do.

Itachi came and went and helped with the raising of Ramen when he was in town, always joking about his name but in reality he had softened some. About two years after meeting Itachi married Malina and she was now expecting. Malina was a great fighter and med-nin but still not as good as Hinata. Once Hinata was able to train, train she did. She learned new jitsus from Itachi and even perfected her own. Anyone who saw her would never mistake her for the shy Hinata she once was. Her medical skills have surpassed even that of Tsunade and she was now able to break, fix and seal all types of seals and curses. People have started to come from miles around to get things taken care of.

The people in town were use to strange things happening around the Uzumaki family. For instant after Ramen turned three he always had a fox following him everywhere he went. Hinata was also able to all upon them for help. What they didn't realize was that Ramen always got gifts on his birthday which Hinata and Itachi could only say came from Kyuubi's influence.

For instance on his third birthday a summoning scroll showed up on their table for the ability to summon foxes. No one has ever been able to summon foxes until Ramen. Inside was seal that once activated was a message from Kyuubi telling Hinata and Ramen to sign it to be able to summon foxes. He figured if his vessel wasn't there to protect him then he would do all in his power to protect them himself. Both Ramen and Hinata signed the scroll and put a bloody thumb print on it sealing the contract, once signed the scroll disappeared. That night both Hinata and Ramen tried the summons and was surprised. Hinata had managed a ride able sized for with three tales called Kiera and Ramen a small on he calls Kitsune. Kiera left back to her family after the summoning worked and was no longer needed but Kitsune stayed around following Ramen everywhere.

Hinata and Ramen also learned that with the matching red marks on their hips they had some of Kyuubi's chakra, meaning they had higher chakra reserves then most, but what really surprised Hinata wasn't that Ramen grew up loving ramen or wearing orange, or even his blonde hair and blue eyes. No what really surprised her was that at four he was able to activate his Byukken, making his sapphire blue eyes a pale, sky blue although he still maintained his pupils.

Still with powerful ninjas as parents Hinata was determined that Ramen have a normal childhood, between school and ninja training Hinata figured he would be ready for the academy once they headed back to Konoha. Itachi, Malina and her made sure he was growing up in a house of love. The townspeople didn't give Ramen a hard time or anything anymore because anyone who said anything bad about him was soon found needing the hospital with no one to treat them.

So here we find Hinata in the hospital working on her patients towards the end of the day thinking about the last note from Tsunade telling her to expect three friends, Ramen in school for another hour, Itachi on another mission and Malina walking to the hospital to help out when she was stopped by three strange people wearing cloaks she has yet to recognize.

"Excuse me ma'am" said the shortest one with a female voice "We were told you have a doctor here that can stop curses. Where would be find him?"

Malina looking over the three but not being able to really tell if they are dangerous or not until she noticed the plate for the Hidden Village of Sand on the woman's neck. Seeing the plate and knowing they weren't enemies and might be friends of Hinata's and Malina smiled and said "oh you must mean Doctor Uzumaki. She is in the hospital I am her assistant if you want I can take you there."

Catching off guard the woman asked "I am sorry who did you say the doctor was?" still following Malina.

"Doctor Uzumaki is her name and she is the best doctor around. It is an honor to train under her. I am sure she can help you with what you need."

Noticing the look between the three individuals she was going to ask questions when she realized she was in front of the hospital. Leading them in she showed them the waiting room saying "Stay right here real fast and I will see if she is available."

With Malina out of the room the three people from Suna exchanged glances. The blonde hair woman asked the red-head "are you sure this isn't a trap. For all we know someone could be trying to catch you again." She said glaring at the red-head in the middle.

Before another word could be said 'Doctor Uzumaki' walked into the room saying "Hi, I'm Doctor Uzumaki and my assistant said…….Temari? Gaara? Kankuro? Is it really you?"

Looking in shock with eyes wide open Temari was the first to speak "Hinata is it really you?" Temari was in shock she hardly recognized the girl. Before when she had short hair was now in a braid down her back. Her eyes were still under the disguise with dark purple irises but her body had filled out. She had a lot more curves that she didn't have before Ramen and she wasn't wearing a huge jacket zipped up the front. She looked like a woman and was proud to show it.

"It's been along time guys what brings you here to Musinick?" Hinata asked with a smile.

Temari threw herself into Hinata's arms and started bawling "is that any way to treat your family? If we had known you were the doctor to fix curses we would have been here along time ago." Hinata was bawling hearing them refer to as family still hugged Temari closer and cried.

"It's good to see you again. I am actually don't for the day so why don't we go to my house we have much to discus you guys can stay with be for the night. If that is of Kazekage-sama, then I can check out your sealing in the privacy of my house?"

Gaara in shock at hearing himself addressed as such said "Hinata don't call me Kazekage-sama, it makes me feel old and I am only a year older then you. It's great to see you again nee-Chan. We would love to stay with you, and even if you can't fix my seal it was worth seeing you again. Right Kankuro?"

Kankuro could only nod being in shock of seeing Hinata again. They had been searching for her for a while 'unofficially' since Tsunade wasn't telling where she was.

Leading them to the door Hinata called to Malina "Hey Malina I am headed home close up ok. Come over and bring that husband of your for dinner ok."

After getting a reply fro Malina they headed to Hinata's house with Temari refusing to release Hinata's arm for fear of her disappearing again. Once at the house Hinata did a bunch of seals to release the traps on the house until they stepped inside. With everyone seated in the kitchen with tea the conversations were beginning to start when there was a slam of the front door and foot steps running up the stairs. Hearing the noise everyone looked at Hinata with questions in there eyes and were about to ask what the noise was when the cause appeared right before there eyes.

Right before them was Ramen Uzumaki in all his glory wearing black ninja shoes, with a fox sitting next to him, black ninja pants and a dark orange shirt leading up to a face with faint whisker marks on his face to sapphire blue eyes and blonde, spiky hair. "Ummm kaasan" said the little boy 'I'm going to go practice now. Malina said she will bring me home in time for dinner ok." and within a blink he and the fox was gone.

After the door was slammed shut Hinata looked each person in the eye daring them to say something before she took a deep breath and told everyone "That was my son Arashi Naruto Uzumaki also known as Ramen."

Temari recovered first "Is he?"

"Yes he is" replied Hinata knowing what she was going to ask "and no he doesn't know about Ramen and for right now I will leave it at that."

Gaara said with a look of anger on his face "I will kill him. How dare he leave my little sister alone with a child to raise on her own?"

Recognizing it as the truth Hinata replied "he didn't know I was pregnant. Hell he didn't even know he slept with me Gaara, so please drop it. I will not make him responsible for my actions. Eventually I will tell him about Ramen but no one really knows and I prefer to keep it that way at least until the mission is over. So please nii-san don't tell anyone." Hinata said with sad eyes.

Gaara looked at her and softened "fine for now I won't tell him but you better the minute this mission is over and I'm assuming the Hokage doesn't know or you wouldn't be here. What does my nephew mean by training and does he know about us?"

Laughingly Hinata said "of course he knows about you guys. He knows all about his family." Looking at the clock Hinata noticed they had been talking for about two hours "In fact at dinner you can ask him yourself they should be here any time so I should get started. As for training there is someone I am not sure how you will get along with but no killing in this house ok. Promise me." With there promise Hinata started dinner.

With dinner done and Temari setting the table the rest of the guests arrived. Ramen came in first and went straight for a shower to wash the grime off followed by Kitsune. Malina and Itachi were coming in cautiously, apparently Ramen told Itachi about mommy's guests. Relief went through Hinata when Itachi saw Gaara and started to talk to him as if they were old friends instead of enemies.

Dinner was uneventful except to see how much food can fit in Ramen's mouth that had even Gaara and Kankuro laughing at his antics. With dinner done they all headed to the living room to talk about what was going on. Hinata learned that Itachi also relayed messages to Gaara and stuff for Tsunade but didn't know that they were family with Hinata or else he would have mentioned something years ago.

Ramen once told who the other three guests were was excited to see more family members and kept asking 'Uncle Gaara' if he could play with his gourd. Hinata wasn't sure if Gaara was annoyed or not but hours later Ramen did fall asleep in Gaara's lap, earning a teary smile towards Hinata. Apparently Gaara loved being an uncle. Kankuro and Temari promised to train with Ramen and Hinata tomorrow since they figured Gaara will be out of commission for a week.

Itachi did warn them thought that Hinata was a force to be not to be underestimated even with a sharringan and Ramen was coming along nicely. Hinata found out about Gaara's seal and not to fix it so he can sleep without getting taken over, thus earning his gratitude again and Ramen explained how he got the name Ramen, which everyone figures would have made Naruto proud. That night Itachi and Malina went home. Malina was glad to have made new friends and Itachi glad to be closer to old, since he had to leave in the morning for more missions.

That night after putting Ramen to bed, they put everyone situated in there rooms. Temari was sharing a room with Hinata and the boys were sharing the other room. Before going to bed Hinata did a few hands seals and corrected Gaara's seal so now he could sleep without fear of the monster coming out. As Temari and Hinata we in bed about to fall asleep Temari decided to apologize to Hinata.

"What for Temari?"

"That night I wasn't sure what happened until six years ago when Naruto was in Suna. He was drunk and didn't remember any of it, he thought it was all a drunken induced dream and I am so sorry Hinata. If I knew it would have ended that way I never would have told you to admit your feelings. I didn't know he would take advantage of you like that." Temari said crying.

"But he didn't take advantage of me Temari. I gave myself to him and I don't regret that. If I did I never would have had Ramen. I know now he didn't realize it was me but I still don't regret it. One day he will realize I am there and I will be there with open arms. I still love him Temari and nothing not even this will change that. If I have to I will wait forever. So please don't be sad because I don't regret any of it." Hinata finished as she drifted off to sleep.

'_I know he is beginning to realize Hinata'_ thought Temari _'but who knows how he will act when he finds out about Ramen. He was already upset about how he acted towards you. I don't know if he can handle it when he finds out that he left you with child also. I trust you Hinata you've already given him what he has always wanted a family.'_

With Naruto

Naruto looked on last look at his small apartment checking his mental list that everything has been taken care of. He had gotten an order from Baa-Chan to lead an ANBU mission to the Hidden Village of Sound where some chaotic reports have been heard. This mission is only an observation mission and should be over in two weeks. To get Naruto to go she informed him that when he got back Hinata should be returning from her mission.

Naruto had perked up instantly at this notice. The last six years was hard for him when he realized what he had done. It took him everything he had to even write that letter, and still had no idea if she was safe or not. When Naruto went to go and yell at Tsunade when he found out she knew where she was he tried to be sent there saying he could protect her, causing Tsunade to bust out laughing. He didn't take it to well when she informed him that Hinata was stronger then she ever was before and that she had some of the best protection there was and not to worry.

Naruto reluctantly took the mission and prepared to leave. The six years without Hinata was hard for Naruto. He missed her comfort and easy going attitude. Most of his fan girls had finally stopped chasing after him after they realized he was never going to return his feelings. Most people had started to accept Naruto and he was on his way to being Hokage, but some like most of the Hyuuga's didn't like him no matter what. Neji and Hanabi remained friends but only Hanabi because of Konohamaru who she was dating. Even her family had to idea where Hinata was, having received no information just that she was alive and well.

Shutting the door of his apartment Naruto couldn't help thinking _'in two weeks Hinata will be home. I can't wait.'_


	7. Chapter 7

Gaara's seal, the trip home and Sasuke

Three days after Hinata had fixed Gaara's seal, he had awoken to the sounds of a fight going on outside of his window. Grabbing his gourd and uncorking it in one fluid motion, Gaara ran out of the house to protect those he could. When he got to the sight of the commotion he was in shock to see that his brother Kankuro lying on the ground unconscious next to his puppets with one Ramen Uzumaki with his hands in the air yelling "I WIN!" jumping up and down. Unable to help himself Gaara started to clap.

Hearing the noise Ramen turned around in a battle stance with a kunai in his hand ready to attack until he saw who it was. With an "Uncle Gaara your awake!" Ramen ran to give the normally reserved Kazekage a hug. Smiling a little at the open affection that was second nature to the young boy and a little happy that some was also reserved just for him; Gaara gave Ramen a hug back.

With the hug released Gaara then looked around the area noticing that a it looked like a huge battle had taken place yet not being able to sense anyone else in the area just his brother and nephew he asked "Arashi where is everyone and what happened to Kankuro?"

"Uncle Gaara" said the little tyke "I only get called Arashi when I am in trouble, am I in trouble?" Ramen asked with teary eyes and a small quivering lip.

"No your not Ramen, but why are you called Ramen instead of your name? And you still didn't answer why my brother is on the ground, and where is everyone else?"

"I like Ramen and the name but mom won't let me eat it all the time like I want, but Uncle Gaara it is my favorite food. Do you want to go and get some with me?" Ramen asked with a quivering of his lip again "Kaasan and Aunt Temari and Aunt Malina are at the hospital working and Uncle Kankuro was helping me train."

Moaning and regaining consciousness Kankuro stood up and looked around disoriented until his eyes came to rest on Gaara and Ramen. "Gaara your awake great, you can watch Ramen. I need to go and lie down, what ever you do don't fight him. He's good."

Gaara unable to believe that Ramen could hurt a Jounin asked "What you expect me to believe that little Ramen here took you down? Go to bed I will watch him for you."

Passing by Gaara, Kankuro replied "If you fight him beware Gaara, he is definitely his father and mothers child. He has control of the demon charka without the demon and Hinata's Byukken, plus he was also taught by Itachi. I am glad to say he's on our side." Placing his puppet back into the scrolls to be repaired later, Kankuro limped into the house.

Thinking this over and being proud of Ramen for taking on a tough opponent Gaara said "So Ramen since you won where the best place to get some food, my treat and I won't tell your mother." With a big smile Ramen grabbed Gaara's hand and took him to his favorite place of all. Hitachi's Ramen.

Ramen was correctly nicknamed thought Gaara as he watched the young lad finish of his twelfth bowl of ramen with a gusto that would make his father proud. Ramen got a serious look on his face then asked Gaara. "Uncle Gaara do you know my father?"

Seeing no one around that would hear the conversation Gaara replied "yes I do why you ask?"

"What's he like?"

Gaara sat and thought for a moment before saying "he is my best friend. In fact for the longest time he was my only friend. When I was twelve was the first time I met your dad. I was in a dark place in my life, not knowing the power or friendship and love. Your dad showed me that. He showed me that even though we have a demon inside of us we can be and deserve to be loved. He is a great guy, a strong ninja, and like you he loves ramen. In fact you look just like him."

Taking this in Ramen continued "I know Daddy is on a mission and hasn't met me yet but do you think he would be like me? What do I do if Daddy hates me Uncle Gaara?" asked Ramen with tears streaming down his face.

Hugging the boy back Gaara replied "he won't hate you Ramen. In fact I think he would be very proud of you. I know I am and if your dad has a problem he can take it up with me. Okay?"

Wiping the tears from his eyes Ramen gave Gaara a toothy smile. "Ok Uncle Gaara." With a bright smile he then said "Hey lets go see Mom in the hospital she will love a surprise. She said you wouldn't be up for a few more days." Taking Gaara's hand Ramen happily led his uncle to the hospital while Gaara was getting a feeling in his stomach that something big was about to happen.

To say that Hinata was surprised was an understatement. Seeing Gaara up and moving around and actually looking somewhat peaceful was good for Hinata. Seeing Ramen with Gaara, Hinata glared at Ramen "Arashi, did you wake Gaara?"

Seeing the glare and the calling of his first name, Ramen started to hide behind Gaara saying "No mommy I promise I didn't he woke up when I was training with Uncle Kankuro." Hinata getting a nod of agreement for Gaara saying he was telling the truth Hinata softened instantly. "Ok then we are done for the day so let's go home. Temari challenged me for a re-match for the last seven times I beat her so we need to get going." Gaara's eyes widened at hearing how his sister was beaten.

The easy walk home was not so easy for the group. When they were a mile from the house Kitsune started to growl, moments later they were surrounded by six sound ninjas. The biggest ninja, who appeared to be the leader, spoke first "Which one of you is Doctor Uzumaki? I have someone who wants to have a talk to you."

Hinata taking in there position and the positions of the other ninjas smiled. Giving Ramen a look to stay put Hinata took a good look at the guy who addressed them. He appeared to be in his thirties with three scars on each cheek, looking like someone had scratched the hell out of his face. His eyes were red as blood, and matched his hair. Deciding that the leader appeared to be the strongest of all and that she could knock him out if needed Hinata said confidently "I am Doctor Uzumaki, and I have no interest in talking to anyone as you can see I am on my way home. Tell who ever that wants to talk to me to make an appointment at the hospital and I will talk then. As you can see I am busy."

Before Hinata and the group could walk away the leader spoke again "I am sorry but you will come with me if you don't want your little family hurt." He said grabbing Hinata's arm while the rest of his group pulled out a kunai.

With a cold glare Hinata said "No one threatens my family" and went on the attack. With a swift move of her arm the ninja found his elbow protruding through his arm from where Hinata broke it. With a scream of pain the leader was then kicked in the head by Hinata sending his ten feet away when he was about to land and found he was wrapped in sand and brought to the group.

The leaders eyes has widened at the sight before him, his ninja were on the ground with body parts facing every which way, but no that wasn't what scared him. It was at who he failed to recognize until the sand. He was being stared at by the red-haired man with an evil smirk on his face. Shaking in fear the leader said "please don't kill me; I will do anything you ask. I was just told to come and get this 'Doctor Uzumaki' for Orochimaru, for the upcoming war."

Hinata with a pissed off look on her face asked the man cowering in the sand "What war are you talking about?"

Sniveling in fear the leader said "In two days Orochimaru is going to leave to attack Konoha and then Suna. We were told to bring you either dead alive back to camp. No one realized you knew any form of combat training or that you knew Gaara of the Desert. Please don't kill me."

Gaara taking this in looked at Hinata and asked "People who would betray there village instead of death deserve to die, and people who threaten my family deserve to die painfully." With the closing of his fist Gaara said the words "Sand Coffin". When he opened his hands after the screaming was over there was nothing there. "Hinata, go to the house and let Tsunade and Itachi know what's going on. I will take care of the bodies. I am just sad Ramen had to see this."

"Uncle Gaara" Ramen said looking in awe "That was awesome. Can you teach me that? Please that was so cool."

Temari laughing at the shock on Gaara's face said "Come on Ramen lets go home I owe your mom a rematch remember. We can ask 'Uncle Gaara' later."

Later that night after getting Ramen to bed with a promise from Gaara to try to teach him to control sand; Hinata wrote a letter to Tsunade explaining to her about Gaara showing up in Musinick, and Orochimaru's plan, still not mentioning Ramen and asked what her instructions were. Finishing the letter as she has the over the last few years, 'your daughter Hinata' she summoned a messenger fox to deliver the letter. Hinata had learned over time that a fox will deliver a message within a day while even a slug will take a few days. Since she didn't know where Itachi was she couldn't send one there, but decided Malina was safer staying with them, now that they know enemies are about.

It had taken two days to get a reply back from Tsunade with the messenger slug. Hinata was shocked at what she had read.

_Hinata,_

_I sent a message to Itachi. Glad to hear you were able to heal Gaara's seal. You have done well on this mission for the last seven years, and with the battle to erupt it is time to come home. Because you have done well and in Konoha you are no longer needed to take the Jounin exams to make Jounin so congratulations on your promotion. In closed you will find your old Leaf headband and a new Jounin jacket. Itachi told me what size to get and also here is a new set of kunai. I expect you here within the week. _

_Your mother,_

_Tsunade_

_P.S. You really have to tell me how you get the fox to deliver messages for you. _

Unleashing the summons Hinata looked at her new jacket and kunai but what got her crying was seeing her old headband. She knew that she had to go back but wasn't sure how she was going to face everyone. What if Naruto had someone else? What is he didn't like his own son and thought she was trying to trap him? And for the first time since she was eighteen she wondered what her family would think.

Itachi showed up in the middle of the night looking bad. His normal black and red cloud cloak was shredded in different places. Hinata had to do some small healings but luckily nothing major. Itachi told them to prepare to head out in a few hours to Konoha. With Sasuke refusing to become Orochimaru's new vessel the Hidden Village of Sound is in complete chaos. Some people are siding with Orochimaru and some with Sasuke. Itachi said that Sasuke left an hour ago heading to Konoha but he wasn't sure of his intentions so they had to hurry. Upon hearing this everyone started packing what they needed although letting Ramen sleep.

Hinata was back in her room trying to fit into her old ninja pants and shirt when she realized that they wouldn't fit. While Hinata was in no way fat her body had filled out from having Ramen giving her more curves then she had before. Temari seeing her problem gave her a new outfit to try that she had gotten for her as a going away gift.

A few moments later Hinata was dressed in black ninja shoes and really short black pants that barely reached the middle of her thighs, yet rode low on her hips showing her paw mark. Her shirt had a black tube top to cover her breasts with a short sleeved fishnet top over top to keep the other top in. place.

Around her right leg Hinata had strapped a kunai pouch filled with the things she would need. Her olive green jacket came next with more kunai in the pockets and some medicine and travel food stored into the pockets yet while the size fit her back and arms her jacket couldn't close in front because of her ample bust.

Putting her waist length hair up into a high ponytail she then braided it into a tight braid putting weights in the bottom, that activate with some hand seals, so if needed she can use her hair as a weapon. Thankfully she has practiced this a few times when Temari told her about a girl who was able to do this.

On her hands she placed a pair of black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back. The finishing touch was her Leaf headband that she felt no longer looked right on her neck, so she wore it across her forehead much like Naruto did.

The finished result had Hinata in shock. She could hardly recognize herself and from the gasp neither could Temari. No longer could you see the shy girl that she once was now all you can see was the woman she has become. With a quick summons a messenger fox appeared Hinata wrote a brief note to be delivered to Tsunade. With that out of the way, Hinata went to wake Ramen and they headed down stairs.

When Hinata, Ramen and Temari showed up everyone was ready to go. It was decided that Temari, Kankuro and Gaara were going to head to Suna to prepare for an attack and to send and available ninja to Konoha to help. Itachi, Malina, Hinata and Ramen were going to head to Konoha as quickly as possible. With a few hugs goodbye the two groups separated and went their own way.

Traveling day and night with only sleeping in shifts they had only had a little bit of trouble from ninjas but nothing no one couldn't handle until they were half a day away from Konoha and that's when they ran into an unconscious Sasuke.

In the Village of Sound

Naruto and his group of ANBU was searching everywhere for clues of Sasuke and Orochimaru when he heard he stumbled across some injured Sound ninjas. Listening in but trying not to give away his position Naruto his chakra so he wouldn't be sensed. The ninja's were complaining about how there was no good medi-nin's around with Kabuto helping Orochimaru saying that they wished Doctor Uzumaki was around to heal them. Since she never joined their side though they figured she had been killed. Naruto had frozen at the hearing of a Doctor Uzumaki. There was actually someone around who had the same last name as his; he might have had family around that he didn't know about. Before he could ask he heard about how Sasuke had left a few days ago and was headed to Konoha with Orochimaru in tow. At the shock Naruto's bloods went cold as he grabbed his team and headed to Konoha as fast as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

The un-cursing of Sasuke and the death of Orochimaru

Sasuke was flat on the ground, lying on his stomach with a pool of blood coming out from underneath him. Hinata unsure on if she was suppose to heal him for he was once a comrade or let him die, for he also was an enemy. Sasuke with his eyes closed said while breathing heavily as each breath was causing him pain "must warn Konoha….Orochimaru is coming….. Tell….them……brother……is……innocent…. Tell…..Naruto……I'm…….sorry. Hearing this Itachi told Hinata "heal him please. Help my brother. If it's a trap I will deal with the consequences.

With a nod Hinata went to work. Flipping him over she began to assess the wound noticing a big gash across his stomach she instantly activated her Byukken and began to heal the wound. It had taken four hours to heal Sasuke back to original condition when Hinata noticed his seal. Having Itachi set Sasuke against the tree and tied him to it so he couldn't move Hinata explained to Itachi "when you heal a curse like this they have a tendency to scream and move around lot. I need him in one place until I can break it. Please watch Ramen for me while I take care of this. I will heal your brother Itachi I promise."

Itachi left Hinata alone with Sasuke and went to check on Malina and Ramen. Hinata activated her Byukken once more and began some new signs. This was going to take a lot of concentration. After she had done thirty of them he then placed a chakra infused hand on his seal saying "Seals Release" and began pumping chakra into the seal. Sasuke instantly began to scream because of the pain and wanted to move around but couldn't. Hinata kept putting more and more chakra into the seal drawing it out and healing the damage in its place. Hinata was getting tired and wasn't stopping, she knew that if she did then all would be for naught, so she gritted her teeth and began to pump even more chakra in. Soon her normal green healing chakra started to look a little orange when she began to pull on her reserved chakra. Still pumping more and more in the seal finally broken and disappeared with a sigh of relief Hinata passed out from charka exhaustion.

Waking up with a groan from feeling like his insides were inflamed Sasuke looked around to see if he was dead. With a pounding head he slowly opened one eye then the other taking in the sights around him. Trying to move his arms he realized he was tied to a tree. He jerked awake now instantly checking his surroundings for enemies. What shocked him most was not the clearing he was in, for he had been there before when he was still on Team Seven. No what shocked him was the little blonde haired, blue-eyed boy with faint whiskers on his face sitting cross-legged in front of him with a fox right next to him like it was the most natural thing in the world. Shaking his head in disbelief Sasuke tried to dispel the image in front of him. When he opened his eyes again he still saw the little boy sitting there looking at him with a face full of curiosity. Opening his mouth Sasuke then said "Naruto is that you?"

The little boy shook his head no and said "I'm Ramen, Uncle Sasuke. It's nice to meet you."

"I must have been more injured then I was if I am seeing thing." Sasuke said shaking his head again.

He stopped when a deep voice said "no you're not seeing things. His name is Ramen Uzumaki" the man said looking to Ramen "hey go see Malina and check on your mom. I have to talk to this one here ok."

With a grin Ramen got up and said "Ok Uncle Itachi, I'll be back later" and ran off with Kitsune on his heels leaving the two brothers alone.

Taking Ramen's place in front of Sasuke Itachi said "we need to talk." With a small nod Sasuke said "Yeah we do, but before we start you didn't really kill the rest of the clan did you?"

Itachi's eyes widened at this "how did you know?"

Sasuke then said "When I informed Orochimaru that I wasn't going to kill Naruto to get the final sharringan he screamed and started to attack me saying that all of his plans were for nothing. While fighting me he told me about posing as you and killing the family. He was harvesting for my body from the very beginning and I almost let him. Because of him I lost my family, my brother, my friends and my home. So I did the only thing I could I got away to warn Konoha. I figured if no one else believed me at least Naruto would."

"How did you get that wound on you? I need to know if there are enemies about. There are people that need to be protected."

"I got the wound when I went to Musinick, trying to find a doctor there that was rumored to be able to break seals. The entire village had been destroyed along with everyone in it. On the way out I ran into a member of the Akatsuki, apparently looking for this doctor also. I killed him but not without getting stabbed in the belly. I bandaged it as best I could and made my way here. I don't know how long we will have with my seal in place Orochimaru can find me."

"And without it, how long would you say we have?" Itachi asked with concern.

"A few days at most, but that is impossible the only one with the ability is dead. Leave me here and save Konoha."

Itachi began untying Sasuke giving him a hand to help him stand. "Then a few days we will have to prepare. Your seal is gone, try to feel for it and use the charka it contained, you will find it gone."

Trying to draw upon the power of the seal Sasuke felt none, looking in shock "How?"

Itachi took Sasuke a little further into the woods where Hinata was sleeping on the ground by a fire with Ramen sitting next to her and Malina cooking. "Hinata was the doctor in Musinick. When she saw you she healed your wounds and she used all her charka to break your seal. He has been out for a few hours now from Chakra Exhaustion. The little boy with her is her son Arashi Naruto Uzumaki, also known as Ramen, and before you ask no one from Konoha, including Naruto knows about him yet. He is really loved though and accepts me and by the looks of it you as Uncles. Be nice to them or I will kill you, even if you are my brother Sasuke. Hinata has always been like sister to me and Ramen is family like her. The pregnant woman cooking is my wife Malina, don't worry she has a big heart and a strong right hook. Lets go introduce you to your I guess new family. Don't worry they are a forgiving lot."

The second day they were camping Hinata finally woke up; starved for food, that was the day she was due to show up in Konoha. With her charka gradually restored they decided to head back to Konoha the next day so Hinata will be at full capacity. Itachi was right Ramen did grow on him and both Malina and Hinata had forgiven him. Sasuke glad for his new family couldn't figure out he survived without them in his life and silently swore to protect them with his life. Sasuke had finally changed out of his sound ninja uniform into something similar to Itachi's. He still wore his black shoes and pants but instead of a rope belt and tunic he wore a blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol proudly displayed on the back. With in hours he was walking and talking almost like his family was never destroyed.

A few miles away from the gates of Konoha, Orochimaru finally decided to show himself appearing towards the group with only two sound ninjas and Kabuto, his medic. "So Sasuke it seems we meet again" said Orochimaru liking his lips with his long snake like tongue. "You know you can't defeat me with the seal in place, now its time to become my vessel."

"No" said Sasuke "not now, not ever will I become your vessel. You will have to kill me first."

"That can be arranged Sasuke" Orochimaru said gathering charka into his hands to slow Sasuke through his deal, then he gave the order for the other two ninjas to attack Sasuke. With in seconds Sasuke had the ninja's dead and was looking at Orochimaru with his sharringan activated. "How is this possible, you should be under my control" Orochimaru said taking a step back.

"My sister was kind enough to remove the seal for me. As you can see you have no power over me, anymore. It's time to due Orochimaru." Sasuke said activating his Chidori and running towards Orochimaru. Kabuto seeing that Orochimaru didn't have the time or the charka to move away jumped in front of Sasuke taking the Chidori through his chest. Sasuke knowing of his regeneration powers then took the Chidori and tore it through his skin cutting him in half vertically. With in seconds he was on the ground dead, never to be able to put back together the two sides. Orochimaru seeing his aid dead surveyed the group to see who he could use as a hostage. He knew he could never take Itachi and Sasuke in his current condition, and the women looked like they would be able to cause real damage, then he saw what he was looking for and with a speed that rivaled the late Fourth's Orochimaru was standing next to Ramen with a kunai in his hand. Telling the group, "well Sasuke it looks like you win this round but I will be taking this brat here and leaving. I will be back for you later." 

Looking at horror at Orochimaru Sasuke was about to give when Hinata spoke up "How dare you dare to lay a finger on my son. For that you shall die."

Seeing the charka radiate off of Hinata Ramen said "Mommy is he a bad guy?" Seeing his mom nod he then asked "does that mean I can kick his butt?" With an evil grin at Orochimaru Hinata said "yes dear why don't you show this bad man how strong you are."

Orochimaru was stunned. He was not expecting that type of reply. He was hoping to either get away or for Sasuke to willingly give his body up. Now he was feeling charka radiating off of the little boy with a swirl of blue. His fox that was next to him started to growl and radiates red demon charka making his grow and his tail to splint into three parts. In a flash Ramen disappeared and reappeared in front of Orochimaru. With his hands going into seals the last thing Orochimaru heard was 'Byukken" and normal sapphire eyes turning into a pale blue staring at him.

With Orochimaru dead, Sasuke then put Orochimaru's head in a bad and tied it shut, and then burned both the body of Kabuto and Orochimaru so neither can be regenerated over time. Kitsune returned to his normal size and Ramen's eyes went back to normal. Sasuke had never seen such fighting and control in his life. He would never have believed that someone so young can do so much damage.

The group then continued walking until they came upon the gates of Konoha.

In Tsunade's office

"Baa-Chan, you said Hinata would be here in two weeks. It's been two and a half weeks already. Where is she?" Naruto asked the already tired Tsunade. A few days ago Naruto returned telling of what he found in the Sound Village. Since then Tsunade has been expecting an attack for the past week. She hasn't heard anything new from Hinata saying why she would be late and nothing from Itachi either. Sad to say she was starting to get worried.

"I don't know Naruto; I don't know what is keeping her and Itachi. This isn't like them to be late like this. Go home and rest. If we don't hear anything in the next few days I will send a search mission. Now go home and I will send Sakura over to make sure you stay there for the next few days. If I hear anything I will let you know." Tsunade said worrying about the group thinking '_I hope to God you hear wrong about Doctor Uzumaki being dead, Naruto I don't think you could handle that at this point. It's obvious you care for her now, but I have no idea how she feels. Seven years is a long time.'_

Naruto went home to his apartment mad that Tsunade ordered him to bed instead of searching for Hinata. While he may have been twenty-seven now the young man had calmed down a lot, but not on the subject of his precious people. In that regard Naruto was still hot-tempered and ready to help them anyway he could. Lucky for Naruto over time he had realized that Hinata was his mate but that didn't mean he couldn't have friends that were girls. As long as he thought of them as only sisters and as anything more, he was safe from Kyuubi trying to destroy him from the inside out.

"_Hey Kyuubi you there?"_

'**What is it kit? Something big is going to happen I need some rest."**

'_Do you think Hinata is dead?"_

"**No if she was you would able to tell. Now shut up and leave me alone."**

With that knowledge in mind Naruto went home to wait for Sakura before she put him into a charka induced sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Konoha and the meeting of family

The group headed into town that evening only to be stopped at the gate by guards checking people in. Hinata didn't have her scroll allowing them entrance but luckily Itachi gave the guards a code that allowed them to enter without hassle. The group then quickly made their way to Hokage Tower where they would be able to report their mission results.

The group had done pretty good not to draw attention to them selves until the got to the door to the Hokage's office when they were spotted by Shizune. Seeing the shock on Shizune's face Hinata then put a finger to her lips showing her to be quite and slowly crept into the office. With the door locked firmly behind her Hinata then made her way in front of the sleeping Tsunade when she had a mischievous idea. Slowly in her hands she built a water bubble that she slowly drifted over on Tsunade's head where she released it with a soft pop.

"ALL RIGHT YOU BRAT WHO DID IT? I WILL KILL YOU!" Tsunade said screaming before taking in her surroundings.

Hinata started laughing saying "No you wouldn't kaa-san you love me too much. Besides I distinctly remember you ordering me back, so it's not my fault you were sleeping when I get here, and I brought surprises."

Upon hearing Hinata's voice Tsunade instantly called down and pulled Hinata into a hug "It's been to long Hinata, I am glad you are safe now what is the surprise?"

Walking to the door Hinata slowly opened it to reveal the rest of the group. Recognizing Sasuke and Itachi, Tsunade got a big smile on her face but was unable to recognize the other person. Itachi grabbing Malina by the arm dragged her to Tsunade saying "Tsunade this is my wife Malina. She is a fair fighter but a pretty good in the medical field for she trained under Tsunade. Giving Malina a hug Tsunade turned to glare at Sasuke.

Seeing Tsunade's famous temper about to erupt Hinata stepped in telling her that Sasuke's seal was broken and back to normal. Tsunade smiled hard knowing that at least he was on their side again, and that Naruto would be happy to see him. He hasn't forgiven himself in all these years for not being able to bring Sasuke back.

Turning to Hinata, Tsunade said "I like these surprises. Welcome back everyone. Is there anything else?"

Hinata looked to Tsunade nervously biting her lower lip in a gesture she hasn't done in years. Looking towards the door Hinata spoke "Ramen get in here and meet your obaa-chan." No sooner then the words were out of her mouth then Ramen ran into the room and ran to his mom with Kitsune at his side. Tsunade looked at shock at Hinata upon hearing the words 'your obaa-chan' and paled when she got a look at the young boy. Instantly she was able to recognize who the young boy belonged to. Hinata then said to Tsunade "Mom this is my son Arashi Naruto Uzumaki, also known as Ramen. Ramen this is your grandmother Tsunade." Within moments Tsunade was on her knees hugging the young boy while crying softly. "I am so happy to meet you Ramen. What would you like to do today?" Tsunade saying instantly going to clear her calendar, feeling it wasn't everyday that her 'daughter' was home with her grandson.

Ramen with a big smile said "Mommy told me that this place has the best Ramen around so I would like to get some. I need to write Uncle Gaara a letter telling him we are home and about Uncle Sasuke fighting that guy Orochu….Orocho…the evil snake guy and about him being dead, and ask him to visit. Then Mommy said I can start at the academy if it was ok with you." With big quivering eyes Ramen looked at Tsunade "can I please go to the Academy? I will be seven in a few weeks."

"Sure you can start the Academy anytime you are ready. Now I know just the place to get some ramen and then I can talk to your mommy and find out more about this 'killing of evil snake guy.'" She said with a pointed look at Sasuke wondering if it was a trap until Sasuke gave her the sack containing Orochimaru's head. With a big smile Tsunade said "It looks like we have much to celebrate. Now let's go get some ramen."

Walking to the restaurant the group got many points and whispers at. Itachi and Sasuke were clearly recognized, Hinata not so much until you saw her eyes. She had dropped the jitsu making her eyes pale lavender again. Malina wasn't recognized at all but was talked about since Itachi had his arm wrapped around her, but what brought the most comments was Ramen who was holding Tsunade's hand talking about wanting to become Konoha's top ninja, being oblivious to the whispers and stares.

A few feet away from the restaurants the group stopped as another bigger group approached them, wearing the traditional robes of the Hyuuga. Looking at the group Ramen noticed one thing and blurted it out before Tsunade could take control of the situation "Hey Mommy, they have eyes like you do."

Hearing that the man in front of the other group stopped and gave a cold glare at the child who had spoken, wondering where this child would think he can talk to a Hyuuga, like they had something in common. Hinata hating the look in the elders eyes walked forward and took Ramen's other hand, giving the others looks telling them to let her handle this, and said "Yes you are correct they do have the same eye's I do. Did you want something Hyuuga-sama?" Hinata asked giving the leader a matching glare to the one he dare gave her child.

Stepping back the leader looked at Hinata and said "Hinata how could you, not only are you a weak disgrace to the Hyuuga but you also gave birth to a demon like his father. I've been waiting a long time to say this. You are disowned and disgraced in the eyes of the Hyuuga. No longer will you be welcome in our clan, and no longer will you disrespect us by hanging out with less than savory characters. I hope you have a place to stay because it won't be with us." The leader said strongly with an evil glint, for he had wanted to kick her out for years.

"That is fine Father or should I say Hiashi-sama, since you were never a father to me anyways. I haven't been a Hyuuga for the past seven years I feel no need to be one now. As for the 'hanging around unsavory people' do not worry I won't hang out with any more Hyuuga's I don't want my child growing up knowing filth."

Hating the tone in Hinata's voice, and the confidence that she displayed it in Hiashi continued trying to draw blood with his words "and where will you stay huh Hinata. With your demon lover, I bet he wouldn't even want you back. The last seven years has been great without having the 'Hyuuga disgrace' here."

Itachi getting pissed with the way Hiashi was talking to Hinata stepped forward so Hiashi knew who he had insulted "she will stay with us after all she is family and you know what happens when you mess with the Uchiha clan don't you Hiashi. You mess with one you mess with us all." He said with Sasuke stepping forward also finishing for him "and we all know that we are more than capable of taking care of family. So for your benefit stay away from our family."

Hiashi turning pale, matching his eyes nodded and walked away with the rest of the Hyuuga's following. When they were away Hinata looked at the Uchiha brothers with tears in her eyes "did you guys really mean that?" With yeses from both men Hinata started to cry. "I am so proud to call you family" Hinata said before giving each of them a hug.

"Pompous ass" said Tsunade under her breathe "Great I just lost my taste for ramen, and I need to get to work. Ramen can I have a rain check on the ramen? I have a few rules to make. Hinata I expect to see you tomorrow at the hospital at ten in the morning to see how you progressed with your training. The Academy is doing registrations tomorrow starting at eight. I expect Ramen in school so he can become our Number One Ninja. You done good raising him Hinata. I better go before I go and kick Hiashi's ass." Tsunade said storming away toward the tower.

With no one in the mood for ramen anymore they headed in the direction of the Uchiha complex not sure if they want to know what happens tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

The Meeting of Ramen and Naruto Uzumaki

In the Uchiha complex there was no sleeping in according to Ramen Uzumaki. Today was the day he was going to sign up for school, write his Uncle Gaara, and make some friends, and nothing was going to stop him. Ramen got up and got dressed in his usual black pants and dark orange shirt, remembering to brush his hair and teeth before heading to his mom's room to wake her up. When Hinata said she will get up in an hour Ramen and Kitsune went outback in time to see Uncle Sasuke sitting at the end of a dock next to a lake.

Ramen walking out on the dock sat down next to Sasuke asking "Uncle Sasuke, whatcha doing? Why do you look so sad?"

Sasuke looked at Ramen then looked out at the lake again saying "I guess I am just scared Ramen, when I left here I had broken a young girls heart, and I tried to kill my best friend all for power to kill someone who didn't deserve to be killed. I always swore that I would never home until I did that, but everything I know was wrong and I don't know how to ask for forgiveness let alone friendship. I guess I am scared that they will hate me."

Ramen sat there thinking on this although he didn't understand all of what he said he did can't the fear of being alone, so he said "You will always have me, Uncle Sasuke. Mom and I will be with you no matter what. Your family and Mom taught me never to turn my back on family."

Sasuke thinking that someone still wants him around no matter what made him happy "Hey Ramen how about I go with you and your mom to see the school then afterwards I take you shopping for school supplies. We can spend the day just the two of us."

"That will be fun Uncle Sasuke" Ramen said with a smile on his face, "let's go see if mom is ready to go yet." Standing up the boys joined Hinata waiting for them.

All the way to the academy Ramen was skipping with excitement. While he had been to school before he was going to learn how to be a ninja and hopefully would have friends. The academy hasn't changed any since last time Hinata was there it still looked to same, feeling a little bit of apprehension the group entered the school to register.

Walking to the table to fill out the forms Hinata let loose a little sign of relief to see it was only Iruka who was handling the registration. Before Hinata could stop him Ramen walked right up the table and asked to sign up. Iruka who had been filling out paper work during this time looked up with a start glancing at the big smile of the blonde in front of him. Iruka looked around to see if there was a prank being played on him. Seeing Hinata behind Ramen and Sasuke leaning against the wall waiting decided to play along for the extent of the joke that he was sure was being played on him.

Grabbing a new piece of paper he then asked the boy in front of him "Name please."

With a big smile Ramen said "Ramen Uzumaki". Thinking this was definitely a joke because who would name their child Ramen he decided to say "I am sorry but you need the Hokages approval to join and the backing of two other families." Hinata was starting to get pissed at Iruka, who obviously didn't want her son going to the school said "we already have the backing of Tsunade and now we need the backing of two other families. When the hell did that start?" Iruka was starting to get the picture that maybe this wasn't a joke when Sasuke stepped in "He has the backing of the Uchiha's and the Hokage and you want one more?" He asked giving a cold stare at Iruka. Iruka beginning to think that he should have stayed in bed was about to apologize when Ramen spoke up "we can use Uncle Gaara he's the Kazekage, he would back us. So can I go to sign up now?"

Iruka gulping upon hearing the Kazekage's name and the term 'uncle' thrown with it then proceeded to fill out the paperwork again "what was your name again?" When Hinata answered "Arashi Naruto Uzumaki, but if you want him to answer you should call him Ramen,"

Gulping Iruka then asked "address." Sasuke answered this time "the Uchiha complex, if you have a problem with that Iruka-sensei I am sure Ramen's other uncles and I can get together and change your mind about where my nephew lives."

"That's quite alright I am sure this will be fine. Here is a standard list of supplies that he will need and when you come in next Saturday he will be tested to see what group he will be in. It's a family event to also get to know each others classmate. Ramen we look forward to seeing you there." Iruka said practically stuttering.

Sasuke grabbed the list and grabbed Ramen telling him they were going shopping for his school supplies while Hinata goes to her meeting with Tsunade. When Sasuke and Ramen were gone Hinata turned and glared at Iruka "If I find out your ever treat my son like that again they will never find the pieces that will be left of you." And with a huff Hinata walked off slamming doors behind her heading to Tsunade's office.

Sakura getting the message that to go to Tsunade's office and let Naruto wake up on his own she started running over roof tops looking occasionally on the ground but found her self tripping when she caught site of a familiar person. Getting up she looked around again not seeing anything thinking _'my imagination must be running from me again'_ as she got up and started running towards the office again.

When Sakura got there she had already seen Tsunade waiting with a woman about her age standing next to her in short ninja shorts and a black tube top shirt covered by a fishnet shirt over top, with a Jounin jacket on. Getting closer she saw the pale lavender eyes and knew who it was exactly: Hinata was back and she looked pissed.

Hinata had just came from the academy and was still pissed about the who thing when Sakura showed up. She had filled out some and wore a red shirt that showed her belly and a short red skirt low on her hips with black ninja pants underneath. Her hair was still the same color pink but she looked older and a lot sexier. Seeing Sakura brought back a lot of Hinata's self confidence issues. How was she suppose to win Naruto's heart back when Sakura was right there looking like that. Deciding right then and there Hinata vowed she would get Naruto back at least enough to know Ramen. If he was married then her and ramen would leave but if not he was fair game.

When both girls got there Tsunade said "Hinata's been gone for seven years working as a doctor so we don't need to test those, but because she had expressed an interest in missions again we need to check her combat skills. I will warn you though don't go easy on her. Alright you two fight."

Getting on her gloves Sakura said "I don't want to hurt you Hinata, lets see if you can keep up with me. I've been training to be a sennin. So lets go." Sakura said charging towards Hinata. Hinata getting into a ready stance grabbed Sakura's arm as it came towards her face and threw her into the ground. Sakura jumped up and tried a kick when Hinata blocked with ease. After a few minutes Sakura was beginning to get tired while

Hinata was just blocking without breaking a sweat. Trying one last chance Sakura went to hit Hinata and while she was blocking lifted her leg for a chakra infused kick, but was in shock when it didn't hit and found a kunai against her neck with Hinata standing behind her. "I win" was all Hinata said as she put the kunai away.

Tsunade smiled at Hinata saying "I'm glad your confidence is back. Your fighting is great I am glad to see you didn't let you nin jitsu go. It's about two, so you are free to go. I expect to see you both tomorrow at ten again and Hinata I would suggest you take Ramen to see Naruto as soon as possible."

'_I couldn't even put a finger on her. She has gotten so much stronger. Naruto will be glad she's back. Why would she want Hinata to take ramen to Naruto? He doesn't need any more ramen he needs to eat other food instead. Maybe there's something I am missing.' _Sakura thought walking on the ground when she turned and saw a dark haired man with the Uchiha symbol walking with a little blonde boy in a dark orange shirt with a fox trailing after him.

Unsure of her voice Sakura then said "Sasuke-kun?" softly in fear that she was dreaming. The man in question stopped and turned around and stared at the emerald green eyes of the woman he missed more than anything. "Hello Sakura, it's been a while."

Sakura now sure he wasn't a figment of her imagination asked "what happened? When did you get back? How are you are you okay?"

Ramen getting a good look at the woman staring at his uncle asked "Uncle Sasuke who is this girl?"

Sakura looked at the little boy next to Sasuke and gasped when she heard him say "She's an old teammate of mine, Ramen. She was on the same team with me and your dad. Sakura mean Ramen Uzumaki, Hinata's son."

"When did this happen?" Sakura asked feeling like she's in denial, wondering if someone was playing a mean prank on her.

"It happened on the night of the Chounin party, Sakura. Now if you don't mind I promised Ramen I would show him around. Sasuke we'll see you at home later, I am sure you want to catch up. Come on Ramen" Hinata said grabbing the boys' hand "let me should you the training grounds."

Sakura with a glazed over look thought _'that little boy is an Uzumaki. There's no mistake that little boy is Naruto's son. Hinata is his mother. Sasuke is back. Hinata lives with Sasuke.'_ "PERVERT!" Sakura screamed hitting Sasuke in the head, sending him flying in to the wall. Sakura in a huff decided to go and visit Ino at her families flower shop, for some much needed vent time.

Sasuke stood up and brushed him self off thinking '_that went well. What was she calling me a pervert about, I didn't do anything. I had better ask her later. Glad to see she hasn't changed much though. I even missed her punches.'_ Deciding he was done for the day he took the days packages and headed home to check on his pregnant sister in law. Itachi would kill him if anything happened to her this close to labor.

Hinata feeling a little bit nostalgic took Ramen to Training Ground Three. While it may not have been her teams training ground it was where she spent a lot of time watching a young Naruto fight. Feeling a little bit giddy Hinata looked at Ramen and said "well Mr. Academy Student let's practice shall we. We want to show everyone to what Ramen Uzumaki is made of."

Naruto woke up feeling a little bit groggily, looking around his apartment, trying to find out what was going on. Getting dressed for the day he went into the kitchen seeing a note from Sakura:

_Naruto,_

_Had to run to an appointment for Tsunade, not sure what she wants yet._

_I would advise staying away from her for today though and I will let you know if I learn anything about Hinata's whereabouts. Enjoy your day off._

_Sakura_

'_Enjoy my day off, huh'_ thought Naruto. _'Maybe I can get some training done today then go and see what I can find out from Granny Tsunade.' _Grabbing a bit of breakfast Naruto left his apartment and made his was to Training Ground Three.

The closer Naruto got to the training grounds the more yelling Naruto heard. "Hey mom your cheating" Naruto heard in a boy's voice. "It's not cheating to use skills you have, remember that" said a woman in a hauntingly familiar voice. Walking closer full of curiosity on who would use the training grounds Naruto was shocked at the sight he seen. A woman was standing with her back to Naruto twirling a kunai in her hand. Her long blue, black hair was tied in a high ponytail that reached down past her bottom. The woman had on a pair of short black ninja pants that rode low on her hips and a green Jounin jacket. _'Something about this woman is familiar'_ thought Naruto '_but I would remember seeing someone like her.'_ Feeling another presence Hinata twirled around ready to attack when she found her self staring in the blue eyes of the only man she has ever loved.

Naruto eyes widened when the woman turned staring at him in the pale lavender eyes that he had missed. Speaking softly in fear that she would disappear Naruto said "Hinata is that you?" as he stepped closer still praying she wasn't a dream.

"Mommy where are you" was heard as Hinata's eyes widened recognizing the voice, this wasn't how she was preparing Naruto. With Naruto getting closer Hinata did the one thing she has always done in the presence of Naruto Uzumaki, she passed out.

Naruto rushed forward catching Hinata before she fell and with his arms wrapped tightly around her he was starting to gently place her on the ground when he felt the sharp stabbing of someone's killer intent. Stepping into the area was a little blonde haired boy with anger in his eyes yelling "What did you do to my Mommy?"


	11. Chapter 11

Hinata's confession

Ramen came into the clearing seeing a tall blonde man slowly lower her to the ground. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MOMMY?" he screamed at the strange man, thinking _'this man must be strong to knock out Mommy, but I won't let him hurt her. Even if it costs me my life I will save her.' "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU PERVERT!" Ramen screamed._

Naruto not sure what's going on stood up and began walking towards the kid with his hands up in a calm manner "Hey kid, do you need help or something?" he asked cautiously walking towards the strange kid with a fox standing next to him. There was no one there besides him and Hinata. _'This kid is obviously confused'_ thought Naruto. _'Maybe he hit his head or something. I should get him to a doctor.'_

Ramen taking the opportunity when Naruto walked towards him moved so that he was between Naruto and Hinata with a kunai in his hand, looking ready for battle. Ramen looked at Kitsune on his heals and told him "Stay with mommy Kitsune, I'll stop the bad man." Kitsune then went to Hinata and sat down, in front of her with a look that could only be called amused. _'This is their first meeting. This should be interesting'_ thought Kitsune. _'Your on your own here kit, I can't go against the master.'_

Naruto seeing a kid with a kunai near Hinata starts getting mad while walking towards him again "Hey kid put that down you want to hurt someone? I don't care if you are a kid you will not hurt one of my precious people."

"I said to stay away from my mother. I don't know what you did to her but she doesn't go down without a fight. As long as I am here you will not lay a hand on her" said Ramen with his red chakra radiating off of him. "Prepare to die" Ramen said charging towards Naruto.

'_How the hell does this kid have demon chakra' _thought Naruto raising his own chakra and kunai in preparation to deflect the attack from the kid in front of him. Taking a defensive stance Naruto was ready was soon stopped short hearing what was said next.

Hinata had begun to wake up upon hearing the words "Prepare to die" and immediately woke up recognizing the voice. The sight before her was not something she had ever wanted to see. Ramen had a kunai in hand with his chakra flaring heading towards Naruto. _'I have to do something'_ thought Hinata '_or else Naruto will be seriously hurt.'_ Taking a deep breath Hinata shouted "ARASHI NARUTO UZUMAKI YOU KNOCK IT OFF RIGHT NOW". Standing up at the thought that father and son was fighting, put much malice in her voice.

Ramen being called by his full name immediately stopped what he was doing and slowly put his kunai away giving Naruto a look that said 'you're lucky my mom stopped us'.

Naruto only hearing the 'Naruto Uzumaki you knock it off right now' part started to look upset at him self at the thought that he was about ready to attack a kid. Putting his kunai away then placed both of his hands behind his back, with a sheepish smile told Hinata "It wasn't what it looked like really. He was about to attack me and I couldn't let a maniac with a kunai hurt you no matter the age. We should get him to a doctor though I think he hit his head or something. He keeps saying weird things."

Hinata thinking Ramen was hurt ran to him and began to check him over for injuries making sure he was okay. 'Ahh, Mom I'm ok I didn't get hurt. We didn't even fight."

Hearing Hinata being called Mom clicked in Naruto's head '_so she found someone else'_ he thought _'I hope she's happy. I wonder who she married though.'_ He couldn't help thinking looking the kid over. '_Let's see he could be about seven, so Hinata could have been pregnant before she left, or just after she left. That don't help me any lets see blonde hair, again don't help any it's not that uncommon. Blue eyes, still don't help I might just have to ask. Wait… are those whisker marks?'_ Naruto thought stepping a little closer '_no that could be dirt_, _hmm… how to tell. I doubt he would let me touch him after that last display. Wait I know.'_ "Here" Naruto said handing Hinata a crumpled napkin "it look's like he has something on his face." With a nod Hinata began to wipe of the kids face making it clean '_the dirt's not coming off. Hey Kyuubi am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Kyuubi are you there? Kyuubi?"_

Hinata finally deciding that Ramen was not hurt and was somewhat clean turned and looked at Naruto taking in what she missed the first time. He had changed over the years. He now wore black shinobi shoes, instead of his old blue once. His pants were still orange but now more of a dark color with pockets and his pouch strapped to his right leg. Instead of wearing an orange jacket he wore a black form fitting shirt that showed off his muscles and made his just breath 'stud muffin'. His face no longer had any baby fat on it revealing a very handsome and powerful face. His eyes were still a piercing blue that captivated everything it looked at. His Leaf protector was still on his head tied across his forehead, with his spiky blonde hair instead of making him look out of place looked well on him. _'Oh my God'_ thought Hinata '_he should be outlawed he looks like sex on a stick. I bet he's married already. I wonder how I should tell him I know.'_

"Ramen" Hinata said softly "can you go and check on Aunt Malina for me and write that letter to your uncle? I will be home shortly. I have to have a little talk with my old friend here. Don't worry I will be home shortly ok."

"Ok Mommy" said Ramen still not trusting his mom's 'old friend.' _'He doesn't seem like an old friend to me. He seems more like a pervert.'_ Giving Naruto another death stare Ramen squared his shoulders and walked off with Kitsune following. Waiting until he was out of sight Hinata turned to Naruto and said "we need to talk." Seeing Naruto nod in agreement she walked to the edge of the lake and sat down. When Naruto did the same Hinata took a deep breath and started "I bet you have some questions and I will do the best I can to answer what I can."

"Do you remember the night of the party" Hinata questioned.

"Yeah it's the last night any of us saw you again. I am sorry with the way things happened Hinata. I swear if I had known it was you I never would have done taken advantage of you." Naruto said sadly. He still hated himself for doing it.

"I know you do Naruto, but I don't hold it against you, but what I have to say I don't want you to hold against me. I don't want you to hate me or what I have done. No matter what I want you to believe that. Can you promise me that Naruto?" Hinata asked searching his eyes.

"I can't guarantee that I won't be mad Hinata but I doubt I can ever hold anything against you. You are one of my precious people remember. Nothing you can do can make me hate you." Naruto said while thinking _'you're my very special person and here you're going to tell me you're married.'_

"Naruto that night of the party something happened." Hinata said looking at the lake, but not really seeing it being lost in her own thoughts. "That night I was so excited. I had just found out about my assignment from Tsunade that morning and you were home safe and sound. Knowing I was going to be gone for what was suppose to be two years I had talked to Temari and decided that night I was going to tell you how I felt about you. You probably don't remember this but when we were younger I use to faint around you all the time, every time you came near, I was in love with you Naruto and I was going to tell you. Temari knowing I couldn't tell you sober had gotten me drunk on sake but what we didn't know was that Sakura had put an aphrodisiac in the sake. Not a lot mind you but enough that after two bottles was noticeable. Even though you were following Sakura around all that night I knew if I didn't tell you then I never would. When I finally had the courage to do it I told Temari and that's when I guess they sent you up to the room to wait. I am not sure what they told you and I am not sure I really care to know but when I got there one thing led to another and we ended up having sex. If I had no idea you knew who I was I would like to say I wouldn't have don't it, but I would most likely be selfish and still do it anyways. After we were done and were cuddling I finally told you how I felt and you replied back 'I love you too Sakura-Chan'. That's when I knew you had no idea what had happened and with whom."

Taking a breath Hinata continued "I left after that and went straight to my mission. I was so mad at myself at what had happened yet happy at the same time. Even though you didn't know it was me I was still able to show you and tell you how I felt. It wasn't until I was in Musinick for a few weeks when I realized that night had complications. I had found out I was pregnant with Ramen. I was so scared when I found out. I was away from everyone and I knew that if Tsunade had found out she would have ordered me home in an instant, and I decided that I was not going to be weak any more. I would do this on my own; I would stand on my own two feet and not rely on anyone, so I didn't tell anyone. Thankfully I did have one friend with me that stood up for me all the time when people tried to talk. You do not believe the amount of guys that think that because you're pregnant with no husband around that you're easy. They start to think your fair game." Hinata said with a small snort at the memory of getting them to change their mind about her being 'fair game.'

"When I was about four months along I had received word about you being acknowledged as the Fourth's son and knew then that you were out of reach. I figured that now girls would be throwing themselves at you and maybe finally you had convinced Sakura to date you. How could you remember me, the shy, timid, weird person, when you always were in love with her? Malina had helped me through the depression and reminded me of my pregnancy. At least I had something to remember you by. On March 10th I had given birth to a little boy that I named Arashi Naruto Uzumaki, which come to find out doesn't like his name so much. Luckily some one at Hitachi's started to call him Ramen because that's all he wants to eat and he liked it and the name stuck. So I guess what I am saying is that Ramen is your son. If that night had never happened I would never have had such a great kid and I would still be weak. I don't hold you responsible and neither should you." Hinata said finishing her speech.

"How could you not tell me Hinata?" Naruto said looking both hurt and sad "How can you even stand me for what I put you through?"

"I already said Naruto, that I never blamed you. I had forgiven you long ago. And I hope you would forgive yourself."

"You should have told me Hinata, I would have been there for you. I wouldn't have made you go through that alone." Naruto said still not forgiving himself.

"If you were there I wouldn't be who I am today. While I had always wanted Ramen to know his father that is your choice. I should warn you though that he everyone he meets he is telling them his name as Ramen Uzumaki. What ever you decide on the please let me know I haven't told him or anyone really, although I think a lot of people can guess. If you choose to accept him that's up to you, but I need to know so I can know what to tell him. I just hope you can forgive me for not telling you sooner." Hinata said standing up and walked away, back home to Ramen and the complex leaving Naruto in his own thoughts.

'_That was the hardest thing I ever had to do'_ though Hinata '_Now that he knows I can try to get over Naruto Uzumaki, even though I doubt I ever will.'_


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto's decision and Neji's seal

That night Naruto couldn't stop tossing and turning. Ever time he tried to get comfortable the conversation with Hinata kept running through his mind. Deciding that he wasn't going to get any sleep he got up and got dressed before silently jumping out his window to the ground below.

The night air was cool and the moon was full making it easier to walk, but that didn't make a difference to Naruto. After years of being with Kyuubi he had excellent night vision, and the cold really didn't faze him much. Not even watching where he was going, Naruto's feet took him instantly to his special place, the top of Hokage Mountain where even as a child he liked to sit on the Fourth's head.

'_I'm a father…oh God I am a father…' _thought Naruto, finally going through his thoughts. "Why didn't Hinata tell me? I would have been there in an instant; she did not have to go through that alone." He had spoken softly not expecting an answer.

"Yes she did"said a strangely familiar voice, making Naruto look around to see who had spoken. "And I think you know why also."

"Oh really oh wise one why didn't she tell me? Why do you think she wouldn't tell me?" Naruto asked the voice, looking around to see who had spoken.

"Answer me this first, if she had told you and about how the people treated her at first what would you have done?" answered the voice again in a different area.

"I would have married her so she didn't have to go through the shame and embarrassment of being an unwed mother. I wouldhave been there to protect her." Naruto told the voice. "Who ever you are just come out here and talk."

"Exactly why she didn't tell you, she knew you would have married her out of obligation and duty you know Hinata she would never have you do that. She would never have you give up your life and dreams for her. She has never wanted that. She even told you herself, she knew you didn't know who she was that night, and she didn't find you responsible." The voice answered as the person started stepping into the area. "She was and still is giving you an out. She felt she needed to do this on her own so she did; Hinata isn't as weak as you would have liked to think. Tell me what are you madder at, the fact she hid this from you and everyone, or the fact that it happened?"

"A little of both I guess. I'm a little mad that she didn't tell me but I am also mad at myself for not being there to help her. No one should have to go through that alone. I would have been there for her." Naruto said taking in the dark black pants and green Jounin jacket that was making its way to him.

"Naruto do you remember what you were like at twenty?" asked the voice stepping to sit next to Naruto revealing Kakashi, for once with out his book. "I certainly do, you were loud, hot-tempered and trying to prove yourself. You were just done taking the Chounin exams and were ready to take the Jounin, and were clearly still chasing after Sakura. You would have resented the child, you may not have realized it but you would have subconsciously and Hinata knew it. That girl has had her eye on you for the longest time. She seen the way you were treated and she didn't want her child to go through that. She's the type that would rather have no father then one that didn't love their child. She was not going to give him her childhood."

"So then why did she tell me now do you think? I know nothing about being a father, what if I am bad at it? What if he hates me? What if Hinata hates me? What if I can't be there for them? Why now did she tell me?" Naruto asked not sure if he wanted the answers.

"I think she told you because it was time. I don't know Ramen personally just from what I've seen, he's a happy go lucky child that is well loved. From what I've heard Hinata never kept you a secret from him, but will if that's what you want. She is willing to give up her friends and family, and move Ramen and herself if that is what you wanted, so no I don't think she hates you. From what I can see, she is just the same if not more in love with you. If she wasn't she wouldn't have named Ramen after you and your father. As for the other answers you have to ask yourself that." Kakashi said before getting up and getting ready to leave.

"Kakashi, I have one more question. How did you know about what Hinata and I talked about?" Naruto asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It's kind of hard not to when you were using my training ground. I noticed Hinata's arrival with some interesting people, so I thought I would check it out. When I caught Hinata and Ramen fighting at the training ground today I couldn't help but watch. Hinata's improved a lot, she could give you lessons and her son is nothing to sneeze at. I was about to leave when I saw you show up so I decided to see how it played out. Well I am off, I think you need to figure out some stuff on your own and trust your heart. You will know what to do." Kakashi said before disappearing with a poof.

'_I don't think with now knowing I can ever go back without worrying and wonder if they will be okay. While I may not like it, maybe Kakashi was right. I would have resented Ramen and been mad at Hinata, but we will never know because I was never given the chance, but by God I have a chance now and I am not going to loose it. I missed her a lot after she was gone. I may not have realized then how I felt, but I will not let her not know now. There's no way I can mistake how I feel. When I saw her again I couldn't believe how much she has changed. Just seeing her again I felt complete. I want the whole package now, both her and Ramen and I will not let them go. That is my dream now above being Hokage. He will have a better life then I ever had. Now I just have to tell Hinata in the morning.'_ Naruto thought walking back to his apartment with a spring in his step. For the first time in a long time he had someone to look forward to.

At breakfast in the Uchiha household Malina was feeling kind of antsy being home all the time and expressed an interest in walking around the new village to find stuff for the house. Hinata was unable to because she had an appointment with Tsunade, and Sasuke was out looking for Kakashi to try and learn some new jitsus.

Knowing how Malina was feeling Hinata decided that as long as she took Ramen, she was fine, extracting a promise that if anything happened or if the baby was coming, Ramen was to pull a summoning to get Hinata right away. After an agreement from both people Hinata then summoned a small messenger fox to deliver Ramen's and her message to Gaara. While Ramen's wanted Uncle Gaara to come see his tournament for placing in the academy. Hinata's was to get his to stay a week so he could be there for Ramen's birthday, knowing how much the blonde boy would love it.

In agreement Hinata and the others left the house leaving a note for Sasuke incase he returned, telling him not to worry. Hinata then walked the group to the main street where telling them that if they went left they would be in the market then shopping district and that if they went right they would end up at the hospital. Giving a hug to Malina and a kiss to Ramen, Hinata headed into the hospital for what was to become a shocking day for her.

Hinata, after left the group made her way to the meet Tsunade, entering her office and waiting for Sakura to arrive. Tsunade gave Hinata a quick once over when Tsunade asked "So does he know about Ramen yet?"

'_I should have known that would be the first question she asked'_ thought Hinata "yes I did, and I left the decision up to him."

"Glad to hear that, and if his decision is something 'unfavorable' please let me knows." Tsunade said with a small smile "although knowing him. You have nothing to worry about. By the way I had an interesting visit from Iruka. Apparently he wanted confirmation that I did give the approval to one 'Ramen Uzumaki' to enter the school. When I informed him yes, he looked very contrite and scared. Apparently some people have been trying to push there kids into the school by saying they are related to Naruto and have the last name Uzumaki, trying to use his connections to the Fourth as leeway. Each and every time they have proven to be imposters, because of a little unknown fact of Naruto's"

Seeing the look of horror on Hinata's face that people would actually have the gall to do something like that, Tsunade then continued "Hinata you may not know this but that son of mine hasn't seen or dated anyone since you left. So anyway that a child could he his is impossible. At least that was what we thought until you brought Ramen home. So I had completely forgotten but when you went to register him at the academy Iruka thought you were kidding. That's why he said there must be two families also backing an attendee. They were safeguards, but apparently between the three of you, you scared him shitless. What did you say to him?"

With a small smile at the memory Hinata said "Sasuke told him that Ramen had the backing of the Uchiha's and Ramen said he could use the other from Gaara, because he was the Kazekage and all. Then he started to take us seriously I think, although Sasuke did say if there was a problem that Ramen's uncles would love to help change his mind, and I told him that if he treats my child like that again. They would never find the pieces to his body." With a small laugh Hinata continued "I didn't know about the other stuff or else I would have been more prepared, and I can see why he doubted us, but still the hi attitude change was hilarious. He got all pale and everything."

"I can see how you think it would be funny especially since he doesn't get scared often. You should have seen the way he ran in here" Tsunade said with a small laugh herself "he didn't know who to be more scared or you guys or me when I informed him who Ramen was. I think you might be getting an apology from him later though, he really does feel bad about it."

CRASH went the door to the office as it was bashed in revealing a stressed Shizune. "Tsunade Gai's team came in heavily injured, we need help fast."

Tsunade looked at Hinata "looks like we shall see in action instead of simulation huh."

Tsunade stood up and started walking out the room with Hinata on her heals. Hinata hearing about which team it was looked at Tsunade "I want Neji. I owe him."

Seeing the determination in Hinata's eyes Tsunade said "Fine I got Lee, and Shizune you get TenTen. Lets save some lives people."

Hinata was then given a white lab coat, after preparing for the worst possible outcome went into the surgical room where Neji was waiting. Neji was in bad condition from what Hinata would see. He was a whole through his left shoulder that after activating her 'Byukken she saw had almost hit his heart. He also had a gash on the side of his face and was gasping in pain, trying to move.

Hinata seeing Neji grasping started talking to him "Neji calm down I need to be able to heal you. I can't do it if you keep thrashing around. Please nii-san for me?"

Neji hearing the nii-san knew exactly who it was and stopped moving opening his eyes "Hinata-sama is that you? Where have you been are you okay? Hiashi told us you had died." With horror in his eyes he then asked "am I dead also?"

Hinata began to reassure Neji "no your not dead but will be if you keep moving around. If you stay still I will tell you what happened while I heal you ok?"

"Okay but I hope you know that I'm glad you're not dead" said Neji. Lying still on the table Neji then looked at Hinata to tell her story.

Hinata began moving her hands in a series of seals before stopping and saying "Byukken Healing Jitsu" activating her Byukken and making her hands glow a healing green color. Slowly she began to heal this should wound taking care to heal every damage, going slowly so that not even arthritis will set in. "I returned a few days ago from my assignment, but I wasn't alone. My assignment was supposed to be only two years turned into six. There I was a posing as a doctor while spying on the Village of Sound. I had a somewhat peaceful life there, friends and family. Anyways when we found out about Orochimaru's planned attack we were ordered to come home. Along the way we ran into Sasuke, who we were able to save and Orochimaru who we were able to kill."

Neji with his eyes closed, taking in this information then asked "Then why did Hiashi-sama say you were dead?"

Hinata then removed Neji's head band and began healing his head, with his shoulder now healed. "He disowned me and kicked me out of the clan when I came back with a child."

Neji's then said "so taking in someone's child still isn't a reason to disown someone Hinata. Shinobi's have been doing it for a while now."

Hinata then said softly "He's my child Neji. Not some one else's, and because of who the father is he kicked me out."

Neji then opened his eyes glaring at Hinata asked "who is the father Hinata?"

"That's none of your business Neji. I don't need you to go and kill him out of some misplaced sense of honor. What's done is done and I wouldn't have it any other way. I have a bright and wonderful little boy. What about you and TenTen? What happened there?"

Neji closing said with a deep sigh "I love her more than life itself but I can't marry her, but yet I can't give her up. I tried so many times but she is stubborn says she will wait forever if she has to."

With a frown Hinata asked "why can't you marry her Neji?" after checking his head and body for anymore damages.

"Because of the caged seal Hinata, I was told if I marry her, they would activate it. The clan isn't the same since you left. Unfortunately there is no way to get rid of the seal except upon death or transfer, and they threatened to seal it on Hanabi. I can't let them ruin her life also." Neji said regretfully.

"Then let's get rid of this seal Neji you deserve to be happy. I want to try something ok. Trust me on this." Hinata said with her face in anger. Hinata then proceeded to do some more hand seals before saying "cursed seal removal" and put her hand on Neji's head. Slowly she began to push her chakra into the seal weaving it around finding where it began and ended in his body. Finding what she was looking for she began to push more chakra in slowly deteriorating the seal slowly from the inside out. Sweating profusely Hinata had continued pumping chakra in until finally the seal was gone with no traces of it ever existing. Hinata then exhausted, but not out of chakra, began to lightly shake Neji awake. Neji slowly raised his eyes and asked Hinata "what did you do? It felt so soothing; I couldn't help but fall asleep. Hinata you look pale are you okay."

Hinata seeing the seal gone from Neji's head gave him a big hug and said "I love you Neji-nii-san now you better send me an invitation to your and TenTen's wedding."

Neji looked at Hinata and said "I said we couldn't get married because of the seal Hinata, weren't you listening?" Looking at the mirror that Hinata had provided Neji saw his for the first time in over a decade that the seal was gone. "Where did it go Hinata? You better not have taken the seal from me, and placed it on yourself." Neji said trying to see Hinata's forehead, but her protector was in the way.

Hinata shook her head and removed her forehead protector revealing a smooth forehead with no seal in sight. Taking in Neji's confused expression Hinata said "when I was on my mission I became a doctor of medicine but with a specialty of seal removal and seal enforcing. So far thankfully there hasn't been a seal I couldn't remove but it drains a lot out of me." Placing her fore head protector on Hinata said "you're now healed, so I suggest getting some rest and ugh." Hinata was cut short by an uncharacteristic hug from Neji.

"Thanks for giving me my life back Hinata. You have no idea how much this means to me. If you ever need anything I will be there. Even if Hiashi say's your dead to the clan, you will also be like a sister to me." Neji said still hugging Hinata.

Giving Neji a small hug back, gradually stepped away before tears could fall "your thanks are all I would ever need Neji. If you know anyone else who wants their seals removed let me know alright. I will be more than willing to do it. Now let's so give TenTen the good news okay. I want plenty of nieces and nephews. Plus you have to meet Ramen." Hinata said opening the door for Neji, going with him to find TenTen.

Outside of the room waiting for Hinata was Tsunade with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. '_That girl sure is something'_ thought Tsunade '_in only a few days she has already made an ally of Neji and didn't bring the past up. She had truly forgiven him for everything. Remarkable, she truly is remarkable.'_ "Hinata I need to speak with you" said Tsunade when Hinata finally emerged. Giving Neji a final hug and smile went to see Tsunade.

"Yes ma'am" Hinata said walking with Tsunade towards the front of the hospital.

"In only five hours you had healed a shoulder and head wound and also broken the caged seal curse." Tsunade began "most medics' would need at least fifteen on the shoulder itself, but wouldn't be able to do the seal, even with all the time of the world."

"Where are you going with this Tsunade" Hinata asked skeptically. She was really unsure what Tsunade was up to. She usually only gave compliments when something was up. The better the compliment the more you were going to hate what came next.

"What I am saying Hinata," said Tsunade "is that you have even surpassed me. While in five hours I could have fixed his shoulder I would have had to gain more chakra from other people, but the fact that you did it on your own without even a medium and still had more chakra to release the seal, I have to say I am impressed. I expect great things from you Hinata. Go and enjoy the rest of the day off. I shall have a work schedule drawn up and the standard contract and have someone drop it off, later."

Before Hinata can say anything more shouts were coming towards the entrance of the hospital. Looking to see what it is Hinata's face went white and with an "oh Shit" she ran off.


	13. Chapter 13

Get the hell away from my son

Upon leaving Hinata, Ramen and Malina walked by various shops until they came across Yamanaka Flower Shop. Malina in delight decided they should go in so she could get some flowers for the house, hoping to make it more homely. Ramen trying to be nice decided to hold open the door for Malina thinking he can get some flowers for his mom. Looking around, Malina decided that this place dealt in good quality flowers and began to walk to the counter to place an order.

Malina began walking to the two women, one with pink hair and one with blonde that were talking behind the counter, but was stopped short when Ramen came up and started talking to the pink haired one. "Hi Sakura-san" said Ramen to the girl in pink. Malina taking in the looks they gave each other she knew that Ramen was the topic of conversation.

Sakura then leaned down and talked to Ramen "Hey Ramen what brings you here? Are you here with your Uncle Sasuke?" Sakura asked a little hopefully, looking around the store hoping to see the object of her affection.

Shaking his head with a big grin he said "No I'm here with Aunt Malina" and went ant grabbed her hand bringing Malina to the counter. Sakura at hearing the words aunt was in shock. Taking in the woman in question Sakura's eyes nearly bugged when she saw how beautiful she was, and that she also looked like she should give birth any day.

Malina stepped up the girls and said "Hi, I'm Malina Uchiha and was wondering if I could order some plants for a garden I would like to plant?" Sakura's eyes began to water at the sound of 'Malina Uchiha' _there's only one Uchiha I know of and that's Sasuke. If she's an Uchiha she must be his wife and she's gorgeous AND pregnant. I have to get out of here before I cry'_ thought Sakura running out the door.

Malina giving another look at the blonde with a questioning look, at the sight of Sakura running out of the store asked "was it something I said?" Malina seriously couldn't see what she had done.

"Don't worry about Sakura; she's having a rough couple of days. By the way I'm Ino Akimichi, how can I help you Uchiha-sama?" Ino said with a big smile on her face. Deciding she didn't want to make an enemy of the family this woman was associated with.

With a small laugh Malina said "Please, just call me Malina. Uchiha-sama makes me sound so old. I'm only twenty-eight trust me I'm not old enough to be called Uchiha-sama."

Ino's eyes widened at this "then you must call me Ino, and from what I understand this little guy is Ramen is that correct?" she asked directing the last question towards Ramen, noticing the fox that followed him around.

With a smile that would have rivaled his dad's he said "Yup I'm Ramen Uzumaki, future Number One Ninja, and this is Kitsune." He said pointing to the fox next to him.

With a smile Ino then continued talking to Malina "I didn't know there was any Uchiha's still around, when did this happen?"

Malina started laughing "oh I would say about the time I married in the family. Which was what two years ago." Malina knowing that her husband wasn't quite welcome in the visit until the Akatsuki was taken care of. "I would like the deluxe garden package please, and can you send it to the Uchiha compound please. What about you Ramen what do you want?"

Ramen looked at Ino said "I want some flowers for my mom, please."

"Ok sweetie," said Ino "what's your mom's favorite color?"

"Purple and blue, I think, right Aunt Malina." Ramen asked Malina.

"You know Ramen I don't think Hinata actually ever said what was her favorite color in all the years I've known her, but I do know she loves your blue eyes so what about blue." Malina answered Ramen.

"Your mom is Hinata" Ino asked looking at Ramen closer _'apparently billboard brow was right. Hinata did have a kid.'_

"Yup" said Ramen with a smile "she's a great doctor also."

Ino then said to Ramen "you know I was friends with your mom years ago. Bring her by sometime so we can catch up ok. Now I have some blue carnations if you want some of those."

"Yeah, that sounds great what do you think Aunt Malina?"

With a fond smile Malina said "that sounds fine sweetie, now we better go get some groceries and I need to look for some more furniture for the house, remember plus we don't know when Sasuke will be back so we better hurry. Bye Ino, I look forward to seeing out packages later, and I promise to tell Hinata to visit." Malina said with a smile leading Ramen out of the store.

Four hours later Ramen declared to Malina that he was hungry and wanted some ramen. Malina thinking it was a wonderful idea, but couldn't remember where the restaurant until Ramen said he did. Ramen then grabbed Malina by the hand and began walking down the street, not noticing the looks they were beginning to receive, and the comments about the fox walking with the boy.

Naruto's day was not going good. First he had planned on only sleeping for a few hours before going to find Hinata, but ended up sleeping longer then planned. Then he went to the Hyuuga household where he was told that there was no Hinata Hyuuga there and last they knew she died on a mission. Naruto knew from experience of being in ANBU when people were lying and not, figured they obviously didn't know the truth or else they were the best liars he had ever seen. Going with the former answer Naruto then began jumping roof top to roof top, watching the streets to see if he was able to see Hinata and Ramen. Deciding that Tsunade would know where to find them Naruto began making his was to Hokage Tower only to hear "LET HER GO YOU PERVERT."

Naruto the proceeded to follow the voice that yelled until he came across a scene he that made his blood run cold. Ramen was in the middle of a group of what looks to be drunken ninja's trying to keep the group away from a very beautiful, pregnant woman in a kimono. Ramen looking at the group with his eye's full of anger then bit his thumb and moved through some seals before shouting "Summoning Technique: Kitsune no jitsu" and slamming his palm to the ground. In a flash of smoke a medium sized three-tailed fox appeared, looked at Ramen and ran off in the direction of the hospital.

The drunken ninja's then began laughing and pulled out a kunai advancing towards the boy and pregnant woman again. Naruto had witnessed enough and with a burst of speed he jumped in between Ramen and the ninja with the kunai yelling "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SON" and punched the drunken ninja away, and prepared for the fight that was sure to follow.

Hinata was about to leave the hospital when she heard a lot of shouting coming towards the hospital. Looking to see what it was Hinata's face went pale at the sight of Kiera, her summons running towards her. Hinata seeing Kiera meant something was going on and either Ramen or Malina was in trouble and with an "oh shit" ran out of the hospital and began following Kiera at high speeds to where the trouble was not noticing Tsunade had began to follow.

Nearing the sight Hinata then heard a shout of "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SON" and knew instantly who it was. Her heart slightly lightened at what he had called Ramen but knew this wasn't the time for it, for the ninja's were beginning to close in on Malina from behind and knew Malina couldn't fight because of her condition. Jumping off the roof Hinata landed a kick to the side of the head of the ninja advancing towards Malina. Flipping backwards from the kick Hinata then landed in a defensive fighting stance, with a kunai raised. The ninja's surrounding the group, angered at them for hitting two of there members tried to rush the group. In a manner of seconds Hinata and Naruto had knocked out the ninja's that were surrounding the group.

Tsunade came upon the scene as the fight was over and seen the knocked out bodies and a shaking Malina and figured out what had happened. Royally pissed off she screamed "WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?" before raising a fallen ninja, yelling at him in the face. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ATTACKING FELLOW CITIZENS OF KONOHA?" The drunken man being shook by Tsunade said "It's just a demon fox child. We were trying to get her away from the kid before he killed her. Then looked at Naruto and recognizing he was in ANBU, and I want that man arrested for attacking a lower class ninja. There are laws to protect us from this type of tyranny."

Tsunade said with an evil smile looking the ninja in the face "we all know that doesn't work when you attack their family. You attacked his son and aunt you're lucky he didn't kill you, and I should kill you for calling him a demon child. He hasn't even been here a week and already your starting shit. I want you and your group in my office in the next ten minutes. I will give you your punishment then." She said dropping/throwing the ninja on the ground in a heap at her feet, before turning to look at the group in front of her.

With a big smile she scooped Ramen into a hug saying "Hey Ramen, while you're here how about a big hug for your obaa-chan?" With a smile and a glee, Ramen began hugging Tsunade back. With Ramen's head in her shoulder she then looked at Naruto and Hinata saying "don't worry they will be taken care of. I don't need Itachi, or Sasuke going on a killing spree, when they find out Malina was threatened. Malina how about you come with me to the hospital I can check you out and have someone walk home with you. Naruto I think you need to spend some time with Hinata and Ramen." Tsunade said putting Ramen back on the ground, where he ran to grab Hinata's hand, then looked at Naruto with a smile, before hesitantly grabbing his hand also. Tsunade looked at the family at the moment before leading Malina towards the hospital with a smile on her face, as they were walking away the girls heard "so are you really my father?" and Tsunade felt for the most part that everything was going to be alright.


	14. Chapter 14

So are you my daddy

Naruto watched as Tsunade yelled and shook the drunken ninja that had threatened his family. It wasn't until Naruto heard Tsunade tell the ninja he was lucky he wasn't killed for threatening his family. _'My family, yes, I like the thought of that.'_ Thought Naruto as Tsunade put down the ninja and started talking to the pregnant woman before leading her away. _'This is my family and I WILL protect it with my life. Oh Shit'_ thought Naruto '_I threatened them for touching my son. I wonder if he caught that little slip.'_

Feeling something small slip into his hand and grab a hold of it , Naruto looked down to see what it was noticing a small hand had latched on to his. At the thought of Ramen holding his hand Naruto smiled his trademark smile at him that Ramen eagerly matched before asking "so are you my daddy?"

Naruto instantly froze in shock thinking '_nope didn't notice that little slip at all. This wasn't how I wanted to let him know, but I am not about to lie to him either.' _Naruto unsure of how to reply squatted and looked into Ramen's eyes, and gulped at seeing the longing and hope displayed in them. "Yes I am. Is that okay, with you?" Naruto asked afraid of what would happen if he was rejected, not sure if he could survive if that happened. He had faced years of hated and rejection from the villagers, that gradually turned into contempt and indifference, to finally respect, yet the thought of being hated or rejected by his only son, left Naruto feeling lonelier then anything he's ever felt.

Before Naruto could do anything or even pull away Ramen let go of both his and Hinata's hands and jumped on Naruto giving him a big hug. With Ramen's head so close to Naruto's head he whispered "I missed you Daddy, please don't leave me anymore."

Naruto hugged the little boy tighter to his body and said "I won't ever leave you, Ramen; I will always be here for you." Naruto's sight getting blurry began to blink fast releasing his tears. "I will be here as long as you need me." He said closing his eyes not seeing the tears streaming down Hinata's face.

Hearing a rumbling sound Naruto loosened his grip on Ramen, placing his hands on his arms looking around for the sound. Ramen seeing his father look around said "that was my tummy Daddy, I'm hungry." Ramen then turned to look at Hinata "Mommy can we have ramen tonight please." Then looked again at his mom noticing the tears on her face, "Mommy are you hurt? What's the matter?"

Hinata pulled Ramen into a hug said "we can have ramen tonight, and no I am not hurt I am just so happy. These are happy tears Ramen." standing back up Hinata wiped her face and asked Ramen "shall we go get the best ramen in the world?"

With a happy smile and a cheer Ramen then grabbed Naruto's hand again asking "are you coming Daddy?" Naruto at begin called Daddy and ramen in the same sentence, yet Hinata didn't say anything about him coming said "I would love to if it's okay with your mother." Naruto asked looking at Hinata unsure of what she would say.

"We would love for you to come with us Naruto" Hinata said with a small smile "Besides we have much to discuss later huh."

"Yes I guess we do" said Naruto standing up still holding Ramen's hand but was searching Hinata's eyes _'I know Ramen has accepted me into his heart, now I can only hope Hinata will also'_ thought Naruto. Looking at Ramen, Naruto said "has your mom ever told you about where to find the best ramen ever?"

Stepping into Ichiraku's Ramen House, Ramen instantly ran to the counter and took a seat, his eyes staring at the menu in front of him. Naruto smiled seeing his son's enthusiasm for ramen went and sat down next to Ramen leaving an empty seat next to him and Ramen. Hinata not sure of what to do or her position with Naruto took the safest route and sat down next to Ramen, not catching Naruto's slight hurt look.

Naruto brushing off the hurt expression then said "Ojii-san come here I got someone for you to meet." After hearing a confirmation from the back Naruto put a big smile on his face. Looking at Ramen he said "I would have to say Ramen that this is my favorite restaurant out of all of them. I've been coming here since I was your age."

"Oh Naruto what can I get you today?" asked an older man with white hair walking towards the counter, then noticed Ramen and Hinata "huh who is this Naruto, friends on yours?" Taking a closer look at Ramen he then said "wow Naruto if I didn't know any better I would say he was your child."

"Haha, he is my son Ojii-san. Ramen Uzumaki meets, Kanaka Ichiraku. Ojii-san meet my son Ramen Uzumaki. The beautiful woman on there on the end is Hinata, Hinata meet Ojii-san." Seeing Kanaka's eyebrows raise about hearing Hinata Naruto raised his right pinky and twirled it around, symbolizing they were in a relationship.

"Hinata, Hinata" Kanaka said think the name over in his head. Face brightening in recognition said "Oh I know you were the really shy girl, which use to follow Naruto here around. How have you been Uzumaki-sama, I haven't seen you here in years. Didn't know you guys married?"

"It's just Hinata please, not Uzumaki-sama we're not married. I'm doing good, though thank you. I've been on a mission for the last seven years, in Musinick, and before you start it's not Hyuuga-sama either just Hinata, please." Hinata said sadly, looking down not noticing Naruto's questioning face. _'I will get some answers from her later,'_ promised Naruto to himself.

Clearing his throat Naruto said "I want ten pork ramen, then ten miso ramen, and finally ten chicken ramen please. What do you guys want?" He asked looking at his companions.

Ramen's eyes got big at the thought of all that ramen then said "I want three bowls of pork please" to ojii-san. Then looked at Naruto "hey dad you can eat all that. Wow that's cool. Mom won't let me eat more then three at a time."

Hinata then looked at Ojii-san "I would like four bowls of the special please." Naruto gave Hinata a stunned look at all those bowls of ramen "what?" she asked "I grew to love in during my pregnancy. As long as it's not everyday it's really quite good."

When the food was placed in front of them Hinata saw that her bowls were being replaced at a much slower rate then her companions, so she turned to look to see why, then busted out laughing. At hearing her laugh both Ramen and Naruto looked at her with the exact same expressions on their faces and ramen hanging out of their mouths. If you didn't know they were related before you could definitely tell now. Turning back to her bowl she continued eating in comfortable silence.

Dinner had been finished and paid for, when Naruto asked them to come to his apartment to watch a movie. Hinata thinking this would most likely distract Ramen enough to go to allow her and Naruto to talk thought it was a good idea while Ramen loved the idea.

Naruto's apartment was different then Hinata remembered. First off in the years she was gone he had now a two bedroom instead of a one, and the place was never this clean. Before there were always empty ramen containers on the floor and dirty clothes everywhere, now not a ramen container was to be found and no dirty clothes either. Leading them to the couch after getting everyone drinks, they soon fell in watching 'A Shinobi's Promise'. Ramen was getting tired but didn't want to be separated from his dad so soon fell asleep leaning against Naruto. Naruto just smiled contently and lifted Ramen up and put in the spare bedroom with a blanket over him. Kissed him on the forehead and went back out to talk to Hinata.

Hinata took a big gulp and finished her tea before looking at Naruto who has sat on the other side of the couch looking at her. "I guess we need to talk huh." Hinata said softly. "What do you want to know?"

Naruto took a deep breathe and turned to Hinata facing her "all of it, but I guess I had better apologize first. I didn't know that being called Uzumaki-sama would upset you so much, so I apologize. I guess didn't think of the repercussions of the situation at hand. I should have…" Naruto found a finger at his lips and a teary eyed Hinata shaking her head at him.

"Naruto it's nothing you've done. What I was mostly sad about was that earlier when we had first gotten here, we ran into my father, upon accident. He had seen Ramen and before I could even say anything he had publicly disowned me and kicked me out of the clan. That was ok since I was expecting that for years now. I was more annoyed because I was no longer a Hyuuga, which is ironic because on my mission I haven't been a Hyuuga since I left here, but coming back here I knew I couldn't use my mission name either because that wouldn't be fair to anyone. I was mostly upset at how things came about on my end and nothing that you did at all, I am sorry you felt that it was you who made me upset when it was me." Hinata said tearfully.

Naruto taking this all in then asked "what was your mission name while you were in Musinick, if I may ask? I don't know why you can't use it now. I doubt anyone would recognize it, right."

Hinata just started crying a little harder saying "I wish it was like that. Before I had left I played a little trick on Tsunade and she decided to have pay backs on me. When I had gotten to Musinick my mission was to spy on the Hidden Village of Sound and also act as a doctor there, to help my cover. It wasn't until I started getting called Doctor Uzumaki when I had realized what she had done and by then it was too late. So I really couldn't come home with your name either, that wouldn't be fair to you."

Naruto looked at Hinata and said "so you were the Doctor Uzumaki I heard about when my squad and I infiltrated the Sound Village. I overheard that they thought you were dead, although I am relieved to see your not, but no one every said anything about a child. I don't understand why though Tsunade gave you my last name though."

Hinata said "that was her way of getting me back for that prank I played on her. You may not realize this but I had a crush on you in our academy years and was secretly in love with you when we became Genin. Even though you had left for years and came back I was still in love with you and she along with everyone else knew it. It was just her little way of payback, but I got mine when Ramen came home with me didn't i. you should have seen the look on her face." Hinata said with a small smile.

"I understand that part about it being a prank Hinata, but what I don't understand" stated Naruto "is why you just didn't keep my last name, I wouldn't have minded or is it that awful that you don't want to be associated with me?"

"Naruto" Hinata started 'I have nothing against you or your last name. Hell it was mine for almost the last seven years, but I knew it wasn't possible. When I was four months along I found out about your heritage and I knew then that I didn't stand a chance with you. At that point I knew you would never notice me, especially since there are a lot more people out there worth more then the weird, timid, shy girl I was. I knew the minute that information came out women would be throwing them selves at you and since you didn't notice me before I knew you wouldn't now. I was not going to come home with your last name, on top of your child. If you were married that could have destroyed it, and if you were or even are engaged I'm sorry for all this. Naruto I wasn't going to take your name when it was never mine to take. I am glad, so glad, that you want a part of Ramen's life, but I won't force you to be a part of mine, and keeping your last name would have implied something to everyone, and I couldn't tie you to me, no matter what I wanted, more than I already have. That would be selfish of me, and you don't deserve that."

During Hinata's speech Naruto's hands had found their way on the sides on Hinata's face, using his thumbs he wiped away the tears. When she was done talking, she closed her eyes not wanting to see the expression on Naruto's face when Naruto gently leaned forwards a lightly kissed her on the lips. Throwing her eyes open in shock she looked at the blonde man in front of her before slowly closing her eyes giving herself into the kiss thinking _'so this is what a goodbye kiss feels like, I knew I wasn't going to get a hello one..'_

Slowly breaking the kiss Naruto leaned back and put his forehead to Hinata's and said "there is no one Hinata that I would love to have my last name more then you, for you have already given me the greatest gift of all time. You have loved me all these years when no one would even look at me. You have given me a child, whom I already love more than life itself, and for the last seven years I have been in love with you."

Seeing Hinata's eyes widen Naruto continued "I always thought I had a crush on Sakura, but that's all it ever was, a crush. Before I had found out what had happened that night I was sad after you left and I had begun to see what you meant to me. No longer were you there to encourage me, you had never spoken ill of me and I missed the warmth in your looks when you looked at me. When I had realized what had happened that night I had realized why you did all those things and I had fallen in love with you, and while I have no idea of your feeling toward me, what ever you decide I will abide by, but know this Hinata I love you, and I always will. There will never be another woman for me, for as long as I live."

Hinata's eyes began to tear up at Naruto's confession before answering "I loved you then and I still love you Naruto and I always will." Hinata then leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips to Naruto's once more. Naruto in elation at the thought that Hinata still loved him moved his hands to around her waist drawing her closer to him. Hinata hesitantly drew her arms around Naruto's next running her fingers in the hair she longed to feel for many years.

With Hinata's soft moan of pleasure Naruto took the chance and slowly stuck his tongue in the entrance of her mouth, giving her the option to reject him, when she didn't reject his tongue he stuck it in further to get a taste. Hinata feeling his tongue in her mouth brought hers out to play while pulling Naruto closer until she was practically on top of him. Moving her hands she moved them down his shirt feeling his hard body under her hands. When she reached the bottom she slowly started to raise his shirt over his head feeling his muscle clad torso and chest along the way. Feeling her hands on his body, Naruto was beginning to get hard and moaned at her soft touch. Pulling away from Hinata slowly he said "we don't have to do this if you don't want to. I didn't bring you here for sex you know."

Hinata slowly pulled away looking off to the side said with a voice full of rejection "so you don't want me then?" Standing up and adjusting her clothes she was then stopped when Naruto wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I never said I didn't want you Hinata. I just wanted to give you a chance to change your mind. I don't want you to feel obligated that you have to sleep with me, in order to be with me." Naruto said into Hinata's shoulder tightening his grip on her.

Hinata turning around in Naruto's arms to face him said "if I didn't want you I wouldn't have started to go further. I know you Naruto you would never force anything on one of your 'precious people' so trust me I am consenting I would like for this to happen but only if you are agree able. If not that's okay also I can wait. I will wait forever if I have to."

Naruto leaned in and kissed Hinata again this time lowering his arms so they were under her butt raising her off the ground. Once she was lifted, kissing her the whole way Naruto led her into the bedroom. Placing her down on the floor he slowly separated his lips from hers and turned and shut the door. Facing Hinata again he pulled her towards him and placed his hands on her neck holding her close. Reaching down slowly he brought Hinata's hands to his mouth and softly kissed her fingers there, before removing her gloves and kissing the inside of each wrist before bringing her hands down again to the sides. Bringing his hands up once more he placed then on her neck lightly lifting her chin up so he can look into her eyes. Seeing the joy and love there Naruto then looked down to her lips looking so soft and inviting before leaning his head down to kiss her. Not getting enough of her lips on his, Naruto then lightly licked her lower lip to seek entrance. Permission was instantly granted as Hinata opened her mouth to let him in, bringing her hands up to play in his hair.

Enjoying Naruto's administrations Hinata's hands began to twist in his hair. Feeling Hinata's hands in his hair he brought his up to the back of her head and began to tug on the knot from her forehead protector. Feeling what he was doing Hinata began tugging on Naruto's knot. Feeling triumphant she released his then tossed it on the floor. Naruto then broke the kiss, panting hard and took off her forehead protector bringing their foreheads together and smiled.

Hinata with a small blush smiled back then reached down and placed a kiss on his collarbone bringing her hands down his chest to this time try and pull his shirt off without interruptions. Naruto feeling her hands slowly moves his hands from her head to her shoulders slowly dropping her jacket to the floor, while moaning at Hinata kissing on his neck. Hinata finally managing to get his shirt raised enough that she had to pull her mouth away separated her mouth from neck to pull his shirt the rest of the way off. Naruto allowed his shirt to be removed and smirked as he saw Hinata eyeing his chest. Hinata looked at his chest and nearly turned to ooze. _'My first thought was right'_ thought Hinata '_he is sex on a stick'_ His chest was well defined and lined with muscles but not enough to become bulky. With a strong chest that went down into his pants with a six pack along the way. Hinata decided then and there that this is the way a ninja's body should look, and she was glad it was hers.

Placing her hands back on his chest she then began to kiss Naruto's neck and jaw line leaving small open kisses on his body. Naruto loving the attention leaned down and pulled up Hinata's face to kiss her again before bringing his hands to the bottom of her shirt to pull it off. Slowly with teasing fingers he began to pull the fishnet shirt off but stopped when he got to her chest wrap. Slipping his fingers under both shirts he began to raise it once more. Breaking the kiss off again he then tossed Hinata's shirts onto the floor next to his shirt. Pulling her close to him again he felt her breasts pushing into his chest as she began to slowly undo his pants.

Feeling what she was doing Naruto then slowly slipped his fingers under Hinata's short shorts and underwear and slowly pulling them off lowering himself along her body along the way leaving kisses as he went, until he got to her nipples where he slowly licked it before pulling it into his mouth to suck on it. Hinata was moaning with pleasure at the sensations grabbed Naruto by the back of the head pulling him closer. Decided that the other nipple needed attention Naruto then began his administrations on the other nipple while pulling her pants off the rest of the way. With them out of the way Naruto then stood back and admired Hinata in all her glory, for having a child gave her a more mature and curvy body. Never before had Naruto seen such perfection, and he was glad it was all his.

Slowly Naruto began lowering his pants and underwear stepping out of them onto the floor before taking Hinata by the hand and leading her to the bed. Hinata, pulled Naruto to her before he could get to the bed and began kissing his and caressing his body. Feeling his already hard member Hinata slowly stepped Naruto towards the bed where he landed on his back. Hinata seeing this as opportunity straddled him and began kissing his chest while rubbing her self on him, reveling in the sensations. Naruto slowly brought Hinata up and flipped their positions on the bed, with Hinata on the bottom. Naruto then administrated kisses down her neck and chest again while his fingers made their way lower to the mound of her womanhood. Feeling her with his fingers, he could smell her arousal making his harder then before. Moving his mouth down to where his fingers were he took a deep whiff of her smell marking it to memory before reaching out with his tongue slowly licking around until he licked her nub making her moan with pleasure. Finding her pleasure spot Naruto began alternating before licking and sucking her nub, then occasionally back and forth before continuing. Hinata on the throes of passion gripped the sheets on both sides of her, squeezed Naruto's head between her thighs as she climaxed with Naruto licking her fluids.

When he was done cleaning her Naruto looked up at the satisfied expression on her face. Knowing he caused it he gave an arrogant smile before leaning up and kissing her on the lips. Hinata feeling his lips pulled Naruto down on top of her body with a smile and slowly wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his erection against her stomach. Naruto noticed her legs around his waist asked her "Hinata, what are you doing? Don't you want to sleep; we can do this another time if you want."

Hinata tightened her legs around Naruto and shook her head no saying "I'm not moving until I get all of you, Naruto." Moving her hands down to his hard, hot erection placing him at her entrance, "Please Naruto it's been to long, don't make me wait anymore."

Naruto kissed Hinata again saying "I promise I won't make you wait anymore." As he slid into her heat, making Hinata moaned happily. When he was all the way in he began moving slowly in and out feeling her tight heat surround him. Hinata pulled Naruto down to kiss her why he continued changing the angle just enough to hit her clit. "Faster" Hinata told Naruto against his mouth, scrapping her nails across his shoulders. Naruto began thrusting faster then was kissing Hinata trying to match the rhythm he had set. Feeling Hinata begin to tighten around him he began moving a little faster knowing that once Hinata began her orgasm he was going to follow. Hinata scrapped her nails harder and harder down his back until her hands came to grab each one of his tight butt cheeks, holding on for dear life. "I'm….almost….there…Na…ruuuuuu…tooooo." Hinata said in her orgasm. Naruto feeling her spasm against his sheath came quickly following Hinata's orgasm.

Moving on the bed and he pulled Hinata close to him he then grabbed a sheet wrapping his arm around her waist holding her close. Before falling asleep Naruto said "I love you Hinata and this time I am not letting you go."

Faintly Naruto could hear Kyuubi laughing in his ears **'I knew you had it in you brat. That's a fine looking Mate and kit you have there. Told you have already chosen wisely. You just needed you to see it."**


	15. Chapter 15

The Morning After

Hinata's body became awake with the incoming rising sun. Knowing that down was coming Hinata tried to shut it out by burrowing into the warmth of her pillow, tightening her arms as she went. Then realized that her pillow never moved before, and never before had she heard the soft beating of a heart, and the soft breathing of someone. Opening her eyes Hinata was at first unaware of her surroundings, then noticed her pillow was actually a chest, albeit a very nice defined chest. Lifting her head up she looked up into the face of one Naruto Uzumaki, sleeping peacefully.

Feeling Naruto's arm tighten around her waist Hinata slowly lowered her head back to his chest, thinking about all that had happened that night. Naruto had claimed Ramen and told her he loved her. He loved her, of all people, the former failure. Smiling a big smile and feeling a little bit giddy, Hinata decided she had only an hour before Ramen woke up wanting breakfast, and she needed a shower.

Untangling herself from Naruto, moving softly as not to wake him, she took one last look at his body before slowly covering him back up. Looking in the mirror Hinata saw a few small bruises from Naruto's mouth the night before. Looking at her outfit on the floor, there was no way she could wear it without showing what they had done. Deciding that she just couldn't do that she opened Naruto's top drawn pulling out a pair of boxers and a dark orange t-shirt. Slowly closing the drawer Hinata made her way to the shower.

Undoing her braid and pulling her hair out of its tie, Hinata turned on the water to let it heat up before stepping in. Feeling the soreness of her legs and muscles Hinata let the hot water soothe away any discomfort. With body cleaned and hair washed Hinata was ready to face the day.

Stepping out of the shower Hinata quick rung the water out of her hair before wrapping it up in a towel, then toweled dry the rest of her body. Pulling on Naruto's boxers Hinata noticed that they barely stayed on her hips and rode lower than her normal shorts, yet made her feel feminine. Grabbing the shirt, she took a big whiff of the smell noting that it smelled of Naruto, and then she pulled it on gladly noticing it covered the lower part of her body that the boxers were showing.

Taking the towel out of her hair she began looking threw drawers until she came across a brush and began to unravel the knots in her hair. Considering the time it took Hinata to brush her hair and shower she figured she had about twenty minutes before Ramen awoken wanting breakfast, she really didn't have time to put her hair up. Stepping out of the bathroom Hinata made her way to the kitchen to search the kitchen for something to make for breakfast.

Naruto woke up to the sounds of banging in the kitchen. Throwing off his covers he was about to go to attack the intruder until he noticed he was naked, and clothes thrown all over the floor. Remembering what had happened last night Naruto, with a big grin, grabbed a pair of boxers, shorts and a t-shirt then quickly got dressed.

Leaving his bedroom Naruto began to smell something sweet cooking and a soft humming sound. Slowly making his way to t he kitchen he was about to enter when he was startled by what he seen. In this kitchen, with her back to him was a woman with long loose dark hair that reached the tops of her thighs, looking like she was wearing nothing, humming. When she reached over to take something out of the oven, her hair moved, showing that she was wearing a pair of his boxers and one of his t-shirts. Seeing Hinata with her hair down, barefoot, in his clothes, hit Naruto in the chest hard. He knew no matter what he had to keep this wonderful woman and protect her for all eternity.

Watching her place what looked like to be cinnamon rolls onto a plate and began icing them. With her back still towards Naruto singing and swaying softly Naruto found himself behind Hinata wrapping his arms around her pulling her close. Placing his head on her shoulder Naruto then said "good morning beautiful" noticing the small blush on her face.

Hinata with a smile turned in Naruto's arms and kissed him lovingly on the lips "good morning yourself. Breakfast is about ready if you are hungry." Tightening his arms around Hinata and kissing her longingly on the lips said "I'm hungry but not for breakfast. I am sure it's something only you can provide." Before Naruto could go in for another kiss you could hear a door slamming and footsteps running towards them.

"Mooooom, I'm hungry what's for breakfast. Where's dad?" Ramen said stepping into the kitchen.

Naruto upon hearing Ramen coming into the kitchen released Hinata and turned to look at Ramen and smiled "Hey, how would you like to help me set the table?" Ramen's eyes lighted up with joy at seeing his father asking him for help nodded happily. Naruto grabbed three plates and handed them to Ramen to set at the table. Then took out three glasses before getting the milk out of the fridge, and took them to the table. Hinata grabbed the cinnamon rolls, and some napkins and followed also.

During breakfast Naruto asked "I don't have a mission today so what do you guys want to do?" looking at Hinata and then Ramen feeding Kitsune some left over pieces of cinnamon rolls.

"I need to get some new clothes" said Hinata "also I have to check on Malina to double check on her. She's able to give birth any day. Then I should make sure Tsunade knows that Gaara is coming to visit, and where she wants him to stay, and also see what my work scheduling will be."

Naruto said an eyebrow "Gaara's coming? Why is that, and how would you know instead of Tsunade?"

Ramen said "Uncle Gaara is coming to see me battle for my class placement at the academy. I wrote and asked him a few days ago. Dad?" Ramen said looking at Naruto "will you help me and Kitsune train, for my placement please?" Ramen asked giving Naruto a sad look, hoping to get him to do as he pleases.

Naruto took one look at the puppy dog look and said "yes I will train you, but I have to know where on earth did you get Kitsune? Last I knew foxes can't be trained? Uncle Gaara, when did that happen?"

Ramen said "I've had him since I was three. He's my summons. Uncle Gaara is so cool. Mommy fixed him when we saw him, right mommy?"

"Summons" said Naruto "where on earth did you get a summons for foxes? There isn't one and I thought I would know with Kyuubi and all," then looked at Ramen not sure if he knew.

Catching Naruto's look Hinata said "he knows, don't worry about it. On Ramen's third birthday a fox showed up at the house we were at and dropped off a Summoning scroll. Funny thing is there were no other names on it but it said for both Ramen and I to sign it. Once we did it disappeared in a puff of smoke, and then did the seals. Kitsune came out for Ramen and has been here ever since. They are pretty much inseparable. I have one but I rarely use her. Now as for 'Uncle Gaara' we had seen him in Musinick, where I fixed his seal. Since they were like family to me during the time you had left all those years ago to train with Jaraiya, it's only natural he should be his uncle. Although I am sure you have realized by now Kitsune is no ordinary fox? Are you Kitsune?" Hinata asked the fox sitting by Ramen.

"No I am not, although it is a pleasure to finally meet the King of the Demon Foxes." Kitsune said moving to stand by Naruto "It's been an honor sire, to watch over the young prince." Kitsune said bowing. That's when Naruto noticed that Kitsune had three-tails instead of one, and that she looked a lot like Kyuubi.

'**The pleasure is all mine Kitsune" **Kyuubi said to the fox '**I'm glad your taken care of the young prince. Remember if you need any help I am always there to help."**

Naruto hearing Kyuubi reply stood up and said "excuse me I will return" before making his way to the bedroom shutting the door behind him.

'_Alright Kyuubi what the hell is going on? You gave them the summons, and then you knew about Ramen how did you know?"_

"**Of course I knew about him. I was there when he was conceived, and I was there when he was born. Why did you think I was resting a few weeks around May 10****th****? I needed the energy to be there when he was born and to deliver his birthday gifts."**

'_You knew and you never told me? You bastard how did you know and I didn't?"_

"**If you really tried, you could have found out, or did you forget of Moronic-container of mine, that you have access to my powers and my memory. He's got your blood in him, which I am also a part of. Therefore he is part of me also, and demon foxes can find there own, at an expense."**

'_My son has part of your blood? What about Hinata does she know?_

"**She figured it out at birth, but then being 'our' Mate she is not without power."**

'_What do you mean, she is not without power?"_

'**She has the ability to call on some of my chakra if needed."**

'_Why did you do all this Kyuubi? I don't get it why?'_

"**Think of it as a parting gift."**

'_What do you mean parting gift?"_

"**I'm dieing Kit. Your body has been slowly absorbing my chakra as its own. You've been able to hit eight-tails and still maintain control. When I die you will get the ninth, making you the new King of Demon Foxes. I have roughly two weeks left until I am fully absorbed. At that time you will absorb all of my power and jitsus. That's why I haven't been trying to take control lately."**

"_Kyuubi your dying I don't know what to say."_

"**Don't get all sentimental on me now Ass-hole, just promise to take care of our family for me. While I may not like you I do like them. Now go back out there and spend time with them. You just got them back. I am going to bed. I didn't get enough sleep after last night activities.'**

'_KYUUBI, STAY OUT OF THE BEDROOM"_

"**HAHAHA night kid"**

Taking in the conversation Naruto headed out back to his family, to begin the day.

Hinata after finishing the dishes grabbed her clothes and headed back to the Uchiha complex to check on Malina while Ramen and Naruto headed for Training Ground Three to see what kind of training Ramen needed.

Hinata walking in the Uchiha complex was stopped as soon as she walked in the door. Malina who had been waiting for her had stopped her the minute she came in the door but before she could scold her she looked at Hinata's clothes and down hair and said "you didn't."

Hinata raised an eyebrow at Malina trying to play it cool saying "did what Malina?"

"You had sex with him you little strumpet didn't you." Malina said trying to act all horrified that Hinata had pre-marital sex again. "I don't know what I will do with you; I thought you knew better then that."

Laughing Hinata said "right, like I don't know for a fact that you and Itachi were going at it like rabbits two months after you met. That night I went into labor you guys were doing it. Don't you think I would recognize a sound barrier in my own house?"

Blushing deeply Malina said "yeah I know, but I would have thought YOU were to good one. Man I am so proud of you though, and he does know about Ramen right. By the way where is Ramen?" Malina asked looking around to see if she could spot the blonde boy.

"He's with his father, and yes he knows he's his father. They are out shopping right now. Did any messages come while I was gone?" Hinata asked putting her cloths in the dirty clothes basket before walking to her room.

"You schedule at the hospital is on your desk, and so is a letter from Gaara. You do know they can stay here right, if they want to, right?" Malina said following Hinata.

Hinata reading her schedule noticed she would began working the Monday Ramen started school. Reading the note from Gaara she turned to Malina "Malina, looks like Gaara will be here tomorrow and he's bringing Temari, apparently he wants my opinion on someone who wants to marry her. Plus he said they will love to stay here and he will be here for Ramen's party next Saturday, so don't tell Ramen ok it's a surprise. Oh crap Malina I need your help. I have no clothes besides my ninja outfit and some pajamas I need to go shopping. You have to help me. Please." Hinata said giving Malina big puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, fine, it's no wonder were Ramen got that face I always fall for it. I love to shop, but what are you going to wear out of here. You can't go around in Naruto's clothes like that to go shopping, and since you're wearing them I am assuming you have enough hickeys on you, right?" Malina said with a laugh. "I'll be right back."

When Malina returned she was carrying a pale blue kimono, handing it to Hinata. "Ok this should do for now, albeit you are skinnier then I was before I got pregnant, but your chest is bigger so it should work. Now hurry we don't have all day."

Hinata took the clothes and then began to undress, then gasped in shock, all of her hickey's were gone, Even the ones that looked like they would stay awhile. Malina looked at Hinata and said "I knew you healed fast but not that fast. Still we have to go if we want to get this place ready for Gaara and company. I hate a dirty place company."

Hinata quickly got dressed and tied her obi before looking in the mirror. If Hinata didn't know it was her she wouldn't have recognized herself. She hasn't worn a kimono since she was ten, for a meeting. Since she entered the ninja academy she was exempt from going. Leaving her hair down she grabbed her money pouch, and placed it along with a few kunai in her obi before leaving the room. Leaving a note for Sasuke and Ramen, the girls headed into town.

"Where first Hinata I really need to get the house cleaned and some painting done." Malina said sadly. She liked painting and cleaning just it was hard with her so close to her due date.

"Then you will love this" Hinata said leading Malina to Hokage Tower. "You've obviously never been to a ninja village before. Here we have teams of three called Genin that needs missions to learn teamwork and such. Basically they take any assignment and the more you have the easier it is to advance. They do things like baby-sit, weed gardens, clean houses and paint for instance."

"So you want to hire a group of Genin's to do the cleaning and painting for us right. Isn't it expensive for something like that?" Malina asked while she was never hurting for money, she didn't believe in being extravagant either.

"Nope that's the joy of it. It is the cheapest labor you will find, plus your garden needs to be planted and they do that also come on." Hinata said walking into the room where Tsunade was handing out and accepting missions.

A few minutes later the girl were on their way, guaranteed that the work will be done in the next three hours and really cheap also, with a reminder to give Ramen a hug for Tsunade. The girls then Headed into the ninja surplus store to pick up Hinata a new outfit. Deciding that black Jounin pants were the way to go Hinata picked up a few pairs. Unsure of what kind of top to get she figured she could wear hers until she finds something she likes.

The girls deciding they were done shopping, since Malina was getting tired and the house should be ready made their way back to the complex to find spotless house. Both the inside and the outside had been cleaned, and the floors look liked it had a high gloss shine. In back the garden was put in and even the grass was mowed.

Malina said sitting down resting "do they always do this good of a job?"

"No" said Hinata "this is above and beyond anything I have seen." Looking over at her companion who was grabbing her belly with tears in her eyes said "Malina are you okay?"

Malina looking at Hinata said "I think the baby is coming, Hinata. What shall we do?"

Hinata putting her hand on Malina's belly releasing a little bit of chakra said "The baby is in position and ready to go. We don't have time to get you to the hospital so I shall deliver the baby here." With a few hand seals Hinata summoned Kiera and said "place her gently on the bed in her room; I have a baby to deliver. Then run and ask Naruto is Ramen can stay with him tonight, and why. I shall bring him a change of clothes as soon as possible."

Kiera did as Hinata asked and was soon, looking for the boys while Hinata delivered a baby.

Earlier that day Naruto and Ramen had begun to train, first throwing kunai's and stars at targets. Even Naruto had to admit Ramen had better control then he ever did at that age. They didn't get to practice for more than an hour with Naruto felt the tingling sensation of a presence on the back of his neck. Wiping out his kunai and putting Ramen, behind him he waited to see what the presence would do. Hearing a deep, masculine voice say "Great why does he need a dobe like you to teach him? Want him to fail or something?" asked the figure stepping into the area.

Naruto eyes widened before going into slits said "What do you want Saskue-teme? Here to finish what you tried to start?" making sure Ramen was behind him before getting into an attack position.

Ramen peered around his dad and said "Uncle Sasuke" before running to the man, leaping into his arms giving him a hug. "What'cha doing here? Aunt Malina have her baby yet, or is Uncle Itachi home yet?" Ramen asked going a mile a minute.

Putting Ramen down with a smile on his face Sasuke said "no not that I am aware of. You guys didn't come home last night so I got worried, so thought I would try to see if everything is alright. Looks like it is so I should go ok, I will catch you at home Ramen." Sasuke said and then turned around. He wasn't able to take a step before Ramen had his hand and was leading him towards Naruto.

"Wait Uncle Sasuke you have to meet my dad. Then you can train with us, right dad?" Ramen said to his dad walking a reluctant Sasuke towards Naruto.

"Ramen" Naruto said "How do you know Sasuke?" still unsure how the hell his son knows him. _'If teme is playing with my son I will kill him where he stands'_ thought Naruto.

Thinking Ramen said "well when we were on our way here, mommy, Aunt Malina, Uncle Itachi and I came across a wounded Uncle Sasuke. Mommy healed his wounds then passed out for three days. Uncle Itachi said that Sasuke was his brother and would look out for me if I needed it and it was so cool Dad, Uncle Sasuke killed this weird guy in glasses who kept healing himself. Then he came home with us, why?"

Naruto thinking on this told Ramen "'Uncle Sasuke' and I knew each other for a long time. Why don't you go and practice walking on water ok while 'Uncle Sasuke' and I have a talk."

Ramen then went to the edge of the stream making his way to the water, then stopped, appearing to concentrate. Looking over at Sasuke, Naruto said "is what he said true? What am I missing?"

Sasuke took a deep breath and began his story "you do know about Itachi right, I mean you are ANBU." Seeing Naruto confirm his question he continued "I had found out during a fight with Orochimaru that he was the one who killed my family not Itachi. I had gotten injured in an explosion in Musinick, before heading here to warn them of Orochimaru's attack. Along the way here I passed out, and when I came to I was healed but tied to a tree. When I had woken up Ramen was there talking to me, like it was the most natural thing in the world. He accepted me because I was Itachi's brother. I had a talk with Itachi and informed his I had no grudge against him anymore. When Itachi confirmed this, I told them we had to leave because Orochimaru can follow my seal. That's when I found out Hinata had broken my seal and dissolved it but it made her pass out for three days and I found out about my brother's pregnant wife. Long story short, we traveled home, got into a fight with Kabuto and Orochimaru. Both are dead and I am accepted back here, and Itachi is on a mission, telling me to protect them. Have to say though even if he didn't ask I still would have done it. They are the most kind and forgiving people I have ever met, and man can they kick ass. I mean look at Ramen over there walking on water." Sasuke pointed to Ramen walking on water along with Kitsune. "Hinata was able to take away my seal, giving me my life back. For that she will always be family. So I will say this. Ramen's father or not, you break her heart and the Uchiha's will be after you."

Naruto said with a small smile "I have no plans on ever hurting her Sasuke, I love her way to much and there's no way I'm giving up my boy. I take it then they have been staying with you then" seeing Sasuke nod Naruto continued "that is good, at least they are with someone I trust. But I will say this if anything happens to them while they are there, I will personally come after you. So have you seen Sakura yet?"

"Yeah I have, and I was going to ask her out on a date, but then Hinata showed up and next thing I know Sakura's calling me a pervert and punched me in the face. That woman has a mean right hook." Sasuke said in thought "I wonder what's going on there though, is she married?"

"She never married Sasuke" Naruto said "she did try to get over you but it never happened. Well even though I didn't bring you back it's good to see you are back."

Kiera came running into the field at this time informing Naruto of what happened. Replaying the message that Ramen could stay the night again Kiera ran off back to Hinata.

Sasuke seeing there was nothing more to say gave his goodbyes to both Ramen and Naruto and headed home to see if Hinata needed help.

Naruto thinking about his apartment took Ramen to visit his 'obaa-chan' for a while, so he can ask for a group of Genin's for a 'mission.' Tsunade hearing his idea smiled hugely and said "it's about time, I know just what to do," before shooing both boys out of her office. Naruto smiled and took Ramen home, to read some scrolls, while they waited for Hinata.


	16. Chapter 16

Itachi's baby, Gaara, Hanabi, and the testing

Five hours later, on March 5th, Yuki Uchiha was born, to Itachi and Malina Uchiha. Exhausted after delivering the little girl, Hinata went to take a shower. Relaxing under the hot shower, Hinata thought that Malina had a pretty normal childbirth, and that from what she can see medically there was nothing wrong with mother and child. Stepping out of the shower and getting dressed, luckily her clothes had been dropped off during the birthing process, Hinata went back to check on both woman and baby.

Looking into the darkened room, Hinata could see Malina sleeping softly with Yuki in right in her arms. Giving the new mother some piece Hinata went to sit at the kitchen table debating on whether or not to go and see 'her family' tonight or wait until the morning.

Sasuke had seen Hinata in the kitchen, sitting at the table, with an expression that said she was thinking about something. Walking in front of her not getting an response, Sasuke went and made two cups of tea. When the tea was ready, he went and placed one in front of Hinata and sat across from her with his own cup. Seeing how she wasn't seeing him yet still in her thoughts Sasuke said "why are you here?"

Startled, Hinata shook her head as if to wake herself said "I'm sorry Sasuke I didn't see you there. Did you say something?" Finally noticing the tea in front of her she started to sip it slowly, noting the slight cinnamon taste, and waiting for Sasuke to answer.

"Why are you still here?" Sasuke said. Taking a sip of his tea before placing it on the table before continuing "I mean I know you live here and all and I am not trying to kick you out. But why aren't you with Naruto and Ramen?"

"I was debating on going tonight or in the morning. It's a little late tonight, and what if something happens while I am away." Hinata said, voicing her thoughts.

"I know Naruto, even if I haven't seen him in years, he is waiting up for you, and as for watching Malina and Yuki, I think I can handle that. I may not know much about babies or anything but I do know how to get a hold of you if anything happens. So again why are you here, and not already there with you family?" Sasuke asked getting to the root of the problem.

"I guess, I am confused, about some things or I guess just about my insecurities. I know he loves Ramen, and he says he loves me but what if I'm not really the one for him? I've been away for so long, what if I disappoint him, like I did my family? I just don't feel good enough for him, and I don't know how to get over that, Sasuke." Hinata said ending her rant by drinking more of her tea.

Placing his tea down Sasuke said "I never knew we were a lot alike Hinata, but I can tell you this. If Naruto says he loves you, he loves you, remember his nindo? I don't see how you could not think you weren't good enough; you have done more for my family than anyone ever has. You helped Itachi find love, and just delivered his child. Even though I was considered a traitor you still healed me and broken my seal. You've given me my family back, and if Naruto or anyone else says you're not good enough, then send them my way, because you're my sister and no one messes with my family. Now I will take care of Malina and Yuki, Naruto is waiting." Sasuke stood up and put both empty cups in the sink, rinsing them off. Turning around and seeing Hinata he said "still here Hinata?"

Hinata standing up said "thanks Sasuke, you helped ease my fears. If you ever need anything, don't hesitant to ask, I will always do anything for family. Let me get some clothes for Ramen and myself, then I will head out. If you need anything, anything at all please let me know."

Hinata hurried and packed up clothes for her and Ramen for tomorrow. Looking at Naruto's clothes she came in Hinata grabbed them also. With her pack on her back Hinata ran to join her family, jumping gracefully from rooftop to rooftop, only stopping when she got to Naruto's apartment door. Before her hand could hit the door, it opened revealing a tired Naruto.

Holding open the door to allow Hinata to enter Naruto said "I was beginning to wonder if you were coming. Ramen's been in bed for hours. So what did she have?" Naruto said taking pack from Hinata, and then pulled her into a hug. "I missed you."

Hugging Naruto back, pulling him tighter to her "I missed you also. You will be pleased to know that Itachi and Malina have a little girl, Yuki Uchiha. Ramen would be so happy to have a cousin, to play with. I brought your clothes back and also some for Ramen."

"You're not staying?" Naruto asked. "I was hoping that you would."

"Yes, I'm staying; I was hoping you would ask. I was planning on sleeping on your couch though" Hinata said jokingly.

"My couch!" Naruto said incredibly "why my couch? What's wrong with my bed? Or is it me you don't want to sleep next to?"

Pulling Naruto into her embrace again Hinata kissed him on the chin "Nothing is wrong with you or your bed, but I wasn't going to just jump into your bed and assume that it would be okay. For all I know you could already have someone sleeping there."

"Please tell me you are kidding Hinata" Naruto said incredibly. "First off there is no one sleeping in my bed unless it's you and you're here so that's not possible? Second of all you never have to assume if it's okay or not, because it's always okay. In fact there is no one else I would rather have in my bed than you."

"Hmm" said Hinata "then take me to bed. I'm tired."

Lifting Hinata up bridal style and grabbing her pack before carrying her into the bedroom, and dropped her onto the bed. Laughing Hinata said "hold on let me go and get my pj's on" Looking over Naruto still in his clothes from the day "and I think you should also. I'll be right back."

Grabbing her clothes Hinata exited the room and went to the bathroom to change. Coming out in a pale lavender shirt and matching pajama bottoms with ramen bowls all over them she was stopped when she heard Naruto say "wow you look good enough to eat. I love those pants. Where on earth did you find them?"

"Ask your son. He got them for me for my birthday a couple years ago, although I think he had help." Hinata said taking in Naruto's black shirt and dark orange plaid pants. "But I'm not the only one looking good enough to eat. Unfortunately I'm too exhausted to do anything delivering babies takes a lot out of you, plus I haven't completely recovered from last night activities."

Rushing to Hinata, Naruto asked with concern in his eyes "did I hurt you? If I did I am so sorry." Pulling her into a hug, thinking he had hurt her.

Pulling away and grabbing Naruto by the hands saying "no, you didn't hurt me. I just am not use to using those muscles yet. Give me time and I am sure I will be okay in a day or two." Dragging Naruto to the bed then pushing him onto it before curling up next to him.

Naruto grabbing the blanket and covering them before pulling Hinata closer said "as long as you're okay, I just got you back I don't want anything to happen to you. I…. Hinata?" Naruto asked looking at a sleeping Hinata. Pulling her closer Naruto said "I love you" before drifting off to sleep himself.

Hinata was sleeping nicely in Naruto's arms when there was a loud banging on the front door. Hinata recognizing the urgency of the beating, quickly got out of bed to answer the door before it woke anyone else up. "Hold on" Hinata said unlocking the door before pulling it open seeing a frantic Neji at the door.

Neji seeing Hinata said "Oh thank god you're here. You have to come quick Hanabi has been injured and is in the hospital. She needs to be healed fast, you need to hurry."

Leaving a quick note tell Naruto she is at the hospital and grabbing her jacket, Hinata was out the door, leaping across roof tops towards the hospital. Walking into the doors of Hanabi's room, Hinata's nose was instantly assaulted with the smell of burnt flesh and blood.

Stepping up to Hanabi, Hinata instantly saw why Neji came to get her. She was bleeding badly from a puncture mark to her liver, and it looked like part of her side was burnt off. Looking at Neji, Hinata asked "what did the doctors say Neji? Why are they not working on her?"

Neji said sadly "The doctors can't work on her; they said that even with surgery she would not make the night."

Hinata turned around and glared at Neji "What do you mean they can't work on her? We save lives not play God."

Neji said sadly "the Hyuuga doctors stepped in and decreed to let 'nature takes its course'. The doctors were told they would be punished under Hyuuga law for any interference. You're the only one I know that would help. Please Hinata save her."

Nodding her head Hinata said "Guard the door, don't let anyone in. I will see what I can do, I may not be a Hyuuga anymore but I won't let my sister die, not like this." Hinata moving her hands in a series of seals, Hinata's hands begun to glow a healing green color, placing them over the damaged liver area, to begin healing cell by cell.

A few hours had passed and dawn was swiftly approaching before Hinata had healed the damage to her liver and burnt flesh. Checking Hanabi for more wounds or anything that she had missed Hinata took of Hanabi's forehead protector to find a caged bird seal on it. Looking at Neji in confusion Hinata asked "why Neji? Why does she have the seal? With me gone she is the heir."

Neji said "she would have to explain it to you, I can't. Is there anyway you can remove it, like you did mine?"

"Yeah I can" Hinata said gathering more chakra into her hands before placing them on Hanabi's head "this one is a lot trickier though. If I pass out you need to hide Hanabi somewhere so she won't be found, and could you please take me back to Naruto's? I can't be found here either."

"I know just the place" Neji said "you have my word on it." Hearing his conformation Hinata began to slowly undo the seal on her sisters' head. Tracing the paths of the seal, Hinata was able to see that it was newly given; in fact it was only a few hours old. Breaking the seal Hinata's last thoughts before passing out were '_but that would mean.'_

When Hinata had reawakened she found herself in Naruto's bed covered by a blanket, hearing noises in another part of the apartment. Hinata getting up began to move towards the voices, moving slowly like she suffered from lethargy _'hmm that's weird'_ thought Hinata '_I've never suffered from lethargy before, so it must be chakra exhaustion. What did I do that would use up that much chakra'_ Hinata began to wonder until '_oh crap, last night wasn't a dream was it'_ was Hinata's last thought until she came across the voices at the kitchen table. At the table were Ramen, Naruto and what looked to be Neji playing goldfish. Shaking her head Hinata thought '_I must be more tired then I thought, I'm beginning to see people.'_

Ramen seeing his mother stepping into the kitchen said "Hi mommy, I'm winning at goldfish."

Noting the pile of cards in front of Ramen compared to the rest Hinata said "I can see that." Taking a seat at the only available spot at the table Hinata sat down and watched the game in front of her, but not really paying attention.

"Hinata" said Neji "I think your son cheats. There is no way he can be this good at a card game. Even using Byukken I can't see through these cards, what is up with that?"

Realizing Neji was actually there, Hinata laughed softly "he doesn't cheat he's just that good. I thought he was cheating at first also that's why I had those cards made so that even the Byukken couldn't see through. That way I knew he was playing fair, and he still beat me every time. So why are you here Neji? Where's Hanabi?"

"Hanabi's safe Hinata don't worry, you saved her life, more than you'll ever know. I left her someplace they will never think to look, and she will be protected. I came by to check up on you and found you still sleeping. I was going to leave until Ramen here challenged me to a game, and I had to keep playing to find out if he cheated or not." Neji had said before asking Naruto if he had any yellow kunai. Turning back to Hinata Neji continued "I hear there's the academy placement tomorrow, I know Hanabi will be there so I will be sure she speaks to you then." Three turns of goldfish later Ramen had won again and Neji said "I'm off; I have to go and check on Hanabi." Giving Hinata a hug Neji continued "thank you again for saving her. I'll keep in touch. Good game Ramen." Neji said before leaving the apartment.

"Mommy" Ramen said getting Hinata's attention "Uncle Gaara should be here in a few hours. Where would we meet him at?"

Remembering that Gaara was indeed due in a few hours Hinata said "Ok then let me take a shower, have some lunch, and then it should be time to meet Gaara." Kissing Ramen and Naruto on top of the head Hinata said "Be good for your daddy, I'll be back in a few" while making her way to the bedroom to grab her clothes.

Getting the water temperature right, Hinata then stripped and stepped into the nice and hot shower. Hinata sighed with relief when a set of arms grabbed her from behind pulling her into a strong chest. "I almost killed him you know" Naruto said into her ear "when I had answered the door he was carrying you, while you were unconscious. I think if Ramen wasn't right there, I might have. Instead I let him in and had him explain himself after seeing you were unconscious instead of dead. You should have seen his shock at Ramen though." Pulling her closer he said "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you already. I don't think I would have survived."

Kissing Naruto on the lips Hinata said "luckily you won't have to. I passed out from exhaustion, and I knew Neji would bring me back, so don't be mad at him. Now why are you in here and not watching our son? How did you get him to behave?"

Rubbing the back of his head Naruto said "well I kind of promised him we'll go to Ichiraku's for lunch, before meeting Gaara. That boy is a hard negotiator you know." Hinata turned and looked Naruto in the eye and said "oh really and I bet you really had to twist his arm around that one. I know you Naruto Uzumaki; I just can't believe you bribed your only son with ramen to take a shower with me. You do know though he will only give us enough time to take a shower right." Seeing Naruto's face fall Hinata said "I am sure I can make it up to you later tonight though" bringing Naruto into another smile.

Washing Hinata and them himself from head to toe Naruto had noticed a red paw print on Hinata's left hip. Deciding to question her about it later, Naruto put it to the back of his mind while he finished enjoying the task at hand. Quickly drying Hinata off then himself, they began to dress. Naruto was finished when Hinata began brushing out her hair putting it into a high ponytail and then braiding it while attaching the weights at the end. Gone were her short shorts and now she wore regular Jounin pants in a more feminine cut. While he liked her new pants Naruto couldn't get over how her legs looked in her other pants, yet he had to admit he liked her in his boxers and shirt the best.

When they were done they gathered an excited Ramen to get some much needed food with Ramen leading the whole way to Ichiraku's. Ayame was the server this time and when she saw Ramen and Naruto her eyes nearly bugged out. After getting their orders Ayame came over to the group to talk to them. "When dad told me about Ramen and how much he looks like Naruto I had to say I thought he was playing a prank on me." Ayame said looking back and forth between the two "but I have to say that he was right on the money, he looks just like you Naruto."

Ramen was eaten, and bellies were filled, when the group began to make their way to the gates. Ramen was practically skipping the whole way there, with Naruto and Hinata walking roughly behind him, holding hands. Seeing that Ramen was out of earshot but still within sight Hinata told Ramen "in four days we're having a surprise party for Ramen. He doesn't know that Gaara will be here until then so please don't tell him. As far as he knows Gaara is only here until Sunday."

They had continued walking only stopping at the gates to await Gaara. After an hour of 'is he here yet? Can you see him?" from Ramen they noticed what looked like to be a lone person walking towards them. Closer and closer the person got until she was recognized as Temari, with her blonde hair in her trademark pigtails. Ramen stepped up to Temari and asked "Aunt Temari where is Uncle Gaara?" before he noticed the shadow above him. Looking up he saw his Uncle Gaara riding on sand.

Gaara dropping to the ground next to Ramen he said "so you miss me kid?" With a whoop and a yell Ramen jumped to hug Gaara, as the people around him were shocked to see Gaara actually smiling, a real and true smile. Gaara had looked the same as before but now he no longer had the dark circles around his e yes. On the whole he looked calm and at peace.

Stepping around Gaara, Temari said "what am I chopped liver or something?" taking in the scene around her Temari could tell just how much Hinata and Ramen had changed him in the time he had seen him.

Finally releasing Gaara, Ramen went to Temari and gave her a small hug after saying hi. While Gaara went and gave Hinata a big hug and a thank you before stepping back and shaking Naruto's hand, deciding to comment on the hand holding they were doing Gaara said "glad to see you aren't as dense as you use to be. We WILL talk later. First I need to go and see the Hokage, then make a small stop; I shall meet you at the complex. Ramen want to come with me and show me where to go?" Ramen grabbing on to Gaara's hand began to lead them away to see his baa-chan.

"He looks so mellow and calm" Naruto said stating the obvious "and he's showing signs of affection. What the hell happened to him?"

Temari look at Naruto and said "well nii-san, Hinata and Ramen happened. Because of them he is able to sleep again and he learned to love. Trust me you have a very remarkable family there. My advice to you: don't hurt them or I will kill you personally. Brother or not, they gave Gaara back his humanity."

Hinata stepping up to Temari giving her a big hug while saying "we didn't do that much, we just fixed his seal. The rest was up to him. Where's Kankuro, or is he afraid that poor, defenseless Ramen would kick his butt again?"

Temari laughing said "We needed someone to stay and act as Kazekage while Gaara's gone, but when we brought it up he volunteered immediately. I seriously think he's afraid your 'poor, defenseless' Ramen would kick his butt again. I can't wait for tomorrow, and you should see the gift I got Ramen. And speaking of butt-kicking you owe me a re-match. This time you are going down."

Laughing at the memory of Kankuro after Ramen beat him in the match started laughing "I can see why he didn't come. I'm looking forward to seeing the match tomorrow also. Come on lets go to the compound. I owe you a fight and you should see Yuki, and I think Sasuke needs a break." Hinata said walking with Temari, looking back at Naruto she said "coming honey?" before turning around and continuing on her way.

Walking behind them Naruto started to think '_Gaara has changed so much, I will have to catch up with him later. By the sounds of it Ramen kicked Kankuro's butt, but they must have been kidding, right. He can't possibly be that strong. And Hinata kicked Temari's butt, how good of a fighter is she really? I had better stick around for this fight, it just might be good."_


	17. Chapter 17

Hinata versus Temari, and Sasuke's talk

The girls had continued on with their banter, until Temari had gotten a look at Yuki. Moments before Malina had finished feeding the young heir and was about to burp her when Temari came rushing forward, acting like she had lost most of her brain cells at the sight of something so cute. Seeing the awe and longing on her face Malina handed Yuki over to Temari to hold, so Malina could take a shower.

With Hinata beginning to cook dinner, kicking everyone out of the kitchen, Temari playing with Yuki, Malina in the shower, Gaara and Ramen gone, Naruto didn't know what to do, so he went outback. Never having been in the back yard of the Uchiha complex, Naruto was pleased to find a nice size training area, surrounded by trees to keep out prying eyes. Following the path around the yard Naruto stopped when he sensed, something, or rather someone. Sitting at the edge of a dock looking out onto the lake was a troubled looking Sasuke. Deciding to see if he could ease his best friend/brother/former enemy out, Naruto went and sat down next to him facing the water also. Easing off his shoes and placing his feet in the warm water Naruto asked "what's on your mind teme?"

"Sakura" said Sasuke "I have no idea what to do about her, or even if I should. What do you know dobe? You've been here and I haven't. What should I do?" Sasuke asked still facing the water but not really seeing anything.

"Let's see what I know about Sakura" Naruto started "I know that she is very confused at the moment, and truthfully it's all about you. I think you need to find her and explain what is going on to her. She doesn't know what is going on and I think it's scaring her, also what are you planning on doing now that you're a ninja of Konoha? Are you going for your Jounin or even ANBU?"

"What if she doesn't listen to what I have to say? What if she has a husband or a boyfriend to go home to?" Sasuke started "what do I do if she rejects me, because of everything that I have done? When would I even see her to talk to her? It feels like she has been avoiding me lately. I don't know I would really like to be in ANBU, but I would need some powerful backing, possibly a captain even."

"She has been, but I don't think she will anymore" Naruto started "I talked to her the other day. She stopped by clearly upset, about seeing your new 'wife' as it was. I hate to say it teme but you might need to tell her about Itachi to make things right. In this case I don't think he would mind. As for seeing Sakura, she will be at Ramen's tournament. She's agreed to sit with the family, although I don't think she quite realizes how big our family actually is. She will be in for a surprise won't she. What ever you decide we will stand by, but don't hurt her Sasuke, she's like a little sister to me with a powerful right hook."

Laughing at the right hook comment Sasuke said "that she does, that she does. I will talk to her tomorrow then. Knowing Hinata and Malina dinner is more than likely ready. Let's go dobe." Sasuke said, standing up and turning towards the house. Naruto stood up, grabbed his shoes and followed him inside.

Before he had even gotten to the house Naruto's nose was picking up a tantalizing smell. Stepping into the house with his mouth watering Naruto saw that everyone was already there seated at the table with the good smelling food in front of them. Seating at the empty spot by Hinata and Ramen they had begun to eat a meal Naruto figured must have been made by the gods. Light conversation was going on around the table until Gaara asked "so who won the fight between Temari and Hinata."

Looking at each other the party soon realized that the rematch didn't take place yet. Sensing this Gaara continued saving them all "I am glad you guys decided to wait for me and Ramen. I want to see how far you have come, in the time we last saw each other, just remember I get to fight winner."

"Hey I want in on this action also" said Malina "I will take on the winner after Gaara." Choosing to ignore the looks she was being given. "I can handle it come on, let me fight." The group looked at her harder before she answered "what are those looks for?"

Temari spoke up and said "you do realize that you have given birth two days ago. Your body needs time to adjust, and no one wants anything to happen to you. I don't know about in Konoha but in Suna a woman can not go back to being a ninja until the baby is at least six weeks."

Malina continued on "six weeks are you sure? Because I distinctly remember that Hinata was"

"Hinata was what" Hinata jumped in before Malina could tell giving her a 'don't-you-dare-tell-I-don't-need-this-lecture look. Then Hinata got an evil smile on her face and said "sure you can fight Malina but you have to beat Ramen first."

Eyes widening at the thought Malina said "no I will wait the six weeks, and then you owe me a rematch Hinata. But to make this interesting the losers have diaper duty for a week or until Temari and Gaara go home."

Temari and Hinata looked at each other in horror, having smelt what sweet innocent Yuki could do. Gaara had no idea what the big deal said "Fine by me". Hearing Gaara give his approval the girls decided then and there that they would not lose before agreeing "we're in."

Making there way outside the group watched as Hinata took of her jacket and got into position in a move that only Ramen has seen. Temari not liking that Hinata had a new move said "Ok for the rules: first off no summons at all, second only tiajitsu, or ninjitsu moves are allowed. Third we will go until the other person is either knocked unconscious, or first blood is drawn. Malina I need you prepared to heal anyone that needs it, incase something happens. No jumping in and helping" Temari said giving Ramen and Kitsune a look, before continuing "Everyone agree to these rules."

Getting nods of approval Temari got into position before Gaara said "begin". The girls stood there eyeing the other's position when the group sitting on the side lines began looking for flaws in their positions. "Who do you think would win" Naruto asked.

Ramen said "I vote for mommy. When she is in that position, it means you're in for a butt kicking. I fought Aunt Temari a few times and won but I haven't really against mom. GO Mommy!" Ramen yells to Hinata.

Gaara hearing this said "I vote for Temari she has been training hard lately, so that she can defeat Hinata. She worked out this new technique she wanted to try."

Sasuke said "I never really seen either of them fight, and only Temari at the Chounin exams, the first time. If she has only improved since then I hate to say it but Hinata doesn't stand a chance." Naruto began to agree with him when Malina began to speak.

"You have to remember Sasuke you haven't seen her in seven years. She's trained and trained hard since then. She had to for the sake of her life and for Ramen's. Itachi made sure she was prepared for anything." Malina said solemnly remembering the 'training' Hinata went through.

"Itachi trained her huh" Sasuke said "then this fight should be good. If she didn't have any skill to begin with then mission or no he wouldn't have helped her. He didn't train me so I have no idea what it entails, but it couldn't be too hard, right."

"You have no idea" Malina said before watching Temari grab a kunai and throw it at Hinata who just dodged it with another kunai. Neither girls were giving an inch when finally Temari began to unhook her fan from her back, and swung it towards Hinata. Hinata moved gracefully out of the way to avoid the brush not loosing her position. Before Temari could open her fan any wider she saw that it was stuck in that position. When she looked to see what it was she saw what looked to be an acupuncture needle locking her fan in place. Seeing the needle Temari's last thoughts were '_when was she able to use these'_ before her world went black.

Gaara using his sand lifted up his sisters' body and placed her next to Malina for a quick healing, before stepping into the ring. "I can see you disabled her weapon good job but how are you going to stop my sand" he said as a rush of sand went to hit Hinata in a move that Naruto recognized as 'Soul coffin'. Before it reached Hinata she began moving her hands in a series of seals making chakra began to swirl around her body and feet taking the sand with it. Attacking her on all sides with the sand only to be stopped by her defense at all times. Bringing his sand back Gaara got into a martial arts stance, while Hinata, breathing heavily did the same. Gaara thinking she was about out of chakra went to attack her only to have Hinata block his attacks without even using her bloodline limit, getting in a hit of her own occasionally. Slowly Gaara started to release his sand to trap Hinata when it stopped moving on its own. Try as he might Gaara could not get his sand to attack Hinata or protect himself. Seeing this look of confusion on his face Hinata quickly got behind Gaara before knocking him out.

Naruto looked at Malina and Ramen and asked "what kind of move was that?" Ramen was already standing up and running to Hinata to give her a victory hug, not really hearing his dad, leaving Malina to answer. Malina took one look at Naruto's and Sasuke's shocked look couldn't help but giggle while saying "apparently one that works."

Temari began moaning, showing signs she was awake before she sat up and asked "what hit me?" Looking around she saw her brother beginning to wake up and move and wake up said "She beat us again, how on earth does she do it?"

Gaara stood up and gave Hinata a good fight hug before walking back to the group with Hinata and Ramen following. Temari stood up and gave Hinata a good fight hug also before grabbing Yuki so Malina could stand up. Temari while cooing a smiling Yuki began to smell a foul stench and recognized instantly what it was. With a devious smile on her face Temari handed Yuki to Gaara while telling him "I changed one first now it's your turn. The changer is in the first room to the left and there are plenty of diapers and wipes there. Enjoy I got the next one."

Gaara giving Temari a look before saying "come on Temari she is just one child. She can't poop that much she's just a baby. I will show you how a real person changes a diaper." He said as he carried a smiling Yuki into the house to change her.

The group then made there way to the house and upon entering hears Gaara yelling "OH MY GOD THAT'S FOUL. WHAT DID YOU EAT?" Malina almost began to run in the room until she heard the sound of Yuki's laughter. Sensing everything was ok the group went to wait at the table. A few minutes later a pale Gaara walked out with a laughing Yuki in hand with a ball of sand following him. Handing Yuki to Malina Gaara began mumbling "but she's so cute how something so cute can make something so foul. Oh god it was awful. I never want to experience that again" then pushed the sand outside to the trash to drop off a smelly diaper.

Having changed a diaper before Malina, Hinata and Temari just began to laugh, with Hinata saying "there was no way either of you was going to win with Yuki's diaper changing on the line. Now we need to get to bed in order to be up for Ramen's tournament tomorrow. Ramen give your hugs and get to bed." Ramen reluctantly began hugging and kissing the party telling them night before making his way to his bed.

Malina then voiced what she had decided on sleeping arrangements "Temari you will share a room with Hinata, and Gaara you and Naruto are in the other room." Seeing the look of disappointment on Naruto's face Malina then continued "Naruto, Hinata can see you everyday but she can only see Temari every once in a while. Tonight it stands at this." Grabbing Yuki and giving everyone a hug Malina said "it's good to see everyone again, but I need to get this little angel to bed. I shall see you all in the morning." She said as she made her way to her room with the others following close behind.

Later that night as Hinata and Temari were about ready to go to sleep Hinata asked Temari a question that had been on her mind for a few days "I never asked but what happened between you and Shikamaru? If you don't want to tell me that is okay."

"Shikamaru and I are having difficulties. He's still an examiner at the Chounin exams, and I still do that but am also an ambassador. There is no way it would work. I would have to travel between the two places and he is required to stay in Konoha unless it's a mission. We want to be together and I love him so much, but it's hard. Plus it doesn't help that while I am an adult since I am from another village Shika would have to have the permission of the Kazekage before he could marry me. Three years ago he asked Gaara and Gaara refused. I don't know the reasons or anything but since then we've kind of cooled off. So while we love each other want to be together it jut isn't to be." Temari said telling her story. "But enough about me, what's going on with you and Naruto. Has he asked you to marry him yet?"

Hinata said giggling "we are doing great, he loves and accepts Ramen and he loves me. It's just been wonderful, almost like a dream. As for marriage no he hasn't asked me but then again I don't expect him to either, there are too many complications. If we ever get married, great, if not then I can live as long as he is in my life."

Temari gave Hinata a serious look "why would you think he wouldn't want to marry you and what are the complications?"

With a sigh Hinata said "you know who his father was right?" When Temari admit she knew Hinata continued "I am no longer from a clan. Some one with his bloodline can not marry someone without an equally powerful bloodline."

Temari thinking on this asked "would this have stopped you, when you were the heiress, and you didn't know about Naruto's bloodline?"

"No" said Hinata "but I always knew I was going to be disowned so it didn't make a difference to me. Now enough talking we need to be there for Ramen in the morning."

Agreeing the girls turned out the lights and were soon asleep not realizing that Naruto and Gaara were in the other room listening in, both thinking '_boy is she in for a surprise'_ before going to bed themselves.


	18. Chapter 18

The tournament and Hanabi

The early morning sun was beginning to shine and fill the air with warmth as the group made their way to the tournament. Instead of having it at the academy, because of Gaara's arrival they made it at the stadium. Hinata noticed that the stadium didn't look too much different then when she was there for her Chounin exams. All the damage that was done years ago ha been fixed and you can't even tell anything happened. Malina and Ramen who had never been there before stared wide-eyed at the massive building before they were quickly ushered in. Naruto after setting the group in stands where they would be able to see the best took Ramen to register.

Leading Ramen and Kitsune to the registration table Naruto was shocked to see it was ran by his old teacher Iruka. With a big smile on his face Naruto lead Ramen to see his old teacher unaware that Iruka already knew about Ramen. "Hey Iruka-sensei, we are here to check in" Naruto said. "What's the matter sensei?" Naruto asked seeing Iruka's face whiten at the sight of Naruto and Ramen.

"I am so sorry Naruto I had no idea he was really your son." Iruka said with his head bowed apologizing. Naruto was in shock because he didn't know Iruka had met his son, and why was he apologizing. While Iruka was upset that the one person he considered like a son to him, he insulted his child.

Ramen stepped forward and asked Iruka "Mr. Teacher do I still need a second person to back me to get into the academy. My Uncle Gaara is here and he would gladly do it." Ramen had not knowing that the situation had been dealt with completely shocked Naruto as he began to put two and two together as to why Iruka was apologizing.

"No Ramen" said Iruka "you don't need a second backing you are free to begin at anytime. If you make your way into the room at the end of the hall, the testing will begin in a few minute. Do you have your ninja tools?" Seeing Ramen nod Iruka continued "then you are all set to go. Good Luck" he said as Ramen made his way into the room the Iruka had instructed.

Making sure that Ramen had left Naruto turned to Iruka and gave his a cold stare and asked "what the hell is going on? Why would my son need a second backing?"

Iruka seeing the said began talking "do you remember a few years back when all those women were trying to get there kids into the academy saying they were your kids to try to trap you into marriage because of it?" When Naruto agreed Iruka continued "Hokage-sama at that time had decided that in order for anyone to get into the academy you had to have her permission and second a backing of a family. It was decided that anyone trying to claim the Uzumaki name would need two backings to weed out the liars." Iruka stopped and took a deep breathe before continuing "I swear I didn't recognize Hinata and Sasuke when they brought Ramen in, so when they went to register and Ramen gave his name as an Uzumaki, I thought it was another trick. It wasn't until after I had already stuck my foot in it did I realize that this wasn't a trick. By then they were pissed at me rightfully so. Sasuke gave him the backing of the Uchiha clan and Ramen said they could use the Kazekage for the second backing. I filled out the paperwork to allow Ramen to join, but after wards I had nicely gotten threatened because of the way I treated them. I had found out later that they were telling the truth but I swear if I knew Ramen existed this never would have happened. I am so sorry Naruto. I treated your child like that." Iruka said with his head down filled with guilt.

Naruto thinking on this said "I understand why you did it and your reasoning, but I still don't like it. He is my son there is no denying that part, nor would I want to. I will forgive you Iruka because I know you didn't do it in malice, but it is not me you should apologize to, it's Hinata. So I suggest you do that at sometime. I don't want my child treated any differently than anyone else." Naruto said before walking off and joining Hinata in the stands.

Meanwhile Ramen had practically skipped into the room with all the other participants, excited by his first day. What he wasn't expecting when he got there was Shikamaru in the middle of the room trying to keep fights from breaking out. Moving closer to the newly familiar person he soon saw that the other kids soon stopped talking and looked at him and Kitsune. Unsure of what to make of the situation Ramen said loudly "Hi I'm Ramen Uzumaki, nice to meet you."

Some of the people went back to talking until a boy a little bigger then Ramen made his way over to him and gave him the once over taking in his shoes, shorts, ninja holster at his leg and dark orange shirt, before lifting his nose in the air saying "not even worth my time, or energy." The boy turned around with his back facing Ramen said "trash like you isn't even worth my time" before making his way to the group on the other side of the room.

Before Ramen could even say anything a girl with black hair in pigtails wearing a long light green jacket that covered most of her face and sunglasses said "Don't worry about him. He thinks he's all high and mighty because of his name. If he knew the whole story of yours he wouldn't be able to say anything. By the way I'm Shuri Aburame, nice to meet you Ramen Uzumaki." Shuri said holding out her hand.

Ramen seeing her hand shakes it and then says "hey Shuri you have a bug on your hand."

Shuri said "oh that's nothing, my clan has control over bugs, and most live inside of me. You don't think it's gross do you?" Shuri asked hoping not to loose a friend.

Ramen said shaking his head no "that's cool I don't think we have any thing cool in our clan like that I should ask my dad. Oh yeah I almost forgot" Ramen said then motioned to Kitsune who was sitting at his feet resting "this is Kitsune, she's been with me for years. Everywhere I go, she goes. " hearing a small cool from Shuri Ramen continued "I hope we can be friends" he asked shyly.

"I would like that Ramen" Shuri said confidently "not many people want to be my friend because they think my bugs are gross. I'm glad you don't though."

Ramen then said with a laugh "it can't be any different then having a fox for a friend, right." Ramen was happy he had finally made his first friend, and he figured he would do anything in his power to keep it that way. The monitor in the middle of the room then stood up and led the kids' single file out to the center of the stadium to begin the testing.

Meanwhile Tsunade had just stepped up to the podium to make an announcement. "People of Konoha" she started "it is my great pleasure to start the testing for the academy placements. This year you will find that we have been honored with the presence of the Kazekage from the Hidden Village of Sound for a visit, so please make his presence as enjoyable as possible for how you treat him reflects on all of Konoha. Without further ado let's meet this year' academy hopefuls." She said as she sat down, signaling the kids to enter the arena.

"You know she really didn't need to let them know my presence here" Gaara said "luckily I didn't wear my robe or else we would be swamped by people just having to meet the Kazekage and all their 'available' daughters." Gaara said with a shiver, at the thought. "They are worse than fan girls." He said making Sasuke, and Naruto get a shiver also. Unfortunately they had experience with fan girls and none of them pleasant.

They were about to start talking again when the students began to walk into the arena, following an examiner. Taking in his black ninja pants and fishnet shirt with his green Chounin jacket with his headband attached to it. Hinata followed it up to see a familiar smirk on his face with a cigarette in his mouth. Hearing Temari gasp and say Shikamaru, Hinata knew it was him. Although he had changed over the years, he looked older more mature. His former hair was no longer looking like a pineapple on the back of his head. Instead it looked straightened and flowing down his back. Hinata had to admit it was a good look for him.

Shikamaru explained to the crowd that first they were going to test the students on their kunai, stars and shuriken throwing experience. Taking the kids to a group of posts that had targets on them, the lined each student up with a post. Making sure the judges were in place they then gave each student hopeful three of each weapons to throw at the post. The kids began throwing and soon there were only two people who had not missed a target. One was Ramen and the other was the boy who picked on him. Each taking a shuriken then began throwing them at the targets to see who was better. On the last shot the other kid missed while Ramen's hit.

"That kid has some of the best aim I've seen in years" Said a woman in an ANBU uniform, minus the mask. Hinata hearing this looked up at the woman standing next to her with long flowing brown hair partially held up by buns on the sides.

Hinata only knew one person who ever wore their hair in buns, so she asked "TenTen?"

Sitting down the other woman with warm brown eyes said "in the flesh, it's been years Hinata."

"Yes, yes it has" Hinata said keeping her eyes on the tournament "what have you been up to lately?" The kids were then moved to a different part of the arena where they had to run around and jump over obstacles.

"Let's see" said TenTen "I've made ANBU with Lee and Neji. Got engaged the other day and heard I had you to thank for it, and guarded Hanabi so she could heal from her sealing, which again from what I understand I have you to thank for." Watching the kid run and dodge she then saw a little boy pulling ahead with a fox matching him step for step. "Hey who is that boy I've never seen him before. He's really good."

"The boy with the fox is my son Ramen; I'm surprised Neji didn't tell you about him, especially since he lost to him at goldfish the other day. Now why are you thanking me for getting engaged? I didn't propose to you, and I'm glad I was able to help Hanabi." Hinata asked the woman sitting next to her.

"Neji said you had a son, but he didn't tell me anything else. Knowing him it was most likely because he hates to loose, even at a card game and yet he lost to a little boy that's hilarious. What I mean is when you removed Neji's seal it freed him making him able to marry me. No one in the Hyuuga knows the seal is gone and his forehead protector still covers the area so they won't be able to activate the seal if he is with me. You gave him a future, and I am glad." TenTen said with a huge smile. "Hanabi is here hiding watching the tournament. She will speak with you afterwards, to let you know what is going on. I need to go and find someone for Naruto so I shall return. It was good to see you Hinata." TenTen said standing up before disappearing.

When all the participants had finished the race they began the fighting part of the tournament. Taking in that Ramen came in first, but barely on the race they had decided to place the top four against each other. The first fight was announced as Shuri Aburame against Amelia Yoshiko. Hearing the name Aburame Hinata head towards Naruto and asked "is that Shino's kid?"

Kissing Hinata on the head Naruto looked around until he came across someone who looked with Shino sitting with a group of people. Pointing them out Naruto said "if she isn't then she at least is family. That's him over there." Watching the match Shuri had beaten Amelia easily, because Amelia forfeited instead of fighting. Apparently she couldn't handle the bugs.

Declaring Shuri the winner Shikamaru then announced the next tournament between Ramen Uzumaki and Hiro Hyuuga. '_Oh shit'_ thought Hinata '_hopefully if we're lucky he's from a branch family, and the main family isn't here'. _ Looking around Hinata soon realized her worst fears came true for a few rows over was her father sitting by a strange lady, surrounded by Hyuuga's. '_Oh God this can't be good.'_ Thought Hinata as the fight in the arena began.

Shikamaru yelled begin and both boys got into a fighting stance. The boy who had previously picked on Ramen said "you shall see there is no greater clan than the Hyuuga's. I can beat you without using my bloodline." Hiro said as he went to attack Ramen using taijitsu. Ramen skillfully blocked and dodged every attack while occasionally trying to attack on his own. Hiro carefully tried to break Ramen's defense before feeling him self begin to tire out. '_He thinks this is all I can do' _thought Hiro '_this puny kid is going to know the true meaning of pain. No one can match a Hyuuga in combat' _thought Hiro before moving his hands in a series of seals before yelling "Byukken", and standing in the Gentle Fist style stance.

Ramen then thought _'If he can use that attack, then so can I'. _Ramen brought his right hand in front of his face with his second and third fingers pointing up before closing his eyes. Gathering chakra in his eyes he then yelled "Byukken" turning his eyes to a pale blue. Seeing his opponents eyes widen at the thought of him using Byukken Ramen quickly got into a stance that he was taught to counter any Gentle Fist style.

Hiro mad that someone outside of a Hyuuga dared to achieve his sacred bloodline rushed to attack Ramen aiming for his heart to stop him instantly. Ramen seeing the attack pushed it out of the way and brought up his other hand to attack. Hiro went to block Ramen's other hand and felt a sharp pain in his hand. Thinking he hit Ramen really hard, which is why it stung he began to attack harder, only to have Ramen block him blow by blow. Within minutes Hiro was breathing hard and found it harder and harder to move his arms to attack or block, Ramen stood up and told Shikamaru "I win, he won't be able to use his arms for a while and if he tries he will only be in more or more pain." Shikamaru seeing that this was true declared Ramen the winner.

Up in the stands Hiashi sat and thought '_so that demon spawn can use Byukken can he. We will just have to take care of that won't we? I will not have our family associated with demons.'_

Upon hearing that Ramen had won his family, minus Malina and Yuki, jumped down into the arena to give him hugs. Before they could get there though Ramen went to Shuri and congratulated her on her win. Hearing his family running and cheering towards him he grabbed Shuri's arm and led her to his family to introduce his new friend.

"Ramen I'm so proud of you" gushed Hinata but before she could give him a hug she saw his hand on the girls arm "so who is this nice girl?" she asked.

"This is my new friend Shuri" Ramen said happily. Looking to Shuri he said "Shuri this is my family." Shuri took in the group and saw that they didn't look related at all, but you could see the love for Ramen in their eyes.

"Shuri!" was yelled from outside the group. Shuri hearing her name and recognizing the voice of her father said "I'm over here daddy" before raising an arm signaling where she was located.

Her father walked over in a giant coat that covered his face more so than Shuri's with bigger glasses. His jacket was a deep green that reached down past his knees. On top of his head he had a giant black afro that was standing a good ten inches high. Walking up to his daughter he soon took in the people surrounding them. He saw the Kazekage of Sand and his sister. Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, some lady with a baby and a tall long-haired woman with her back towards him talking to the lady with the baby. Standing next to Shuri he asked "Shuri who is your friend, here?" he said motioning to Ramen.

"Hi Shuri's dad, nice to meet you" Ramen said cheerfully "I'm Ramen Uzumaki." Raising an eyebrow at the name Shuri's dad looked at Naruto who in turned nodded that his name was correct.

"That's quite interesting" Shino said noting that he had to ask Naruto when this happen. "So young man where did you learn to use the Byukken, last I knew only people with it in their bloodline can use that attack."

Ramen's face moved in confusion thinking it over said "I don't know what you mean. I was born with it I guess. My mom uses it also. Right mommy" said Ramen turning to his mom.

The dark haired lady turned around and looked at Ramen with her soft lavender eyes "What was the question sweetie? Sorry mommy was talking to Aunt Malina" she asked her son with a smile on her face.

"Hinata?" said the man that was Shuri's father.

"Shino?" asked Hinata "it's good to see you. How have you been?" Hinata asked genuinely for she really missed her old teammate.

"Good I see you met my daughter Shuri, we really should catch up. How about I get the old group together later tonight say eight at the Jounin club and yes kids are allowed?" Shino asked.

Looking at the others seeing they thought it was a great idea she said "that sounds great. We shall meet you there at eight tonight. It was great seeing you Shino."

"You also Hinata" turning to Shuri he said "come on Shuri, we have stuff to do, don't worry you will see Ramen later." With a bye from Shuri and a wave she and Shino walked off.

Seeing that most of the people there had left already the group proceeded to go and see Tsunade and Shikamaru to find out about Ramen's placement. Naruto and Hinata slowly made their way to the back of the group where he laced his fingers with hers. Smiling a small smile he said "I knew he's been trained in how to be a ninja but I wasn't expecting him to be that good. What happened?"

Hinata smiled and said "when he was younger I told him about how great of a ninja his dad was and since then he wanted to train. By the age of two he could activate his Byukken, which I never expected since he has your blue eyes. At that age of three we received the summoning scroll. I was shocked to say the least that he was able to do it him self. I knew he had a lot of chakra but not that much. I figured he had better learn to control that chakra and his abilities so that if for some reason I'm not there he can protect him self."

"At that point we worked on chakra control by walking up trees and on water. When Itachi visited he helped train him in the throwing of weapons, and attack planning. The running he learned by having to run after playing pranks on someone." Hinata stated. Seeing that Naruto was listening she said "as he got older we worked on his jitsus as he seemed to want to learn everything he could, but he had to learn in secret. He did go to school until last year, but unfortunately he really didn't have any friends. Either the kids were scared of Kitsune or there parents didn't want them associating with us because of me. I tried to give him as normal a childhood that I could but it didn't seem to work. So I am glad he made a friend, for the first time in his life he has a friend, his own age."

"You've done good raising him Hinata" Naruto said kissing her on the top of the head "don't ever think you didn't. You trained him just like he wanted, and I couldn't be prouder of him. Hell I would have been proud even if he lost but he didn't." Naruto said as they entered the corridor leading to the meeting area.

"He never should have activated his Byukken" said a voice from behind them "now Father will be after him." Hinata whirled around to see Hanabi standing there. She had changed to Hinata. Her hair was still short, but she was taller and her body was fuller. Not as tall or as full as Hinata's but not flat either. She had her leaf symbol of her forehead covering where her seal once was.

"What do you mean Hanabi?" Hinata asked looking shocked at hearing Hiashi would be after Ramen.

"You seen the kid he fought against right?" Hanabi asked.

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything?" Hinata asked still not getting the whole picture.

"Hiro Hyuuga is the heir to the clan and fathers third child. A year after you left I found out father was sleeping with a woman from the branch family. When she became pregnant he married her, and soon they had Hiro. Father figured you would be killed on the mission so that made me heir. When you came back he officially disowned you and a few days later me also. Because he considered you weak he didn't put the seal on you, and didn't think Ramen was a threat. Now he knows he can use the Byukken, I would keep a close eye on him. I'll see you tonight at the party; I would love to meet my nephew. We have much to catch up on, and I look forward to it." Hanabi said before walking into the shadows.

"I didn't know my father thought I was so weak that I would just die on my mission" Hinata said sadly "did anyone ever have any faith in me? I may not be the strongest ninja there is, but I like to think I don't need to be protected all the time either. You know what I mean."

Naruto turned and pulled Hinata into an embrace holding her close "to me you were never weak. You have always been one of the strongest people I have ever met. I had never had anyone stand behind me the way you have and while I know for a fact you don't need anyone to protect you. I want to. I want to keep you safe and with me always Hinata because I love you and without you I'm nothing."

"Do you really mean that Naruto" Hinata asked with a small smile on her face. He didn't see her as weak but only wanted to protect her because he loved her. Tears of happiness slowly started to fall from her eyes.

"Yes I really mean that" Naruto said holding both sides of Hinata's face lifting it up to see into her eyes while using his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "Hinata" Naruto started kind of shyly "it's true I love you and without you I am nothing. I want to protect you and Ramen with my life so Hinata." Naruto said taking a deep breath "will you marry me? There is no one I would rather spend the rest of my life with. You are the one I want to come home to; you are the one I can't live without. So please marry me."

"Always" Hinata said with more tears flowing down her face "I have always wanted to marry you and to be with you. There has never been anyone else for me and there never will be. I love you Naruto." Hinata said bringing up her right hand and putting it on Naruto's and stood up on her toes bringing her lips to his. Returning the kiss Naruto wrapped one arm around her waist and bringing his other to his pants pocket here he pulled out an object. Without breaking the kiss he placed is on Hinata's left hand, ring finger. Breaking the kiss Hinata pulled her hand up to see the ring Naruto had placed on it. It was beautiful diamond that looked like it was light lavender, with a band that looked like it was a curled up nine-tailed fox making the band, with a small red ruby that looked like it flowed with chakra at the end of each tail surrounding the diamond. Gasping at the detail in the ring Hinata said "it's beautiful, where on earth did you get it?"

Naruto said "glad you like it; I designed it just for you." Kissing Hinata lightly on the forehead Naruto said "come on the others are waiting for us."

Reaching down to give her another small kiss in the lips they were soon interrupted when Sasuke interrupted "Can you guys not do that in a public place? The others are coming and I doubt they want to see that." He said mentioning the kiss he walked in on "Tsunade said the results will be given at the party tonight, so everyone is headed towards the house to get ready. See you guys later." Sasuke said before continuing down the hall leaving Hinata and Naruto there.

"I guess we should start heading to the house then huh." Naruto said softly "I figure if we walk slow enough they should be able to catch up with us. What do you say?"

Wrapping her arms around Naruto's waist leaning her head on his shoulder Hinata said "I think that's a wonderful idea, even though I'm not ready to let go of you yet."

Putting his arm around Hinata's shoulder pulling her close Naruto began walking them out of the stadium saying "you will never have to."

In another part of town someone was thinking '_that kid will pay for making a fool of us.'_


	19. Chapter 19

Sasuke and Shino

'_I wonder if I will ever find a love like that' _Sasuke said walking away from Naruto and Hinata. _'But the only person I have feelings for wouldn't have an_y_ for a traitor like me. I was so obsessed with power and revenge that I never seen the kindness that she could show instead I told her she was weak. When I had left she had told me she loved me and I said she was annoying and then thanked her for it._

_Naruto had said to tell her how I feel and the truth about Malina and Yuki, but in order to do that I need to tell her the truth about Itachi. I had no idea she thought that Malina was my wife. I had better go and look for her. Naruto said that he asked her to be here but where is she? What's that sound? It sounds like crying?'_ thought Sasuke as he followed the sound.

Nearing the sound he was stopped when he noticed there was a woman sitting in the stands crying not even twenty feet in front of him, and not just any woman a woman with short pink hair. _'There she is. What should I do? Should I go and talk to her? Why is she crying? Would I even know what to say?'_ thought Sasuke. So deep he was in his thoughts that Sasuke didn't even realize what he was doing until he was standing right next to Sakura.

Hearing Sakura whimper in her hands crying saying over and over again 'why Sasuke-kun why' Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. _'She's crying about me'_ thought Sasuke. Not knowing what to do, he did the only thing that felt natural. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms in a hug shushing her saying "It's ok Sakura, I'm here" all the while thinking _'she is going to hurt me for hugging her, but it's worth it to feel her in my arms.'_

Feeling Sasuke's arms around her Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist putting her head on his chest as she continued to cry. Holding him close not wanting to let go, in fear of him leaving or disappearing as if in a dream Sakura again asked "why Sasuke-kun, why?"

Pulling her close to his chest Sasuke tightened his hug on Sakura rubbing her back in a soothing manner, hoping to cease her crying. Curiosity getting the better of himself Sasuke asked "why what Sakura?" in her hair softly, but loud enough for her to hear him.

Calming herself Sakura asked "Why her Sasuke, why did you choose her instead of me?" Sasuke unsure of who 'her' was until she continued "I know she's beautiful and seems really nice, but why her. I've known you since we were in school together. I waited years for you to notice me, but you never did. I tried to get over you and to date other people but I never could. I waited and waited, hoping and hoping that you would come back, and when you do you have a wife with a child on the way. Why Sasuke why" Sakura asked crying into his chest.

Finally realizing who 'her' was and how Sakura waited for him Sasuke felt a little bit of excitement. Deciding her had the chance to tell her the truth he decided to take it. Moving his head so his cheek was on her head instead of his face he started "Sakura, I think you miss understood. Malina isn't my wife but Itachi's. Yuki isn't my kid but Itachi's."

Leaning back Sakura gave Sasuke a death glare before saying "that's impossible. I know what I heard. She said she was related to you and her last name was Uchiha. Everyone knows Itachi is a traitor and would never take a wife. I can't believe you expect me to believe that." Sakura said trying to pull herself away from Sasuke.

"Itachi wasn't the traitor we all thought he was Sakura, and I am not being dishonest. She is a relative of mine for she is my sister in law. You don't believe me ask Hinata, Tsunade, hell you can even ask Naruto or Gaara because they know the truth. And if you think they would lie to you, to make you feel better ask Ramen. He doesn't know you from Eve but he does know Itachi, and he doesn't lie. Itachi has been a spy for Konoha for years Sakura; I just wish I knew sooner. I never would have wasted all those years with Orochimaru I would have stayed here, with you." Sasuke said softly. "I don't expect you to believe me Sakura, but that is the truth."

"Suppose I decide to believe you about Malina" Sakura said before continuing "what about Hinata and Ramen. What are they to you? You do know that Naruto is in love with her right?"

"Hinata, how do I explain her? Hinata is basically my sister, and I would die to protect her and Ramen." Sasuke said.

"You expect me to believe that you think a beautiful woman like Hinata is like a sister to you and yet you would die for her? I don't get you Sasuke." Sakura said starting to get mad at the thought of Sasuke lying to her.

"Sakura you really don't understand do you? Hinata may be a beautiful woman both inside and out, but there will never be another man for her then Naruto. We both know she's been in love with him since she was twelve, and the years have not changed that. So you want to know basically if I love Hinata, is what your trying to ask. To answer that yes I do, but not like that, never like that. She gave me back my brother and my life. She put her life on the line for me and broke my cursed seal from Orochimaru, all because I was in need. She helped my brother find a woman to love, and in a way restored his humanity. So for that I will always love her and protect her because she is my sister and I couldn't ask for a better one. I have never thought of her romantically and never will because there was always someone else in my heart while I was gone. A very sweet and strong pink haired woman, to me there will not be anyone else."

Letting this sink into Sakura's head Sasuke released Sakura from his hold and said "I won't force you or even pressure you for anything Sakura, just know I will always be here for you. I will give you time to think, I need to meet the others at the house anyways. Hopefully I will see you at the party tonight, but if not I will understand." Sasuke said standing up before disappearing before Sakura's eyes heading back to the house.

'_I told her about Itachi and how I felt for the most part'_ thought Sasuke '_if she wants anything to do with me after this, that is her decision, and I will never force her. I just hope everything works out for the best'_ was his last thoughts as he began jumping roof top to roof top heading home.

Meanwhile Shino and Shuri had just finished giving out the information about the party tonight and found that most of the group was going to be there before heading home to get ready. "Daddy" Shuri said turning to look to her father "how come I never seen Ramen before?"

Shino not entirely sure all the details, but a firm believer in telling the truth instead of lying, thought about it before answering "he was with Hinata on a mission. That's why you never seen him before, if he was here I am sure you would have been able to play with him."

"Daddy, why is he not afraid of the bugs I control like most people?" Shuri asked. "Do you think he really wants to be my friend?" Shuri asked hopefully.

"Shuri, I think he would love to be your friend." Shino said, knowing it was the truth. "Did you know that Ramen's mommy was on the same team way before you were born? His mommy was one of the nicest people you would ever meet, and you know what she didn't have a fear of bugs either. She said unless it was going to attack her she had no problem with them, and I can imagine that Ramen feels the same way."

"Daddy, do you think mommy would be proud that I have a friend?" Shuri asked softly.

"I'm sure if your mother was still here she would be glad that you are making friends, and trust me if he is anything like his parents he will be a great friend to have." Shino said trying to sound brightly but his brain getting caught in the memories of Shuri's mom.

Shino remembered being sent out to visit the Village of Sand to as Tsunade put it help Gaara out with his 'little bug problem' thinking that it would be a complete waste of time, but when he got out there actually enjoyed himself. After checking in with Gaara he was lead to the eastern area of Suna where there was an abundance of bark scorpions and black widow spiders. Being the clan heir to a family that controls insects Shino knew that this was not normal. Sending his guide away after telling him he may be a few days Shino began to walk into the area, using his bugs to show him what the scorpions and spiders were hiding.

Stepping carefully to avoid any traps and to let the insects know he meant no harm Shino started to move carefully to avoid any and all traps. Making his way further into the desert Shino was soon led to what appeared to be an old ruin. Shino stood staring at the ruin realizing this was where the bugs were immerging from. Checking the ruin itself Shino began to look for any kind of symbol or clue as to what the ruin was from. Before he could check out too much though he was alerted to another presence; not bothering to turn around and look Shino just called out over his shoulder "I know your there you might as well just come out."

Seconds later Shino felt a silent command go out to the insects in the area to attack him. Turning around and releasing his bugs so they were in a swarm around him ready for any attack Shino soon heard "you also use bugs how can this be?"

Turning to the voice Shino was surprised to see a black haired woman walking towards him wearing a tan jacket, that covered her from nose to knees, making her blend into the desert. Looking into the woman's face Shino was surprised to see warm brown eyes looking at him. Looking the stranger in her eyes Shino said "my name is Shino Aburame, from Konoha and controlling bugs is what my clan does."

The woman sent the command to the scorpions and spiders around to stand down she turned to Shino and said "my name is Anya Fushimiya from Suna and I thought I was the only one left."

"What do you mean the only one left?" Shino asked her.

Anya explained Shino about how her family had been killed a few years ago and that she never knew there was more clans out there with the power to control bugs. She had been traveling when her clan was destroyed and the bugs running restless destroying things was the result of that. She had just returned a few days ago and found what had happened.

With in weeks both Shino and Anya had the 'bug problem' under control and they had fallen in love. Not only was Anya beautiful, she was nice and her family had the same traditions as his. Deciding that she was the woman for him Shino married her before bringing her home.

Two years after their marriage Anya had died giving birth to Shuri. The two of them was traveling back from Suna when she went into premature labor. With no one around to help she had died. For years Shino had blamed himself for her death but it wasn't until Shuri was five that he had found his late wife's diary. She was dying to begin with but had not let Shino or anyone know. The cost of controlling scorpions was that they had to be stung every six month in order to live. When she was traveling she didn't get the sting and had begun to die. Meeting Shino she had written was the best thing that ever happened to her, and being able to carry a child was the greatest thing she had experienced.

"I think your mom would be very proud of you today Shuri, just like I am" Shino said leading his daughter into the house to prepare for the nights festivities.


	20. Chapter 20

While they were headed to the house to get ready for the party Naruto had begun to lead Hinata to an unfamiliar area. Knowing that they were close to the Uchiha complex, yet in an unknown area Hinata turned to look at Naruto before asking "where are we Naruto?"

Smiling with his foxy grin at her he said "I have something to show you Hinata." As he led her further down the path Naruto began to become more and more excited. Soon Hinata saw a gate with what looked to be a red spiral but in the middle was a fox face. Looking at the symbol closely Hinata was able to see that what appeared to lead out was in face tails. It was the Uzumaki symbol made with what looked like a nine tailed fox.

Turning and looking at Naruto's excited face Hinata asked "Naruto what is this place, where are we?"

"I figured that my apartment was too small for our family so a few days ago I had some of the new Genin's make it ready. We can move in at anytime, if you want that is." Naruto said hurriedly scared that he had upset Hinata.

"You are pretty sure of your self aren't you Uzumaki" Hinata said trying to be serious and not laugh but the faltering expression on Naruto's face was making it hard no to "and what would have happened if I didn't want to marry you or be with you? Then what would you have done?"

Realizing that Hinata was picking on him he said "lucky for me I don't have to know then do I". He said pulling her close before whispering "seriously I would be dead without you, and I almost lost home many times. I never want to feel that again." Kissing her on the forehead they headed back to the Uchiha compound to drop of Hinata to get ready for the party. After agreeing to meet the group at the party Naruto went home to think about some things and have a talk with Kyuubi.

After taking a shower and getting dressed Naruto sat down on his couch and decided to have his much needed talk with Kyuubi.

"_Hey Kyuubi you there?"_

'**What do you want?"**

"_Do you know what that mark was on Hinata's hip was? If I didn't know better I would say it looked like a little fox print."_

"**That's because it is. It shows to everyone both in your realm and the demon realm that she is your mate. Both of them have it.'**

'_Both of them you mean Ramen has one too?'_

'**Of course, it shows that he is your kit and gives them certain protection they would normally not have'**

'_What kind of protection could it give them that they didn't already have?'_

'**Both of them have access to my chakra now not just you. It isn't as noticeable yet, at least in Hinata but they both heal rapidly now. Not as fast as you mind you but that will change soon.'**

'_What do you mean it will change soon, what is going to happen to them Kyuubi?'_

'**What did I say would happen to you once you finished absorbing my chakra?"**

'_You said that I would be considered the new Kyuubi"_

"**Right making you a full fledge demon instead of just the vessel of one, when the conversion is complete any kits you have will become half-demons, including your mate"**

'_I don't want them to go through what I had to endure growing up. Is there any way to stop the process?'_

'**No there's not, but if it makes you feel better you won't be able to tell by looking at them or anything. Also most of the older people thought you were a demon child to begin with, so naturally they think your kit is. Now you both will really be considered it. Now leave me alone brat, and let me die in piece. Be prepared the next few nights will be rough on you and it will be harder to contact me. So I had better say this now kit, make me proud and protect our family.'**

'_Incase I don't talk to you again Kyuubi, thank you for protecting me all these years'_

Opening his eyes Naruto felt a small tear release from his eye. Quickly wiping it away Naruto got up and made his way to the party. Taking in the sights, sounds and smells he found that he was able to sense these things from people down the road from him. Trying to tune out the sounds of the villagers talking Naruto made his way into the club only to see that most of the group was already there.

"Hey Naruto over here" Naruto heard turning to look at who had spoken seeing Ino sitting on Chouji's lap. Making his way over there Ino asked "Naruto do you know why Shino asked all of us here? I heard it's for the results of the testing today but there has to be more to it."

"You will find out when everyone else does also ok Ino" Naruto said, but before he could say more Shuri and Shino had walked in.

Looking around Shuri ran up to Naruto and said "Mr. Uzumaki-san where is Ramen?"

"Ahh Shuri" Naruto said talking to the little girl "you don't have to call me Mr. Uzumaki-san, just Naruto will be fine. Ramen should be here anytime he is coming with his mother." Feeling the presence of his family Naruto looked to Shuri and said with a smile "in fact they will be walking in any moment now." He said as he pointed towards the entrance and none other then Ramen Uzumaki came in the door first.

Looking around he quickly saw a few faces he had seen before locating who he was looking for "Daddy, Shuri-Chan you're here." Ramen said running to Naruto and Shuri. Hearing that someone called Naruto daddy some of the group began muttering among themselves for some didn't know about Ramen. Ino figuring out what was going on was glad for once she kept quite about this little secret.

Moments later Hinata and Temari walked in instantly blinded from being outside. Moments later their eyes adjusted and they heard Ramen yelling "Mommy, Aunt Temari we're over here". The girls made there way over there but before they could get too far they were stopped by a loud voice "Hinata is that you?"

Hinata turning to look at who had spoken turned and seen Kiba sitting with a pretty woman holding a three year old. Seeing the familiar red triangles on the child's face Hinata knew instantly it was his child. "Hi Kiba, long time no see."

Gaara and Sasuke had made their way into the group not long after this. Malina and Yuki had decided to stay home tonight after hearing a message that Itachi was on his way home. Looking at her friends Hinata was able to see the changes that happened to their group.

Ino had gotten taller and her hair was shorter then what Hinata remembered and she was sitting on no other then Chouji's lap. Chouji had appeared to have gotten bigger yet he didn't look fat just muscular. His spirals on his cheeks, a darker red making it more stand out, and his hair was longer no longer looking like little tuffs on the side of his head.

Having seen some of the other members before she wasn't too surprised about the changes that had happen to them. Shikamaru was standing next to the karaoke machine leaning on it like his life depended on it. Neji was off in the corner talking to TenTen but both nodded to Hinata who nodded back. Shino was standing talking to Naruto while both Ramen and Shuri were playing a card game with Gaara and Temari. Kakashi was talking to Kurenai, her old teacher and Anko about the new students.

A little boy in a green jumpsuit, and orange leg warmers, looking like he was six made his way over to play with Shuri and Ramen while his parents came to introduce themselves. The man in front of her was wearing a matching green jumpsuit as the little boy that just passed her complete with a bowl hair cut and bushy eyebrows. Hinata knew instantly who it was. "Rock Lee it's been a while how are you?" Hinata asked pleasantly but also hoping he wasn't about to go off on the 'SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH' as it was called.

"Ahh Hinata-sama I am pleased to know that you still remember me. This is my wife Kaede, and the little boy who passed you is my son Daiki." Rock Lee said in an actually calm and pleasant voice. Hinata turning to look at the woman who she figured must be near Buddha to marry Lee and was surprised by what she had seen. Kaede was definitely the woman for Lee, Hinata decided taking in her looks. Kaede had her hair short in a similar fashion to how Hinata use to wear hers, but was in a dark green shirt with green ninja pants that matched. She may not have been wearing the jump suit but she was close, and for that Hinata was thankful.

"Hi nice to meet you" Hinata said sincerely "I'm Hinata, just plain Hinata." Before she could say more though she felt Naruto's arms wrap around her waist before telling her "Hinata you've never been plain in your life and trust me Hinata Uzumaki you will never be plain."

Looking at Naruto, Hinata said "I'm not an Uzumaki yet, you know" with a scowl on her face.

"Hinata you've been an Uzumaki the day you left here on your mission, you just didn't realize it yet." Putting his hand out to Lee, Naruto said "Lee, Kaede it's good to see you again. I can see Daiki is playing well with my boy Ramen and Shuri, glad to see you brought him along."

Lee looking over to see his son playing cards with a girl he could only make out as Shuri and a little boy who looked like a younger version of Naruto playing cards with Shino, Gaara and Sasuke, Temari was making her way to Shikamaru. Turning back to look at Naruto, Lee got a big smile on his face and said "they shall enjoy the SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH TOG..umph" Lee stopped as his wife hit him on the back of the head. Lee seeing the look his wife gave him said "sorry dear, I forgot no yelling indoors. To make up for it I shall fun around Konoha five hundred times, and if I can't do that I will..umph" Lee went as his wife hit him on the head again.

Turning to look at Lee, Kaede said "Honey I think Gai-sensai is back why don't you go check?" with in second Lee was out the door and turned and smiled at Hinata and Naruto "sorry about that. He's gotten a lot better over the years but he still has his moments of excitability. It was nice to see you again Captain, Hinata, it's nice to meet you. I'm glad there are other kids around Daiki's age to play with now. Unfortunately most kids see the green jumpsuit and energy and run, it will be good to see him actually playing with kids instead of training all the time."

"Kaede" Hinata said "Daiki looks old enough why hasn't he try out to be in the academy? Knowing his father I'm sure he's able to pass any test."

"He is in the academy" Kaede said "He will begin the final year this year even though he will be turning seven. He was lucky though because he can use chakra while Lee cannot. We're just glad he can even fight for if he couldn't that would certainly destroy him."

"Kaede" Hinata said "I know I have no right to ask this and I don't want to get your hopes up but I've been working as a doctor for the past seven years and I would love to check and see if there is anything I can do to help Lee about his chakra issues."

"Hinata" Kaede said "that would be wonderful. I will tell him not to get his hopes up but if you can do anything that will be great. I will send him in on Monday."

"How about Tuesday" Hinata asked "I don't work on Monday because we are throwing Ramen a surprise birthday party and I would love for you guys to come."

"We would love to be there." Kaede said sincerely "I had better go and check on Daiki, I will get the info from you later ok." Kaede said as she went to go and check on the kids playing goldfish.

"So Captain, my captain" Hinata said with a smile "when do you think we will get the results for the testing?"

"Tsunade should be here at anytime to give the results, but I'm more worried about when the Hyuuga representative shows up. In case you haven't noticed the parents of the kids who competed today are here. The only one I can see being missing is a Hyuuga."

Looking around Hinata was able to see that Naruto was in fact correct, most of the people there was parents of the participants. Feeling a dark brooding of killer intent aimed at her, Hinata looked to see a group of woman in standard Jounin and Chounin outfits giving her a death stare. "So who are those women?" Hinata said with a nod to of head in the direction of the stares "and why are they giving me death stares?"

Following Hinata's nod Naruto turned to look at the group and winced. "Those are my fan girls, unfortunately. Ever since the truth about my father came out they have been chasing me around. I never encouraged their actions, but that never stopped them from following me around." Kissing Hinata on the head Naruto said "Maybe now that everyone knows I'm with you they will finally layoff."

"I hope so because I don't share" Hinata said confidently. "I had to share you when we were younger and now that I have you. You're all mine."

"Grandma you're here" said an enthusiastic Ramen running to Tsunade before leaping into her arms. "Are you going to tell us how we did at the tournament?"

Setting Ramen down Tsunade said "down boy, how about you come over tomorrow to spend the day with me alright." Handing Shikamaru a scroll Tsunade addressed the crowd. "Thank you for being here ladies and gentlemen. In a moment Shikamaru will read the results of the tournament. I feel very secure in knowing that Konoha's future is in good hands. Now please excuse me." Tsunade said as she began heading to the door but not before handing Naruto a smaller scroll "you can complete this in the morning as you drop of Ramen. Eight o'clock don't be late" she said softly so not to alert everyone, then walked out into the night sky.

Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome' under his breathe before walking up to the microphone. Going in order of class placement people started to leave after finding out where the kids were located. Nearing the end Naruto and Hinata started to get nervous until Shikamaru said "finally in class eleven we have Shuri Aburame, Hiro Hyuuga and Ramen Uzumaki. These are the placements we expect to see you in class on Monday." After everyone else had left seeing all of his friends there that mattered to him Shikamaru said into the microphone "Seeing as we are all friends here I want you all to be here for this troublesome event." Turning and looking at Temari, Shikamaru got down on one knee and said "Temari I love you, marry me. I already have permission from your brother and our different villages issue taken care of. Now I just need is you. Marry me and put this troublesome man out of his misery."

Temari stood there in shock looking at Shikamaru before her brain started to piece together everything he was saying. He had gotten permission from Gaara, which means he no longer objected. He found a way they could be together from being from two different villages, and after all the trouble and heartache they been through. He still wanted to be with her. Temari did the only thing she could she said "yes" before tears were streaming down her face. Tonight just couldn't get any better for her.


	21. Chapter 21

Naruto's mission, Hanabi and Temari

Waking up with a naked Hinata in his arms and his son sleeping in the spare room, Naruto didn't think life got any better than that. Leaning back and relaxing as Hinata nuzzled her head on his chest in happiness, Naruto tightened his hold on her pulling her closer to him as he dropped a kiss on the top of her head. Reveling in his new senses Naruto turned around to find out what he could hear. Broadening his awareness as he did so, he heard Hinata's soft breathing and the rhythmic beating of her heart. Sending his senses further he was able to hear the running of the fridge and the ticking of the clock in the kitchen. Soon his hearing made it to the room where Kitsune and Ramen were sleeping hearing the soft sounds that accompany waking up. Ramen by the sounds of it, would be waking up in a few minutes.

Bringing in his hearing to a normal level Naruto then brought about his sense of smell and found he smelt something odd. It wasn't just the smell of bodies or what they had did last night but it was a different smell all together and not an unpleasant one. Turning to Hinata he found that the smell was coming from her. Unsure of what it was but yet not repulsed by it, in fact it made him feel more protective of her for some reason, Naruto grabbed his scroll to see what his mission was.

Opening the chakra enforced seal Naruto gave a small laugh at what was written and thought it was going to be a lot of fun. It was definitely time for it to happen. Unwrapping himself from Hinata's arms Naruto quickly took a shower and dressed carefully in his ANBU uniform in the standard black and white. Grabbing his katana and trapping it to his waist Naruto then went to find Ramen, finding him in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal at the table.

The conversation that had happened was a memorable one for Naruto. Once he had taken a seat in front of Ramen and started on his own bowl of cereal Ramen had asked "Daddy why are you dressed differently?"

"I'm going on a mission, so I have to wear my mission clothes, Ramen." Naruto replied.

"Oh" Ramen said softly his eyes filling with tears "I'm sorry Daddy"

Naruto, unsure as to why Ramen was trying not to cry and apologizing, rose from his chair and leaned down so he was eye to eye with his son. He gave him a hug while asking "Why are you sorry Ramen? You did nothing wrong."

Ramen started tearing up harder before saying "I must have, Daddy, if you're leaving again. Don't you want us around anymore?"

Naruto, realizing that Ramen thought that because he had a mission he wouldn't see him anymore, couldn't help but feel sad as he tightened his hug on Ramen before saying, "Ramen, I have a mission and, in fact I should be done by later tonight. Trust me, you have done nothing wrong. In fact, if I didn't have a mission I would be home with you and Mommy. You do know that right. Now that I have you here I will make sure nothing happens to you alright."

"But Daddy" Ramen asked snuffling as he was trying to calm himself down "why don't we live with you or have a clan symbol like Shuri-Chan and Daiki? I like you tucking me into bed at night and reading me stories. Mommy does it too but she doesn't do, the voices like you do."

"Well, Ramen, how about this, since my apartment is too small for a growing boy, when I get done from my mission we shall begin moving into our new house. With you, and me, and mommy, and Kitsune. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good daddy" Ramen said happily.

"Good! Now hurry up and eat your breakfast. We have to go and see Obaa-chan remember." Naruto said getting back to his breakfast. While looking around his apartment, he thought, '_maybe I should get some new furniture also'_. Writing out a quick note to Hinata:

_Hinata,_

_Didn't want to wake you up, you were sleeping so nicely. Gone out on a mission and taken Ramen to Obaa-chan for part of the day. Rest and relax and if you go shopping please pick out some new furniture because this stuff is on its last leg. I figured out what to get him for his birthday, and, I'll tell you later. See you then, and be prepared to move tonight, possibly._

_Love,_

_Naruto_

Locking up the house and taking Ramen and Kitsune with him to go and see Tsunade eager to get started on his mission. Naruto had finished dropping Ramen off with Tsunade before he began his mission jumping rooftop to rooftop in search of his 'prey'.

Hinata had woken up feeling a little cold, not that she didn't have and blanket on but that she was alone in bed. Hearing no one else in the apartment she looked over at the alarm clock and seen it was nearly nine o'clock. She had not slept in that late in years. Realizing that Naruto was most likely at his mission and Ramen was with Tsunade, Hinata went to the bathroom to take a shower, thinking of the conversation with her sister last night.

Hanabi had shown up after Tsunade, left, after she was aware of whom the family 'representative' was. Watching everyone who had come and gone, Hanabi was sure it was Neji who was delegated with the task, since the Hyuuga's were unaware of him no longer having the seal. It would have been Hanabi, who was the representative but they Hyuuga's did not know she was home yet.

When some Hyuuga's had come to check on her in the hospital, they threw a fit that Hanabi wasn't there. Tsunade had calmly told them, while wishing she could just punch out the lot of them, that Hanabi was on a mission, but they were allowed to look for the missing woman in the hospital if need be. She had even provided papers to prove the statement since Hanabi was an ANBU in-training and all that was required was a captain's signature. Luckily for Hanabi Tsunade's 'son' was more than willing to 'shove it to the Hyuuga's' as he put it after finding out how Hinata and Ramen were treated.

Hanabi had entered the club wearing her black Jounin pants and a form fitting black top with her Jounin jacket over the top. On top of her forehead was her leaf headband to cover the mark where a caged seal would have been located. Her hands were wrapped with bandages to ease the damage done to her hands by using the Gentle Fist style. Walking to where Naruto and Hinata were standing she had made herself known. Nodding to Naruto calling him Captain before turning to Hinata unsure what to do. Hinata had seen Hanabi and she appeared as cold as ever but before she could stop herself Hinata was giving Hanabi a hug.

Leading her over to an empty table, Hanabi had explained that when Hiro was born things had started to go downhill fast. Neji was no longer allowed in the Main House unless summoned. Two years ago he had moved out and had gotten his own apartment close to, yet not too close to the Hyuuga compound. Claiming that living on his own will help him with being in ANBU, because of his missions that even his family can't know about. Hiashi didn't even put up a big fight at this reasoning. He was already training his new heir.

Hiashi was, no longer really pushing Hanabi to be his heir and just about ignoring her, as he had Hinata. Luckily for Hanabi, though Neji still saw her as family. She had her friends. Hinata was surprised when Hanabi informed her that, yes; she had become friends with the 'Konohamaru Corps.' Thinking to up the status of the Hyuuga's, Hiashi had tried to have an arranged marriage for Hanabi to Konohamaru, saying that since he was the Third's grandson he has a high chance of being the next Hokage.

Konohamaru and Hanabi were just friends, and even thought of each other as brother and sister, especially since he was engaged to Moegi, but being who they are they both decided to join ANBU. They were considered ANBU-in-training because they decided not to join and were not scouted. When Hiashi went as far as to try to order Hanabi to break up with her two best friends, she flat out refused. For the first time in her life she stood up to her father. Got the caged seal for it, and then was left to fend for herself.

The sisters spent part of the night reminiscing and catching up on what has been going on in their lives, when Hanabi got to meet Ramen for the first time. Hinata remembered with a smile that even the ice-princess Hanabi, couldn't help but smile at her son's happy nature. She even congratulated him on his placement in school and actually meant it. It seemed like Hanabi was finally starting to warm up to strangers and let them see the real her as opposed to the cold Hyuuga heir, that could rival what Hinata called Gaara's 'un-nerving outsider nature'. He was the only one that Hinata knew who could rival her sister being unflinchingly cold, to strangers. In a way, Hinata figured her being an ex-heiress was one of the best things to happen to her, and had agreed to meet her and Kaede for lunch at one.

Getting dressed Hinata made her way to the kitchen and read Naruto's note, smiling at the thought that he wants her to pick out the furniture. Deciding that she had time to stop by the compound and say hi to Itachi and family, and maybe hire some Genin's to pack for them she left with a spring in her step only to run into Temari wearing last nights clothing with a glowing smile on her face. Seeing the glow on Temari's face that was sure to match her own all Hinata said was "I don't even want to know."

Temari had a wonderful night at the party. She was finally getting married to the man she has loved for the longest time. After Shikamaru had proposed to her and she accepted they had decided to leave the party to 'iron' out what issues they may have had. In other words Temari wanted answers on how they were going to be able to be together and how he finally got permission from Gaara.

Deciding to go to the park to watch the stars, they slowly made their way to 'their' spot. When they had gotten a good viewing position to watch the constellations Temari lay down next to Shikamaru and began to watch the stars, trying to see if he would, volunteer the information she wanted or was she going to have to ask. Watching the stars for a few more minutes Temari finally broke down and asked "How did you get Gaara to change his mind?"

Shikamaru took a breath before saying "You held out longer then I thought you would before asking, but actually, I did nothing. I wasn't even sure you guys were in town for a change; Tsunade didn't say anything for once. Gaara showed up on my door step the other day with a little boy in tow. I'm sure you've met Ramen Uzumaki, correct? You can imagine my surprise when he showed up and was actually smiling. Scared me let me tell you. This is so troublesome was all I could think" Shikamaru said.

"There was your brother who I think tolerates me at best walking with a child who looks just like a mini-Naruto. Very troublesome, let me tell you. Ramen had challenged me to a game of goldfish and royally kicked my butt and when I figured out who his mother was I seriously thought he was cheating at first.

A few games later we went outside to play on the hill, or rather, Ramen ran, around playing tag with his fox when your brother came and sat down next to me. He said I had his permission to marry you on the condition that we have plenty of nieces and nephews for him to play with. I had figured out that Ramen was some sort of test of some sorts and I asked him about it. He said that if Ramen thought I was a good guy I couldn't be all bad, and that he thought I would be good with children. He told me he informed the Hokage that if she didn't make me the ambassador between Suna and Konoha then he would declare war on us. I think Tsunade knew what he was up to though, and knew that's about as close as Gaara gets to asking for something, because she readily agreed. So now we can marry and travel between the two villages making it so that we can see everyone."

Temari looked at Shikamaru and smiled "I'm glad he will finally allow us to get married. I have to say Ramen brought out the best in him. Are you coming to his party on Monday?"

"This is troublesome" said Shikamaru "What do you get a kid that age? I got invited by Gaara and was also told he would take it as a slight against his family if I didn't go."

"That sounds like Gaara" Temari said agreeing "You know how protective he is of his family, and, trust me he is even more so of Ramen and Hinata. He even threatened Naruto about hurting them, and we all know he is like a brother to him. Ramen's a smart kid you can always get him a game or a scroll of something. Or you can even teach him to play Shogi so next time you see him you can play."

Silence had fallen between the couple for a few minutes as they continued watching the stars before Temari started smirking an evil smirk complete with a "hn, hn, hn".

Hearing that sound Shikamaru knew that Temari was up to something "What is it?" he asked sitting up to look down at her.

Temari said "Well we could always start on those nieces and nephews my brother wants so bad." She said with that evil grin.

With a small grin of his own, Shikamaru said "my troublesome woman" before taking her lips in a kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

'_I'm glad she went to the party'_ thought Sasuke as he looked down at the sleeping pink-haired woman. The night had started pretty good for Sasuke until he went to the party and realized Sakura wasn't there yet. Seeing his old friends had been nice, although he was really happy to see that Rock Lee had gotten married. He had remembered that Lee had a thing for Sakura growing up.

Sasuke had spent part of the night playing card games with the kids and catching up with the rest of the gang, although feeling a little apprehensive at the thought. He knew that because of his previous actions he didn't have as many friends as he could have, because he thought having friends would make him weak. Looking at Naruto he knew that it only would have made him stronger.

It wasn't until after the announcement had been made and people started to leave when Sasuke began to feel a shiver go up his spine. He was feeling real fear for the first time in years, and judging by the shiver he knew exactly what it was. Fan Girls. He would be willing to fight his best friend again before he was willing to see fan girls. Feeling the dreading coming closer Sasuke looked around and saw what it was. Against a wall that opposite of the group that was giving Hinata and Naruto death stares was a group of women looking at Sasuke, licking their lips. Standing up and mumbling his goodbyes to people he slowly made his way out the door saying bye to people as he went, feeling the group stalking him from behind.

When he was safely out the door he began to walk at a fast pace to put the fan girls as far from his as possible, but knew they were following. It wasn't until they started yelling "Sasuke-kun" did Sasuke really begun to run. Racing around the corner Sasuke almost plowed into a person trying to get away from the closing fan girls. Mumbling his apologize he was about to sidestep around the woman and begin running when he heard "Sasuke-kun where are you going?" from the voice he had been longing to hear from all night.

"Sakura save me, please" Sasuke said trying to hide behind Sakura.

Sakura whirled around wondering what could actually scare Sasuke Uchiha until 'they' came around the corner. There they were fan girls the one thing that could make any grown man cry in shame and fear. There were four of them and sad to say Sakura recognized them as girls they were in the academy with yet never went on to become ninjas. Not being able to remember their names only that she went to school with them Sakura narrowed her eyes at them as they got closer and said "can I help you ladies?" the ladies part dripping in sarcasm, showing them how much disgust she had with them.

"This does not concern you. Just step away from Sasuke-kun and you won't get hurt" Said one of the girls as they formed a 'U' shape around them giving Sakura room to leave if she wanted to.

Sakura getting annoyed at the thought that they considered him 'their' property when she knew for a fact that was never going to happen gave the girl in front of her a snide comment before saying "now why would I give you my boyfriend huh? Keep messing with him and the only one getting hurt will be you. Your lucky Sasuke won't hit a woman outside of combat but I have no such reservations."

"Your boyfriend" the girl from the side practically snarled "when would an Uchiha ever go out with the likes of you, when he can have us?" Hearing the girl in front of her crack her knuckles menacingly, Sakura reached into her pouch and pulled out her pair of black gloves and began to put them on.

"I sure as hell know for a fact he didn't come here for your skanky asses, while he did for me. Why have quantity when he could have quality." Sakura said completely ticking off the girls around her, while waiting patiently for the first girl to throw a punch. Sakura didn't have to wait long as one of the girls screamed "you bitch; now you're going to pay" as they lunged in to hit her. Sakura took a deep breathe and avoided the punch from the girl in front of her while punching her in the stomach, using enough chakra to hurt but not to kill or cause permanent damage. The girl taking the punch went flying fifteen feet away where she landed face down on the pavement, where she slid for another five feet.

Seeing the look of shock on the girls faces Sakura looked at one then the other before saying "anyone else? Or were you just leaving?" The three remaining girls with a look of horror on their faces ran to their fallen comrade vowing to 'get even' before leaving in a huff.

Taking off her gloves and putting them away Sakura turned and looked at the smirking Uchiha saying "there problem solved. That wasn't to hard was it? I was almost hoping for a oomph." Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence as Sasuke had begun to kiss her. Sakura with her eyes wide in shock slowly closed her eyes as she began to return the kiss putting her arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist bringing her close before breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against Sakura's.

Sakura biting her lower lip brought her eyes up to meet Sasuke's warm eyes looking at her before saying "why did you kiss me Sasuke?" bringing her eyes back down to look at him lips to avoid the blush that was trying to come out.

"Last I knew it was okay to kiss your girlfriend" Sasuke said seeing her blush trying to rise before deciding to go for the kill "and you yourself said I was your boyfriend. I figured since you saved me from a fate worse then death I was giving my hero a token of my affection." Sasuke couldn't help but smile confidently as he saw her blush rise again. "So where were you headed?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"I was coming to see you" Sakura said when the blush faded "but it looks like the party is over now. I had to work late at the hospital so I wasn't able to get out in time."

"I have an idea" said Sasuke "how about you meet the family." Seeing her eyes widen Sasuke said "I know you already know Hinata, Naruto, Ramen, Malina but how about you come and meet Itachi and Yuki? I'm sure they will love to meet you, properly this time." Sasuke said with a laugh.

"That sounds like fun" Sakura said at the thought of meeting some of the people closest to him. "Lead the way" she said taking his hand in hers.

Sasuke thought that Sakura did quite well meeting the family, considering she was meeting the man everyone thought was a mass murder for years. Itachi had not been home for long when they got there. Just long enough to take a shower and get cleaned up when Sasuke and Sakura showed up. Malina and Yuki were still up and Malina was happy to see her brother in law with a smile on his face as he brought Sakura home.

The group only spoke for about an hour before Itachi, Malina and Yuki went to bed, leaving Sasuke and Sakura watching a movie on the couch. It wasn't long before Sakura had fallen asleep, her time at the hospital tiring her out. Unsure of where she was living at that moment Sasuke put her on his bed and pulled the covers over her before curling up in the chair by the bed. _'I'm really glad she went to the party'_ thought Sasuke as sleep overcame him.

Nearing his 'prey' Naruto was surprised to see both Itachi and Gaara, who was holding a sleeping Yuki, sitting on the roof of the complex. Stopping in front of them Gaara didn't even bat an eye before saying "Morning Naruto, playing ANBU today are we?"

Taking off his mast he viewed both gentlemen and said "I'm not playing today Gaara, I have a mission. Do you know if Sasuke is here?"

"And what does this mission that involves my little brother, Naruto?" Itachi said raising an eyebrow. "You're not doing anything that could ruin our fragile bond, would you?"

With his trademark grin Naruto said "nothing of the sort. He asked about being in ANBU as a possible job option and as captain I have decided to accept him. Tsunade has approved the motion so I am here to 'initiate' him, into my squad."

Catching the look twin, mischievous grins on both Gaara's and Itachi's faces Naruto wasn't surprised when he was asked "can we join?"

Knowing that a good time was going to be had, Naruto readily agreed as they headed into the house. After dropping off Yuki with Malina the group made their way to Sasuke's room. Sneaking in they were surprised to see Sakura sleeping in his bed, and Sasuke himself, sleeping into the chair. Carefully Gaara wrapped his sand around Sasuke forming a ball around him before lifting him up and walking to the initiation grounds.

Removing enough sand from Sasuke's body Naruto quickly put a paralysis seal on his forehead before activating it. The between the three of them they had 'made' Sasuke over. Putting him in a dress and make up on his face, they took a variety of pictures of him in different poses.

Ending their fun with their 'Sasuke Doll' Itachi had put a stronger genjutsu then normal on him, before removing the paralysis seal. Knowing that Sasuke will wake up any moment Naruto quickly left a note for Sasuke to follow before the guys left the area, laughing the whole way.

A little bit later Sasuke had woken up and noticed he was not in his room anymore. Looking around he saw a scroll on the ground. Picking it up he read the note:

_Congratulations you have been selected to be in ANBU, but first in order to be deemed worthy you must be tested on your ability to see 'underneath the underneath'. First you must find 'for whom the bell tolls.'_

'_A church bell tolls to let people know they are welcome'_ thought Sasuke '_but that is too obvious. Wait I think I know who it is.' _ Deciding that this was his best bet to find who he was looking for Sasuke began to head to the bookstore. Noticing he was starting to get some weird stares and looks. _'I don't know what I did but if it keeps the fan girls away then I don't care'_ thought Sasuke happily.

Walking into the bookstore Sasuke was delighted to see that Kakashi was looking for the newest addition of Icha Icha Paradise. Kakashi only smiled brightly, at Sasuke's clothing and makeup, before giving Sasuke the next note, while trying not to say anything for fear of laughing. Sasuke quickly grabbed the note and tore it open.

_Congratulations on solving this first riddle. As you can see these questions are about you and people you know. Now you need to find the 'curry of life that lives in youth.'_

Sasuke wasn't to sure on this one as he walked out the bookstore, luckily not hearing Kakashi bust out laughing. Walking around Sasuke soon passed by a lady dressed all in green sitting at a table with Hinata. Recognizing the lady as Kaede he then remembered that Lee was always talking about the 'springtime of youth.' Nodding to Hinata and Kaede, Sasuke made his way to the former Team Gai's training grounds.

Nearing closer Sasuke was able to see Lee training with someone who looked like a mini-Lee, remembering briefly that he met the child yesterday at the party, but was struggling to remember his name. Daiki had seen Sasuke walk up in his clothing and was about to say something when he felt his dad's hand over his mouth. Lee then handed over his scroll to Sasuke, before leading Daiki to the edge of the grounds to have a race.

Opening the scroll Sasuke then read:

_Where the pink flowers bloom, you shall find your response. _

Recognizing that pink flowers blooming would be Sakura trees, and he only knew one person with the name of Sakura, Sasuke headed into town with a smile. Finding Sakura was easier then he thought as she was in the middle of town. Seeing her eyes widen as he got closer he was soon given a scroll which he gladly opened.

_Repeat these hand signs, boar, monkey, sheep, dog, rooster. Then say 'Kai' your surprise shall be revealed. _

Not recognizing the pattern that the signs were in Sasuke quickly followed them before looking down and seeing himself in a dress. Hearing laughter coming from right behind him he turned around to see Itachi, Malina, who was holding a smiling Yuki, Gaara, and Naruto laughing with tears in there eyes. Sasuke was not happy until Naruto walked up and handed Sasuke a mask in the shape of a dog and said "welcome to ANBU, your initiation is a success. Practice is Monday morning at nine a.m., we meet at training at the Forest of Death. Your uniform is in your room, along with the standard katana, although if you prefer to use yours that is fine to. You shall receive the standard tattoo tomorrow at practice. Congratulations and welcome to ANBU." Naruto said before heading into a store to begin his shopping for Ramen.

Getting his congratulations from his brother and Gaara, Sasuke quickly went home to change his clothes after agreeing to meet Sakura in an hour. Quickly taking a shower and getting dressed Sasuke saw his new uniform on his bed and couldn't stop smiling. Putting his mask on top of his uniform, Sasuke turned off the light and shut the door, looking forward to seeing Sakura again.


	23. Chapter 23

Kaede's story

Hinata and Temari were surprised when she went back to the Uchiha complex and found Sakura walking back to her apartment. The girls unsure of what to say to each other in this situation just nodded as they continued on their way figuring saying nothing was the best option.

Hinata had left a note at the compound telling them to expect movers for her and Ramen's stuff, and that she was meeting Hanabi and Kaede at one, and they were more then invited. Stopping by Hokage Tower Hinata quickly put in a request for some movers and to where and was told it will be done by three by Shizune. When asked where Tsunade and Ramen were all Shizune said was out playing, and that Tsunade will drop Ramen off at the Uzumaki house at seven.

She quickly went to the furniture store and found a living room, bedroom set and dining room set that she fell in love with. Paying for it quickly she set it up to have it sent to the Uzumaki house. Stepping out of the store Hinata looked at the time and realized she was running late and took off in a jog to her destination.

Hinata had just made it to the meeting place and saw Kaede already sitting there but with no Hanabi in sight. The girls weren't even sitting there long when Sasuke Uchiha walked past in a dress and makeup. Hinata was about to mention something to him when Kaede shook her head no.

When Sasuke was out of sight Hinata asked Kaede "why was Sasuke in a dress and why wouldn't you let me tell him?"

Kaede replied back "He's in ANBU initiation. He's under a strong genjutsu and doesn't realize he's not wearing his normal clothes. All he knows is he has to follow the clues in the scrolls."

"He's not going to be hurt or anything is he?" Hinata asked although she was trying not to laugh. It wasn't everyday that you see the great Sasuke Uchiha walking around in a dress.

"He will be fine." Kaede said "By the looks of the initiation I will say that Naruto is the captain of the squad. He is the only one who gives everyone a good laugh and doesn't do anything really dangerous. By the way I hear congratulations are in order."

"Congratulations for what?" Hinata asked not really following. Her brain was still wrapping around Sasuke in a dress and it was Naruto's fault. She knew a fight was going to happen sometime.

"On getting engaged of course. So many people would kill to be you right now." Kaede said then ordered her tea.

Hearing the words 'kill to be you' Hinata became more aware of the conversation taking place in front of her. "What do you mean by 'kill to be me'?" She asked wishing she had paid more attention.

"Nothing really, just that Naruto has a fan club. The members have been trying to get dates from him forever. That's how I got into ANBU, my initiation was running around in a dress of anything it was to attend a fan club meeting and replay the results. Hardest thing I ever done, considering I was already engaged to Lee at the time" Kaede had said.

"How did you meet Lee anyways? I remember him from years ago, and am very glad he got with someone. He was one of the nicest people I have ever met." Hinata said truthfully.

Getting lost in her thought Kaede had said "My mother died six years ago while I was still a Genin in Suna. My father had died years ago and unfortunately I had no other siblings. The only other person who was still alive in my family was my uncle. Being from Konoha you might know him as Gai Maito."

FLASHBACK

A fourteen year old Kaede was walking through Suna on weary legs. She was tired both physically and mentally. Yesterday she had found out her mother had a disease and wasn't expected to live more than five years. Every day she will get progressively worse, the doctor said until her body will stop running on its own. Hearing the news from the doctors Kaede quit the Genin team she was on. If her mother was going to die then it was up to her to take care of her and make it as peaceful as possible.

Kaede had just turned fourteen last week when she found out her team was nominated to take the Chounin exams later that year. In Suna unfortunately your team had to complete so many missions in order to be eligible to even be considered. When her father died at twelve she slowed down on her away missions to be home closer to her grieving mother. Her father she didn't really care for even though he was her father. He was never there for her. He was never there period. He showed up every couple of months for money but that was it. The only reason Kaede cried when her father died was because it tore her mother apart.

A few months before she died and Kaede turned eighteen her mother called her in to talk to her. "Kaede I am leaving this world, but I want you to do something for me. I have a brother named Gai Maito. I want you to seek him out, and apologize for me."

"Mom, we had other family and I never knew why not?" Kaede said trying not to cry. She knew her mother didn't have long. She was surprised she was even speaking to her. She also knew nothing about an uncle.

"I have a story to tell you Kaede and it's long overdue" her mother said breathing hard "let me tell this to you and no interruptions until I finish. When I had gotten married Gai was on a mission, but when he got back he wasn't happy. Gai knew that your father was a known drinker and womanizer, and I was his only family left. Gai had got into a fight with your father while I was pregnant, because he caught him cheating on me.

Gai was ready to take us home and help me raise you, but I foolishly decided I wanted to stay with your father. I knew Gai would never hold it against me, about being with your father but I had decided that I had made my choice. I didn't even fight it when your father told Gai to never come around us again, and I did nothing but tell him to do as he asked. He cheated on me more times then I care to name and didn't even deny it anymore."

"But mom" Kaede interrupted "when dad was gone why you didn't let Uncle Gai know? Does he even know about me?" Kaede was a little stunned at what her mother had told her. She knew he was a womanizer before she was born and her mother decided to stay with him. She couldn't help but wonder what her life would have been like if they stayed with her uncle.

Her mother continued "I didn't get in contact with Gai, because I was trying to be strong. Gai knew I was pregnant but doesn't know what I had, and all these years I have regretted it. When I die Kaede, I want you to seek him out. His is your only family left and I owe it to the both of you. Promise me you will. Challenge him to accept him if you must."

Kaede instantly promised, with tears in her eyes. Her mother had stopped talking after that and with it stopped breathing. Kaede tried to shave her mom to wake her but knew it was too late. She had been dieing for a while, but it still hurt.

After the funeral and burying of her mother, Kaede thought back on her discussion with her mother thought about her uncle. It had taken some research but she had found out that Gai was from Konoha and was a ninja here.

Appealing to the council to be switched to Konoha, because they are allies they quickly denied Kaede, saying she was trying to get out of my loyalty to my country. She appealed many times before she got before the Kazekage and explained to him what had happened. What Kaede didn't know was that the Kazekage was personal friends with some people in Konoha and he actually knew who Gai was. After the Kazekage had decided that Kaede just wanted to be with her only family left, he approved the transfer and gave her a set of scrolls, and set a message to Konoha to expect her.

Packing up what few things Kaede had, she quickly set out to Konoha in hopes of meeting her uncle, not knowing she was going to meet him sooner then she thought. On Kaede's second night out she camped out in a clearing, and set some basic traps before going to bed. She had woken up a few hours later hearing people shuffling through the woods and stepping on twigs.

Hearing other's were around Kaede quickly got up, yet not enough to gather suspicion and moved around acting like she forgot something before grabbing the kunai he had placed by her bag before going to bed. Holding the kunai close to her Kaede sat and watched the fire trying to use her chakra to feel for a presence around her, unfortunately not able to sense them by their chakra. Realizing she couldn't feel their chakra meant that they were not shinobi's or else they were trained to suppress their chakra, making them at least upper Chounin level.

Kaede didn't have to wait long before her assailants come through the woods. Turning towards them and away from the fire, Kaede quickly put up the kunai in a defense position. Out of the woods came two Jounin Mist ninjas. Looking at Kaede like she was their next meal they soon began to attack, no longer suppressing their chakra.

In another part of the woods a group was soon stopped by the feel of the released chakra. Checking to see what was going on the group of four made their way to the fight, with one gentlemen telling his group that it looked to be two Jounin ninjas against a woman. His group was outraged and began to hurry to the fight.

Kaede had quickly lost her kunai but still wasn't out of the fight. She had begun using the Tai Jutsu technique that her mother had taught her since birth. Tiring out from lack of training Kaede was soon on the defensive from fighting and was running out of options. Trying to buy some time she quickly did some hand seals before slamming her hand on the ground saying "quicksand no jutsu". The ninja's unfortunately weren't stopped like she had hoped but it did slow them down, making them has to attack her now one at a time.

The group had just made it to the edge of the woods to see the fight begin anew with one ninja trying to talk in quicksand, to continue the fight. The leader of the group saw Kaede get into her family's Tai jutsu stance and begin to fight before the ninja. _'That stance'_ thought the leader of the group '_only the Maito family females were trained in it. That girl is using my sister's techniques. Could she be my niece?'_ Deciding then and there Gai stood up and told his team "we shall protect the girl, I need some answers. Let's show these men the meaning of YOUTH." He said as he and Lee ran into battle, with the flames of youth in there eyes. TenTen and Neji did a quick shrug before running into battle also.

Kaede had seen two people in dark green jumpsuits jump into battle and soon were followed by two other people joining in. The battle did not last long once the others had joined and soon Kaede was facing her rescuers. Looking at her saviors she was surprised to see a guy there with long hair and white eyes looking at her with a woman with her hair in buns twirling a kunai leaning on him, obviously showing they were together. Next to the girl was a man in green spandex suit that showed off his muscles but didn't look out of place, a green jacket, and orange legwarmers, with warm brown eyes and big bushy eyebrows. The last man standing next to the one she was admiring was wearing the same outfit, which had even bigger eyebrows then the person next to him.

The man, in green, standing next to the woman in buns said "Yosh, we have saved you fair maiden, in the name of youth!" He said giving her a 'cool guy' stance complete with his teeth shining. "Please grace us with your name, so I can know the name of beauty."

'_Know the name of beauty?'_ Kaede thought '_Does that line actually work? Still he is kind of cute in way.'_ Taking a deep breath she answered "My name is Kaede and I am on my way to Konoha." Hoping against hope that these people weren't about to attack her also. She really couldn't handle another fight at the moment.

"Then your in luck" said the woman in buns "we are ninja from Konoha and can travel with you. By the way my name is TenTen, and this here is Neji" she said leaning on the white eyed man "the one in green next to me is our teammate Lee and on the other side is our leader Gai."

Gai then turned to Kaede and said "Kaede I noticed that you use an interesting form of Tai Jutsu. Can you please tell me where you learned it?"

Not sure what to take of the question Kaede decided to answer honestly, feeling these people weren't out to harm her "I learned it from my mother growing up. Unfortunately when she got sick years before she died and I wasn't able to train as much, so I am sad to say I am out of practice. Do you think we could finish walking to Konoha tonight?" Kaede had asked "I don't think I will get any more sleep."

"That is fine" said Gai "but you look exhausted, so we will take a slow pace, instead of our normal pace. I am sure that coming from Suna", he said pointing to her Suna symbol "you must have a message for the Hokage correct?"

"Yes that is correct" Kaede said with a small smile "I am on a mission to look for someone here in Konoha. The Kazekage was kind enough to allow me to go and told me that the Hokage would be looking for me."

Casually walking back to Konoha they didn't get far before TenTen asked "I know you might not be able to tell us who you are looking for, but if we can help we will."

"No it's no big secret what I am looking for" said Kaede. "I'm looking for my uncle Gai Maito. I just hope he's not a Missing Nin or something."

The TenTen and Neji stopped and looked at Kaede closely. They didn't know Gai had any family. Looking over to Lee also, they could see he didn't either.

"You're looking for Gai-sensei?" Lee asked "but he's right here." He said pointing to Gai.

Kaede looked at Gai trying to determine if they were playing a trick on her. They said that this guy was her uncle the one she was looking for. Looking at him she quickly grabbed a soldier pill and ate it before asking "Are you Gai Maito?"

Sounding very unconfident for the first time in decades he shyly answered "yes, I am."

"Prove it" Kaede said going into an attack stance to hit Gai. Moving fast she quickly launched into a bunch of kicks and hits that the Jounin just stood there blocking. Trying to hit guy repeatedly, but finding that he was block all of her hits, but never taking any of his own. Kaede was getting mad before yelling "why won't you attack me? Do you think I am weak?"

Gai looked at her with tears in his eyes and said "no you're not weak, a little out of practice maybe but not weak. I will never attack my niece no matter what. Even if I must attack my allies, I will never turn my back on family again. "

Kaede hearing this confession lost the anger she was feeling but soon was crying out all of the pent up anger and anguish that she had yet to cry out. Stepping a few steps away from Gai she felt herself bump into someone. Latching on to the person for dear life she was soon bawling into what felt like a strong, muscle-clad chest.

In all of his existence Rock Lee had never had a woman hug, him and want comfort from him like Kaede did. Unsure of what to do but acting on his thoughts he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and began rubbing her back. Kaede soon stopped crying and fell into a sleep refusing to let go of the person holding her. Looking to his leader and teammates for help the only response he got was from TenTen saying "we have two choices we can sleep here or someone can carry her to Konoha. I personally want to take a shower and sleep in my own bed tonight."

Quickly taking a vote they decided that sleeping there would be too awkward and decided to head to Konoha. Lee it was decided was to carry Kaede since she refused to let him go. Seeing how cold it was outside Lee took off his jacket and put it on Kaede gently before shifting her so she was on his back with his hands under her butt holding her up. Looking at the group they continued on their way to Konoha with Gai grabbing Kaede's stuff from the campsite.

"I will admit that until a bit ago I didn't know that Kaede existed" Gai told his team "I knew my sister was pregnant when I last saw her but she said she didn't want anything to do with me, and I respected her wishes. I shall have a talk with Kaede when she wakes up. I need to know what is going on and why is she coming here now."

"Do you think she's out to kill you?" asked Neji. "Or do you think it's for some other reason?"

"I think it's for some other reason completely." Gai said truthfully. "She looks just like her mother; it was almost like seeing her fighting there for a second." Turning and seeing Kaede rub her head against Lee's back bringing a blush to his face he asked his student "Lee do you want me to carry her for you?"

"No Gai-sensei she is fine" was all Lee could say. In the little time since he had met her he was fascinated by her. Lee had given up on Sakura over a year ago, and was beginning to wonder if there was someone out there for him, when low and behold he meets Kaede. Deciding not to think about the situation anymore Lee finished his walk slowly to Konoha in hopes not to wake his precious package.

Kaede woke up the next day in a room that she didn't recognize and begun to panic until she remembered the night before. She was attacked by Mist Nin and had found her uncle. She remembered crying into someone's chest before passing out. Now she was in a strange place but didn't look like she was being held hostage. Getting out of bed slowly she saw that she was wearing a dark green Jounin jacket that she felt could only be her uncles. Not sure of how she felt about him yet she made her way to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Quickly making some rice balls she decided to make some also for her uncle for letting her stay there. Once done she quickly took a quick shower and changed her clothes before grabbing the jacket and rice balls and began to look for her host. After checking the house and finding no one she soon went out the back door and heard some yelling coming from what appeared to be a dojo.

Opening the door she saw the young man from yesterday hitting a practice dummy while counting each hit, wearing what looked to be a standard Tai Jutsu uniform instead of the green jumpsuit. Hearing someone enter the room Lee stopped what he was doing and said "Morning Kaede-san I hope you slept well. Want to practice with me?"

Setting down the jacket and basket with food Kaede quickly said "sure I could use the workout, thank you for letting me stay I hope I wasn't an inconvenience." Kaede began to move into stretching motions to loosen and limber up her body.

"It was no inconvenience at all, Kaede-san I can't wait to see your technique that Gai-sensei spoke so highly of. I wonder if it's any match for fighting in my SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH." Lee had said before giving a classic 'good guy' pose.

Kaede seeing the pose started to giggle unable to help herself. No matter what anyone can say Lee was definitely an interesting guy. _'He's even really cute'_ Kaede though '_no baka, I can't think like that. He has to be my cousin. Why else was he dressed like uncle?'_

Getting into stance Kaede said "Alright it's been a while since I've practiced but I don't want you to take it easy on me ok."

"Kaede-san" Lee said "I only want to see where you are at your abilities. I was not meaning to fight you yet. I figured we could challenge on hitting the practice dummies. I have to meet the rest of the team and Gai-sensei in an hour. I would love for you to go with me."

Getting out of her stance Kaede said "well since we only have an hour, how about some breakfast. I made some rice balls for breakfast, and I made more then enough for the both of us if you want some." Kaede said with a small blush on her face. The fact that she had made a friend, made her happy. It had been along time since she had one, even if he was related.

"YOSH" Lee said with tears in his eyes. Never before had someone make breakfast for him, and here in a day this angel was willing to. No matter what Lee resolved that he would protect her all that he could. In that instant she had become, as Naruto put it, his precious person.

Grabbing the basket and the jacket Kaede led a happy Lee back to the kitchen for breakfast. Sitting down at the table Lee was in heaven with the rice balls, or even the fact that someone made some for him. Finishing off his portion, Lee quickly excused himself saying he had to take a shower. Within minutes he was out with his familiar green jumpsuit on complete with legwarmers. Grabbing his jacket from where Kaede had put it he quickly put it on before asking Kaede if she was coming.

The couple had made their way to the training ground to see that everyone else was already there. What surprised them all was the fact that Lee wasn't there first and when he showed up he was walking with Kaede. It was clear to his teammates and leader that Lee cared for the girl. Gai was happy that his student found his 'SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH' but wasn't to sure if he was happy it was with his niece. Kaede deciding to sit on the side lines, making sure she was close enough to see yet not to close so she could dodge if needed, began watching the groups prepare for a battle. By the looks of it TenTen was going to battle Neji and Lee was fighting Gai. Within minutes they had begun fighting.

A few hours of watching Kaede could only be impressed with the group that was fighting well as if they were a well oiled machine. This group just radiated teamwork, and trust that could have only have been established by being together for years. Catching a shiver from the wind Kaede started to feel cold, wishing she had packed a jacket. Unfortunately coming from Suna in the summer time there was no need, and since she didn't go on night missions anymore she didn't even have a jacket anymore.

Calling a break Gai's team began making to areas to rest. TenTen was leaning against Neji while Lee came over and handed his jacket to Kaede saying "here you go, you look cold and I don't need it at the moment."

"Are you sure?" Kaede asked before hesitantly taking the jacket. "I don't want you to get cold either"

"I'm use to this weather and your not. Besides I want to finish challenging Gai-sensei" Lee said before walking back to Gai to challenge him some more. Soon the two were yelling about the SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH and showing the energy of it, as they continued fighting.

Kaede hesitantly put on the jacket, instantly feeling warm and enjoying the smell that could only be considered Lee. Kaede was cuddling inside of the jacket before noticing that TenTen was sitting down next to her. "You know he likes you right" TenTen looking at Kaede.

"I'm sure he doesn't like me any more then that as a cousin. I mean his father is my uncle correct." Kaede said watching the two men fight.

"Umm no" TenTen said "Gai doesn't have any kids, and as far as we know has never married. Lee looks up to him as a father figure but as for being blood related then no, he is not his father."

Kaede realizing that Lee wasn't her cousin began to not think too badly about her thinking he was cute before realizing out loud "just because he's not blood related doesn't mean he doesn't see me as some sort of family, right. I'm sure he's just being nice."

"Kaede you may not realize this but we all know you slept at his house last night. Not that he would do anything, he's too big hearted, but Neji and I have been his teammates and friends since we were thirteen and the only part of his house we have been in is the dojo. The fact that he let you sleep there, out of the other options, shows how much he has begun to care for you. To top if off he carried you the whole way here, without a break. Just a little friendly advice, don't hurt him he got that enough from Sakura-san." TenTen said leaning back on her hands with her feet out in front of her.

"Sakura-san who is that" Kaede asked beginning to wonder. This man that she thought was cute let her stay in his house, when not even his teammates and friends have been inside. Kaede began getting a warm feeling at the thought but didn't want to dwell on it to much.

"Sakura-san" TenTen started "was a girl he thought he was in love with for many years, but it was only one-sided. Personally I think it was mostly a big crush. She is a friend of mine don't get me wrong but she could never care for Lee the way he needs to be. Her heart has always belonged to another. I have high hopes for you Kaede don't let me down" TenTen said as she stood up figuring the break was over and she wanted practice with Neji some more.

Another few hours later and practice was called to a halt for the day as it was nearing lunch time. Kaede was lost in their fighting and decided she would need to get to know Lee and her uncle better, but was strangely happy to learn that he was single and not related. TenTen and Neji began walking in one direction towards home leaving her with Gai and Lee making their way towards her.

"Kaede" Gai said stopping in front of her "we need to make our way to see the Hokage. We didn't get a chance to yesterday and I need to have a talk with you."

Standing up Kaede looked Gai in the eyes and just said "yes uncle" before they began to make their way to the Hokage, leaving Lee to follow far enough behind so he couldn't hear, yet not close enough for them to know he's there. Unfortunately Lee didn't get too far before yelling of "hey fuzzy-brows, I challenge you" was heard coming towards the group.

Kaede looked at Gai with a raised eyebrow to have him explain when he said "it seems my pupil's rival has arrived. Don't worry he will catch up later. Now Kaede I want to know what you have decided to do not that you have found me."

"I will respect my mothers' wishes" Kaede had said "and tell you that she is sorry, she cut you out of our lives, and kept you out even after father died."

"And after that what will you do Kaede?" Gai asked. He didn't know that her father had died but was still a bit upset that his sister didn't contact him about his niece at least.

That is for the Hokage to decide." Kaede said "I know what I want but ultimately it is up to her for I am a ninja from another country, even if we are allies."

It wasn't long before the two of them were in front of Tsunade and Kaede had given her the mission scrolls. Reading them Tsunade soon said "I gather you found your uncle correct?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama" Kaede said with a bow. "I had found him on the way here."

"What are your plans now?" Tsunade said wondering how this polite girl was related to Gai and wondering why she was wearing a Leaf Jounin jacket, when the information on Kaede clearly said she was still a Genin, despite her age.

"With your permission Hokage-sama" Kaede said "I would like to stay here in Konoha and hopefully become a citizen. I have nothing left for me in Suna now that my mother has died and I would rather stay near family, and hopefully be able to become a ninja here. If that is not possible I would still like to become a citizen, at least to get to know my family."

Looking at her fighting techniques, and bio information Tsunade was clearly impressed with what she had seen but also knew that the Genin in front of her was going to be a special case, she was too old to stay a Genin or even too old to compete in the Chounin exams. "Kaede, I have some questions for you. First off where did you get a Leaf Jounin jacket?"

Taken aback about the jacket she was wearing she looked at Tsunade in the eyes and said "It was offered to be by Rock Lee while his team was practicing because I was cold. I didn't think to get a jacket and I had hoped to be able to while I was here."

'_If Rock Lee gave her his coat to wear then she can't be that bad' _thought Tsunade _'I have no problem with her being a ninja either. If we are lucky she should be able to calm both him and Gai down. That's more than enough reason to let her stay here.'_

"Kaede, I have decided" Tsunade said "you are temporarily on probation as a Leaf Genin. In six months time you must come here and pass a series of tests. If you succeed you will become a Leaf Chounin, if you fail but still want to become a ninja then I'm afraid you will have to finish in Suna. Is this acceptable to you?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, that is more than fair" Kaede said bowing again.

"Good" said Tsunade "here is your leaf headband, and I expect you to train hard. Is that understood?"

"Yes Hokage-sama" Kaede said again.

"Great you are dismissed Gai stick around for a few minutes." Tsunade said.

Gai said looking to his niece "Kaede start heading towards town I shall catch up shortly. I need to let Hokage-sama know about our last mission."

With a small okay Kaede began to make her way out of Hokage Tower and towards town when she started hearing her name being called. Looking around to find whom was calling her name, she soon saw Lee waving coming towards her instantly bringing a smile on her face, and a small blush on her cheeks.

When Lee had caught up with her he asked "Kaede-san how was your visit with Hokage-sama? Where did Gai-sensei go?"

Shaking her head she told Lee "Lee you can just call me Kaede you know. You don't need to be so formal around me. My visit went good I am currently a Leaf Genin and I have to take a test in six months to see if I achieve Chounin level. Uncle is with the Hokage-sama and said he will catch up later. I do want to thank you though Lee" Kaede said trying not to look at Lee.

"Why is that Kaede-san, I mean Kaede?" Lee asked not sure of what he had done to warrant thanks.

"Thank you for carrying me here, and letting me sleep at your house. I really hope I wasn't an inconvenience. In fact let me make it up to you, how about you let me cook you and Uncle Gai dinner. I have an old family recipe I would love to try to make again. What do you say?" Kaede asked hoping he would take her up on her offer.

With a smile on his face and a small blush Lee said "that would be great." Reaching into his right leg warmer and pulled out a small pouch. After looking around he found a key and gave it to Kaede. "Here is the key to the house. You do remember how to get there right? I'm going to go and train more, so would seven be ok?"

"Seven would be fine, make sure you let Uncle know also ok. Thanks again Lee" Kaede said taking the key before she reached up and kissed him on the cheek, before walking away to not show him the blush on her face. With a spring in her step she quickly went to the grocery store to pick up what she would need.

At six thirty Kaede was singing and humming in the kitchen and swaying back and forth, thinking how happy she was that now she would be able to see her uncle and have the chance to be a ninja. At first she thought she heard someone in the house but looked around and found no one. Thinking it might be her imagination she quickly went back to work stirring the dish that was simmering on the stove.

Setting the table a few minutes to seven she quickly got out glasses of water and placed the food on the table. She knew that the food looked kind of different then most, but she also knew it was very good. At seven on the dot there came a knock at the door, and when Kaede opened it there was her uncle with some posies in hand, wearing his traditional green jumpsuit. Grabbing the flowers and smelling them she quickly found a jar to put them in before sitting at the table with Gai before asking "Uncle where is Lee? He's the one who said dinner at seven."

Moments later a blushing Lee came down the stairs, fresh from the shower and sat down at the table. Looking at all the food Lee quickly said "this looks good Kaede, sorry to keep you and Gai-sensei waiting."

Kaede said "not a problem please everyone dig in" but was wondering when Lee had came in the house. She figured he must have been the noise that she thought she heard. Placing a lot of food on their plates they soon broke apart their chopsticks and began eating. Once the food was in their mouth Gai and Lee had tears running down their face. Kaede quickly took another bite to see if it was too hot but didn't think it was. She turned to look at them "Are you guys ok?"

Lee took a swallow and said "this is better then the curry of life. I have never tasted such goodness." He said before eating the rest of it really fast.

Gai looked at Kaede and said "I haven't had this since my mom made it; this is even better then what she made. Kaede you definitely made this in your SPRINGITME OF YOUTH." He said before eating in a speed that matched Lee's.

Watching the speed that they had eaten Kaede was glad she had made such a large portion for soon there was none left. Dinner was done and they sat at the table drinking tea when the topic of Kaede's living arrangements came up. Gai had started by saying "you know Kaede I have a spare bedroom in my apartment if you want to stay with me"

Kaede had quickly "I had thought about looking for an apartment tomorrow. I do have some money left to me when mom died, and the selling of the house. I really don't want to be a bother."

Before Gai could tell her she wouldn't be a bother Lee jumped in and said "you can always stay here. As you can see I have plenty of room, and I doubt I will be here much anyways with all the missions we have been taken. It would be nice to have someone watch the place for me."

Both Kaede and Gai were stunned that Lee had offered his home, but both for different reasons. Gai was because Lee had never offered his home to anyone; sure they could use his dojo but his house. No chance in hell. Gai figures Lee must be seriously interested in Kaede for him to offer his home. Kaede was stunned because she was sure that Lee didn't want her there. Not that he had said anything, or even given her the cold shoulder, just from what TenTen said he never let anyone over. She would have thought he would have liked his privacy back.

Looking at Lee, Kaede said "are you sure you don't mind. I mean I don't want to intrude."

"You would not be intruding at all Kaede. It will be my pleasure to have you here." Lee said sincerely.

"Alright then I will stay" Kaede said although she was secretly happy. She had never met someone like Lee, who was actually upfront and honest. She knew that many people weren't like that, but being with someone who was, was a nice change of pace.

Early the next morning Kaede had gotten up, gotten dressed making sure to layer her clothes so that they were loose but still enough to keep her warm. Getting her morning bathroom run taken care of Kaede took notice of the lack of decoration in the house, in fact there was none? The bathroom was bare except for some plain white towels that looked threadbare.

Taking another looks around the house Kaede say things that she hasn't noticed the first time. Sure his house had some appliances and furniture but it was still looking bare. Like there was no personal stuff there. She was happy though that he had a washer and dryer though. Wondering if Lee would let her make any changes she quickly got out her bag that she brought with her and pulled out the only two appliances she ever needed to live with; A crock-pot and a rice cooker, which she quickly put in the kitchen after filling up the crock-pot with meats and vegetables for dinner.

Setting the rice cooker also for dinner she also made some more rice balls for breakfast and placed them on the table not sure if Lee was up or not. Grabbing her key and some money from her room she placed some weights on her arms and legs before heading towards the door where she quickly got on her shoes and her cd player and exited the house.

Going towards the edge of town Kaede did a quick set of stretches before she began a jog around Konoha following the wall around. After every tenth tree Kaede gradually increased her speed until she was running full tilt around the town. When she had done pushed herself to do five laps she then ran to the dojo to begin the next part of her training.

Walking towards the dojo she soon found some wood posts to practice on. Grabbing some gloves from her back pocket she soon began an assault of hitting the post, trying to remember the sets that she grew up practicing. It wasn't long until her body was soon moving in the familiar movements that she was beginning to think long forgotten. Closing her eyes to block out the scenery, and not really listening to her music she felt her body moving on its own accord. Her movements stopped when her cd did and she opened her eyes, only to jump in shock. Ahead of her was Lee clapping and jumping up and down acting very excitable for some reason. Taking her ear pieces out of her ears she caught bits of 'SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH' and 'majestic' and 'wonderful' as he was jumping with so much energy. Once she realized he was talking about her fighting technique she began to blush heavily.

"That was great Kaede" Lee said still excited "I hope I didn't interrupt you, but you were bursting with the SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH that I couldn't help but cheer. Gai-sensei would be so proud." Lee said with a flow of tears going down his face.

"Thank you Lee" Kaede said "No you didn't interrupt me I was just about to stop and have some breakfast. If you haven't had any yet, you could join me." Kaede said hesitantly.

"YOSH" said Lee "When I saw those wonderful rice balls on the table I decided I had to come and look for you to see if I could have any. Breakfast with you would be nice" he said with a small blush.

Breakfast was indeed nice between the two but soon Kaede found that she wanted to know more about the man in front of her. Deciding that she wasn't sure how to ask she was debating on asking him or asking people who knew him. Kaede did want to know something though before she wanted to decide what she can and can't do.

"Lee" said Kaede "I know that I will be living here for a while so I was wondering if you had any rules, that I must follow." Looking at Lee's confused face she continued "I mean like no painting the walls, no planting flowers, no wearing your clothes, or even no going into the west wing" she said joking about the last few.

Thinking about this Lee soon said "Kaede you can do what ever you want to this house except paint it pink. I want you to be comfortable here, and to think of this as your home, and if wearing my clothes or going into our non-existent west wing will make you happy. Then I guess you can."

Laughing Kaede soon said "Lee I was kidding about wearing your clothes, and the west wing thing. But I do have to run into town today and get some stuff and do some laundry. I am more than willing to do yours also, since I have such a small load, if that's ok with you of course. Also I need to know how much my rent is going to be."

"I'm not taking your money" Lee said incredibly, like he had been insulted. "I don't expect you to pay a dime while living here. I want you to think of this as your home, and as such you will pay for nothing."

Kaede was in shock and figured she was going to pay him back somehow since he wasn't taking money from her. Thinking about the dojo though she did ask "Lee I know you and uncle are Tai Jutsu masters but why do you own a dojo anyways?"

Blushing slightly Lee said "it's a dream of mine to one day be a great Tai Jutsu teacher. The dojo is to teach students if I ever get some, I figured buying the house with the dojo was a step in the right direction. Silly dream isn't it."

Kissing Lee on the top of the forehead Kaede said "no dream is silly Lee. The fact that you want to teach other generations something you love makes you a better person I think. I'm sure that sometime you will have students, you just have to keep believing it."

Looking outside and seeing the placement of the sun Kaede said "don't you have practice soon? I shall have dinner ready again at seven if that's ok with you. Tonight it's only stew with rice, but there's more then enough for us and uncle again if you want to invite him."

Still thinking about the kiss on the forehead Lee quickly looked at the time before realizing he was going to be late. Without thinking of it he had kissed Kaede on the cheek and was out the door but not before saying "seven sounds great."

Jumping in happiness Kaede quickly did the dishes from breakfast and grabbed her dirty clothes. Seeing as she didn't have quite enough for a full wash she made her way into the other bedroom on the other side of the bathroom. Inside she saw what could only be Lee's room. His bedroom was bare just like the rest of his house. Sure there was a dresser and a bed with a green comforter that wasn't made. There were clothes on the ground in the pile that looked dirty. Grabbing those and putting them into her basket she quickly grabbed his bedding also and decided to wash that also. If he wasn't going to charge her rent she wanted him to be as comfortable as possible.

When the last load was in the dryer Kaede had begun to make a list that the house needed. Looking for a sweater or something she remembered that she didn't have any, although she did notice Lee had left his jacket on the hanger by the door. Figuring she would love to see him practice before went shopping she quickly made sure she had everything she needed, grabbed Lee's jacket and left the house.

Jumping through the trees it didn't take Kaede long to reach the training grounds. Dropping down from the trees and making her way to the group she had seen that they were taking a break. She didn't get far before Neji had spotted her. She was ok with that until Neji then said with a smirk "hey Lee your girlfriends here."

At hearing herself being called Lee's girlfriend Kaede stopped where she was and felt the color draining from her face. Everyone turned to see who was being called 'Lee's girlfriend.' Lee's face broke into a big smile at the site of Kaede and went running to her.

"Hey Kaede, what brings you here?" Lee said jumping in excitement at seeing Kaede.

"I was just bringing you your jacket. You forgot it when you left this morning, and since I had to get some stuff from town I figured I would drop it off. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Kaede said still embarrassed.

"Hey Kaede" said Gai "I want to see you and TenTen fight now if you have the time. Lee told me about you training this morning and I would like to see it for myself."

"Sure Uncle Gai" Kaede said giving Lee his jacket which he didn't put on "as long as TenTen is okay with this, of course."

Grabbing her kunai which she began spinning it around her finger she said "I'm ready when ever you are. It would be nice to train against someone other then these guys."

Getting into stance they soon began to fight when Gai yelled 'begin.' TenTen took the initiative and jumped back when she proceeded to throw weapons at her. Kaede making some hand signs quickly slammed her hand on the ground before saying 'Mud-wall no Jutsu'. Kunai's were soon stuck in the wall when Kaede snuck around and went behind TenTen and began fight using Tai Jutsu. TenTen had learned how to block some of the Hyuuga's techniques while being on the same team as Neji. She had also seen Tai Jutsu being used with her other two teammates, but she never quite seen Kaede's style. It looked like Lee's but it was smoother and flowed like the Hyuuga technique. Trying to block a series of kicks aimed at her head TenTen failed to see Kaede's hands moving to perform another Jutsu until she called out "Quicksand no Jutsu". Unable to get out Kaede stopped fighting and released the Jutsu after telling TenTen 'good fight'.

Lee and Gai were crying to themselves mentioning the 'SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH' and the 'POWER OF YOUTH' about the fight, while TenTen and Kaede went to sit down. While they were resting Kaede turned to TenTen and said "why did Neji say I was Lee's girlfriend?"

"You are living together correct. Plus Lee loves your fighting. You are all he's been able to talk about since he's met you. I don't know how you feel about him but from his actions he's serious about you. In fact what he had for Sakura was no where what it seems you have for him. He would never offer his house to her, and yet for you he did. You don't know this but Lee was an orphan who grew up with no chakra control. He got to where he is completely by hard work. At thirteen he was almost crippled for life in a fight against Gaara of the Desert in the Chounin exams. Since then he has known that death will happen eventually, but he's more cautious about people getting closer to him. You are the first person I've seen him like this with. In fact he's never let anyone wear his jacket before, it's one of his most prized possessions, and he lets you. You seem like a nice person and I have nothing against you, in fact I hope we can be friends, but I need to know how you feel about him. I will keep it between the two of us."

Kaede looked over to the two men still talking about the fight before saying "I can guarantee that I have never felt this way before. There's something about him that is just so sweet and sincere. I just want to hug him and protect him for life. Something about him just makes me smile, green jumpsuit and all."

"That's a relief to know" TenTen said. "Hey can you teach me hand to hand combat sometime? I mastered most weapons known to man but not anything to do with Tai Jutsu. If you can do you think you can teach me?"

"I will be more than happy to TenTen." Kaede said with a smile before standing up "I had better get my errands done in town, so you guys can get back to training. I don't want be a nuisance."

Laughing TenTen said "Trust me you visiting gives us a much needed rest. Stop by anytime, and don't worry about Neji's teasing. He's just glad he now has something to pick on Lee about."

"Anytime you want help with your Tai Jutsu just let Lee, Uncle Gai or I know. I'm sure between the three of us I will get the message" Kaede said before she started walking away. She didn't get to far away before Lee caught up with her, jacket in hand.

"Kaede wait you forgot something" Lee said when he made it to her.

"What did I forget Lee?" Kaede asked not sure what she was missing. She still had her keys and money.

"This" he said handing her his jacket "it's going to get cold later and I don't want you to get cold. I know you don't have a jacket yet, so please use mine."

"Lee, I plan on getting a jacket today so don't worry, I won't get cold. I wore enough shirts today so I wouldn't get cold." Kaede said with a smile on her face.

"But I don't want you to get another jacket. I want you to wear mine" Lee said handing the jacket to Kaede before she could start protesting.

Putting the jacket on Kaede smiled at what was being implied. Unable to control herself Kaede reached up and pulled Lee's face closer to hers before kissing him on the forehead. She had wanted to kiss him on the lips, but her courage failed her before she could. Smiling she said softly "I will see you at dinner tonight at seven. Don't be late" Kaede said with a smile before leaving a stunned Lee standing there.

Getting the things she needed from the stores, Kaede was soon at the house where she began to making the house a home. At the store she had gotten some new towels, a movie and paint supplies. Finishing the laundry, she took care of it and remade the beds. Grabbing the paint brush she soon painted her room and the bathroom. Wanting to do the rest of the house, but still not sure of what Lee would think of her changing things she decided to start small on her room and the bathroom.

Noticing that she still had time, Kaede went outside to finish practicing her weapons techniques in the dojo. Loosing track of time she soon was hearing her name around different parts of the house, before she could answer though, in rushed a frantic Lee. Seeing his frantic state Kaede asked "Lee is everything ok, did something happen?"

Shaking his head no Lee said "nothings wrong at all how about dinner?"

For some reason Kaede could tell something was up but didn't want to push it just yet. Following him into the house the two of them soon had dinner before Kaede asked Lee if he wanted to watch a movie, tonight. "I picked up one at the store that looked good. Want to watch it with me?"

"Sure"

"Alright im going to go and take a shower and change into my pajamas then you can have it. That way we can just watch it on the couch. How does that sound?"

"YOSH Kaede that is a wonderful idea."

Kaede quickly made her way to the bathroom to wash away all the grime that practice had left of her. Quickly getting into a pair a pair of dark green pajamas, Kaede soon got out of the bathroom leaving plenty of hot water left. Seeing Lee, Kaede quickly told him it was his turn before making her way into the kitchen to make some popcorn. When the popcorn was done and the movie was ready Lee made his way to the couch wearing dark blue pajamas. Looking at Kaede he said "I love what you did with the bathroom. It feels so nice and warm in there. If you have any ideas for the rest of the house knock yourself out. What movie are we watching?" Sitting down he had forgotten that all he had was a love seat meaning him and Kaede were sitting right next to each other.

Starting the movie Kaede said "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon. Glad you like the bathroom." Settling down next to Lee they began watching the movie. Trying to get comfortable Kaede soon rested her head on Lee's shoulder, and was kind of relieved that he allowed her to leave it there.

In fact she was more surprised when he moved his arm to pull her closer to him. Snuggling up next to him Kaede sighed happily. There was only one thing that she could think of that would make this better and she blushed at the thought of kissing Lee on the lips. Glancing up she noticed that he has a small blush on his face also.

Thinking that he looked so cute with the blush on his face Kaede soon brought up her left hand and placed it on his cheek. Taking his eyes off the movie he looked down at Kaede to see what she was doing. When his head turned to look at her Kaede lifted up and pushed her lips to his in a sweet kiss. It was a nice feeling on her end but then she noticed him not returning the kiss, but in fact stiffen up instead, Kaede quickly broke the kiss and pulled away. Muttering sorry as she pulled away, she quickly stood up and started heading to her bedroom repeatedly calling herself an idiot over and over in her head. _'Great now I just ruined whatever chance I had with him'_ Kaede thought. '_Why did I ever think he could like me like that? He was just being nice and because I was acting like a little love sick puppy, I can't believe I threw that away.'_ Kaede kept repeating over and over in her head. Shutting the door to her room she quickly got on some training clothes and opened her window. She normally would have gone out the door, but she just couldn't face Lee after that. Jumping from the window she went to the dojo to take out her self-anger on a post.

Lee sat there on the loveseat in shock with the movie still playing in the background. Kaede had just kissed him, not anyone else but him; the hard-working, non-genius, Tai Jutsu using, and one of the Green Beasts of Konoha. His face became red at the memory until he realized why she had left. He didn't kiss her back. _'What if she decided to leave, like I thought she had at dinner'_ Lee thought as he stood up and looked for her. Noticing her door was ajar; Lee did a quick knock on her door but wasn't surprised when it opened all the way. He was surprised to see her pajamas on her bed and the soft blue her walls were painted. Looking around he saw her window was open. Running to it he looked around to see if he could find her. Jumping from the window he began to look around until he heard noise coming from the dojo.

Entering silently and hiding in the showers Lee saw Kaede beating the practice dummy while saying over and over again "Kaede your an idiot, he didn't even like you like that, and now you just scared him off. You're such an idiot." Kaede said with tears streaming down her face.

Lee had mix feelings watching Kaede defeat the post. First he was happy that Kaede cared for him, and as more than just friends. Then he was upset that he had hurt her unintentionally when he didn't return her kiss. He was too in shock to do anything, but he vowed he was not going to leave it that way between them.

Standing in front of Kaede, Lee quickly trapped her wrists in his hands and pulled her to him. Wrapping his arms around Kaede to hold her he was relieved that she had stopped hitting and was soon had her hands tightened in the back on his shirt holding him close. She kept repeating sorry over and over again, as her crying started to die down.

Bringing Kaede's face up to his, Lee lowered his had and kissed her softly on the lips. When the kiss had broken apart Lee said "You have nothing to be sorry for. If anything it should be me who is sorry. When you kissed me I was in shock because no one had ever done that before or even wanted to for that matter." Leaning down to kiss her again Lee softly said into her lips 'please don't leave me my strong maple' before taking Kaede's lips.

When the soft kiss had ended Kaede wrapped her arms around Lee's neck and smiled. She liked that he knew her name meant maple, and that he thought she was strong. Grabbing her courage back Kaede said to him "I don't think I could leave you if I tried, Lee, because there is no place I would rather be then with you." She said rising up on her tip toes to give Lee a kiss that showed how she felt, and proved that it was more then just as a friend.

End Flashback

"So that's how you got together" Hinata said sipping her tea. "I am definitely glad Lee found someone like you. He's always been so nice and energetic."

"Yeah that he has" Kaede said with a happy smile. "The stories I could tell you about, could make your hair stand on end. So what does Ramen want for his birthday? Daiki is really looking forward to tomorrow; he's never been invited to a birthday party before."

"Really?" Hinata asked "That's hard to believe he seems like such a nice kid. If it makes you feel any better this is the first time Ramen will have a party with actual friends there."

Hinata was about to say something else but then Sasuke passed by again heading towards the middle of town wearing his dress and makeup with a look of determination on his face. This time Hinata couldn't really stop herself from laughing, and sad to say neither could Kaede. When the two had finally composed themselves Hinata was able to feel a familiar chakra coming her way. Getting a big smile on her face she knew just who was coming. Seeing the big smile on Hinata's face Kaede couldn't help but ask "what's with the Cheshire cat smile?"

Without taking her eyes off of Kaede Hinata said "Because I can feel that Naruto is on his way here, and I want to see if I can have him help me with the furniture."

"I'm pretty sure you could convince him" Kaede said. "What do you think Captain? Nice work with Sasuke by the way."

Grabbing the empty chair beside Hinata, Naruto quickly sat down still in his ANBU gear, minus the face mask. Giving Kaede a smile Naruto said "I am sure she could get me to help her with the furniture shopping. By the way, not that I'm trying to get rid of you or anything but, it's almost three don't you have classes to teach today? Or did you switch with Lee again?"

"Crap" Kaede said standing up "I complete lost track of time. I have a class to teach and this is the woman's class. I really don't need Lee teaching this one. See you guys on Monday. Bye Hinata, Captain." Kaede said as she jumped to the roof, making her way to the dojo.

"You didn't just try to get rid of her did you Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Actually no, Lee and Kaede teach Tai Jutsu at the dojo on the weekends, and the occasional day in the week." Naruto told Hinata, before turning to her and getting a glint in his eye. "Now what do you need help furniture shopping with?"

"First I thought we could get Ichiraku's to cater for Ramen's party, then get his gifts and party supplies while he's gone. Then you can help me with the furniture. Our stuff should already be at the house by now." Hinata said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me" Naruto said standing up and taking Hinata's hand.

Ichiraku's had told the couple that they would love to caters for the 'young Uzumaki's birthday' and that they will be there in plenty of time for the party. Next they went to the clothing store where Naruto had picked up ten tee-shirts in Ramen's size for his birthday all bearing the Uzumaki symbol. When Hinata rose an eyebrow at the shirts all Naruto did was put his hand behind his head sheepishly and say "I think our son needs to show his clan symbol like all of his friends, don't you think."

Smiling Hinata said turning to Naruto "all that's left is the rest of the furniture. I have something important to tell you."

Stopping and looking at Hinata, Naruto asked "and what would that be Hinata?"

With an innocent smile in place Hinata pulled Naruto into a hug. Placing her mouth close to his ear she whispering "our new bed should already be delivered and put together, and Ramen won't be home until seven; I thought we could try it out. What do you think?"

With a growl Naruto pulled Hinata into a kiss but stopped it from going to deeply. He had barely remembered they were in public. Taking her hand Naruto quickly made his way across the rooftops to their house to try out the new bed.


	24. Chapter 24

Ramen's first day of school and birthday party

Hinata was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for her two favorite men in the world, when she heard the shower start showing that Ramen was beginning his morning routine. Smiling happily she remembered that last night Naruto told her that Ramen had asked him to pick out his new clothes for his first day of school. She could wait to see him in his new clothes. Turning back to the stove, she finished cooking breakfast.

Ramen Uzumaki woke up in a great mood. It seemed like his deepest wished were coming true. When he got back from spending the day with his Obaa-chan, he was taken to his new house. The best part of the new house was that this daddy lived with them. Today was his first day of school, and also his birthday, and he gets to spend it with his dad, although he was a little upset he didn't get to see his Uncle Gaara leave yesterday

Throwing off his covers to his bed, he quickly jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth. Trying to brush his hair, so his spikes were more organized looking instead of messy; Ramen was ready to get dressed. Running back to his room he saw Kitsune still on his bed, sleeping next to a set of clothes on his bed.

Lifting up the shirt Ramen smiled and was glad he had his dad pick out his clothes for today. The shirt was white but in the middle of it was a picture of an orange bowl of ramen, complete with chopsticks. While the shirt wasn't all orange he was glad it had one of his other favorite things on it.

Kitsune had woken up and seen Ramen smile happily at the shirt, until he noticed the back. _'The master definitely has no problems flaunting his power, as he should being King of the Demon Foxes' _thought Kitsune. '_Young master' _said Kitsune '_look at the back of the shirt.'_ Ramen listening to what Kitsune turned the shirt over only to begin crying, happily. On the back of the shirt was the Uzumaki clan symbol complete with nine-tailed fox making the spiral. '_The master obviously cares for his kit'_ thought Kitsune looking at the logo again 'I _always knew the Demon Foxes would look good as a clan symbol.'_

Quickly putting his shirt on Ramen then saw that underneath was a dark orange pair of cargo shorts, complete with side pockets. The pants matched the ramen bowl perfectly. His father obviously knew what he liked. Telling Kitsune to get off the bed Ramen quickly made it before heading towards the kitchen, where he smelt a wonderful dish.

Hinata watching Ramen enter smiled at how big he was getting. It seemed like just a few years ago that she had given birth. Knowing that breakfast wouldn't be ready for a few more minutes she told Ramen to go and wake up his father. When Ramen had left the room, Hinata's eyes began to water at seeing her son proudly wearing the Uzumaki symbol.

Last night Naruto had told her about the absorption of Kyuubi and the changes it would mean. Hinata already suspected that Ramen was half demon when she noticed the difference in his chakra system. Anytime Hinata had used her bloodline on Ramen to check his chakra flow she had always seen both blue and red chakra in his lines. She had not known that hers would change also. She wasn't upset about it, if anything she was happy about it. Not that she wanted power mind you, but that it would bring her closer to her son and Naruto. He had begun to tell her about some changes to expect, like her senses increasing a lot. He had asked her last night if she would still love him even if he was a full-blooded demon. Hinata told him she had always loved him and always would, demon or not. She had not waited years to be with him only to be scared off.

Placing the bowls on the table, Hinata had made a special breakfast for Ramen. She had made homemade ramen and was just making the eggs to go on top when she began to feel nauseous. Turning off the stove she quickly ran to the nearest bathroom and began praying to the Porcelain Goddess. Wondering why she was getting sick she quickly activated her Byakugan, and checked her chakra flows in the mirror. Gasping in shock she saw her chakra lines were flowing with both red and blue chakra all through her body like Ramen's. Shutting off her Byakugan she figured that with her sense of smell being up the smell of eggs overwhelmed her. Not thinking another thing about it she quickly rinsed her mouth out and headed back to finish breakfast.

Returning back to the kitchen she had seen that Naruto had finished the eggs for her and placed them on the ramen bowls. Having heard Hinata in the bathroom Naruto quickly asked "is everything alright?"

"Yes, my sense of smell has obviously increased, making the smell of cooking eggs make me nauseous." Hinata said as she began to eat her breakfast.

"Are you sure that's it and nothing else?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"I'm positive, I checked my chakra lines and it looks like what we discussed last night is taking place." Hinata said eating another mouthful of noodles.

"As long as you're sure" Naruto said kind of dejectedly. He didn't want to admit it but he was kind of hoping she was pregnant. Finishing off his bowl of ramen he looked at his son and said "Ready to go to school, Ramen?"

Finishing off the rest of his breakfast Ramen, wiped his face off of the excessive juices he had made in his rush before saying "Let's go Dad."

"Wait for me" Hinata said "I can walk part of the way I have to go to work at the hospital."

"Hurry up slow-poke" Naruto said jokingly. "We don't want our big guy to be late to the academy do we?"

Walking down the street towards the school, Naruto began to wonder if her change of smell was because she was turning half demon. Hearing what Hinata said about her chakra lines he could only agree with her. Ramen was practically bouncing the whole way to school and it even seemed like Kitsune was happy to be there. When they got to the crossroads at the village, Hinata stopped and kissed both of her guys before going to the hospital, while the others made their way to school.

Ramen's face lit up with excitement when he entered the school. His father had walked him to school, he had his favorite breakfast and by the looks of it the person in front of him was his friend.

"Shuri-Chan" Ramen said running to his friend. His first day of school and already he had ran into one of his new friends.

"Ramen you're here" Shuri replied with a huge smile on her face. She didn't want to admit it but she was nervous about school. Seeing Ramen with her made her glad she at least had one friend in her class. "I think our class is the one two doors down."

The two walked into the classroom that they will be in for the year. In one side of the room it looked like a group of people were surrounding someone. In the middle of the class sat a lone boy in a familiar bowl cut and green jumpsuit resting his head on the desk. Shuri and Ramen's faces lit up at seeing their new friend. "Daiki!" the two called as they ran and stood in front of his desk. Kitsune had jumped on the desk and used her nose to nudge the little boy.

Daiki raised his head at hearing his name only to look up into the face of Kitsune. "AHH" he yelled pulling his head away from his desk. Suddenly he heard laughter and glared at the two faces of his friends' right in front of him. "Not funny Shuri-Chan, Ramen. I was not expecting Kitsune up and personal." Getting a big smile on his face Daiki said "I didn't know you guys were in my class that is so cool."

The group that was in the corner began to separate bringing forth the one person he had forgotten about. Hiro Hyuuga was in his class. Hiro made his way to the group with the other classmates. The other students were impressed that a Hyuuga was in their class. They were known to legendary fighters, with a superior bloodline.

"Looks like the green loser made some friends" Hiro said talking about Daiki. "Looks like the Loser Club made some new members."

"Leave him alone. He's not a loser." Ramen said sticking up for his friend, with Kitsune standing up to get ready to attack if his master was in a fight.

"Oh look another loser. You're so pathetic; your own father wouldn't even let you wear his clan symbol. I doubt your mother even knew who your father was." Hiro said directing his comments to Ramen. Ramen was getting mad, it was one thing to insult him but don't mess with his family. Turning around to show Hiro his clan symbol and to try to calm his temper, Ramen began to count down from ten backwards.

"I don't know Hiro, from what I saw at the tournament, Ramen totally kicked you butt." Shuri said sticking up for Ramen. "And that looks like his clan symbol right there." She said pointing to the back of Ramen's shirt.

"What do you know Bug-girl" Hiro said to Shuri "Who wants to play with a creepy girl like you, loser."

"You have over stepped your bounds" Daiki said with flames in his eyes. He could handle being made fun of, it has been happening for years. But messing with his new found friends were entirely different. "Our YOUTH shall guide us to victory!" Daiki said standing up from his seat.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN!" came a commanding voice from the front of the room. "NEW STUDENTS TO THE FRONT OF THE CLASS, NOW" the teacher commanded in a loud voice. Quickly the class began to run to their seats, while Daiki just sat down, saving the two empty seats besides him.

Ramen turned to look at the teacher, and noticed the familiar black hair and scar across his nose. This was the guy who had registered him, and also knew his dad. Now if only he could remember his name. "Yes, Iruka-sensei" Ramen said walking towards the front of the room with Shuri and Hiro.

Having the three new students face their peers Iruka began his 'new student' speech. "Class today we welcome three" looking own Iruka saw Kitsune sitting patiently next to Ramen, "err, four new students today. These students ranked the highest that we have seen in the academy in some years, and we expect great things from them. Now I will have them introduce themselves and tell you which clan they are from, and a little bit about themselves."

Hiro stepped forward with a smirk "I am Hiro Hyuuga, the heir to the Hyuuga Clan. That's all you need to know." Hiro finished with an I-am-better-than-you attitude.

Shuri decided to go next. "My name is Shuri Aburame and I am from the Aburame Clan. My specialty is in tracking, and I control bugs."

"Hi" said Ramen getting a big smile on his face "My name is" but he stopped in mid-sentence when he remembered what his father said before dropping him off.

FLASHBACK

"Ramen" Naruto had said "I can guarantee that they will be some people there, claiming you are lying about being my son. To take care of this I want you to say your full name when they ask you to introduce yourself, and that you are from the Uzumaki Clan. You only have to tell them your name once. After then stay with Ramen, it fits you better." Naruto said smiling at his son. He really wanted to protect his son, and figured this will be the best way. Ramen will not go on in life alone, like Naruto had, that he promised.

END FLASHBACK

With a grin of determination Ramen continued again "My name is Arashi Naruto Uzumaki, from the Uzumaki Clan, but you can call me Ramen" Ramen said with his custom smile. "My best friends are Daiki and Shuri-Chan and Kitsune here" He said pointing to the fox sitting next to him. "My favorite food is ramen especially at Ichiraku's, or when my mommy makes it for me."

"That's good students" Iruka said "Now take your seats." Hiro had gone to sit with some from the crowd who had hero-worshipped him, while Ramen and Shuri went to go and sit by Daiki, who had saved the both of them a seat.

Class was pretty boring for the most part, Ramen thought. Most of the stuff they were teaching was things he had been taught by his mom and Uncles. Looking over to Daiki and Shuri, he could tell they thought the same things also. Soon though it was lunch though and the three friends went outside to eat.

"Oh man" said Ramen "I forgot me lunch." Shuri, Kitsune, and Daiki had sat under the tree in the shade away from everyone. He didn't know that Shuri and Daiki didn't forget their lunch but that they were told not to bring them.

A group of classmates were soon upon the Ramen and his friends and it looked like it mostly consisted of girls. "Are you really the Fourth's grandson?"

"I guess so" Ramen said "I'm named after my grandpa and dad."

"Do you know any other famous people?" the group asked.

"Grandpa is famous?" Ramen asked questionly.

"Of course he is. He was a Hokage after all." Someone from the group said.

"Oh then in that case, my grandma is the Hokage now and my Uncle is the Kazekage of Suna. My Aunt is an Uchiha, does that count?"

"I knew you were lying about who you are" said someone from the group. "There is no way any of those things are possible."

"What's not possible" said a voice walking towards the group.

The group turned and looked at the voice that talked. Soon 'Hokage-sama' was heard through the crowd.

Ramen and his friends turned and looked at who had spoken. "Obaa-Chan!" Ramen yelled excitedly. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Ramen" said Tsunade "You dad is still training so I thought I would treat you, Shuri-Chan and Daiki-san for ramen. What do you say?"

Standing up quickly Ramen grabbed his friends' hands and said "Let's go guys. We will race you there Obaa-Chan." Before Tsunade could even say anything the trio was already on their way to Ichiraku's.

"Is he really your grandson, Hokage-sama?" Someone from the group asked.

"Yes he is" Tsunade replied.

"Is his uncle really the Kazekage of Suna, and does he have an aunt who is a Uchiha?" Someone else from the group asked.

"That's correct" said Tsunade "but that doesn't mean he is anyone else then Ramen Uzumaki. If your going to be his friend, I would say ONLY be is friend because of who he is and not who he knows." Tsunade said before walking after her grandson and friends.

The group had a great time at lunch and Daiki and Shuri found out that the Hokage was actually a normal person, and not just a leader. Her joking back in forth with Ramen caused the two of them to laugh. All good things must come to an end though when Tsunade said that it was time to go back to school, but before Ramen could walk in though she did tell him that his father would pick him up.

Class resumed when the group came back with Iruka annoyed about the extended lunch. Unfortunately it was the Hokage who caused it, so there was nothing he could do, Irritated though he did continue his lecture for the rest of the day.

School was soon let out as the kids went to the playground next to the school waiting to be picked up. Lee came first to pick up Daiki, where they went to race to see who's 'SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH' was better. Shuri was picked up next by Shino, as they were headed into town.

With Daiki and Shuri gone, Ramen started to feel alone. He had forgotten to tell his two friends about his birthday. "Kitsune" Ramen said "you don't think that Dad forgot about us did you?"

'_No young master he didn't'_ said Kitsune '_in fact I can feel him on his way now. He's about one hundred feet away.'_

No sooner then Kitsune had said that then Naruto jumped to the ground in full ANBU gear, with his mask hanging on his belt. "Hey Ramen" Naruto said "How was your first day of school?"

"Boring" Ramen said "hey Dad did you know that grandpa was famous?"

"Yes I did" say Naruto "although I didn't always know he was my father."

"How did you not know Daddy?" Ramen asked.

"He sacrificed his life for the village, when I was born Ramen." Naruto said a little bit upset that he never did get to know his father. "Everyone who knew him though said he was great. Let's go home champ, I think mom is waiting for us."

"Dad" Ramen asked on the way home "do you have a dangerous job? You wear a different uniform then Mom does."

"Yes I do Ramen" Naruto said, unsure how we was going to explain his job to his son. "My job is to go behind enemy lines and fight the enemy."

"Does that mean your going to die?" Ramen asked hoping his father said he wasn't going to.

"Ramen, everyone dies sometime. But I can guarantee I will not die anytime soon, as long as I have precious people. I will fight to protect them." Naruto said hoping he eased his sons' fears.

"What's a precious person Dad?" Ramen asked.

"A precious person is someone who likes you for you. They are someone who you would give your life for to help and protect. You and your mom are my most precious people. One day son you will know what I mean."

It didn't take long for the boys to make it home, where Naruto led Ramen into the backyard. There were streamers in the trees and balloon floating off of tables. A sign was put up that said 'Happy Birthday Ramen' as soon as Ramen rounded to corner he saw everyone important to him there. Daiki and Shuri were there along with their parents, respectively. Itachi was there with Malina and Yuki. Sasuke was there talking with Sakura and Tsunade was there talking to Gaara. Shikamaru was leaning against a tree with Temari standing next to him even Neji, TenTen and Hanabi had made it. This was the first time Ramen had had a party with everyone there. Running to his friends and family Ramen thought '_this is the best birthday ever.'_


	25. Chapter 25

The last four months-part 1

Hinata was exhausted, walking out of the hospital, heading towards home. Since Ramen's birthday party four months ago things had gotten progressively worse and yet a lot better. Who knew that in four short months so much could change? Walking into the Uzumaki house, Hinata saw Malina playing with Yuki in the living room. Malina seeing Hinata's and Keino's arrival told her "Go upstairs and to bed. I will watch for Ramen and will wake you up when he gets home." Being dead on her feet, Hinata could only nod before heading upstairs and collapsed on her back on the bed. Before she could stop it the memories were flittering across her mind, as she fell into a deep sleep.

BEGIN FLASHBACK

Hinata had just left her family at the road and took the path leading towards the hospital. Every step she took her nose and ears felt like they were being assaulted by all kinds of different sounds, and smells. She kept hearing people sounds like they were next to her talking to her, yet when she looked they were fifty feet away. She began to smell food and flowers so close it was like someone had shoved some up her nose, but no one was around with either.

Thinking it would be better when she was in the hospital; she ran in and realized something. The sterile smell of the hospital was not any better. The place smelt like bleach, sanitation, with a hint of blood and disease. Walking to her desk area for the list of her first patients, she smelt a familiar yet also unfamiliar presence. Tsunade was walking towards Hinata smelling briefly of daffodils with a small hint of sake.

"Come with me we need to decide what to do" Tsunade said to Hinata. Walking down a few hallways she said "This can not keep going on. Something must be done."

"What do you mean Kaasan?" Hinata said following Tsunade. "What is that smell?" Hinata asked Tsunade. The smell was pungent like dried blood and the decay of dead flesh. The smell was enough to make Hinata gag again, yet luckily nothing came out. Tsunade just looked at her with interest before pushing open the door to the room. Inside were about ten branch members of the Hyuuga family surrounding a bed? In the middle of the bed was a newly branded little boy. The child could not have been more than twelve. "What is the meaning of this?" Hinata asked getting mad.

"Nee-Chan" Hanabi said walking towards Hinata "I need your help. Haishi has got to be stopped. This little boy did nothing but come to visit and upset Haishi by asking Hiro a question about school. Because he had upset Haishi he was given the caged seal, breaking the alliance between main and branch houses. When I had came into the room and saw what had happened I tried to bring the boy here, but was stopped by a roomful of Hyuuga." With tears in her eyes Hanabi said "the only way I was allowed to bring him here was when I showed them I no longer had the seal. These people here would like it removed also, a few others went to go and tell Haishi. If he finds me I will be killed under Hyuuga law."

"I have an idea" said Hinata. Turning to Tsunade she said "bring me Gaara; I need to have a talk with him, when I get done with this patient." Looking to the rest of the group she said "I will take care of him and each of you individually. Guard the door I will need no interruptions." Hinata said as she ready to work on the little boy. With tears in her eyes she made some hand seals before her hands began to glow a green color. _'No one deserves the caged seal on them'_ Hinata thought '_I hope Gaara will agree to my plan.'_

Hinata had worked for two hours straight without a break, healing the boy's body until it came time to break his seal. Doing a few more hand signs she quickly put her hand on the mark slowly removing the seal as she went, leaving undamaged cells in its place. Standing up fast with her job complete, Hinata began to feel a case of vertigo, making her dizzy. Grabbing the trash next to her she was soon coming face to face with her breakfast. When she was done, she stood up and saw Gaara standing there with his arms crossed and an amused look on his face.

"I will be back in a bit and will break your seals when I get back. Guard the boy and Hanabi I shall return in a bit. If anything happens find me." Hinata said. Walking out the door with Gaara following she said "I need a favor Gaara, and you're the only one I can ask."

Walking into Hinata's office and closing the behind Gaara and made some hand signs putting up a silence barrier. "Here's the problem the Hyuuga's found out about Hanabi's seal being gone. Under Hyuuga law she will be executed, and there is nothing Tsunade can do. I know this is asking a lot but if Hanabi goes back with you there is nothing the Hyuuga can do. Not without causing a political uproar and a war. I know this is asking a lot, since you don't like to get involved in stuff like this, but I can think of nothing else. Please help me Gaara."

"There really is no other option?" Gaara asked thinking.

"Nothing outside of mass genocide can free her, and that is not an option. She could even be taken from our house because she still has the Hyuuga name. When I was denounced as a Hyuuga I became free, she still hasn't." Hinata explained.

"So basically unless she gets denounced as a Hyuuga, married there by changing her name and no longer being a Hyuuga, political involvement that could cause a war or genocide she has no options. If she wasn't denounced when they told her she would no longer be an heir, they won't do it. Genocide isn't an option you said. If she wasn't single then I would assume she would be doing the marriage option, so I guess that does leave me." Gaara said while thinking over the options. "Fine I will do it, but we leave tomorrow. I will clear the details with Tsunade so she is not made a missing-nin. We leave tonight after the party. Now I have a question." Gaara asked leaning closer to Hinata "why do you smell different?"

"I think it's because I am turning into a half-demon. Ramen has been one, so his smell won't change. Mine must be as the changes are made. It's the only thing I can think off." Hinata said.

"If you're sure" Gaara said standing up, "we should go you have patients to take care of. Tell Hanabi, she won't have time to pack. We will clear up the details on the way. The transition might be painful. I will let Tsunade what is going on, she might have some ideas."

Hinata went back to the room where the Hyuuga's were waiting, while Gaara went to find Tsunade. Gradually Hinata began to work her way through each and every seal, only throwing up two more times until they were half done. Taking a small break Hinata took a soldier pill and grabbed a scroll where she wrote a quick message:

_Mom,_

_Taking longer unsealing the Hyuuga's I won't be able to make lunch with Ramen for his surprise. Anyway I can convince you to take him and his friends to Ichiraku's? If I don't hear a reply I will assume you are able to. We will have much to discuss later._

_Love,_

_Hinata_

Wrapping the scroll back up Hinata bit her thumb and did a quick set of hand gestures before slamming her hand on the ground before she was clocked in smoke. Sitting next to her was Kiera with her tails sitting out around her. '_You called for me, Mistress?'_ Kiera had said.

"Hey Kiera, actually I wasn't trying to get you, only because I need a scroll delivered to Tsunade. I was hoping to get one of your new kits, but I guess I used too much chakra." Hinata said kind of ashamed telling Kiera that she wasn't trying to summon her.

'_No problem my Mistress, I can understand with the changes these things happen. I am proud that you continue to bestow the honor to serve you on my family. Any particular kit you want me to send to you my mistress?" _ Kiera asked.

"Do you have one that the other kits pick on a lot?" Hinata asked.

'_Unfortunately yes I do. She's very shy, withdrawn and very soft spoken. I fear she needs a major confidence boost to survive in our realm.'_ Kiera said.

"Send her then please, do you mind though if I keep her here with me for a while? I want to try to boost her confidence some. If you don't want me to that's ok though." Hinata said thinking she might not want to part with her daughter for a while.

'_You are definitely one of a kind mistress. If anyone can help Keino I think it might be you. I shall send for her, by the way Mistress congratulations. If you need anything else don't hesitate to call us.'_ Kiera said and she disappeared only to have a small light red fox with a single tale sitting there.

The little fox looked around scared until she say Hinata where she proceeded to bow '_you called for me my Mistress?'_ Keino said trying not to stutter.

"Yes Keino I did. I need this scroll delivered to Tsunade the Hokage in this building. When you are done can you please return to me?" Hinata asked kindly. "I will need some more of your help."

'_It is an honor to serve my Mistress, I shall not fail.'_ Keino said picking up the scroll in her mouth and began to look for Tsunade.

"What did she mean by congratulations Hinata?" Hanabi asked bring Hinata's attention back to the people in the room.

"I want to say it's on being engaged to Naruto. I wouldn't worry about it too much. Now who's next on getting their seal removed?" Hinata asked.

It wasn't long until someone was lying on the bed ready to have their seal removed. Hinata had only gotten the one person done when Keino returned. "_Message delivered Mistress, and Shukaku-sama said he will take care of things at home for this afternoon and to remind you about your discussion earlier."_ Keino said.

"Great stay here with me a while Keino, I need to talk to you about something later." Hinata said as another branch Hyuuga took the place of the last one.

It had taken another two hours before Hinata had finished unsealing everyone and she was proud that she had only thrown up once more. When the last Hyuuga was un-sealed he left leaving only Hanabi, Hinata and Keino in the room to talk. "Hanabi, we decided on a solution to stop the Hyuuga assassination attempt."

"Hinata not even the Hokage can get involved in this matter. I'm not getting married and I was not denounced. What kind solution has you came up with. We don't know anyone with any political clout to save me." Hanabi said.

"Yes we do your obviously forgetting someone." Hinata told her sister with a smile.

"Oh really" Hanabi said sarcastically "and who do we know Oh Wise One?"

"Gaara" Hinata said confidently.

"Gaara?" said Hanabi in di_s_belief.

"Yeah you know the Kazekage of Suna, and my brother." Hinata said with a smile.

"I had forgotten about that, but just because he thinks of you as family doesn't mean he will help me." Hanabi pointed out. "He will never agree."

"He already did" said Hinata "after Ramen's party tonight you guys leave to Suna. The Hyuuga's can't touch you there, not without causing a war. Tsunade I imagine already approved you going, so there is nothing the Hyuuga's can do to you."

"You would do this for me?" Hanabi said tearfully.

"You're my sister Hanabi no matter what. I will not let anyone kill you if it's in my power to save you. You should know that." Hinata said.

"I know you would Hinata but most people wouldn't care one way or another you know that." Hanabi said.

"True but lets not worry about that. Gaara is at the house now so why don't you go there and work things out. I need to talk to Tsunade, so I will catch you at home okay." Hinata said standing up and grabbing Keino who had fallen asleep during the conversation.

'_I'm sorry I was asleep Mistress' _Keino said embarrassed. _'I shall not abandon my post again.'_

"It's ok Keino I need to go see Mom now so why don't you take my sister Hanabi here home for me. You job is to protect her and make sure nothing happens alright." Hinata said.

Jumping to Hanabi, Keino said '_I shall protect her with my life.'_

"Glad to hear it" Hinata said with a smile "I know you can do it Keino. I will be there shortly."

'_This way Ms. Hanabi'_ Keino said leading Hanabi to the Uzumaki house.

Watching Hanabi follow Keino put smile on Hinata's face as she made her way to see Tsunade. Taking the back entrance Hinata was lead through a series of stairs and hallways before she made it to Tsunade's door. Knocking twice and then entering Hinata was shocked by the sight of Tsunade actually working.

Tsunade lifted her head up and saw Hinata before putting it back down to finish her writing. "You know you just caused me a lot of paperwork." Tsunade said to Hinata. "Thankfully Gaara is willing to help us with the situation or else we would have an assassination on our hands. Now what's this about you puking and becoming a half demon?"

Hinata explained to her about what Naruto told her about the changes and things that can happen. She also explained that within the next few months or even possibly weeks, Naruto will have officially absorbed all of Kyuubi into his body, making him the new 'King of the Demon Foxes'.

"Then it's a good thing I need Naruto and his team for a mission then huh." Tsunade said "I know you guys just got together again but he is the best that I have. This mission shouldn't take more then three months, at that time he should also finish absorbing Kyuubi. I can make sure your rotations here at the hospital will get you out in time for Ramen to get home from school. Now my problem is that Kaede is part of Naruto's group and Lee will be going on a mission in two weeks, after his appointment tomorrow. Gai is gone on a mission with Kakashi so no one can watch Daiki."

"Have him come home with Ramen, he can stay with us until Lee or Kaede returns. Hopefully I can help Lee tomorrow, but I don't know if it's possible." Hinata said.

"If anyone can heal the chakra flow problem, Hinata I think it is you." Tsunade said. "Now when are you and Naruto getting married, and giving me more grandchildren?"

With a smile Hinata said "we haven't set a date yet, but anytime is alright with me. As for the grandchildren, it will happen when it happens. We actually haven't talked about having more kids. I had better go though and get things ready for Ramen's party. Don't forget now." Hinata said as she stood up to leave.

"I will be there don't worry. I would never miss my only grandson's birthday party. I will prepare the mission scrolls for Naruto." Tsunade said. "I was happy to get out of the office to have lunch with Ramen. Took everything I had to not slap the Hyuuga brat while I was there. He tried calling Ramen a liar about being related to me and stuff. I fixed that in a hurry. Go Hinata and talk to Naruto about what I said." Tsunade said as she dismissed Hinata. While thinking '_I don't think vomiting is a sign of changing Hinata'_ Tsunade said with a smirk. '_I had better wait a while to be sure, though. Don't want to get anyone's hopes up, especially mine.'_

Keino was happy to see Kitsune again to say the least. Her older brother was a legend in their family. The personal summons and protector of the Young Master is quite a feat. Keino though almost died of shock when Hinata informed her that she was going to become Hinata's personal bodyguard. Hinata figured it would be a great way to boost her self confidence.

Later that evening after everyone was informed of the upcoming ANBU mission, Kaede was about to go into a panic over who was to watch Daiki. Never before had a situation like this happen leaving no one to watch him. Hinata came to the rescue though when she said he could stay with them, making Ramen jump for joy. While his dad was going to be gone at least one of his friends was going to stay. Hinata also made the offer to Shino, that she would watch Shuri anytime needed incase he had clan business or a mission. Shino just nodded, but you could tell was pleased at the offer.

Later that night after everyone had left and Ramen was in bed with Kitsune and Keino sleeping in there, Hinata glanced around at the silence. Seeing her unease Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata pulling her into a hug. "I will be back Hinata, I promise." Naruto said.

Holding him into a hug Hinata said "I know but I am finally with you again. I don't want you to leave and I know Ramen doesn't either. It's not the same with you gone."

Getting into their night clothes and crawling into bed Hinata was tracing her finger over Naruto's ANBU tattoo before saying "I had an interesting conversation with Tsunade today."

"You mean besides about Gaara and Hanabi?" Naruto asked.

"Yes besides that. She asked when we are getting married and that she wants more grandchildren." Hinata said.

"So what did you tell her?" Naruto asked.

"I told her we haven't set a date yet and that we haven't even discussed having more children. Hell thinking about it we didn't even discuss having Ramen." Hinata said. "I also told her I didn't know if you even wanted any more children."

"Hinata I would love to have more children. Granted this time it is nice to have a say in it how about after I get back we can start trying to have more. As for the marrying part, I had a license drawn up years ago and already signed it. In fact it is in Tsunade's possession as we speak." Naruto said.

"Do not tell me you made up a blank marriage license. You can't do that. A woman's name has to be on the license in order to get one." Hinata said getting upset at the thought of Naruto having a blank marriage license and Naruto's sudden case of laughter was not making her happy.

"Sweetie" Naruto said trying not to laugh "that license had your name on it since it was drawn up a few years after you left. Like I told you at the party, you've been an Uzumaki longer than you've known. All that's needed is your signature, but I wasn't going to deny you a wedding if that's what you wanted."

"Rather cocky aren't we there Naruto." Hinata said with a smirk.

"Nope just confident I figured if you had given up on me I was going to try to change your mind. If you had married then I would be single forever. Lucky for me I didn't have to do either." Naruto said with his sexy grin. Wrapping his arms around Hinata pulling her close Naruto took a deep breathe as if memorizing her scent. "I just want to hold you all night long. Three months will be agony without you guys there."

"It will be for us also" Hinata said "Don't worry we will be here waiting for you."

"I am glad to hear that. No matter what happens, remember I love you." Naruto said before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too" Hinata said giving Naruto a squeeze before drifting off to sleep.

When Hinata had woken that morning Naruto was already gone. Looking at the clock Hinata figured she had better get up and get breakfast ready. She had Lee's appointment to look forward to. Taking a shower and getting dressed Hinata was about to brush her teeth when she began to get nauseous again, but this time it seemed to be over the smell of toothpaste. Getting annoyed at the smell changes Hinata plugged her nose and quickly brushed her teeth, making sure to wash her tongue to get that awful taste out of her mouth.

Morning routine complete Hinata went into the kitchen to make breakfast only to find Ramen already in there having a bowl of oatmeal. He had even made a bowl for Kitsune and Keino. Looking up and seeing his mom Ramen said "Yours is in the microwave mom. I thought I would make breakfast this morning, since you sound sick."

"Sound sick?" Hinata asked Ramen.

"Yeah you were puking in the bathroom, so you must be sick." Ramen said with his wonderful logic.

"I will be okay, tough guy" Hinata said "do you want me to walk you to school today on my way to the hospital or will you be okay?"

"I will be okay; I have Kitsune here to help if I need it. Plus I think Daiki will be there early since his dad has a doctor's appointment today. I hope who ever it is can help him." Ramen said in between mouthfuls of oatmeal.

"I will see what I can do Ramen, but as I told Kaede and Lee, I am not sure what I can do." Hinata said to Ramen eating her own oatmeal.

"You're the doctor Mom?" Ramen asked "Then I know he will be fine."

"Thanks for the confidence" Hinata said with a smile "but we better go before we are late."

When Hinata and Keino had made it to the hospital sure enough Rock Lee was there waiting for her. Leading him into the examination room Hinata quickly activated her Byukugan checking Lee's chakra flow. It wasn't until she was over by where the first chakra gate was located that she seen what the problem was. Deactivating her eyes Hinata saw that Rock Lee was looking at her hopefully. With a smile on her face Hinata said "I need you to take you jacket off and lay down on your belly. This will hurt so I want you to talk to Keino for me" Hinata said mentioning to the little fox that made herself known. Rock Lee quickly picked up Keino giving her a hug telling her over and over again how cute she was. Quickly taking off his jacket Rock Lee was lying down on his stomach when Keino started to talk.

'_Hello my name is Keino what's yours?'_ the little fox asked shyly. She was embarrassed that someone thought she was cute. Here she is supposed to be a big and powerful demon fox and people thought she was cute.

"YOSH YOU SPEAK!" Rock Lee said in amazement before calming down. He didn't' want his wife after him for forgetting to use his indoor voice. "My name is Rock Lee and it is a pleasure to meet you Keino." Lee said to the little fox.

Seeing that he was distracted Hinata activated her Byukugan again and began to shut down some of Lee's chakra points. Stopping chakra to the surrounding area Hinata quickly began working of the injured point. For some reason it looked like when he was a baby or early on in life someone closed off the chakra flow point next to the first gate. The point is so small that even most of the ancient Hyuuga's don't realize its significance.

Delicately molding it back together Hinata was glad Keino was there to distract because the process was draining, without Hinata having to carry on a conversation. Hours later Hinata had it healed like nothing had gone wrong. Satisfied with her work on the damaged point, Hinata then opened up the rest of Lee's chakra points to see how the flow was working. Noticing that the flow was working the way it should Hinata turned off her Byukugan and asked Lee if he felt a difference.

Standing up Lee began to move around shaking out his legs before saying "my body feels the same yet slightly different. Why is that?"

"Congratulations Lee you now have a chakra flow and judging by the range of it you're at a Genin level already." Hinata said as Lee's eyes began to fill with tears "I would find someone to help you channel that chakra and who knows what you can do."

"Thank you Hinata" Lee said "you are truly a great doctor. YOSH to celebrate I shall run five hundred laps around Konoha on my hands." Lee said as he made his way outside.

With Lee gone, Hinata made her way to give her report to Tsunade when Keino jumped on her shoulder. '_Mistress, what's YOSH mean?'_ asked Keino.

"I believe it goes with his belief in the 'SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH.' I think it's an expression like great, awesome or something of the sort but I am not entirely sure though Keino. You can always ask him later, if you want to know." Hinata told the young fox.

"So does he have chakra flow now?" Tsunade asked walking towards the hospital where she ran into Hinata.

"Yes he does, he had a small flow gate turned off. I barely caught it. He will need help though learning to channel it." Hinata explained walking with Tsunade.

Tsunade reached her hand out to pet Keino and said "I knew it was a good thing to have you look at him. When he gets back from his mission I will have Neji teach him what he can about chakra control. What have you and Naruto decided about kids and marriage?"

"The snot had a marriage license made out for us years ago as if you didn't know. By Konoha law I just have to sign it and we have been married for years huh." Hinata said looking at Tsunade.

"Of course, but it's not my place to tell you that. The choice to sign is yours alone Hinata and what you want. In the birth records Naruto is already listed as Ramen's father." Seeing the look of irritation on Hinata's face Tsunade said "It was done as a safety precaution. We all know that Naruto would kill anyone who lays a hand on Ramen. Unfortunately for him since he is in ANBU he can't attack just anybody, unless they threaten his family first. With him in the birth records, no one can try to kill Naruto for protecting his family. So how is your nausea doing?"

"A lot better today I've only gotten sick over toothpaste. Hopefully these changes won't be too bad." Hinata said ruefully. "If anything I think it's getting better."

"Glad to hear it" Tsunade said. "Now I only have two more patients for you today. After that you are free to go. The first one is an old coma patient and the other is a prenatal visit.

I am not sure which area to put you in besides emergency and sealing, but you won't always be needed there. Like Sakura mostly does pediatrics and emergency, Shizune does new recruit training and geriatrics with the occasional emergency. I work the days those two can't." Tsunade said.

"I understand what you mean" Hinata said. "When I was in Musinick I had to do all types of areas. I was a one-stop shop." Hinata said laughing. "This will be a nice change of pace."

Stopping in the coma ward Tsunade gave Hinata the chart on the patient before walking away "If you need anything I will be Hokage Tower. Give Ramen a hug for me will you." Hinata's last two areas were relatively easy for her to do. For the coma patient though there wasn't anything she could do, but make sure they were comfortable. The pre-natal appointment she thrived in, knowing first hand the excitement of pregnancy. With her patients done for the day, and the appropriate charts filled out, Hinata went home to wait for Ramen.

Deciding that she had some time before Ramen got home Hinata figured she had time to train. Standing up and getting some training clothes on, Hinata made her way to the back training area to begin working out. She wasn't outside long before she seen Keino and Kitsune both make their way to her. Knowing that if Kitsune was here then Ramen wasn't far behind, sure enough within moments Ramen was right there.

"Spar with me mom" Ramen said "I want to get a good work out also, please?" he asked using the big puppy dog eyes complete with quivering lip. Kitsune seeing his master use 'the look' he decided to do it also. They knew Hinata could never deny them when they gave 'the look'.

"Alright" Hinata said getting into a new stance. "But we are fighting clone for clone. I fight my clone you fight yours." Quickly the two made a few hand signs creating a clone of each of them. It wasn't long before each was matching punch for punch and kick for kick. They continued sparing for an hour before Hinata dispelled her clone and making Ramen do his. "That was a good workout" Hinata said feeling nauseous again.

FAST FORWARD

Two weeks had past and Daiki was staying with them now in Ramen's room. Lee had gone on his mission to Waterfall Village. Ramen and Daiki were having the times of their lives, they would get up early and train while Hinata made breakfast, then come in and get ready for school. Keino had gotten use to living in the Uzumaki household also and was seen talking back to Kitsune time and again. Her confidence was slowly getting better.

Itachi had to go back to report to the Akatsuki, leaving Malina and Yuki home alone. Sasuke had left with Naruto with them being on the same squad. Malina and Yuki moved in a few days later, so they didn't have to live alone either. When the boys got home from school everyone would go outside to train working on different skills. Daiki helped Ramen with is Tai Jutsu and in return Ramen taught him some Nin Jutsu.

Things were going great until one day when Shuri, Daiki and Ramen were walking home, they had been going to school for a while now and their parents figured they were old enough to walk home. Things had gotten a lot better at school for the most part. Any area of study the three friends were having problems with the other two would help the person that was lacking. The other students for the most part didn't bother the trio, especially the last time they tried it. Let's just say that Hinata and Shino had to pick up the kids from the academy, they got told about what they did to some fellow students. Let's just say it involved a water based jutsu, a lot of speed, and a newly found fear of bugs for those unfortunate students. Hinata and Shino though had to try very hard not to laugh when told about what the kids had done.

Some of the students had come around and accept the three of them and even have lunch with them while others were still stuck up Hiro Hyuuga's butt. This is what caused that fearful day in Hinata's eyes. The day the Hyuuga's attacked. That day at school the group had taken a bite of someone's sushi rolls, to give their opinion on a new recipe. Now this little girl they had tried food from before and nothing has happened. What they didn't know what that there was a tasteless, odorless drug in it used to slowly drain someone's chakra. After school the three friends had trained together in hide and seek behind the school before heading home. Shuri had left at her stop and lucky for her Shino was walking into town at the time. Daiki and Ramen weren't so lucky. They had sat down on a bench exhausted when Ramen told Kitsune to get his mom. Moments after Kitsune had left the Hyuuga's came out. Tying up the little boys they were soon hoisted over shoulders and brought to the Hyuuga Manor. Kitsune had caught Hinata and Keino on her way home from the hospital, and they quickly followed Ramen's sent following it to the former heiress's childhood home.

Activating her Byukugan Hinata saw a group of Hyuuga's surrounding a little boy holding a branding staff. Jumping into the compound with the fox siblings on her heels Hinata kicked open the door into the room. First then she saw was Daiki tied up leaning against the wall still asleep, turning to the group her blood ran cold. In the middle of the group was Hiashi with the caged seal brand almost touching a tied up Ramen's forehead. Pissed off Hinata yelled "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BOY."

Putting down the poker Hiashi said "So nice to see you Hinata. You know the laws Hinata; this boy get's the seal."

"He's not a Hyuuga and you know it. You would dare to attack the Hokage's grandson and an ANBU member's son?" Hinata asked trying to keep the fury out of her voice.

"No one cares about a bastard child Hinata, you know that. At least this way the monster will be kept under control." Hiashi had said.

"The only monster here is you. This is the last time I will say this, step away from my son. Or prepare to die." Hinata said getting into her fighting stance. Seeing the young master in danger Kitsune and Keino were soon infused with chakra, making them grow and separating their tales. Showing them truly as the Demon Foxes they were as oppose to the normal foxes they resembled. Kitsune was easily waist height now with four red tails flowing behind him. Keino being very young was only knee height with two tails behind her.

"Do you think you the weakest of us all could defeat me?" Hiashi said with arrogance. "You really are a stupid child Hinata. Come show me what you can do." Hiashi said activating his Byukugan, looking at Hinata's chakra coils, noticing what Hinata failed to do weeks ago. "So it looks like my little slut of an ex-daughter is pregnant again. Well I shall take care of that." With that being said Hiashi rushed in to attack Hinata.

The Hyuuga's who were standing around went to try to fight Hinata also but was stopped by two angry demon foxes in front of them. Having never fought demon's before the Hyuuga's began to back away. Getting a clear path Kitsune went to sit in front of Ramen burning his ropes off with his tail. Keino moved back by Hinata where she stopped them from attacking on that front.

Hinata was blocking Hiashi blow for blow while adding more and more chakra as safely as possible. '_If I'm pregnant like he says I am'_ thought Hinata '_I had better get this over with fast. I can't risk using too much chakra.'_ Hinata had a few chakra points turned off in her left arm but she was fairing slightly better then Hiashi. Hinata had been surprised at the speed of her former father, until she remembered he was a former friend and rival of the Fourth. '_He must have had to learn his speed to keep up'_ thought Hinata as she pulled more chakra into her hand '_well my speed has increased also'_. Dodging a few controlled swings, Hinata soon saw her opening. Pushing her hand into Hiashi's defense so soon pushed the chakra into his chest, causing his heart to explode on contact, pushing it out of his back.

Slumping down to her knees from her injuries and running low on chakra, Hinata deactivated her Byukugan, unaware of the person sneaking up on her. Calming her breathing down Hinata soon heard a person softly breathing behind her, spinning around to look she stopped when a kunai was coming down towards her head.

Before the kunai could hit her though Keino jumped in and bit the hand of the lady who was going to attack Hinata. Keino then wrapped her tails around the lady effectively burning her skin, where her tails were wrapped. The woman who held the kunai was screaming as her hand and part of her arm was slowly burned off. It wasn't until it was the spot where the last tail was located and burned off did Keino release her. Trotting in front of Hinata, Keino stood up in an attack position, ready to face anyone who came near her master.

The Hyuuga's stood there unsure of what to do when the door was kicked. Looking at the noise the room was soon filled with the noise of bugs getting ready to attack and a pissed off Tsunade standing right there with Shino at her side and an ANBU agent on the other. Tsunade quickly looked around and saw Hinata on her knees in pain with Keino in front of her. A woman with her arm partially burned off. Daiki tied up leaning against the wall, and Kitsune ready to attack in front of Ramen, who was lying on the floor asleep. Putting the pieces together Tsunade screamed at the occupants of the room "WHO THE HELL TRIED TO BRAND MY GRANDSON?"

Standing up slowly, wrapping her arms around her body Hinata said "Hiashi did, but as you can see I took care of him."

Tsunade looked around for Hiashi and found him dead on the floor in front of Hinata with blood flowing around him. Taking in Hinata's disheveled state Tsunade asked "Let's get you and the boys to the hospital. I will deal with this in the morning." Looking around at the occupant Tsunade said "You are under house arrest until tomorrow morning when you state your case, and I hope for your sake it's a good one. Have just the ANBU guard to watch you also." Tsunade said with an evil smile. Turning towards the agent who took off his mask showing an evil grin Tsunade said "Kakashi, try not to hurt them too bad. You might want to leave some for Naruto when he get's back."

Hearing the name Kakashi and Naruto the Hyuuga's in the room knew they would get no sympathy. Naruto was considered a nice guy, but a ruthless bastard to people who messed with his precious people. Kakashi was considered even worse then Naruto, because Kakashi trained him. If what Hinata said was right, and the people in the room were beginning to think she was, they were in for a long pain filled night.

Carrying the boys out of the room and helping Hinata to walk the group soon made their way to the hospital in silence.


	26. Chapter 26

The last four months-part 2

The hospital stay was a short one for the group. Ramen had already woken up before getting to the hospital. Daiki was already stirring, showing he will awaken in a few hours. Hinata gradually began to walk without assistance as her body began to heal from the damages.

The group mostly got checked over with no damages, allowing them to go with Tsunade. Leading the group, after picking up Shuri from Shizune, to Hokage Tower where Malina and Yuki were waiting. Tsunade had Hinata explain what had happened at the Hyuuga Manor when everyone had gotten comfortable in a seat. The adults were sitting in chairs in front of Tsunade while the kids were playing with Kitsune and Yuki. Hinata began to explain but when she got to the part about finding out she was pregnant, Tsunade was slightly happy until Hinata finished telling her what Haishi had said and tried to do, making a vein start to bulge on Tsunade's forehead.

Walking towards Hinata Tsunade quickly activated her healing properties and put them over Hinata's womb, trying to feel if the baby was alright. Tsunade started to get worried that she wasn't able to feel anything, until she remembered at only a month she might not be able to. _'The kit's is fine if that's what you're worried about'_ Keino said as she jumped onto Hinata's shoulder.

"How can you tell?" Tsunade asked.

'_Her smell is still the same'_ said Keino as if it was the most obvious answer. '_She is the Mistress of the Demon Foxes. Our blood runs in her veins as does it in the Young Master's and the Mistress's. If something was to happen to anyone of the blood, we would know about it."_

"What do you mean her?" Tsunade asked looking at Keino with interest. She had heard the theories of half demons and the blood traits with demon's but this is the first time she would be able to get answers first hand.

'_The kit's a girl'_ Keino said curling up into a ball on Hinata's shoulder as if getting comfortable. '_Her smell is definitely of a healthy female.'_

"That answers that question" said Tsunade before turning towards Hinata. "You have put me in a bit of a predicament here Hinata. Shino here can't actively go against the Hyuuga's since Shuri was poisoned by an outsider. The same mostly goes for Lee and Kaede, except here Daiki was tied up and brought to the Manor. So the most they can do is attempted kidnapping, which as you know does not hold a very high penalty.

Now for the kidnapping and attempting the branding of Ramen, things are getting particular. If they had checked the birthing records I doubt they would have tried anything, although I am not too sure. They can try the 'Hyuuga Defense' as I call it. Since you were a Hyuuga and Ramen has the bloodline, they can legally brand him since he isn't from the Main House. Since you have not claimed that he is or even was a Hyuuga in anyway this is harder. They have to be able to prove it and with you being disowned when you got here with Ramen they have their answer, although would need blood work to prove it to the counsel. They can also try spinning it that you were attempting to commit genocide, when you killed that pompous-ass Haishi."

"What if I wasn't a Hyuuga then what?" Hinata asked, thinking over what Tsunade said.

"Then it's a vengeful act from one clan to another and a lot harder to prove their case." Tsunade said getting an idea of what Hinata was getting at. "But you were still a Hyuuga for those first years before the paperwork got drawn up. How will you answer that?"

"She was an Uchiha" Malina said speaking up. "Itachi said he always considered Hinata a sister as have I. When he stood up for her in front of the Hyuuga's when she was disowned he said she was an Uchiha. Will that work?"

Getting a smile on her face Tsunade said "That will work great. Do you think Sasuke and Itachi will go along with it, though?"

"I know they will" Malina said confidently. "If you need anything on paper though, I do know how to do the Uchiha seal burn."

"Unfortunately for that though Malina" Tsunade said "we really need Sasuke's signature. Itachi is still considered a missing-nin to most of Konoha; if we use yours then we will have to explain your relationship to them. Sasuke never was put on the missing-nin's list at Naruto's insistence that Sasuke would return."

"What about using Gaara's name?" Malina asked "I know he would say she was related."

"That would cause further problems" Tsunade said "with Hanabi under his care, it would be a political disaster if he publicly claimed Hinata. Shino can't do it either because he was here the whole time she was gone, and never once made the claim."

"So our only hope is Sasuke right." Hinata said. "Alright draw up the proper paperwork and we will send it to him. What papers do I need to sign?"

"That's fine and all Hinata, but where they are at sending a human would get them caught. My slugs won't make it in time, before they are moving again and won't be able to track them." Tsunade said resting her head on her hands.

"I will take care of that" Hinata said "where are the papers?"

Opening a drawer through some hand signals Tsunade soon pulled out the marriage license. "Here is the marriage license, you just need to sign here" Tsunade said pointing at a blank line. Grabbing another scroll Tsunade began the formal paperwork claiming Hinata as an Uchiha. Showing Hinata where to sign again Hinata quickly did, Tsunade then quickly began to roll the scroll up sealing it with blood. Grabbing a smaller scroll Tsunade wrote a quick note before sealing the sealed scroll into the note. When the note was finished Tsunade said "How are you planning on it getting there?"

"Like this" Hinata said as she bit her thumb and went through a set of hand seals, before slamming her hand on the ground in her summoning jutsu. When the smoke cleared there sat Kiera. "Kiera" Hinata said "I have a job for you."

'_What ever you need shall be done, Mistress' _Kiera said.

"I need to get a message to Naruto, quickly and back again with a reply. You should be able to find him by his scent but it is of the utmost importance that you don't get caught or seen by anyone outside of the group he is with." Hinata said handing the scroll to Kiera. "He is in a danger zone, so be careful Kiera."

'_Mistress I shall be careful. I will return when I have a reply.'_ Kiera said as she grabbed the scroll and flashed out of sight.

WITH NARUTO

Naruto was sitting on a tree branch with Neji, Kaede, TenTen and Sasuke behind him on separate ones when Kiera showed up. Dropping the scroll in front of Naruto, Kiera quickly went into a bow saying _'Majesty, I bring a scroll from Konoha. I need a reply urgently.'_

Looking at Kiera, Naruto said "You look just like Kitsune" grabbing the scroll before opening it up.

'_Kitsune is my son'_ Kiera said.

Reading the scroll Naruto's eyes got big before he said "Sasuke get over here." Sasuke hearing the urgency in his voice quickly jumped to Naruto's branch. When he had landed Naruto gave Sasuke the scroll to read. He wasn't going to command him to sign but he hoped he would. "What happened?" Naruto asked Kiera.

'_There was an attack Majesty. Young Master and his friends were poisoned with a slow chakra depleting agent during lunch at school. Shuri made it to Shino before she fell down. Young Master and Daiki fell asleep on a bench when they were tied up and took to the Hyuuga Manor. Kitsune ran to get our Mistress and Keino and took them to where Young Master and his friend were. Our Mistress made it there before they had put a caged seal brand on him. In the fight she ended up killing the one called Hiashi, but not without some injuries. She was about to be attacked from behind when Keino burnt off the attackers arm. Tsunade, Shino and I think they called the ANBU person Kakashi showed up. They took the Young Master, Mistress, and Daiki and headed to the hospital."_

"Is anything wrong with Hinata? Did Ramen get the seal? Is Daiki alright?" Naruto started to spout off firing one question after another.

'_Young Master did not get the seal. Daiki is alright also. They were playing with Yuki and Kitsune when I left. Mistress and the kit are fine as well.' Kiera said. _

"Glad to hear that everything is alright. Wait what kit?" Naruto asked.

'_The kit that Mistress is pregnant with'_ Kiera said. '_Mistress has healed from her injuries nicely and the Young Mistress is safe and sound.'_

"Young Mistress?" Naruto said.

'_Yes the Mistress is carrying a female.'_ Kiera said.

Sasuke quickly signed the forms and handed them to Kiera saying "The forms are signed. Tell Hokage-sama to put off judgment as long as possible. I'm sure if she needs me to testify how long Hinata's been an Uchiha." Sasuke said handing the scrolls back to Kiera.

'_It was good to see you again Majesty. Hopefully next time it won't be under these conditions.'_ Kiera said before disappearing from site.

"Sasuke, what did she mean about Hinata being an Uchiha?" Naruto asked. "Why would she become an Uchiha and not an Uzumaki?"

"She already is an Uzumaki dobe. She signed the marriage papers. Congratulations on the wedding nuptials dobe, and on my new niece." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Then why did you say she was an Uchiha?" Naruto asked not sure of Hyuuga politics.

"I had better explain" Neji said stepping forward. "It's a defense so the Hyuuga's can't try to kill Hinata. They can say with killing Hiashi that she was committing genocide. They might try to say she did it from being disowned and with Ramen not being main house he gets the seal. What did Sasuke mean about marriage papers?"

"I had a license made up years ago that Hinata just needed to sign for us to be married. I made them when I knew I wanted to marry Hinata while she was gone on her mission. With her signing them she was technically my wife all those years ago, when I had the papers made." Naruto explained.

"So that leaves roughly two years when she was able to still be considered a Hyuuga." Neji explained. "Are you listed as the father on the birth certificate, or does it say unknown?" Getting an evil glare from Naruto and Sasuke, Neji quickly said "I am just asking because if it's unknown then there is nothing you can do. If you are listed then someone didn't do their research. To attack him knowing who his father was is like coming suicide. Everyone knows not to mess with an ANBU's family."

"I am listed on the birth certificate and even in the birthing records of Konoha. The mother's name is as Hinata Uzumaki though because of her mission." Naruto explained.

"Then by making her an Uchiha from the gap between her leaving and your 'wedding' she is no longer able to be accused of committing genocide. She can honestly get away with killing Hiashi because her child was endangered. Basically Sasuke just freed her from possible death." Neji finished explaining. "He will be needed to go in front of the counsel though when he gets back."

"Alright group" Naruto said with authority "let's go find ourselves our bad guy. I don't know about you but I have an itching to go back home." Jumping off the branches the members took off to the battle field.

THE FOURTH MONTH WITH THE COUNSEL

Hinata was not thrilled to be there in front of the counsel, again. These were the people who tried to make her life hell. It was all she could do to not destroy those arrogant assholes. What they had failed to remember was that some of the elders on the counsel were also some of the elders on the Hyuuga counsel. The Hyuuga elders had decided that since Hiro was so young, his mother with the help of the elders, would rule until his sixteenth birthday. Hinata soon learned that Hiro's mother was non-other than the woman who tried to stab her that night. The counsel had agreed to prolong the trial until they could get a confirmation from Sasuke about the validity of his statement.

The counsel was sure that Sasuke Uchiha would never say that Hinata was an Uchiha during those mission years. Hinata's life was theirs for the taking, or so they though. Lee and Gai had made a racket when they had come back when they found out about that night. It wasn't until Tsunade informed them that legally there was nothing they could do and she had to literally keep sending them on missions to stop them from destroying the arrogant clan. It was a lot of headache for Tsunade.

The Hyuuga kept trying to spread rumors through the community about the 'attempted genocide' but were stopped by the remaining Rookie Nine. They all knew Hinata, and they knew she would never do anything like that. It wasn't long until Hinata had some of the villages most powerful clans backing her, making the Hyuuga's in the counsel try harder and harder to prosecute her.

When the paperwork for showing Ramen's heritage and Hinata's marriage license came into play the Hyuuga's began to try to find other areas to exploit her in. That was when Sasuke's written documentation came into play, but without Sasuke to show that it was real, the Hyuuga's were gaining more sway. Hinata seriously hoped the group would come back soon. They were already a week overdue.

Leaving the counsel annoyed Hinata made her way to the academy to pick up the kids for lunch. It had gotten to be a habit that between Lee, Gai, Shino, Tsunade, Hinata, Malina and even Sakura that one of them would come and have lunch with the kids to make sure no foul play was going on. Temari was also helping at first but she had to return to Suna with Shikamaru to prepare for the wedding, under diplomatic orders. Today was Hinata's day to take the kids.

Hinata was thankful though, that finally at the end of her fourth month of pregnancy, her morning sickness went away. Now she was under more familiar ground with an unusual craving for ramen. Keino had gotten bigger now and was the size of a small dog although she still looked very small. Hinata's pants started just under her belly showing off her growing basketball. Hinata had to change her shirts for the time being to something larger. Instead now of wearing her usual shirts, Tsunade had bought her a bunch of maternity shirts in her excitement of being a grandmother all bearing the Uzumaki symbol proudly on the back; sadly though she bought them for her before Hinata was even showing. Hinata had to stop wearing her Jounin jacket since it had gotten uncomfortable to move in. Hinata felt a shudder run through her when she thought about what Tsunade's newest obsession was.

The academy bell had rung just as Hinata had walked up to the school, with kids pouring out at all sides. It wasn't long before Ramen, Shuri and Daiki came out and went running to Hinata. Ramen loved the days his mom had lunch with him. Those were the days they had Ichiraku's for lunch. Lately Hinata didn't say too much about how much ramen her son ate when she easily ate five bowls on her own. They had the usual chatter at lunch and plans were to go to the Uzumaki house after school before they had to go back.

Slowly Hinata made her way back to the hospital. She didn't want to admit it to her son but she was getting worried about Naruto. Tsunade was over pampering her and her jobs in the hospital, scared she would use too much chakra. Hinata thought it was funny since she was a half demon now, so she had more than enough before hitting the dangerous zone. Never the less Hinata spent more time doing paperwork and research than anything. She still occasionally got some seals to break but mostly the people were from other villages.

Just as Hinata began walking up the path to the hospital a group of injured men were walking up the path about fifty feet behind her. "Hey isn't that Doctor Uzumaki from Musinick?" one of the guys spoke.

"Will you look at that? I think that is." The other man spoke.

"Look here she looks pregnant again." The first guy had spoken.

"Well what do you know? She's pregnant again and no father in site again. Doesn't that make her a whore?" The second guy said again.

Hinata whirled around pissed off. She began walking towards the two injured men trying to calm her temper.

"Oh look she's coming this way; let's have some fun with her." The first guy said again to his friend. Turning to look at Hinata he said "Looks like your brother isn't here to protect you this time. How are you going to get out of this one?" The man said as he took a step towards Hinata.

"How about you step away from her before I kill you?" a voice said. Then men had stopped when they felt a kunai against their throat.

The first man turned and looked at the masked ANBU man who had saved them from torture. "Sir" the first man spoke again "why do you have a knife at our throats. I know under law you can not kill us, isn't that correct. Besides what do you care about a two-bit whore anyways?"

Taking his kunai away from the second man, the man in the ANBU mask slowly took off his mask revealing angry deep blue eyes. The man without the kunai to his throat looked at the man and saw the resemblance to the little boy that grew up in their village, but unfortunately the first did not. "We should just get to the hospital" the second man said trying to hint to his friend. "We don't want any trouble."

"No we don't" said the first man being completely oblivious to the hint his companion had given him. "In fact when I see your Hokage I will be sure to inform her about your rude behavior. How dare you threaten a civilian's life like that? I will have your head."

"Really" said Naruto "then I can't wait to see this. In fact here she comes now." Naruto said seeing a ticked off Tsunade making her way towards Hinata.

"Hinata Uzumaki, you're getting as bad as that son of mine. You are never late. What is the matter?" Tsunade said stopping next to Hinata. Hinata then pointed to Naruto holding a kunai to an injured mans neck.

"NARUTO! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Tsunade shouted, before taking a few deep breaths. "Why do you have a kunai to this mans neck? It's hard enough doing all the paperwork without you adding to it. Now release him."

Naruto did as she asked but stayed where he was standing. The first man eyeballed Tsunade up and down ticking her off before asking "are you the Hokage ma'am?"

"Yes I am why do you ask?" Tsunade said.

"I would like to report this man" The first man said pointing to Naruto. "He pulled a knifey thingy on me for no reason."

"That seems highly unlikely coming from him. Now tell me sir what were you doing when he put a 'knifey thingy' to your throat?" Tsunade said trying to be as diplomatic as possible.

"Why we were just going to have a little 'talk' with 'Doctor Uzumaki' here and catch up on old times. I'm sure granted her reputation it wouldn't come cheap though." The first man said slowly digging his own grave.

"What do you mean her reputation?" Tsunade had asked, gritting her teeth trying to be polite.

"You must not realize it but this woman was in Musinick for years. She always had strange men staying at her house. One even claimed he was her brother but I knew they weren't. They looked nothing alike. He had red eyes while she doesn't. Everything was different about them. She already has one child with no man in sight, and now she's clearly pregnant again. I'm sure you don't want someone with that kind of reputation working in your classy hospital." The first man said not realizing he signed his own dead warrant.

"Really you don't say" Tsunade said with her vein bulging again. "Let me tell you about a little rule here in Konoha. We will treat the wounded and the sick. We will protect the citizens from tyranny, and abuse of power." Tsunade said as the first man's chest began to puff out. "BUT, those laws are not valid when you are about to attack an ANBU Captains wife. Naruto Uzumaki" Tsunade said with command in her voice.

"Yes Ma'am" Naruto said snapping to attention.

"Don't kill them even though legally you can for messing with your wife." Tsunade said stressing on the wife part. "But let them suffer for messing with my daughter." Tsunade said stressing on the daughter part. "I will be waiting for you in my office. Hinata go home and go to bed, you look exhausted. I won't keep Naruto long I promise."

"With pleasure" Naruto said before the men proceed to wet themselves and faint at the thought of torture. Seeing they were passed out Naruto said "That's no fun. I wanted to try something new also." Grabbing the two fainted men Naruto dragged them into the hospital where he gave them to the lady working the front desk. Briefly explaining what happened the lady assured Naruto that they would be seen last and would not have a comfortable visit. In fact she informed him that she would put the two gentlemen in the same room with Anko. Heading towards his meeting with Tsunade Naruto's face went into a sinister smile as he thought about what Anko would do to the men once they started spouting off again.

Hinata walked wearily home exhausted from the emotional drainage that is pregnancy and the council. Walking into the Uzumaki house, Hinata saw Malina playing with Yuki in the living room. Malina seeing Hinata's and Keino's arrival she told Hinata "Go upstairs and to bed. I will watch for Ramen and will wake you up when he gets home." Being dead on her feet, Hinata could only nod before heading upstairs and collapsed on her back on the bed. '_Naruto's home'_ Hinata thought with a smile as she let sleep drift her away.

END FLASHBACK CURRENT TIME

"Mommy are you up in there?" Ramen asked his mom, knocking gently on the bedroom door. For some reason Lee and Shuri weren't able to come over because after school Lee and Shino were there to pick up their respective child.

"I will be there in a minute" Hinata said as she began to stretch. Looking around Hinata thought fondly of her dream of Naruto being home. '_If only it were real'_ Hinata thought as she got out of bed feeling rejuvenated. Feeling a craving hit her Hinata said "Hey Ramen how about we go to Ichiraku's for dinner?"

"Meet you at the door Mommy" Ramen said rushing down the stairs. Smoothing her clothes, Hinata went down stairs to see a waiting Ramen with two foxes waiting for her. Leaving the house the two began the mile walk to their favorite ramen place.

"Where is Malina at Ramen?" Hinata asked on the way, thinking for sure she had seen her when she came in.

"Uncle Itachi was here when I got home, so they went home." Ramen said matter-of-factly. "Aunt Malina said that you were sleeping so I went to wake you up."

"Glad to hear he's back again. Who knows maybe we will see them tomorrow" Hinata said with a smile on her face. Even Itachi was back already. Hinata couldn't help but wonder when Naruto would be home. Walking into Ichiraku's the two began their meal.

Naruto was jumping rooftop to rooftop after giving his mission details to Tsunade and telling her about the 'hospital' placement of the two men. Even Tsunade couldn't stop laughing at the thought of those two after Anko got through with them.

Quickly telling Naruto the gist of what happened while he was gone, Tsunade released him to find his family, but only after she made him promise to take a shower. Rushing home Naruto could tell Hinata and Ramen were already gone. Taking a quick shower to wash off the dust and grime of traveling, Naruto quickly got dressed before leaving the house following the scent that was his family.

Ramen was on his second bowl while Hinata was on her third when they both felt a familiar presence. Turning to look at the door, they were happy to see Naruto there. "Daddy" Ramen said jumping to his father "your home. Come have dinner with us." Ramen said leading Naruto to the empty stool between him and Hinata.

Giving Hinata a small kiss on the cheek Naruto said "We have much to discuss when we get home." Taking another bite of ramen Hinata could only nod. It wasn't long before they had finished eating and began the walk home under the softly setting sun.

Taking a quick bath, Ramen quickly got into his pajamas and climbed in bed. Seeing how the King was home again both Kitsune and Keino slept in Ramen's room on the foot of his bed as Naruto read him a story. When Naruto went into the bedroom he shared with Hinata he gave a soft smile. There was Hinata asleep on her side wearing one of Naruto's old shirts and a pair of boxers as sleepwear. Realizing how tired she must be. Naruto quickly got into him night clothes and climbed in bed with Hinata, wrapping his arm around the sleeping beauty, pulling her closer into his embrace. _'We can talk tomorrow'_ Naruto thought. '_It is good to be home'_ he thought before he fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Pregnancy and Hormones

Hinata reluctantly climbed out of bed in a dazed state. Without even opening her eyes she dragged her self to the bathroom for her nightly bathroom break. Walking into the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom Hinata didn't even turn on the light she was so use to making the trip at night. Slowly waking up Hinata realized that while she no longer had nausea she had to use the bathroom what felt like every few hours. Ramen was ecstatic though. Hinata had a hunger for ramen was could rival Naruto's.

Thinking of Naruto, Hinata began to think of the other side affect of her pregnancy. Just thinking of her husband got her hot and bothered. Hinata was certain that Naruto was home but how was she going to explain to him about her pregnancy and the fact that they are married. After washing her hands Hinata made her way back to bed to see a peaceful sleeping Naruto sleeping on his back with the covers in disarray around him.

Climbing back into bed Hinata was glad she had a while before she had to start adjusting pillows for comfort with a pregnant belly. Leaning up next to Naruto, Hinata decided she didn't want to wake Naruto up but yet still wanted some affection. Deciding she could live with a small kiss she leaned down and gently placed her lips on his. As quickly as she kissed him, Hinata had pulled away when she felt arms around her. Looking into the face of her lover she was surprised to see bright blue eyes looking at her. Hinata was about to apologize for waking him up when Naruto leaned up and placed his lips on hers bringing her in for a sweet kiss. "You know Mrs. Uzumaki; if I didn't know better I would say you missed me." Naruto said teasingly. Remembering her pregnant condition Naruto wasn't sure if they would be able to have sex, so he said "how about we get some sleep and we can talk in the morning."

"Of course I missed you how could I not." Hinata asked, wondering if he hit his head or something. '_How could I not miss him' _Hinata thought. '_Maybe that means that he didn't miss me. He doesn't want to 'sleep' with me? He only wants to sleep with me? Oh god what if he found someone else? She has to be pretty and tall and thin. Oh God and here I'm pregnant and he's found a thin girl. What am I going to do?'_ Hinata thought jumping to conclusions. The thought of Naruto with someone else quickly brought tears to Hinata's eyes.

Naruto, seeing the tears, had no idea what was going on. "Hinata are you alright?" Naruto asked using his thumbs to wipe Hinata's tears away. "Honey please talk to me, what is the matter?"

"You don't love me anymore." Hinata said chokingly with more tears streaming down her face. All she could picture in her mind was a good looking girl standing next to her husband, while she was in the background looking like a beached whale.

"Of course I love you sweetie. What ever gave you that idea?" Naruto asked, not liking where this is going. '_Who ever told her lies about me not loving her are going to pay'_ thought Naruto. He was happy to see his wife and child again.

"But your unhappy with me" Hinata said crying harder putting her head in Naruto's chest. "You want a skinny girl that would look good with you and not some. Not some, beached whale." Hinata cried stressing on the beach whale part.

"You are not a beached whale Hinata" Naruto said comfortingly "I don't want any other woman but you." '_Why the hell does she think she's a beached whale?'_ Naruto thought. Debating the pros and cons of the question Naruto figured he had better ask. "Why do you think you're a beached whale Hinata?" _'If someone told her that, so help me god I will kill them painfully' _Naruto decided in his head.

"You don't want to make love to me. You know now you're stuck with me and you want a skinny girl instead." Hinata said as she began to try less.

"Hinata, I never said I don't want to make love to you. I don't feel that I am stuck with you and I sure as hell don't want another woman." Naruto said getting mad at the thought that he would want someone else. "Are we able to make love though while you are pregnant?"

Hinata's face reddened at the thought that she was jumping to conclusions. Happy though at the thought that Naruto was worried about her safety she leaned forward to kiss Naruto again after saying "We can have sex all the way up until my water breaks. We have months."

"Good to know" Naruto said into her lips as he returned the kiss. Leaning closer he brought his hands to Hinata's waist, pulling her as close as possible with a small protruding belly. Slowly he moved his lips from Hinata's mouth and begun to kiss her jaw line, moving slowly down her neck to where his shirt met her neck.

"You know Hinata" Naruto said mischievously "you look great in my clothes. But I like you better with nothing on instead." He said as he began to lift his shirt off of Hinata only moving his mouth from her skin to pull the shirt over her head. Throwing the shirt on the floor he began his ministrations back on her neck, smirking when he began to hear her moan. Hinata, wanting to be in control from being denied for so many months, gently pushed Naruto back on the bed. Where she began to show him how 'appreciated' she was.

A couple of hours later, Naruto covered Hinata up with the blanket and jumped out the window to look for Itachi. He had to know if Hinata's behavior was normal for a pregnant woman, or what was going on. Jumping over the gate and into the next compound Naruto saw Itachi sitting on roof holding Yuki, who was beginning to laugh and smile a lot more.

"Itachi I have some questions" Naruto said sitting down next to the Akatsuki member.

"And what questions would those be Naruto" Itachi asked blowing raspberries on his daughters stomach, making her laugh out loud.

"Does a woman have side affects being pregnant?" Naruto asked watching Yuki squeal in delight as Itachi blew another raspberry on her belly.

"You mean aside from being psychotic?" Itachi asked with a straight face. "What happened?"

Naruto proceeded to tell Itachi about how all of a sudden Hinata went on about being a beached whale and about some skinny woman. Then he went on about how all of a sudden she was practically ripping his clothes off.

Itachi began to laugh before saying "That is normal, at least in my case it was. Malina would jump to conclusions so bad; she once thought I was having an affair with my old partner. It didn't help even after I told her he was a man. One minute she will cry for no reason, and then be happy as can be in under a minute. One minute she wanted a hug and when I went to give her one she was ready to punch me through a wall. One minute she didn't want me touching her next she was ripping my clothes off taking advantage of me. Welcome to the world called pregnancy. There is a reason men go on missions during this time. We would rather face the dangers of the world, then our own wives." Itachi finished with a chill at the things Malina did while she was pregnant.

"So basically she's psychotic for the most part until she gives birth" Naruto said. "So then why do we do it?" Naruto asked "why do we go through this?"

Itachi handed over Yuki to Naruto seeing him smile at her. "Yuki and Ramen is why we go through almost a years worth of hell. The prize is worth so much more than the hell we are put though. Which is why we would give our lives for them" Itachi had said with wisdom in his voice. "You might want to get back, Sasuke has to be in front of the counsel in an hour, and I think you might want to be there."

"You're right I do" said Naruto as he handed back Yuki. Standing up and stretching for a bit Naruto began jumping though the woods to his house. Climbing through the bedroom window Naruto saw a peacefully sleeping Hinata cuddling with a pillow.

Checking the time he decided that he had time to take a quick shower before wanting to surprise his family with breakfast, only to be stopped by a grumpy looking Hinata who walked into his arms and proceeded to hug him. "Are you mad at me?" Hinata asked.

"Why would I be mad at you Hinata?" Naruto said skeptically, hugging Hinata closer to his chest. He remembered his conversation with Itachi and crazy pregnant women. He just hoped she wasn't going to have another episode.

"I didn't tell you I was pregnant, or that I signed the marriage papers. You had to find out about the attack on Ramen even from someone else. I am so sorry." Hinata said into Naruto's chest.

"I'm not mad about that Hinata. You didn't know you were pregnant when I left. I didn't care when you signed the papers only that you did. I wouldn't have left them if I wasn't intending to marry you to begin with, and from what I understand you owned Hiashi. You protected our son, what is there to be mad about?" Naruto asked kissing Hinata on the top of the forehead. "Now how about we take a shower and get some breakfast. I want to go to this council meeting."

Hinata and Naruto made it to the council minutes before the meeting to decide if Sasuke really claimed Hinata as his sister. Sasuke was sitting in the chair waiting to be called forth but looked up and smiled at Naruto and Hinata when they entered, until his eyes saw Hinata's bulging belly. Then they widened in shock. He knew Hinata was pregnant but seeing it is quite different.

The Hokage Tsunade was the last person to show up. The woman with the burned off arm was sitting with a Hyuuga on either side of her. The elder in front of the council said "we are here to establish the relationship of one Hinata Uzumaki to a Sasuke Uchiha. We have already a scroll in evidence that appears to be signed by one Sasuke Uchiha claiming his relation to the one known as Hinata Uzumaki. Sasuke Uchiha, would you please step forward in front of the council please?

Sasuke stood up and in front of the council to answer the questions he knew that would come. The elder next asked "Please state your name, village affiliation, and rank before the council."

"Sasuke Uchiha, Konoha and ANBU" Sasuke said in his cold, arrogant manner that he used in the Academy.

"Can you clarify if this scroll claiming a former Hinata Hyuuga as your sister making her name as one Hinata Uchiha?" the elder of the counsel asked.

"Yes, I signed it. Hinata was always great to me. She made a much better Uchiha then she did a Hyuuga. Now she makes a great Uzumaki." Sasuke said before stopping them from asking them another question "We Uchiha's like to make sure everything is legal when adopt people in our clans. The scroll is not a forgery. It was not brought forth until needed because people might try to hurt Hinata when I left the village."

The elders on the council could not say anything else really. He had explained why the scroll wasn't shown until now. He even admitted it wasn't a forgery. Who was going to argue with an Uchiha?

"In light of this evidence" the elder of the council said "we find the defendant Not Guilt of the attempt to commit genocide. In the death of Hiashi Hyuuga and the burning of Rin Hyuuga, we find that Hinata Uzumaki acted in self defense. Now the matter of retribution in attacking a member's of ANBU's family. What are your plans Uzumaki-sama?" The last part the elder addressed to Naruto.

"First what is Rin Hyuuga's relationship with Hiro Hyuuga?" Naruto asked.

"She is his mother and as such the temporary head of the clan until Hiro turn's ten." The elder replied.

"Then nothing" Naruto said to the elders. "The only one I had a grudge against was Rin, with Hiashi dead, but I will not take a mother from her child. I want the Hyuuga's out of my families' affairs forever, and a promise that the cursed seal will never be placed on another person again."

Rin Hyuuga stood up mad and yelled "YOU INSOLSENT FOOL, YOU CAN NOT MAKE DEMANDS OF THE HYUUGA CLAN."

"Actually Hyuuga-sama, in this instance they can." The elder explained "your clan was in the wrong in this instance and instead of asking for all of your heads they are asking for the banishment of the caged seal. They are being more than generous, and the council is in agreement. The use of the seal shall be revoked." The elder explained to the royally ticked off Hyuuga family.

At the elders decision Rin Hyuuga stomped out of the Hokage Counsel Chamber with her two bodyguards with her. Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto stood up and bowed to the elders and Tsunade then left the building, heading towards the academy to pick up the kids for a much needed lunch break.

"Thanks a lot Sasuke for your help." Hinata told her official brother.

"I told you if you ever needed anything I would be there to help." Sasuke said "besides what I said was true. You were always better then the Hyuuga's. Why else would we make you an Uchiha, but do you remember the look on Rin's face when I announced that paper wasn't a forgery." Remembering the look of shock on Rin's face brought a round of laughs to the trio. "I had better go meet Sakura, I promised to have lunch with her. Call me if you need me."

Elsewhere in the Hyuuga compound Rin was thinking '_I will have my revenge and I know just how to. In six months the Uzumaki's won't know what hit them.'_


	28. Chapter 28

Baby showers and childbirth

"So where are we going Naruto?" A very pregnant Hinata asked. Hinata was finally at the end of her ninth month due to give birth at anytime and Tsunade couldn't be happier. Between her and Malina they were planning a surprise baby shower for the pregnant woman. Naruto's job was to keep Hinata out of the house and occupied for a few hours. There was only one place that could keep her occupied like that now.

"I was thinking about us having lunch at Ichiraku's" Naruto said heading the familiar restaurant. Some days he was beginning to think he spent more time at Ichiraku's then he did his own family. When Hinata began her third trimester she wanted ramen all the time to eat at all hours of the night forcing Naruto to get out of bed to make her some, and no she just didn't want any ramen. No, she wanted Ichiraku's miso ramen with shrimp on the top. Let's just say it's a good thing the Uzumaki's were favorites to the restaurant or Naruto would be in what he called 'pregnancy hell.'

Pregnancy hell wasn't just any type of hell, no Naruto considered it up there with Ibiki's interrogation tactics. At least with Ibiki though, he wasn't a screaming woman one minute then crying her eyes out the next. Some days Naruto would rather be interrogated by Ibiki then put up with a crying Hinata. It was no wonder he took on as many missions as he could during this time. Luckily for Naruto, Hinata's hormones finally adjusted making Hinata more emotional stable with the third trimester, no she just seemed tired all the time. It wasn't that Naruto wasn't trying to be supportive for Hinata; he figured that if every time she looked at him she either wanted to scream or cry, he would make it easier and be out on a mission.

"Sounds like a great idea" Hinata said leaning on to Naruto's shoulder, trying to control what she considered her 'duck waddle'. No matter how many times Naruto said she didn't, Hinata was convinced that she waddled like a duck. Hinata knew she wasn't an easy person to get long with while she was pregnant, but for some reason she just could not control the emotions that would move through her so fast. "I am getting hungry, again." Hinata said walking into the familiar restaurant.

Watching Hinata eat her beloved miso flavored ramen with shrimp, Naruto sighed happily. No matter how crazy she drove him while she was pregnant, Naruto knew that he wouldn't change anything about her at all. This woman was the one who had always believed in him and had given him the one thing he always wanted: a family.

Ramen was going to be graduating from the academy in a month or so along with his friends. Even Iruka had stopped by and mentioned how well Daiki, Shuri, and Ramen's teamwork was. From what Naruto heard through the grapevine Kakashi was thinking about taking on a Genin Team again, and was already putting in he wanted the trio, but from what Naruto heard Gai also wants the trio.

Naruto was beginning to think that Hinata getting pregnant was causing an epidemic around Konoha. Malina was pregnant again and Yuki was only ten month old. Naruto surmised that Itachi will be doing a lot of errands for the Akatsuki in the next nine months. Sasuke had finally asked for Sakura's hand in marriage and were married last month. Judging by Sakura's change in smell, Naruto figured she was pregnant also. It seemed that Sasuke was correct; he really wanted to rebuild his clan. Kaede had to stop taking ANBU missions not long after they got back from the last big one. Lee didn't waste anytime making Daiki a sibling.

After lunch Naruto lead his pregnant wife back to the house for Hinata's surprise baby shower, yet he couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen today. Not sure what to make of it and also not wanting to intrude on his wife's hen party Naruto dropped Hinata off saying he had an errand to run. Instead he went to find Sasuke to help him make a check around Konoha.

Hinata not sure what errand Naruto had was kind of sad when she walked into the house without her husband. She was hoping for a little bit of cuddling time before Ramen got out of school. Walking into the living room Hinata was thrown back when she saw the women she considered family and friends waiting for her.

TenTen was there talking to a now pregnant Kaede about ANBU missions, telling Kaede to hurry up because the men are getting all the credit now. Tsunade was actually staying away from sake but would not stop talking to Hinata's belly on when the baby should be born. Hinata was not surprised to find out Tsunade had a betting pool going on for when Hinata would actually give birth.

Apparently even the members of ANBU were getting in on the betting. Temari and Hanabi were still in Suna but for some reason it seemed that Hanabi was reluctant to come back to Konoha. Sakura was sitting on the floor petting Keino while Yuki kept wanting to grab the young fox, which luckily Keino didn't mind. Malina and Sakura were discussing childbirth and possible complications that can occur.

It wasn't until all the food was eaten and gifts were open that people actually started to leave. Yuki had fallen asleep a while ago and Sakura offered to take her back to the compound with her, leaving Malina to spend time with Hinata and Keino. Enjoying the last of the sunshine Malina and Hinata went out back and began walking to the training grounds enjoying the last of fall before winter officially hits. "It's different isn't it" Malina asked Hinata as they were walking "I mean the support. With Ramen all you had was Itachi and I. Now you have a bunch of people to call on."

"Yeah it is" Hinata said to her dearest friend. "But more than that I am glad you're here with me Malina. I mean don't get me wrong I love everyone, but you were there for me when I needed you. Because of you and Itachi I wasn't alone when I had Ramen and I was able to survive. There is no way I can ever repay that."

"You have many times over Hinata" Malina said to slowly moving woman "I can say you were my first real friend. I would still be alone if it wasn't for you."

"AHHHHH" Hinata screamed grabbing her stomach.

"Hinata what's wrong" Malina asked grabbing hold of the collapsing woman.

"The baby is coming. Keino get Naruto and send for your moth. Malina help me to the hospital." Hinata said in between screams. Keino ran off in a blur following the scent of Naruto when smoke appeared showing the normally calm Kiera sitting there.

'_Help her on my back'_ Kiera said '_I will carry her towards the hospital.'_

Increasing the chakra to her hands and arms, Malina was able to help lift Hinata onto Kiera's back before the group rushed off to the hospital. "HINATA!!" was heard as Naruto dropped from the trees with Lee right next to him. Running at the same pace as the group he asked. "What happened?" When Keino had caught up with him, he was talking to Lee and all Keino said was that Hinata was heading to the hospital.

"She's in labor" Malina said as they ran up the stairs to the hospital.

"My wife needs a room she's in labor" Naruto said to the admittance nurse.

The woman looked at the group about to dismiss them until she saw the fox with the pregnant woman on her back. "THIS BABY IS ABOUT TO COME OUT. GET ME A ROOM NOW" Hinata screamed from being in pain.

The nurse recognizing Hinata as a doctor said "Take her to the third room on the right. I will get a doctor in there as soon as possible."

"I can do better then that" Naruto said "I'm getting her mother, she can deliver the baby. Malina stay with her incase something happens. Lee can Ramen stay the night at your house tonight? I will come and get him after Hinata gives birth."

"YOSH, NARUTO IT SHALL BE DONE" Lee said running to where the kids would be waiting outside the academy.

After Hinata was in the bed Naruto used his fathers' famous speed to make his way into Hokage Tower. Running into the room, not even bother to knock he saw Tsunade talking to what looked like an ambassador.

"This had better be good brat" Tsunade said looking at Naruto "You do not just run in here and"

"Hinata's in labor" Naruto got out before Tsunade could finish her sentence. That stopped Tsunade's rant right there as she looked shocked for a second before running into the hospital that put Naruto's to shame.

Shizune seeing Tsunade run towards the hospital looked at Naruto with a vein bulging about to hit him. Naruto recognizing the impending doom just said "Hinata's in labor" as he ran after Tsunade.

Shizune smiled at hearing Hinata was in labor, and went in to talk to the ambassador only to find him laughing at the situation. Sitting in front of him Shizune couldn't help but ask "what is so funny?"

"Sorry, I was the same way when my wife gave birth. I wanted the best medic around also. I am sure though that Hokage-sama will be back when she sees nothing is wrong" the ambassador said still lost in memories.

"I doubt that she will be back today" Shizune said "after all it's not everyday your grandchild is being born. I am sorry this was completely unexpected."

"Not a problem" the ambassador said "if it was my grandchild I would have done the same thing."

Meanwhile in the hospital we have a screaming Hinata, trying to crush all the bones in Naruto's hand while trying to give birth. Screaming at him about how he will never touch her again and something along the lines of castration with a dull spoon. Naruto was beginning to wish for Ibiki's interrogation sessions again, finding them a lot less scary than a woman giving birth.

Nothing though could compare to the looks of amazement on Naruto and Tsunade's face on November 20th at 7:32 p.m. when Mizuki Megumi Uzumaki was born. She had her mother's dark, smooth hair and her father's blue eyes. It would be a while to see if she carried the Byukugan but Hinata believed she did.

When word had gotten around about the birth of the newest Uzumaki, Rin was smiling knowing she was going to change all that. After all the Akatsuki owed her for what she had done for them. After all you don't just find new members out of anywhere and Rin had indeed supplied them one.

In the dead of the night three weeks later at the Hyuuga's house a small scratching sound could be heard against the smooth wood floor. Two figures in the tradition black cloak with red clouds appeared moving stealthily into the master bedroom. The commanding Akatsuki figures came across to see Rin sitting there with an smirk on her face.

The woman in the cloud cloak spoke barely about a whisper to Rin "you have called for the Akatsuki. It had better be good or else we will kill you here."

"How would you like your very own demon spawn?" Rin asked calculating. "When a vessel has a child they obtain half of the vessels power correct? If you can get one then you can raise it yourself and control that power."

"Who has had a child?" the woman from the Akatsuki asked. "The one we are aware of the child is too old and powerful to be claimed now. What use is this to us?"

"How about the news that the vessel of the Kyuubi having another child just born a month ago? Control the child, control the Kyuubi." Rin said with her cold smile standing up to walk towards the duo. "Now what do you say?" Rin said feeling superior about finally getting rid of the newest demon of Konoha.

Conflicting emotions went across the woman's face before she decided on a cold sneer. "I think you've outlived your usefulness" she said before Rin started feeling a stinging sensation paralyzing her. Unable to scream the last thing Rin saw was a pair of red eyes and a scorpion, before falling to her death.


	29. Chapter 29

Anya

Itachi and his partner were walking out of the Hyuuga compound as silently as they entered trying not to bring the attention of the ANBU on them. With his partner's control of scorpions he knew that the leader heard everything that had transpired with the dead Hyuuga. He couldn't help but smirk though at the though of Rin being dead though. She got what she had coming to her threatening his niece. While he was away he was glad to hear she had been born. Now he just had to come back and visit.

"Itachi" the woman said "what do you think of controlling a vessels child? It seems wrong to me, yet why would I care about what happens to others?"

"I do hope you are no longer allowing our leader to hear your questions. It would be considered treason to think along those lines." Itachi said coolly, trying not to show his distaste at the line of questioning.

"After the death of that distasteful woman I cut the transmission. Even if he put his chakra into my scorpion he will not be able to listen in." The woman said "I don't feel right sacrificing a child though Itachi. Have I gone soft?"

Thinking of the woman who was known to scare people from being able to sleep, he had noticed she had mellowed over the years that he had known her. Kisame had left the Akatsuki when Orochimaru's group nearly destroyed the Village of Mist. Kisame left to become the leader there. Normally you can only leave the Akatsuki when you died, but the leader made an exception for Kisame becoming the leader of a village.

"How did you get to be with the Akatsuki?" Itachi asked. "What village were you from?"

"I don't know" the woman answered. "I can't remember anything more that eight years ago. Leader said that I just have to keep taking this medicine and eventually I will remember. I stopped taking it two months ago. Just didn't seem like it was worth the trouble."

'_That explains the personality change.' _Itachi thought. A few steps later the sound of scorpion legs began moving quickly. Looking down Itachi saw the scorpions were coming for him, and not to play either.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked the woman.

"AHHHHHHH" the woman began screaming holding her head in between her hands. The woman head felt like it was being cracked in two.

Knowing a breakdown when he looks at one Itachi quickly got behind the woman and hit her on the neck with the back of a kunai, effectively knocking her out. '_Hinata needs to see this'_ Itachi thought as he began to walk towards the Uzumaki residence. Itachi was stopped at the gate by Naruto in ANBU gear. He was about to let out a greeting when he noticed Itachi was carrying someone over his shoulder.

"I need Hinata to take a look at her" Itachi told Naruto. "I don't know how long she is knocked out for so she will need to be restrained."

"On it" Naruto said before disappearing only to appear a few minutes later with a tired Hinata.

"Let's go to the hospital" Hinata said. "That way if I need medicines I will have some there." Hearing the sound of many legs Hinata saw that they were being followed by a bunch of scorpions. "Itachi why are scorpions following us" Hinata asked leading to the back of the hospital, using her key to get them in without being seen.

"She controls scorpions and a few other insects. They will follow us until she wakes up. Is that a problem?" Itachi asked putting his member on the bed Hinata indicated.

"It could be, I know who to get" Hinata said biting her thumb before performing her summoning jutsu. When the smoke cleared Hinata said "Kiera I need you to go to the Aburame's house and get Shino for me. Tell him I need the utmost discretion and that he can take Shuri to our house if needed."

'_Right away Majesty'_ Kiera said jumping out the window heading towards her destination.

Waiting for Shino to return Hinata turned to Itachi and said "Considering she controls insects and scorpions I have to wait until Shino gets here before putting her in a sleeping jutsu. If I do it before then I will have no one to stop the scorpions from attacking us. This way we will have a safety precaution." When Hinata finished explaining Shino appeared in the window that Kiera had jumped from.

"I was told this is urgent Hinata, what do you need. While Shuri was happy to stay the night at your house, I don't like waking her up in the middle of the night for no reason." Shino said jumping into the room before noticing all the scorpions "Hinata I will only ask this once. Why are these scorpions in here?"

"They belong to Itachi's partner here on the bed. I have to put a sleeping jutsu on her to see if I can find out what's wrong. I need you to control the scorpions, if you can that is." Hinata said to Shino.

"I will do what I can" Shino said raising his arms to release some of his insects.

Hinata getting the agreement from Shino quickly did a set of hand seals before touching the woman on the head putting her under the sleeping jutsu. Pushing a very of the woman's chakra points making her lay still without restraining her, Hinata went to work. Unzipping the woman's cloak, to better see the woman's body Hinata quickly activated her Byukugan and set her hands into healing chakra. Looking at her chakra coils Hinata began to steadily heal the damage done before moving to the woman's head. Finding barricades up all over the woman's mind covered in poison Hinata began to tread carefully not wanting to completely mess up the woman forever as she began to destroy the poison by seeping it out of her skin slowly. "Itachi grab that cloth and wipe the poison off her forehead as it comes out. Make sure not to get any into her eyes. How are you doing over there Shino?"

"I can hold out for another ten minutes but you better hurry Hinata. I will run out of chakra then." Shino said keeping the scorpions at bay and trapped in the room.

Hinata quickly went back to work removing the last bit of poison from the woman's mind before releasing the jutsu. Dropping down into a near by chair Hinata said "It's done. She should wake up on her own in a few minutes." Shino getting close to his limit called his colony of bugs back to him watching to scorpions begin a march to the woman's body where they made their home. Sitting on the window's ledge Shino sat down to conserve his energy.

The woman in question began to moan and move around as the scorpions re-entered her body. When the scorpions have all entered the woman opened her eyes and began to try to move around finding herself unable to move.

"What is going on here? What have you done to me?" The woman asked trying to free herself. Hinata moved the bed into a sitting position allowing the woman to take in her surroundings. The woman began looking around franticly until she caught sight of the one person she didn't think she would. "Shino?" the woman asked not believing what she was seeing.

Shino hearing his name turned to look at the woman through his glasses, making his eyebrows rise into his hair line "Anya?"

"Who is she Shino?" Hinata asked standing up.

"My wife" Shino said steadily breaking his cool exterior.

Unsure of what to do Hinata stood up and said "I'm going home, Mizu-chan will be waking up soon and I might as well get some training in. I'm leaving this for you Shino, but I recommending taking her home with you. She will be tired for a few days as her memory returns. I will send Shuri to school with Ramen in the morning, and will keep her for the next few days, while you sort everything out. If anything happens at all, come and get me. I'm just going to tell Shuri, I need her help with Mizuki. I won't say anything about this. She should be able to move in twenty minutes. Itachi, why don't you walk me home? I'm sure Malina and Yuki would love to see you again." Hinata said grabbing Itachi's arm before walking out of the room leaving the two alone.

"How are you still alive Anya?" Shino asked. "I saw you dead with my own eyes."

"I'm not sure" Anya said "It feels like a giant fog has been lifted from my mind. I don't know what has been going on and my mind still feels hazy. I just feel so tired."

Standing up Shino stood up and lifted Anya up in his arms taking care to make sure he doesn't move her around to much. "Let's get you home we can talk later" Shino said before jumping out the window into the night. Anya was home and for now that's all that mattered.


	30. Chapter 30

Feeling a pounding in her head Anya opened her eyes to find herself in a strange location. Trying to move her body she found it unable to move. She couldn't even make a sound unable to even move her head. Looking around she saw that she was in a semi cave with flickering shadows on the walls around her. Seeing the pattern made on the walls Anya could only surmise that it was made from a fire.

The last thing that Anya remembered was walking through the woods with Shino when she felt the pains of childbirth. She remembered giving birth and then seeing a white light everywhere. Walking towards it she found herself being pulled back forcefully away from the light and back into the darkness.

"I see you are awake" a voice said from the shadows. "I have a special need for your abilities."

Looking towards the voice all Anya could see was an outline of a shadow. As if the person themselves was shadow, except for his glowing eyes.

Seeing the terror in Anya's eyes the voice said again "There's nothing to be scared of. The fun is just beginning. When we are done you can call me Leader." The voice said before breaking out in a laugh full of malice. "Now let us begin" he said raising a scalpel to the young woman's forehead. Anya did the only thing she could. She screamed.

"Anya. Anya Wake up." A voice said shaking the screaming woman. Opening her eyes and clearing her vision Anya focused on the face in front of her seeing Shino.

"Shino is that you?" Anya said wrapping her arms around the bug master before crying. With her eyes closed she saw images running through her head as if in high speed.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, Anya. I am sure you will find everything to be satisfactory." The leader said. "This is your partner Tobi." The leader said pointing to someone wearing a black cloak with red flowers on it. His face though looked to be a giant orange spiral. "His former partner was killed and you will be his replacement. Don't forget to take your medicine."

"Yes, Leader-sama" Anya said without any emotion in her voice. Nothing could be seen from her impassive face. She had a cold exterior that put Itachi to shame.

"Good" said the leader "your job is to sneak in and assassinate someone for me. Tobi will be your back-up."

"Yes, Leader-sama" she answered again before disappearing with Tobi right behind her.

The next image was of being partnered with Itachi after the death of Tobi, and disappearance of Kisame. By this time Anya had forgotten her name was simply called Lady Scorpion for her method of killing. The last thing anyone would see would be a scorpion before they died.

The last image was of Rin Hyuuga's as she was offering a baby to the Akatsuki. It was at that time that Anya's mind started to fight back. With all the people she had to kill and all the missions she had to do. Never before had she wanted to kill someone. In all her years with the organization, she had never even seen a child and here this woman was offering one.

Pulling out of Shino's arms, Anya said "I can't do this Shino. I don't belong here."

"Why don't you belong here Anya?" Shino asked.

"I have done many bad things, and killed many people. Tonight for the first time ever though I killed a woman in cold blood and all because she was trying to offer a child to the Akatsuki. If it wasn't for that strange woman who helped me at the hospital I doubt I would remember later. I don't even know how long I was away for." Anya explained to a calm Shino.

At hearing Hinata being called strange Shino started to laugh. Seeing the confused look on Anya's face Shino explained. "You know Hinata's been called a lot of things, but strange usually wasn't one of them. If anything I was the strange one out of our group."

"Hinata. Hinata.Wait" Anya said thinking out loud. "Wasn't she the ninja who went on that really long mission that I never met?"

"That's the one. She's back in Konoha now. If you think she's strange you should have seen her husband when we were younger." Shino explained.

"Honey what did she mean that she would keep Shuri for a few days?" Anya asked unsure who Shuri was, yet hoping Shino didn't remarry.

"Shuri is our daughter, Anya. She is eight years old and currently in her last year at the academy." Sino said grabbing a picture of Shuri standing with two boys that was on the nightstand.

"I've been gone for eight years?" Anya said crying taking in the picture of Shuri standing to the right of a blond boy with a big grin on his face and another boy in a bowl cut on the left. The boy in the middle had his arms over the shoulders of the two beside him. You can see the grass stains on the kids' clothes, showing they had just got done playing. "Who are the two boys?"

"Those are Shuri's best friends. The one in the middle with the blonde hair is Ramen and the boy in the bowl cut is Daiki. They are also her first friends and no they don't care she can control bugs." Shino explained knowing Anya would have been worried about that. "Shuri took the academy placement test along with Ramen and scored in the top three of their class, placing them in their last year. Daiki was already in his last year from his placement last year. The three have been together ever since."

"Is she strong?" Anya asked thinking of her own weakness as a child.

"Very, but she isn't a bully. Would you like to meet her?" Shino asked his wife.

"Are you sure that's a good idea. I just killed Rin Hyuuga, they might try to execute me and I couldn't bare my daughter knowing that. Not after just meeting her." Anya said sadly.

"Out of curiosity who was the child that Rin was offering to the Akatsuki?" Shino asked.

"She didn't give a name just said the Kyuubi carrier had a new baby Anya. From what I know at the Akatsuki isn't the Kyuubi carrier named Naruto Uzumaki?" said.

"Yeah but Naruto is going to be pissed you killed Rin when he finds out. Personally I couldn't be prouder. No worries I can pretty much guarantee you won't get into trouble." Shino said with a smile.

"Why would you be proud of the fact that I killed her Shino? You weren't like that before." Anya said wondering about the man she married years ago.

"You also don't know that months ago Rin and the other Hyuuga have had Shuri, Daiki and Ramen poisoned to try to brand the caged seal on Ramen. Hinata was able to kill Hiashi but Rin got off with a bad burn. Because of political reasons Lee and I could not act against them. All of us wanted to kill them for what they did to our kids, but couldn't until the trial was over. Naruto decided to spare Rin's life only because of her son. It appears she didn't learn her lesson. Now it seems she has. We will have to let Hokage-sama know the details but I seriously think she will forgive you." Shino explained to Anya.

"Why would she forgive me? I took the life of one of her citizens." Anya said skeptically.

"Rin attempted the murder on not one but now both of her grandchildren. While Hokage-sama is forgiving, she isn't that forgiving when it comes to her grandkids. Now come on let's go meet our daughter and her friends." Shino said giving a hand to Anya.

Shino and Anya made it to the academy to see Naruto leaning against a tree waiting for the students to come out for lunch. Sensing someone was coming towards him Naruto turned to see who it was. Raising an eyebrow at seeing Shino walking towards them with a woman on his arm gave Naruto a pause.

"Shino, what brings you here? I thought it was my day for lunch with the kids?" Naruto asked the bug carrier.

"It is but Anya here just returned and wanted to see Shuri. I hope you don't mind, Naruto." Shino said.

"Not a problem. I can always go back home and take a 'nap' with Hinata. I have a feeling we will be meeting Tsunade's office after this?" Naruto asked.

"I will explain then Naruto, don't worry. Tell Hinata I said thanks." Shino said gratefully.

"You know Hinata, always ready to help someone. I will tell her though, nice to meet you Anya and good work last night on Rin." Naruto said before disappearing.

"How did he know that we would be meeting the Hokage after lunch? How did he know about Rin?" Anya asked.

"Naruto is an ANBU captain. His job is to know. I believe he already knows what happened from Itachi." Seeing the look of horror on Anya's face Shino said "don't worry Naruto isn't one to blame someone for no reason. If anything thing he wishes he was the one to do it. Don't worry you will see."

RIIIINNNNGGG. The academy bell rang alerting the student of lunch time. It wasn't long before the kids came rushing out.

"Shuri-chan, Daiki, run for it, before it goes off." Ramen Uzumaki said jumping out of the window with Kitsune following.

"Let's get him Daiki. I'm not getting in trouble for this one." Shuri said to the boy standing next to her. Together the two ran after Ramen before Shuri stopped at seeing Shino.

"Hey Daddy" Shuri said happily waving her arms as she went to her father. Looking at the woman next to him, Shuri figured that if she was with her father then she should be alright.

"Shuri-chan save me!" Ramen Uzumaki called to the girl. Turning to look Shuri seen that Daiki had tackled Ramen to the ground and instead of helping Kitsune was sitting on his feet. The only thing Ramen could move was his head. "Help Shuri-chan, make them get off me. Shuri-chan don't leave me like this."

Shuri getting frustrated walked over to Daiki and Kitsune like she was going to beat there heads in only to reach down and give Ramen a noogie. "Ahh no noogies. No noogies I give I give I promise." Ramen promised as everyone moved off of him. Standing up and brushing himself off the trio made their way over to Shino.

"Ramen do I even want to know what you did this time" Shino asked the grinning boy.

Thinking about what to tell Shuri's father and how it would get back to his mother Ramen thought that honesty would be the best policy. He wasn't in the habit to lie and he wasn't about to start now. "Probably not Mr. Shino, I don't want Mom mad at me again."

It wasn't long until there was a loud boom sound that came from the room Ramen was just in. Following the boom Iruka walked out of the room with blue paint on his head. "ARASHI UZUMAKI, WHERE ARE YOU? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'LL BE SORRY!" Iruka yelled looking for the blonde haired boy.

"Ramen you only have three weeks of school left and your playing pranks on the teachers" Shino said. "Alright kids where are we going for lunch?" Seeing the look on Ramen's face Shino added "and we are not going to Ichiraku's."

Giving Ramen a dirty look Daiki said "where ever you want to go Mr. Shino is fine with me."

The group made their way to the deli around the corner to eat their lunch. Anya wasn't sure exactly what she thought of Shuri's friends, but she could see they would do anything for her. Shuri, Anya figured, was a cheerful girl that had a smile for just about anyone. Anya was able to see that Shuri had grown up nicely, even though every time she looked at her daughter she wanted to cry at seeing her alive and having friends. Even Shino laughed and smiled more around the group of kids.

Dropping the kids off Shino and Anya made their way to Hokage tower only to find that they were the last to arrive. Stepping into the room Anya was unsure of what to expect from this meet. In the room there was the man she met at the academy, and the woman who helped her at the hospital sitting in chairs. Itachi was there with his arm around a pregnant woman who was holding a little girl. There was a man there who looked like an older version of Daiki with his arm around a smiling pregnant woman, and at the front of the room sitting at a big desk was who Anya presumed to be the Hokage but with the way she was acting she wasn't sure. Tsunade was sitting at her desk holding up a little baby and was baby-talking her making the baby laugh.

Looking up from the baby she was playing with Tsunade said "Thanks everyone for coming to this important meeting. I got the brief run-down Itachi at what Rin was trying to pull and I can only say one thing too you." Tsunade said giving Anya a glare before continuing "thank you" she finished with a smile.

'Excuse me? Are you sure, I mean I killed a citizen of Konoha in cold blood." Anya said unsure if the Hokage was getting the whole picture.

"After her wanting to get rid of my granddaughter she's lucky I didn't kill her myself. Although you did cause kind of a problem for me, so I need a solution." Tsunade said before looking up. "Hinata, what can happen in the Hyuuga clan now? Who will lead?"

"The counsel there has three options. Hanabi can come back and claim the title since she is only on a mission, or they can give it to Hiro and run in his stead until he is of age. The third option is Hanabi can claim someone as Hiro's guardian letting them rule in her stead." Hinata explained looking kind of flushed from her 'nap' with Naruto.

"Can you claim the title?" Tsunade asked the former heiress.

"Unfortunately I can't" Hinata explained "when we had the trial I lost all chances of that happening. Personally I wouldn't want the job anyways. I have enough on my plate as it is, but I know someone who would be perfect for the job: Neji. He would clean up the clan and bring them closer together."

"Alright we need to get Hanabi back to try to fix the Hyuuga's. Now how are we going to explain the death of Rin to the village?" Tsunade asked. "We need a way for Anya to stay hidden for a while, until suspicion dies down."

"We are expected to report back to the Akatsuki tomorrow" Itachi said. "If we don't return then Leader will suspect something. With us gone they can just blame the Akatsuki for the death of that woman. Plus we need to learn what Leader's plans are, this way we can form a plan."

"Agreed" Tsunade said then turned to Anya "I know you just got reunited with your husband but can you do this for us? Itachi has the best idea, and until we hear from Hanabi we won't know what to do on that front."

"I can do this, I must" Anya said "I don't want Leader-sama to think its okay to kidnap children."

"Great just make sure you will be back for the academy graduation ceremony in three weeks. I am sure Shuri would like you there." Tsunade said. "Now that that is settled we have another order of business to attend to. It appears that both Gai Maito and Kakashi Hayate want to be the Genin instructors for the young trio. All the instructors agree that they should be on the same team. Now how do we decide who gets them?"

"Make them fight for it" the pregnant woman standing next to a tall version of Daiki. "They are eternal rivals after all, so the victor gets to teach the kids."

"Agreed" said Tsunade "my money is on Gai. What about you guys?"

Everyone except for Kaede, Lee and Anya all said "Kakashi". Lee and Kaede didn't because Gai was family. Anya didn't because she didn't know who either person was.

"Fine the tournament will be in two weeks. I will get a hold of Gai and Kakashi later today. Any other business" Tsunade asked. Seeing that no one had anything more to discuss Tsunade said "Good you guys are dismissed. Hinata I'm keeping Mizuki for a few hours I will return her in time for dinner."

"Then Keino stays here with you also" Hinata pointed out, as the fox accepted the role as the baby's body guard and future personal summons. Normally Tsunade didn't have a problem with the young fox; except for last time Keino was there she played a prank and hid all of Tsunade's sake.

"Glad to have you aboard Keino" Tsunade said after giving Hinata an evil glare that she just brushed off. "Now everyone out, I want to spend time with my granddaughter."

Leaving the room the group soon introduced who they were to Anya and pointed out who belonged to whom. Kaede gave Anya a hug for doing something that she wanted to do since the attack and got a nod of agreement from Lee. Anya next met the Uzumaki's which she kind of knew already from the hospital and academy. Then she had met Itachi's wife and daughter which stumped her the most. While she had known Itachi for years she never knew about his wife and child. It wasn't long until Anya felt comfortable with their warm atmosphere.

Gradually everyone had to leave to continue on their day when Shino and Anya walked back. "They seem like a nice group" Anya said.

"I can honestly say they are some of the best people you could ever meet." Shino replied.

"I'm surprised to see that Itachi is married and with a child though." Anya said. "When would he find the time for a relationship?"

"You would have to ask Hinata or Malina that, I am not sure. I can tell you he's not a bad person as everyone made him out to be." Shino said.

"Are they honestly that nice of people, or was it just an act?" Anya asked knowing she could trust Shino's judgment.

"They are honestly nice like that and all are accomplished ninja's also. You could have no better people to watch your back." Shino replied.

"So then Daiki belongs with Lee and Kaede and Ramen belongs with Hinata and Naruto, correct." Anya said getting a nod of agreement. "How does a kid get a name like Ramen anyways?"

Shino just started laughing "Take the boy to Ichiraku's and trust me you will see how he got his name. His real name is Arashi Uzumaki, but answers only to Ramen. Now Mrs. Aburame since you and Itachi have to leave in the morning what do you want to do tonight?"

Reaching their house Anya's throat choked up at the familiar building. "Shino, why haven't you remarried during those years you thought I was dead?"

"Because Anya to me there has never been anyone else but you, and there never will be. If I didn't have Shuri to take care of, I most likely had met you on the other side." Shino said.

"That's so sweet." Anya said giving Shino a small kiss on his cheek. "I don't want to be introduced to Shuri as her mother yet until after this mission, and isn't she staying with the Uzumaki's tonight?" Anya asked.

"Yes she is" Shino said, unsure of where this was going.

"Then how about we relive our wedding night?" Anya said with a smile before pulling Shino down into a kiss showing him how much she had missed him.


	31. Chapter 31

Meeting Itachi at the gate was hard for Anya but she knew what she must do, that just didn't make it any easier. For the first time in almost a decade she knew exactly who she was. She was a Leaf Ninja from Konoha; she was the wife to Shino and mother to Shuri; she was Anya Aburame and she would protect her family, and that was just what Anya resolved to do.

The walk to the gates fitted Anya's mood exactly. It had rained the night before and the sun hasn't risen yet making the area be filled with mist. Trudging through the mist Anya was thankful for the cold weather; she thought that it fit her mood perfectly.

Anya was soon alerted by her scorpions that there were three people ahead at the gate. Anya was about to go on the attack when she was informed that one of the people was Itachi. Walking closer to the group Anya saw the other two gentlemen leave having finished their conversation before she appeared.

Itachi turned to look at Anya taking in her appearance before saying "I got everything taken care of we should go."

Anya could only nod as they headed towards Wind Country where the Akatsuki base was located. Unable to keep her thoughts from this morning Anya was soon reliving her thoughts in the memories.

FLASHBACK

Anya had woken up alone in the bed with no clothes on. Remembering last night and how she got to have no clothes on Anya wrapped the sheet around her and went to look for her absent husband, whom she found in the living room.

"Couldn't sleep?" Shino asked sensing Anya was in the room.

"Not really what about you?" Anya asked.

"No I keep thinking I will wake up and you will be gone again." Shino said then continued "What are you plans?"

"I have to meet Itachi at the gates in two hours and then head back to the Akatsuki." Anya explained.

"No I mean what are your plans after that." Shino asked. "Do you plan on staying with the Akatsuki, traveling around" then he said softly "return here?"

"I was planning on returning here' Anya said before saying "but if you don't want me to I won't." Anya said sadly at the thought that Shino did not want her around.

"No I want you to return home when you are done" Shino had said.

"Then why are we discussing this?" Anya asked beginning to wonder if Shino even wanted her to come home.

"I just, I want you to come home Anya. These eight years that you've been gone have been hard on me and Shuri. It's just that when you come home I want you to be home for good. I love you Anya, even when I thought you were dead I still loved you. I just don't want you to come home because you think you have to but because you want to." Shino explained.

"I want to, trust me Shino I want to. Nothing can keep me from coming home to you now that I know you are here, nothing" Anya said with conviction in her voice.

Shino put down the book he was looking at and stood up. Walking towards Anya he stopped in front of her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer before claiming her lips in a kiss. It wasn't long before tongues were dueling for domination as Anya dropped her hands that were holding the sheet in place, allowing it to pool at her feet, and put them behind Shino's head pulling him closer.

Breaking the kiss for air Shino took a small step back and looked at his wife in all her glory. While her body wasn't exactly the same as when they were first married, it wasn't anything to be ashamed of either. Her breasts were still perky and small from being a kunoichi, with her stomach still trim with no excess fat, but if you look closely at the pale flesh on her stomach you can make out the faint scars of stretch marks.

Pulling Anya back to him, Shino was soon leaving open mouth kisses down her body. First he kissed her jaw before following her neck to her collar bone. Down her sternum carefully avoiding her breasts to stop her navel which he traced with his tongue making her moan happily.

Getting on his knees with his hands on Anya's hips, Shino soon began his descent lower on Anya's body until he reached his destination. Once there he began to pleasure her in a way that was uniquely Shino. Soon his work paid off as Anya began to shudder as her climax was nearing under his skillful tongue, making her grab his hair into her fists. Within minutes since he had started he was rewarded with a load moan of pleasure as Anya's orgasm ripped through her body. Wrapping his arms around her waist Shino was rewarded when Anya nearly collapsed on his from her orgasm.

Standing up with Anya still on his shoulder Shino thought '_I still got it'_ with a pleased grin that would have made the Cheshire cat jealous to see. Checking the time Shino headed off to the bathroom with Anya over his shoulder slowly regaining her senses. Anya being able to move again was checking out Shino's butt in his pajama bottoms as he made his way down to bare floors to an unknown destination.

"Shino where are we going" Anya asked trying not to grab the perfect butt in front of her.

"You only have a little bit before you have to meet Itachi, so I thought a shower was in order." Shino explained opening the bathroom door. Setting Anya on the ground Shino began the shower before getting undressed. When the water was at a nice temperature Shino stepped in with Anya right behind him. Positioning himself behind her Shino wrapped his arms around Anya with soap in one hand and a washcloth in another. Slowly he began to lather the washcloth and wash his wife's body taking in every curve, every bump, and every scar. Rinsing her off Shino was about to get out when Anya turned him around in the shower and began the same process with his body.

Seeing Shino enjoy her touch Anya soon began to wash all over his body making sure to pay special attention to the areas that made him receives the most pleasure. Slowly rinsing Shino off Anya was soon on her knees as she took his member into her mouth to give him the same pleasure as he gave her before. Bobbing her head in a slow manner she was soon taking as much as she could of him in her mouth. It wasn't long before Shino was getting close. Lifting Anya up Shino then turned her around in the shower with her front facing the shower wall and soon entered her from behind where he began pounding into her in a steady rhythm. Feeling himself getting close Shino brought his hand to where he knew Anya's clitoris was and began to message it, feeling her instantly began to tighten around his dick. Speeding up his fingers he was quickly rewarded by Anya with another orgasm where he soon followed.

"You know Anya that wasn't my plan" Shino said to his wife who was washing off in the shower again before getting out.

"Maybe not but it gives me something to look forward to when I get home, doesn't it" Anya said with a sexy smile. Shino had stepped out of the shower and began to dry off before grabbing his pants again to put on. Wrapping a towel around her body, Anya walked to the bedroom to get dressed. Walking to the door Anya grabbed her cloak and began to put it on only to have Shino zip it up for her. When she was ready to go she was stopped with a hand on the shoulder. Turning around she saw Shino with his hand out and a bug walking onto her cloak.

"What is with the cricket Shino?" Anya asked referring to the bug.

"It's a special cricket. It allows you to talk to me no matter how far the distance. This way we can keep in contact while you're gone. If anything should happen contact me immediately and I will come running." Shino said.

"I will I promise" Anya said giving Shino a small kiss before walking out the door and into the cool night.

END FLASHBACK

Anya and Itachi had traveled in silence for most of the way there only stopping for bathroom breaks and short periods of rest. For three days they have traveled and finally they were half a day away from base.

"What do you think Leader-sama is going to have us do?" Anya asked cautiously to her partner.

"I don't know. He seems to be getting desperate as the years go on. Don't worry though" Itachi said putting a comforting hand on his partners shoulder. "Everyone will be taken care of."

"How do you know that" Anya asked wanting to hope.

"Naruto and Sasuke would kill anyone that threatens his family and friends. Shino and Shuri are definitely family and friends. Shino is not without his talents, he isn't in the Bingo Books for nothing even though he hasn't been on missions in years. They will be adequately protected I can guarantee that." Itachi said "now we just have to do our part and keep the Akatsuki off there back." Itachi explained "why do you think we never got the Kazekage of Sand or the Kyuubi container. They are personal friends and I keep my friends safe."

"That explains a lot" a voice in the shadows had said. Itachi looked around but was unable to feel the presence of another chakra. Slowly Anya began releasing scorpions in a steady manner to where they heard the voice. It wasn't long before Anya was awarded with who the presence was.

"It's Leader-sama" Anya said glaring her eyes in the direction on his being "he hid his chakra, so we couldn't sense him."

"Very good Anya" The leader said from the shadows with only his eyes glowing. "Now that I know you to be traitors, you shall die".

At the word die, Itachi and Anya were surrounded by missing nins and the remaining four Akatsuki members. Getting into stance Itachi and Anya were in for the fight of their lives, but unknown to them, Leader-sama was no where to be found.


	32. Chapter 32

Glancing around Itachi took in the looks of his former comrades. He couldn't really say that they were the ones that were there when he joined but like Anya, have been there for a few years. Behind them were around missing nin's that looked to be hopefuls into the Akatsuki.

Looking to his partner Itachi spoken in his usual cold voice "I got the Akatsuki members you get the missing nins. First one done wins."

"You're on. What are we playing for?" Anya said while slowly releasing more scorpions slowly to the missing nins as to not draw attention to her.

"If I win you have to change Yuki's diapers for a week" Itachi said with a shudder at the thought of the diapers. He didn't like people to know that the great Itachi Uchiha had a weakness, and over something silly as diapers, but even he had to admit his daughter's diapers were something to fear.

Anya sensing the distress in Itachi's voice at diaper duty figured it must be bad. Now she only had to think of something horrible, and it wasn't until a forgotten memory of some people in Konoha hit her, she then had the perfect idea. "Deal but if I win you have to dress like Gai Maito for a week."

Trying to suppress the shudder going through him Itachi said "Deal" while muttering "I better not lose" as he activated his Sharringan. Hearing mumbles about not looking in his eyes Itachi corrected it by pointing his finger at the nearest member trapping them in a genjutsu.

Seeing Itachi start Anya raised her hands allowing her scorpions to be noticeably released. Pushing her sunglasses up Anya discreetly grabbed the cricket given to her by Shino and added a little bit of chakra to it activating it. "If I don't survive this Shino, remember I love you. Take care of Shuri for me" she mumbled softly as to not alert others what she was doing. Circling away from Itachi her opponents followed her all except for the last one, who had failed to notice the scorpions crawling up his legs until he was stung multiple times, killing him on the spot.

Itachi's opponent was under the genjutsu until another member of the Akatsuki began pumping chakra into him to dispel the illusion. Finding out that they were using teamwork Itachi got into a Tai Jutsu stance ready for whatever came his way, which was in the way of a fist. Grabbing the first Itachi twisted around and was about to throw the body away from him when he twisted back and broke the arm he was holding. Turning around again he was soon behind his opponent when he reached out and broke his neck. '_One down three to go'_ Itachi thought throwing himself into the battle again. '_I will not lose this battle. Too much is at stake, including my manhood.'_

Anya was swiftly moving between opponents when she let out a silent command where a wall began to build out of scorpions behind another opponent. Dodging attacks until the wall was roughly seven feet tall, she released the command where it fell on the person in front of it. Screaming in agony the missing nin was soon silenced as he was killed by the venom in the tails. '_Two down two to go' _thought Anya as she just seen Itachi take down his second person tying the score again.

Itachi flipped his wrist to flick the blood off his kunai to look at Anya only to see her get pierced from behind with a staff. Before he could call out though he seen Anya disappear into a pile of scorpions, realizing that she was using a bushin to fight. Getting the last two members of the Akatsuki in front of him be smirked before putting both of them under the use of his Mangekyo Sharingan the last word the former members heard was 'Amaterasu' before they began to burn, charring off clothes and then skin in the black flame.

Realizing she didn't have much time Anya brought her arms up and swept them in front of her until her fingers touched. Placing her hands into the horse seal Anya said "Poison Breathe" before taking a deep breath drawing the chakra into her lungs before blowing it out at the two missing nins in front of her.

Once in the poison mist the missing nins began to tear their eyes out leaving behind bleeding eyeless sockets that were gushing blood, but still the nins didn't stop. They shoved their own hands into the empty sockets trying to stop the pain they were feeling but instead ended up killing themselves trying to remove their brain from the skull. With Anya's four dead she looked at Itachi and saw that his fall dead the same time as hers.

"Tie?" Anya asked when Itachi turned off the power to his sharringan, revealing his normally dark eyes.

"Works for me" Itachi said stepping over the bodies on the ground. "Leader-sama has disappeared. We should report this to Tsunade, and let her know about the potential dangers."

"Lets go back then" Anya said stopping to silently call back her scorpions. When they were all safe and accounted for the two began the hike back to Konoha.

IN KONOHA

"Daddy" Shuri asked her father after he came to pick her up from school "so that woman yesterday is my mother, right?" The walk was a silent one to begin with for the most part but this had practically stopped Shino in his tracks.

Not wanting to give anything away but wondering how she came to this conclusion Shino asked "Why do you ask that Shuri?"

"Dad you don't just let anyone near us, let alone introduce us. The fact that YOU were talking to her and allowed her around us says a lot. You haven't dated at all that I am aware of and the fact that you are comfortable around her means a lot. She also had a few scorpions around her. I can tell another bug user, when I see one dad. Plus her hair is the same color as mine, so is she my mom?" Shuri asked after pointing out the different points she had made.

Taking in all of her points all Shino could think was that he was proud of how his daughter came to her conclusions, but also couldn't help but feel that his daughter just might be too observant. "Yes Shuri she is."

"I thought she had died Daddy."

"So did I Shuri, but apparently that wasn't the case."

"Do I get to meet her when she comes back?"

"She said she couldn't wait to meet you when she gets back and that she was proud of you."

"I can't wait to meet her Daddy. Do you think she will be back for our graduation ceremony in a week?"

"I don't know pumpkin, but I do think that she will be there if she could." Shino said then continued "now let's go into the back. I hid some targets I want you to try to find in preparation for the Genin Exam."

"Loser cooks dinner?" Shuri challenged her father, secretly thankful for the hide and seek games Daiki and Ramen play regularly.

"Fine, but you have to find them within two hours" Shino said confident in his hiding abilities.

"Deal" said Shuri as she began the hunt trying to find what her father had hidden for her. She found the items within thirty minutes to the amazement of her father. Needless to say Shino had to cook dinner. _'I really do hope that you will be here in time for the graduation Anya. It will mean so much to Shuri, no to the both of us._' Shino thought without letting any emotion cross his face, betraying his thought. '_Please come back to us safe and sound. Itachi take care of her.' _ A couple of days ago he got a message through the cricket he had given Anya, but hasn't heard anything since and he was beginning to get worried.After dinner was over Shino sent Shuri to bed for a big day at the academy, while waiting with anticipation for the tournament tomorrow between Gai and Kakashi.


	33. Chapter 33

The day was starting out hot and muggy, yet quickly the sun had dried the air making it sniffling hot. A set of weary travelers had begun to walk into Konoha anxious to give the news of their travels. Along the way our favorite Akatsuki members had ran into another couple traveling to Konoha and after introductions were made, began to travel together but moving at a slower then normal pace.

The group had made it in the doors where they were stopped by a set of Chounin doing gate checks. Once they were quickly recognized and stated their business they were informed that the Hokage was in the stadium judging a fight between Kakashi and Gai.

"So today is the fight for team leader" Itachi told the group as they made their way to the stadium.

"What exactly do you mean Itachi" Anya asked not sure why two Jounin's, elite Jounin's at that, would fight to be team leader.

"What he means is" said the other male in the party "Kakashi had gone back to ANBU after Team Seven broke up, and he hasn't picked up another Genin Team since. Gai has been waiting until his grandson Daiki was of age, before he took another team because he wanted him on his team. Normally this isn't a problem but no one can deny how great Ramen, Shuri, and Daiki work together, so it was decided that after graduation they would be on the same Genin Team."

"So since Gai was waiting for Daiki and he's going to graduate why is Kakashi involved?" Anya asked wondering if it was just another display of men wanting to prove their worth. Nothing annoyed her more than men fighting like they belonged in the caveman era over stupid stuff.

"The problem is" the man continued "is that until this year no one in Konoha had known Ramen Uzumaki existed? His father, Naruto, was a Genin on Kakashi's Team when he was younger along with Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha and since then they had worked together many times during ANBU missions. In a way Kakashi is like family to the Uzumaki family, and he wants to train the trio. Just like when Yuki and Mizuki grow up Kakashi will want to be the leader of their Genin Team also."

"Alright I know Yuki is Itachi's daughter but who is Mizuki?" Anya asked as they began to head into the stadium. "And why is it so great to have Kakashi as a teacher?"

"Mizuki Uzumaki is basically my niece" Itachi explained "she was the newborn that Rin was trying to give to the Akatsuki. Yuki Uchiha is my daughter, which you know, and as such will come to possess the sharringan. Hatake Kakashi is the only person outside of the Uchiha family to own a sharringan and has over a thousand jutsu's memorized. What better person then someone with a sharringan to teach an Uchiha."

"I can understand that but what advantage will Kakashi have teaching Shuri over Gai?" Anya asked still beginning to think this was pointless. Yes he wanted to teach other generations but Gai has been waiting for a long time to teach the child he considered his grandson.

"Do you remember the green spandex Gai wears" Itachi asked with a shudder. "That is what Gai would have them wear as a uniform for the most part."

Getting an image of Shuri, Ramen and Daiki in green spandex, following Gai around spouting about the FLAMES OF YOUTH, brought a shudder through the group. "Dear God please let Kakashi win." Anya had said as they she spotted Shino talking to a couple holding a baby with a fox playing with another baby around them. Heading his way the group soon broke up as Itachi saw Malina holding a smiling Yuki in her lap, who was reaching out to play with said fox.

Standing behind Shino, Anya wrapped her arms around her husbands' waist placing her head between his shoulder blades. "Honey I'm home" Anya said softly breathing in the scent that was entirely Shino. Grabbing his wife Shino turned Anya around to meet the people he was talking to.

"Anya I would like to officially introduce you to Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki. They are the parents of Ramen, whom you've met and the little girl they are holding is Mizuki. Hinata here is the one who helped you in the hospital and Naruto here is part of ANBU." Shino explained to Anya not sure what she knew from the last year.

"Pleasure" Anya said shaving hands with both the both of them. She couldn't help but like them they had such open, honest smiles. Looking at Mizuki, Anya couldn't help but smile either; she was already looking to be a very beautiful girl. Looking to Hinata, Anya said "I can't thank you enough for the help you gave me and my family when we needed it. How can I ever repay you?"

"Think nothing of it" Hinata said brushing off the thought of being repaid. "Shino was a teammate of mine for years and just about family. If anything you should know the Uzumaki's do anything for family." Anya could only nod at the truth she heard ringing in those words.

"Thank you all for being here" the powerful voice of Tsunade declared. "This is the battle of Gai Maito and Kakashi Hayate to be the leader of the Genin Team soon to be consisted of Ramen, Shuri and Daiki. Is there anything that needs to be addressed before we being?"

"I would like to say something" the man that had traveled with Itachi and Anya said. "If Gai wins he must promise me that he will not place a green spandex outfit anywhere near my nephew, under pain of death by me. And I will promise you it will be painful."

Tsunade turned to see who was addressing the group looked mad until she saw who it was, then could only break out in a smile. "Glad you could make it Gaara, Hanabi. Meet me in my office after the tournament." Tsunade included her at seeing her stand next to the Kazekage. "I think that is a safe enough condition I was going to include myself, now that that is out of the way any other things that need to be addressed?" Silence engulfed the stadium as Tsunade brought up her hands and said "Bring out the candidates and so help me if you're late Kakashi you forfeit."

At Tsunade's command the gates opened to reveal no one. Before Tsunade could begin yelling though a gust of wind carrying leaves came through the stadium only to begin to spiral in the middle of the stadium taking shape. A few moments later, the shape was recognized as Kakashi with his nose in his book. Raising his hand with an informal "yo" he continued to wait for his rival. Gai popped in moments later using his "Dynamic Entry" complete with Good Guy Pose. "I have shown Rival Kakashi. Now let this match begins."

"Hn. Did you say something?" Kakashi asked the large man in spandex.

"That's harsh Kakashi" Gai said with his spirits dampened, but unfortunately his confidence was not gone. Standing up and brushing himself off Gai continued "Lets show these people the SPRINGTIME OF OUR YOUTH! I shall defeat you my Eternal Rival!"

"YOSH! Great speech Gai-Sensei!" Lee yelled from the stands where he was clapping his hands with tears in his eyes, while jumping up and down next to an irritably pregnant Kaede. Not wanting to be seen with her husband that the moment Kaede stood up and walked the two bleachers over to sit by Hinata. Not that she was against the 'SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH' she was just irate at anything wearing green spandex today.

When Kaede had sat down Hinata asked her friend "is everything alright Kaede?"

"I had forgotten how coddling those two are" Kaede said motioning towards Lee and Gai "when I'm pregnant. They keep forgetting I can kill a many at least fifty different ways, and that I am a member of ANBU. Most people would get that but noooo, not them. Instead they act like I can't even go to the store without a bodyguard and that I am made of glass and will break with one big gust of wind. Then I realized this child only likes to kick when it hears Lee or Gai talk about the 'SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH'. Do you realize how many times I have heard that in the last week coming to this fight? Lee and Gai have been practicing like crazy for this event and I'm tired of hearing about it. I'm tired and irritable and those two aren't helping."

"Come and stay sitting with us then" Hinata told her friend "I can guarantee we will not be sprouting anything about the 'SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH' over here, although I can't say the same for your husband." Hinata motioned towards Lee who was still jumping and cheering for Gai, hardly containing his excitement.

On the stadium floor before the two were fighting pretty evenly with Gai using Tai jutsu and Kakashi using Nin jutsu until Gai brought out his nunchakus and began to twirl them around. Kakashi seeing Gai with his weapon drew out his sword as the two began sparring. The sad thing was even from the stands you could see that Kakashi was going to win especially since he drew fire into his blade burning the nunchakus every time the two touched. It wasn't long before Kakashi had Gai beaten. With Kakashi declared winner the groups soon separated with Hinata carrying Mizuki up to see Gaara and Hanabi.

"So who is this Hinata?" Gaara asked with his eyebrow raised at the young baby.

"This is Mizuki Megumi Uzumaki, the newest member of the family, and finally one of the kids looks something like me." Hinata said with a smile. "It's a little unnerving how much Ramen looked like Naruto so I was glad Mizu-chan here looks like me for the most part."

"Can I hold her?" Gaara asked, unsure about Hinata's reaction since the only baby he ever held was Yuki.

"Sure" Hinata said gently passing Mizuki over to a smiling Gaara. Careful of his hand placements Gaara soon looked like he was in a peaceful daze looking at the smiling baby. "Glad you guys could make it back, Hanabi here is needed to tie up some loose Hyuuga ends." Looking at her sisters face Hinata noticed a small smile on it and how she was standing awfully close to Gaara and decided to pick on her. "Hanabi are you smiling?"

"Maybe" Hanabi said trying to keep the smile off of her face but failing miserably. "I will tell you when I tell everyone else in the Hokage's office. Knowing Hokage-sama though we should hurry up and get there, I don't want her mad at me. Her temper is legendary."

Hanabi was right Tsunade's temper was legendary but luckily for the citizens of Konoha Tsunade had discovered the love of grandchildren and rarely let her famous temper go. Now that's not to say that some things didn't completely escape her wrath, but also luckily the other cause of her famous temper Jiraiya had left two years ago and hasn't returned yet.

"Now first off Itachi and Anya" Tsunade began once everyone was in her office. "I wasn't expecting you to return yet so for the chance we need to prepare for war. What is going on?"

"Hokage-sama" Itachi started not moving from his position of sitting by Malina holding Yuki. "On our way to base we were attacked by the remaining members of the Akatsuki and a group of missing nins." Not mentioning at all his bet with Anya, he figured Tsunade really didn't need that piece of information. "We ended up killing all of them but lost track of Leader-sama. As of right now you are looking at the last two surviving members of the Akatsuki. On the way here we ran into Kazekage-sama and Hanabi Hyuuga along the way."

"Alright then we shall have some ANBU squads search for Leader-sama while you guys take a break. I seem to remember the Academy graduation is next week, and I am sure both of you will want to be there. Now Hanabi the reason we called you back to Konoha is because of the death of Rin Hyuuga, former head of the clan. With her dead that leaved you heir, unless a suitable guardian can be found. Since this has to do with your clan, what are your intentions?"

"Hokage-sama it would be a pleasure to be heir again, but I fear I must decline the job. I have found something much better in Suna then I had here in Konoha. As for a suitable guardian for Hiro I would like to propose Neji Hyuuga. He will keep Hiro on the straight and narrow and will work to close the gap between the main and branch family as Hinata has started." Hanabi explained to the Hokage with a deep bow, giving in to the manners that had been drilled into her for years.

"May I ask what you have found in Suna that isn't in Konoha?" Tsunade asked resting her chin on her hands.

"Earlier this week I agreed to marry Gaara, Kazekage of the Sand. We all know the Kazekage can only be found in Suna and not Konoha." Hanabi said with a genuine smile on her face, moving slightly to reveal Gaara making faces at a laughing Mizuki.

"Congratulations Hanabi on your engagement" Tsunade said taking in the smiling and laughing Kazekage. She was alright until she seen who Gaara was holding. "Gaara are you holding Mizu-chan?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama I am" Gaara said blowing raspberries on Mizu-chan's belly.

"Can I have her please I haven't gotten to hold her today?" Tsunade asked with a hopefully smile on her face.

Gaara gave Tsunade one of his cold patent stare "No you may not. This is the first time I have seen my niece. You can wait."

Tsunade was about to open her mouth to yell at the man but then stopped herself. She remembered Gaara had every right to see her as much as she did, but mostly she didn't let her temper get the better of her because she didn't want to start a war between their villages. Lucky for Gaara he was the Kazekage or else he would be picking himself off of the wall by Tsunade's punch.

"Now Tsunade-sama" Shizune said "you just want to hold Mizu-chan so you don't have to do paperwork. I see through your ploys and don't think I don't know about the bottle of sake hidden in your drawer either."

"Fine, fine Shizune you win. You all are dismissed." Tsunade informed the group "I want the reports on my desk tomorrow Itachi, Anya." Giving a longing look at Gaara holding Mizuki as they walked out the door Tsunade sighed knowing her last chance to ditch her paperwork for the day was over. Gripping her pen Tsunade began the paperwork.

"Gaara I'm so happy for you two" Hinata said as she went and hugged her unofficial 'brother' and Hanabi into a hug. I never thought this would happen but I am glad it did. Are you guys going to stay with us tonight, and please tell me you will be here for the graduation ceremony?" Hinata and Naruto happily led the couple to their house after getting confirmations. "Just wait until Ramen's sees your back, Gaara he will have a hay day."

Malina led a joyful Itachi home when Yuki decided to say her first word then 'dada', bringing tears to his eyes. Malina could only look on and smile while putting a hand on her bulging belly. Between her and Sakura the Uchiha's were re-populating the clan nicely.

Kaede went home to a nice and quite house as Lee took Gai out to soothe his feeling after losing to his 'eternal rival'. Walking into the house savoring the silence, Kaede went to take a nap knowing that when Daiki gets home, chaos will resume again. Kaede was severely hoping that a nap will cure her irritability.

Shino and Anya went home to allow Anya to take a shower. Since she was officially back they discussed re-introducing Anya to Shuri, when Anya had the idea to pick her up from school. Thinking it was a good idea, Shino began dinner as Anya walked to the school after leaving her cloak recognizing her as an Akatsuki member at home and grabbed her old light green jacket instead.

Waiting for Shuri was one of the hardest things Anya had ever done and no matter how she tried she couldn't come up with a suitable way to approach her daughter. _'Do I hug her? Do I just say hi I am your mother? What if she hates me? What do I do? What if she doesn't allow me to be in her life?'_ all of these insecurities kept running in Anya's mind. '_I can kill people without blinking an eye and my own daughter scares the hell out of me.'_ So deep in her thoughts Anya didn't notice that the bell had already rang and people were leaving until the person of her thoughts were right in front of her.

"Mom" a voice asked tentatively breaking Anya out of her thought. Looking up Anya looked into the face of her daughter.

"Shuri" Anya said looking at her daughter. She was still unsure of what she was going to say and everything when the next thing she knew Shuri had thrown herself in Anya's arms giving her a hug.

"Welcome home" Shuri said into her mothers shoulder. The only thing Anya could do was hold Shuri into a hug as she began to cry. While it may not have been any of the thoughts that Anya was thinking of it worked for them.

Once they had broken apart Anya asked "You're not mad at me?"

"I'm more annoyed but then Ramen told me something interesting the other day. When he met his dad for the first time they had fought a few times before he had realized who he was. At least with me I knew who you were right away, and Dad never denied it. Thinking rationally about it though, I figured there was a reason we had to think you were dead when you really weren't. As they said in school in order to fool your enemy you must first fool your family and friends. From all that Dad has told me of you over the years, I figured if you could help it you would be here with us." Shuri explained her reasoning to her mom.

"Where did you learn to think like that? When I was your age I would have been in a crying fit." Anya asked wondering what other quirks of her daughter's personality she missed.

"Dad" Shuri answered to Anya's question. "Dad always said look 'underneath the underneath' not everything is as it seems. In order to do that you have to look at all sides and take in the evidence and not jump to conclusions."

"That's a good way to look at it." Anya said before putting it to the back of her mind to ask Shino later. "So what do you want to do?"

"Let's go home. I have to practice for the test next Friday. I think we are getting together with Ramen and Daiki to practice tomorrow, but I am not sure where we are yet." Shuri mentioned on their way home.

"How about we have them over at our house" Anya said wanting to get to know her daughter better. "This way I can get to know your friends, and give Hinata and Kaede a break."

Smiling softly, glad that her glasses were covering her eyes from betraying the tears that threatened to fall Shuri said "That would be nice". No longer feeling as if her mother would leave Shuri hesitantly grabbed her mothers' hand to hold it as she always wanted.

Feeling Shuri's hand in her Anya smiled brightly, as they walked home. It will take them awhile to build a relationship that they should have had. But Anya was confident that they would make it there, and it would definitely be worth the battle.


	34. Chapter 34

Hinata was correct about her assumption. Ramen was overly excited to see Uncle Gaara again and was even happy that he was getting married. Gaara hardly but Mizu-chan down, he kept insisting on carrying her everywhere, the only thing was that meant he also had to change her diapers. Once he figure out that she didn't smell anywhere near as bad as Yuki with them, he was fine.

Although an interesting thing happened one day, Hanabi and Hinata wanted some private time to talk. So Gaara and Naruto took Mizuki for what Naruto calls 'bonding time'. It was no surprise to Gaara that they appeared at Ichiraku's, for a bowl of ramen. What did surprise him though was that Naruto was gentle feeding the three month old child miso ramen broth.

"Why are you doing that?" Gaara asked watching Naruto carefully blow off the broth, after putting it on a spoon.

"Why am I doing what?" Naruto asked in between blows, making sure the broth was cool enough before gently feeding it to Mizuki. Gaara got a small chuckle watching the little girl try to eat off the spoon.

"Why are you feeding her ramen broth?" Gaara asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hinata said at three months we can start introducing solids, but that ramen noodles were still too much for her. So one day while I was here with Ramen we saw she kept trying to reach for a bowl. I was eating a bowl of miso ramen and decided to cool down the broth and gave her some. She loved it, so I gave her some more." Naruto said in between cooling down another spoonful for his daughter.

"Is it all flavors of ramen?" Gaara asked in between bites.

"No that's the weird thing she only likes the miso flavored." Naruto said giving his daughter another small spoonful, trying not to laugh at her tongue moving around the spoon.

"Why is that weird? All kids have a favorite food don't they?" Gaara asked not really sure. Ramen was the only kid he was really around, but he ate everything.

"The weird thing is all Hinata craved while she was pregnant was miso ramen. That's what is so weird about it." Then Naruto began to talk to Mizu-chan in a little kid's way "isn't that right Mizu-chan. You only like miso ramen? Huh, isn't that Daddy's big girl."

"So what does Hinata think about all this?" Gaara asked only to see Naruto's face whiten. "She doesn't know does she?"

Putting his other hand behind his head Naruto grinned sheepishly "nope." Then Naruto got an innocent look on his face "Please don't tell her Gaara."

"And why should I not tell her?" Then Gaara got a mischievous look on his face. "What are you going to give me to keep silent?"

With a sigh Naruto asked "what do you want Gaara?"

"I want to feed Mizuki. Hand her over." Gaara said reaching for the little girl. "I will even cool down the broth for her."

"You sure are easy to please" Naruto said handing over his daughter. "I can't wait until you have kids. Then I am going to spoil them rotten like you do mine."

"I don't spoil your kids Naruto" Gaara said sitting Mizu-chan on his lap as he began blowing the broth to cool it.

"Really so what do you call Ramen's birthday present?" Naruto asked, referring to the elaborate teleportation scrolls that have been his gift.

"A way to visit his favorite Uncle" Gaara answered feeding Mizuki.

"Alright how do you explain this? You've been here three days and the only time I've held my daughter is when I am putting her to bed or when I was just feeding her. Her room has so many toys in it that it's hard to move?" Naruto said wondering how Gaara was going to answer this one.

"That's not spoiling, that's showing how much I love her. And besides consider it training. Your ANBU you should be able to move around a bunch of toys." Gaara said blowing on more broth.

"And the gold plated kunai with her name engraved on it?"

"I got Ramen a set for when his graduation gift. Also a matching set of shuriken, and a katana blade with matching sheath." Gaara said feeing Mizuki the rest of the broth.

"And that's not spoiling?" Naruto asked incredibly.

"Nope, that's just well loved." Gaara said in a tone of voice making the subject drop. "Now Mizu-chan what else shall we do today?" Gaara asked the little girl before carrying her out of the restaurant.

"If that's not spoiled, I hate to see what is" Naruto muttered under his breathe walking out of the restaurant after paying for the meal.

Neji had taken guardianship of Hiro and so far has only met a few complications. Hinata spent a lot of time at the hospital removing the caged seal from branch family members, that wished it removed. Hinata had often come home exhausted but proud of the work she was able to do at the hospital. There was some Hyuuga's who don't like change but for the most part most were ready for them. Under Neji's and TenTen's care, they knew Hiro was in good hands.

The day of the graduation ceremony was nice and hot, yet not hot enough to be uncomfortable. A lot of people showed up for the ceremony. Neji and TenTen showed up to support Hiro, showing him that there is nothing more important than family.

Sakura, Kaede and Malina were sitting next to each other talking about pregnancy. While Naruto, Itachi and Shino were talking about the horrors that will eventually befall their families. Dating teenage daughters, Shino had the soonest to worry with Shuri being the oldest. It wasn't until Naruto informed him that the only boys not grossed out by her bug handling were her friends, and they thought of her as a sister. Shino felt a little better knowing that between Ramen and Daiki no one would come near his daughter.

"I would like to thank everyone for being here" Iruka said standing in front of a podium. "It is with great pleasure that I will announce this year's academy graduates. I will announce the teams with their squad leader. Team One" Iruka began reading off the names. When the student's names were called the student went up to receive their Leaf protector and introduced to their leader.

It was a while before he said again "Team Seven consists of Daiki Rock" Daiki went up to get his protector that he quickly tied around his waist. You could hear screaming as his name was called but the loudest was Rock Lee and Gai Maito. When the noise calmed down Iruka continued "Shuri Aburame." More screaming was heard but the loudest was from Anya, who was jumping up and down with enough energy she made Gai and Lee look calm. Even Shino was yelling although it was hard to hear him over the buzzing of bugs flying over his head in the shape of a fist with the thumb sticking up.

Iruka continued after the yelling stopped "Arashi 'Ramen' Uzumaki and of course Kitsune." Screaming was heard all over again as Naruto and Hinata were screaming their heads off. Even Itachi and Gaara were yelling happily. Ramen grabbed his protector and tied it around his forehead like his parents wore. He looked like a mini-Naruto it was so cute. Ramen took the other protector and tied it around Kitsune's neck almost like a collar. "There leader is Kakashi Hatake." Silence filled the area when Kakashi was actually there to retrieve his squad.

Standing behind his squad as if he was always there it took Iruka a few minutes to continue, he was so in shock. When he regained his composure the continued of with the graduation ceremony. Ten teams had graduated this year, but they had yet to pass the test from their leaders.

When Kakashi informed them to meet his at Training Ground Three at eight the following morning and to not eat breakfast, Naruto got a feeling of nostalgia at hearing those words. Then he got a grin at knowing what the kids had to endure. One thing was for sure he wasn't going to give them any hints. Some things you just have to learn on your own. Seeing the familiar smile on Hinata's, Naruto knew she wasn't telling either.


	35. Chapter 35

The test and Kakashi's revenge

Ramen had gotten up really excited about meeting his sensei for the first time. He tried to get his father to tell him what he knew about his former sensei, last night but he wouldn't talk. His mom wasn't any help either since she hasn't worked with Kakashi personally to say. Getting dressed and tying his proud leaf symbol on his forehead Ramen checked his pouch to make sure it had everything he needed. Finding everything as he left it the night before Ramen checked Kitsune to make sure his leaf symbol was tied securely before heading towards the front door.

Finding his parents standing by the door with a big smile on their faces, Ramen grabbed the bag his mom had packed and headed out to meet his friends. Today is the day he will prove that he and his friends prove to be true ninja of Konoha. Jumping on top of the nearest roof outside of the complex, Ramen soon was jumping rooftop to rooftop avoiding the people below.

Stopping at the training grounds Ramen and Kitsune were surprised to see Shuri and Daiki sitting each sitting on one of the three posts located in the middle of the field. Hopping onto the left over one, they soon began to wait for their sensei.

"Ramen" Shuri asked "did you ever find out what your dad knew about Kakashi-sensei?"

"No, unfortunately dad didn't tell me anything. Mom couldn't help because she said she never worked with his before." Ramen answered sitting Indian style on the log with Kitsune in his lap. "What about you Daiki?"

"All dad said was that you father was his eternal rival, just like grandpa was Kakashi-sensei's. Grandpa just said that Kakashi-sensei had the 'SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH' and then wanted to cry to losing to his rival." Daiki said knowing that while he loved his father and surrogate grandfather, he got tired of hearing about the 'SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH' also. "What about you Shuri-chan?"

"Dad said he didn't work with him much either. He only did when Kakashi-sensei went back to ANBU, and dad was helping with tracking. He didn't tell me anything just that Kakashi-sensei was a very loyal shinobi." Shuri answered, before noticing they had been waiting for an hour.

Ramen's stomach began to rumble from not eating breakfast when he began to look through the bag his parents packed. Inside were a few rice balls, which he distributed between his friends. Checking for any sort of chakra around and finding none, they quickly began eating to get rid of the hunger. They had just removed all evidence of eating when there late teacher showed up in a whirl of leaves with his familiar orange book in hands. Reading the title as 'Icha Icha Paradise' one could only think that it was not a book they could buy in the bookstore.

"Kakashi-sensei" Shuri began "may I ask a question?"

"Sure Shuri-chan" Kakashi said hesitantly hearing of the girls intellect.

"Last I knew teachers are supposed to impress upon their students good work and study habits. The things we learn here in our job field are things we are going to do for the rest of our lives." Shuri began before going for the kill "So from what you have displayed it is alright to show up two hours late, reading a book that from what I heard is inappropriate for children our ages. What do you have to say for yourself?" Shuri asked with a glare that made the man shiver as a chill went up his spine. If she was eight and can pull off that look Kakashi hated to see what Shuri was like when she gets older?

Kakashi looked taken aback. He had been yelled at before for being late and even for reading his book, but never had be been brought to task like Shuri just did. Never before also had he been given a glare as effective as Shuri's either. "Sorry" he said softly before clearing his throat. Grabbing out two bells and a timer Kakashi looked at the group and said in his normal voice.

"I have here two bells. Your job is to get these bells from me by twelve. You have two hours. If you fail to complete your mission you will be sent back to the academy to try again. Only one group has ever passed this test in all the years I have given it, and I don't expect you to. The person without a bell at the end will be sent to the academy while the other two will remain Genin of Konoha." Tying the bells to his belt Kakashi said "you may begin, although if you want these bells from me. I suggest you come at me with the intent to kill."

The words were no sooner out of his mouth when the group hid in the branches, suppressing their chakra, as they began to talk. "Two bells three people" Ramen started "this test is about more then just getting the bells. Any ideas?"

"Teamwork" Daiki said. "He wants to see how well we work together. He wants to know if we will protect each other or go for the glory."

"Let's not forget strategy" Shuri said from her branch. "He wants to see how well we can come up with plans on the fly to achieve our objective."

"Alright team so how do we want to do this." Ramen asked his group.

"I have an idea" Shuri said standing up and she quickly explained it to the group. The boys and fox quickly agreed to the plan not finding any flaws. Shuri was known for her brilliant mind, and this plan just proved it. Quickly the team broke as Ramen and Daiki made their way down to 'challenge' Kakashi. Kitsune stayed with Shuri as she began her phase of the plan.

"So you boys came out to play" Kakashi said to the kids. "Now where is your partner in crime?"

"We lost her" Ramen said with a small smile.

"Somehow I doubt that" Kakashi said. "Never mind shall we begin?" Soon Ramen and Daiki were hitting Kakashi with standard Tai jutsu moves, but were moving fast enough that Kakashi had to use both hands to block. Making a bushin out of scorpions and enhanced bugs, Shuri sent it out to 'help the boys'.

Seeing Shuri come out Kakashi said "now the gangs all here" and he began to go on the offensive instead of the defensive. Stopping feet and fists from hitting him Kakashi grabbed a foot that went to hit him and twirled around before letting go, making Daiki his the bushin Shuri made. Seeing it dissolve Kakashi knew that Shuri was somewhere, hiding. Grabbing Ramen's hand from the punch he threw Kakashi tossed the blonde to his friends.

Seeing the combination of insects coming towards him Kakashi jumped back doing a series of back walkovers out of the way Kakashi landed in a crouch looking at the trio and bugs coming towards him. '_I may have to get serious' _thought Kakashi. Still in the crouching position Kakashi was soon thrown in the air from an intense pain in his 'nether region' as someone yelled "Ten Thousand Years of Pain." Grabbing his butt Kakashi was soon flying towards the group when he was stopped by hitting a wall covered in chakra-eating insects. Landing on the ground Kakashi wasn't able to move as the 'wall' had engulfed him eating his chakra making it impossible to move.

With Kakashi's chakra sufficiently drained Kakashi passed out. Daiki picked up the Jounin, with his superior strength and tied him to the middle post after retrieving the two bells. Waking up by a charka water ball to the face Kakashi had seen Daiki, Shuri and two Ramen's sharing the two packed lunches. "How" he asked before seeing one of the Ramen's turn into a puff of smoke revealing Kitsune in its place. "Where did you learn that move?"

"At the beginning of the academy year, Uncle Sasuke told me stories about when dad was younger." Ramen started. "One day he told me partially the story about the Genin test that they had taken. He never said the purpose of the test, only the move that you used on my dad. I figured if you could use it, so could I. So do we pass?"

"You guys did very well. First you must answer, what was the purpose of the test?" Kakashi asked trying to move his hands to perform the unbinding jutsu, but found he was unable to do so.

"Teamwork and Strategy" Daiki and Shuri answered simultaneously.

"Very good you pass, tomorrow at eight we will begin training and missions" Kakashi said. "Now can you untie me?"

The group looked at each other and smiled before saying "nope". Standing up and dusting themselves off Ramen said "see you tomorrow Kakashi-sensei" before whispering in the Jounin's ear. "I wouldn't be late tomorrow if I was you. You really don't want to see Shuri mad." Narrowing his eyes at the Ramen's back, Kakashi watched the young boy and fox walk home, to share their news.

When they were out of site Gai Maito showed up smiling as he took in the site before him. With his 'eternal rival' tied up to the post unable to move Gai didn't know whether to laugh or cry at his predicament. On one hand his rival just had his come-uppance and by his grandson and friends no less. On the other if they can do this to an ANBU member Gai hated to think what they could do to him.

Kakashi began to think of an evil plan as Gai started to until him from the stump. Oh yes, his little group of Genin were going to get it. When he got through with them they would be begging to be killed, to be put out of their misery. Telling Gai his 'brilliant' idea it wasn't long before Gai readily accept. In fact the words weren't completely out of his mouth when he had accepted. Kakashi's revenge was perfect or so he thought.

The next morning the group made their way to the training grounds and was shocked to see their teacher waiting for them. Not only that but one of the Green Beasts of Konoha- Gai Maito himself was standing there smiling at the group. "Kids" Kakashi started "it has come to my attention, that while fighting you three" looking at Kitsune. "Sorry four of you have some training in Tai Jutsu fighting. Since I am not as strong in it as my counterpart here we have came up with a solution. In the morning from eight to ten you will warm up and practice Tai Jutsu with Gai Maito here. From ten to twelve we will work on Nin Jutsu and Gen Jutsu. At twelve we will break for lunch, then go and complete our missions. Anybody has any problems with that?" Kakashi asked watching everyone shake their heads no. Then he grinned mischievously. "In that case I got you all some weights to begin training with."

"How much are the weights Sensei?" Daiki asked with fire in his eyes. Not only does he get to work with the famous Copy-Ninja but also his grandpa as well.

"Nothing big only twenty-five pounds each, so around one hundred pounds total" Kakashi said smiling.

"But Sensei" Shuri started before being interrupted by the Copy-Nin.

"Don't worry Shuri you will hardly know its there" Kakashi said.

"No it's not that. We already carry over a hundred pounds in weights." Shuri said. "Do you want us to add the other hundred or are we fine for now?"

"How much do you carry" Kakashi asked, not liking where this was going.

"At last count we are at one hundred and fifty pounds each" Shuri said pushing her glasses further up her nose. "We just changed the weights last week."

"How long have you been carrying weights?" Kakashi asked, getting a little annoyed his plans were for naught, but hey there is still Gai.

"Since the beginning of the academy we have been wearing weights. We started off with eighty pounds each and worked our way up to one hundred and fifty." Shuri explained.

"Then stay where you are" Kakashi said. "Now everyone I want you to listen to what Gai says and I will see you here at ten."

The kids began stretching as Gai said "Alright my Youthful Prodigies. Let's start with twenty laps around Konoha, one hundred jumping jacks, one hundred sit ups, and one hundred pushups. After that we will work on our techniques. Let's go" Gai said as he was passed by the running Genin. With tears in his eyes Gai running to catch up, happy to have such 'youthful' students.

Kakashi could only blink in surprise as he seen his 'rival' get passed by his team. _'They definitely show promise'_ Kakashi thought. '_I just may have fun teaching them yet.'_ Bringing his book out to wait for his team, Kakashi began to think about how he just was going to teach them.

When his team was returned Kakashi was surprised to see that Gai looked a little worse for wear but his students looked fine. In fact they didn't even look like they were breathing hard. Next the group worked on there Nin Jutsu's. Seeing what element the group was able to command, Kakashi began to teach them each a new low level jutsu, which they quickly mastered. Kakashi then trapped them in a Gin Jutsu to see how long it would take them to break it. Unfortunately for him, not long at all. Seeing how the group was done early they headed to Hokage Tower to get a mission done before lunch.

The mission was simple to clean out the gutters of an apartment building on the south side of town. Grabbing some ladder to get atop the two story building Kakashi was shocked with the three Genin nodded to each other as they formed a hand sign and begun to form chakra at their feet. When they felt they had enough the trio began to walk up the side of the building while Kitsune just took a giant leap onto the top. Blinking his eyes in shock Kakashi was soon following the group up the side of the building.

When he had made it to the roof Kakashi asked "Where did you learn to do that?"

Daiki and Shuri looked at Kakashi and said "Ramen."

Kakashi then turned to the young boy and asked "Ramen where did you learn that? I haven't taught you that yet."

"Uncle Itachi" Ramen said wondering what the big deal was. "He taught it to me when I was five. When I found out Daiki and Shuri-chan didn't know it, I taught them also. Why was it wrong?"

"No it wasn't wrong" Kakashi said. "It's usually something your teacher teaches you when you become Genin not before." Thinking about it Kakashi looked at his students, and knew none of them had the same background as most other students. Looking at their upbringing he wondered why he never realized that they weren't like most Genin he has seen.

Daiki was raised in a household of Tai Jutsu masters, and was also trained by TenTen in weapons. The Nin Jutsu's and Gin Jutsu's that he knew were mostly from his mother, who was in ANBU on her skill alone. She didn't need connections on getting an elite position. She did it all by hard work, and it seems like the trait pass on to Daiki.

Shuri was the heir to the Aburame clan and her skill with her bugs and keen intellect are second to none. She reminded Kakashi of a young Shikamaru, only Shuri had drive and ambition. She was able to keep her calm and cool in situations that had others in fear. Her tracking abilities were a close second only to the Byukugan, but with Shuri she could get by undetected. After all who would suspect an insect? Her mother was the infamous 'Scorpion Lady' of the Akatsuki, and her father was not without power. He had turned down a job at ANBU only to raise his daughter, but that didn't mean he slouched in his abilities. There was many a time Kakashi's team had to call on the man for help.

Next was Kitsune. Kitsune from what Kakashi was able to find out was a summons that Ramen had called upon when he was three. Instead of leaving though, once the task was over, Kitsune stayed and became the boy's constant companion and bodyguard. While Kitsune may look like a normal fox, Kakashi knew from seeing the night at the Hyuuga's that he was anything but normal, if the three tails moving behind him was any indication. If Kakashi had to guess he would say Kitsune was a demon fox. If he wanted to Kitsune could talk better then some people that Kakashi knew, but didn't. Most likely to underestimate him giving him the element of surprise, Kakashi decided.

Finally there was Ramen. Ramen himself had the most unusual upbringing. Knowing that Ramen had just met Naruto for the first time only days after he got here, Kakashi was surprised to see how much like Naruto the boy was. The boy was passionate about his friends and loved the occasional good prank if from what he heard from Iruka was correct. While his mother raised him to be a ninja before the academy he also had outside training. Not many people could say they were taught by and spared with Itachi Uchiha and Gaara no Sabaku. Not only was he able to fight them but apparently from what Kakashi heard he was able to hold his own. Hinata was not without power also. Although her changing Kakashi could only say was for the better. It seems like Ramen inherited her drive and determination also. Ramen was definitely a passionate person that thankfully not as dense as his father was.

Watching his team work Kakashi was able to see Shuri on one side sending her bugs through the gutters pushing the leaves out, leaving a clear trail behind. Daiki had made a water gun in his hands that resembled a hose that he was shooting at the leaves pushing them to the corner cleaning his area in its wake. When Daiki's leaves were all in one place Kitsune used his tail to push the leaves forward taking both his and Daiki's together. Placing those leaves gathered in the third corner. Ramen went to where Shuri's leaves were sitting and began to do some hand signs before engulfing his hands in a red color. Touching the pile after assurance from Shuri that all insects were clear Ramen touched the leaves where they instantly shrived and disappeared like they were burned but without the fire. Moving his way through his gutter burning leaves in the way he was soon at the huge pile, which he rapidly burned away. Shaking his hands, Ramen's hands were soon their normal golden tan color.

The whole process had taken thirty minutes. Jumping from the roof the group landed on the ground below thankful that the mission was complete. Realizing it was lunch time Kakashi let the group walked the two blocks the Ichiraku's and proceeded to order lunch.

"Hey Ramen, Shuri, Daiki, and let's not forget Kitsune" the owner said as the kids sat down at the counter.

"Hi Jiji-san" the kids answered while Kitsune just nodded his head.

"And what are we doing this fine and lovely day?" The owner said with a smile at his favorite customers. No matter what they brought a smile to his face. It was his idea that the kids could call him 'Jiji-san' instead of Kanaka-san that they were originally doing. Kanaka figured he liked the sound of Jiji-san instead of Ojii-san. One person calling him Ojii-san was enough, and strangely enough he was the only one that he was alright being called that by.

"Training and missions" Ramen answered. "We officially made Genin's yesterday so today we did our first mission."

"Congratulations you guys. For that your meal is free today." Jiji-san said with a smile. '_My how time flies'_ the old man thought.

"Yeah" the group cheered as they began to order their lunch meal. Kakashi was not surprised at the amount of food the kids could put away. Thinking on how they achieved their 'mission' Kakashi wondered how they would do with the next one.

After lunch they found out their next mission was to cut some wood for an older gentleman living on at the edge of town. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop they soon stopped at an old rundown house with what appeared to be a mound of white hair sitting in a rocking chair. When then Genin's came closer the white mound stood up showing legs under a long white beard. Lifting his head up the youngsters could barely make out the two eyes hidden under the hair. Pointing them towards the logs that needed to be cut into firewood the team soon got to work.

"Hey Daiki" Ramen said to the boy in green. "I bet I can chop more logs than you can."

Daiki not wanting to back down from a challenge from his 'rival' said "Alright but only using a kunai and Tai Jutsu moves."

"Fine by me" Ramen said before looking to Shuri. "Want to challenge us Shuri-chan?"

"Nope, but I will do this" Shuri said throwing a handful of kunai on the edges of the logs, showing where they needed to be chopped into manageable pieces. Raising her arms Shuri called on her bugs to lift the two smaller pieces of logs to throw at the boys. "Ready?" she asked as the boys got into stance. "Begin" she said as the started to throw the logs at the boys.

As each log came towards them, in a blur, they would hit the end of the kunai not sticking into the logs, neatly breaking them. Kitsune began running around catching the flying pieces and stacking them into a neat and orderly pile by the house. It wasn't long before Shuri was on the last two logs that she threw with a hard force towards the boys. The two boys stood there panting proud of themselves at the work they had done. Kakashi was amazed. It seems like every mission they had so far they were able to make it into a fun training session instead of just complaining about it. Seeing his Genin was done with their task Kakashi went to go and speak to the old man leaving the group to their own task.

Walking around to the back of the house the kids noticed that part of the roof was missing while others looked warped. Quickly deciding that no one should live like that the young Genin's were soon devising of a plan to help the man out, but before they could do anything Kakashi was calling for them. When they had met their leader, they went back to Hokage Tower to find all the other missions taken. Receiving their pay, Kakashi dismissed the group for the day.

Looking at his check Ramen asked the other two Genin's. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"When do you want to do it?" Daiki asked.

"Tonight" Ramen said looking at his teammates.

"How do you plan on getting us all out of the house tonight?" Shuri asked.

"Sleepover" Ramen answered. "Dad and Mom won't mind so if you guys want you can stay the night. Find out from your parents and let me know, if not try to meet us there at ten tonight."

Getting an agreement from the others, they broke apart for the day each with the thoughts of their task weighing on their minds.


	36. Chapter 36

On the third day the new Team Seven broke into a routine. Early mornings were spent with Gai, and mid-morning training was with Kakashi. If they finished early the team completed a mission before lunch then again after lunch. The group was soon packing a lunch instead of buying lunch, spending their money on other things. What things though Kakashi didn't know, all he knew was that his team was starting to move sluggishly. Kakashi wasn't the only one who noticed, even their parents were concerned. Following his team once after releasing them Kakashi found them heading towards the library to look up information. What surprised him the most was the book they were reading and taking notes from: The Shinobi's Guild to Repairing a Roof. He decided to investigate further.

That night as the group were sneaking out to meet up and finish fixing the old man's roof not noticing they were being followed by several people. In their tired state they failed to do the normal chakra safeguards. Kitsune stayed home only to look like an illusion of Ramen sleeping, providing his cover. The first night they arrived they found to their good fortune that no one was home. The past few nights they had to cast a sleeping jutsu on the man to allow him to sleep so they can fix his roof.

The group watched as the kids put the old man to sleep before jumping to the roof where they once again resumed their job on the roof.

"So that's what they have been doing." A voice said from the shadows.

"To help a villager out and with their own money, that is so 'YOUTHFUL' of them" another voice said.

"I think they will need some help" another voice said. "How do you propose to go about it?"

"Good thing Naruto is on patrol tonight and Mizuki is at the Uchiha's" another voice said. "Or else our cover would be blown."

Before the words were finished they had seen a person in an ANBU uniform, wearing a fox mask land lightly on the roof behind the kids.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear" another voice said.

"ARASHI UZUMAKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED?" the ANBU captain said taking his mask off. "AND WHY ARE SHURI AND DAIKI WITH YOU?"

The kids whipped around at begin caught, turned to look in the face of an annoyed Naruto. "Hi dad" Ramen said gulping.

"THE REST OF YOU CAN COME OUT ALSO. I KNOW YOUR THERE, HINATA. KAKASHI. LEE. SHINO." Naruto said in a commanding voice that demanded to be obeyed.

Jumping up on the roof the kids had whitened hearing who was watching them work. "What is the meaning of this?" Naruto asked to the children, before glaring at his son. He knew who the mastermind was of this operation. Shuri and Daiki were not the type to leave in the middle of the night.

"We had a mission here a few days ago to cut firewood. We completed it but then noticed that part of his roof was missing and looked like it was about to collapse. As ninja of our village we are here to protect the villagers. In this case we are saving this man from dieing. It was obvious he could barely afford to pay us to cut his firewood, so we decided to help. No one should live like this Dad" Ramen finished explaining.

Seeing the other two nod and agree with Ramen's statement Naruto asked "why didn't you ask for help or get permission?"

"I would say pride" Kakashi said stepping up. "The man that lives here is disabled and a very proud person. He hates to ask for help even if it's offered. Tsunade has been trying to help him for years but he won't accept it. Looks like the kids took the situation out of his hands."

"How is he unable to see his roof being repaired?" Naruto asked before releasing some chakra to see if he could recognize what was being used. Finding the illusion being maintained under a heavy Gin Jutsu using demon chakra, Naruto knew instantly who had did it. "Nice job on the jutsu Ramen" Naruto said proudly. "But nevertheless I don't want you kids out after bed unless it is for a Hokage approved mission. I doubt you want me to let Baa-chan know about you being out after dark. She will not be happy. So there is only one thing we can do" Naruto said. Taking off his mask and his white chest armor revealing a tight white shirt Naruto said "pass me the hammer. Let's get this done tonight."

"I will check the man's health" Hinata volunteered. "If he's been living like this he might be sick. I will see if there is anything I can do to help."

"Lee and I will do the walls" Kakashi volunteered. When Lee gave him a questioning look Kakashi said "I must see if my 'rivals' prodigy can hold his own against the original, in his place. Naruto if you wake some Kage Bushins we can go faster with more people." Lee seeing the challenge quickly agreed as they went to work repairing walls. Naruto quickly made the hand seals causing five bushins to appear out of smoke. Pointing them down to Kakashi and Lee they began to work.

"I have the lawn" Shino said. "I have some special bugs that would love to eat this untreated grass." Jumping down in to the front of the lawn Shino soon had his insects out lowering the grass down to a manageable level.

Hinata made her way into the house noticing the smell before anything else. Opening up windows as she moved she soon came to find the old man sleeping, almost as if in a coma. Activating her Byukugan she began a search finding old and barely healed torn ligaments. Rushing through the signs Hinata's hands were soon in a healing green glow. Moving slowly to heal the old wounds and new one Hinata began to repair the man cell by cell. When she had finished fixing the muscles and body he was easily ten years younger. If he had taken care of his wounds when they happened Hinata doubted he would have had as much problems as he did now. Noticing that the man was part of the smell Hinata quickly went to grab some soap and a bucket with water to give the man a sponge bath.

Working quickly and efficiently as only a doctor, or a medic-nin could do, Hinata soon had the man clean. Washing his hair and beard next though was a chore. Getting frustrated with it quickly Hinata grabbed a kunai and cut his hair into a shorter more manageable length. His hair now reached his shoulder blades. Grabbing part of his beard Hinata also quickly cut most of it off revealing a strong, prominent chin. Trimming down his hair growth Hinata was able to reveal high cheek bones and a proud forehead. Cleaning up the mess Hinata couldn't help but realize that the man looked like someone, yet she just couldn't put her finger on whom it was.

Deciding it wasn't important, Hinata quickly did up the piles of dirty dishes that were lying around. Doing a few hand seals Hinata quickly made two bushins and set them to a room to clean. Between the three of them it wasn't long before the house was clean and everything taken care of. Stepping outside Hinata looked up to see a sweating Naruto using a hammer in his tight white shirt. Locking that picture into her memory to savor Hinata knew what she wanted to do when she got home.

"Done" Naruto said hammering the last nail into place.

"Same here" Kakashi said as he and Lee walked from the back of the house.

"Mission accomplished" Shino said walking towards the group also.

"Took three days but we are done" Ramen said with a grin on his face that rivaled his fathers.

"Let's go home team" Naruto said placing his arms over Ramen's shoulders and Hinata's waist. Lee gathered a tired Daiki and carried him home while Shino walked home with Shuri.

"I'm proud that you stood up for what you believe in Shuri" Shino said. "Like Naruto said though, next time let us know so you don't have to sneak out at night. We could have been used as a distraction. Don't ever forget that."

Ramen had gotten cleaned up and was fast asleep in bed before Hinata knew what was happening. Jumping quickly into one of the showers she quickly got clean coming out wearing a towel letting Naruto take a quick shower in the bathroom.

Hinata began grabbing her nightwear until she got the brief memory of a sweaty Naruto hammering on a roof. Feeling the familiar heat of desire Hinata dropped her towel in the hamper and crawled into bed pretending to be asleep. She wasn't in bed for very long as she soon heard the shuffling of Naruto getting some shorts on and climbing into bed. Acting like she was moving to cuddle her husband Hinata soon leaned against her husband and began to leave open mouth kisses on his chest.

"Hinata what are you doing?" Naruto asked not even opening his eyes. Moving his arm down Hinata's back Naruto found she wasn't wearing a shirt. "What are you planning Hinata?" Naruto said with a smile. He liked where this was going.

Leaning up closer to kiss up Naruto's chest and his jaw line, Hinata was soon kissing his mouth. Pulling away she said in-between kisses "Do you have any idea how hot I was watching you work a hammer. If no body was around I would have taken you right there." Hinata said as Naruto pulled her into a deeper kiss.

Leaning up and shifting so that Hinata's back was on the bed. "About as hot as I am, knowing that you are in bed naked?" Naruto said as he began kissing down Hinata's neck.

"What are you going to do about it?" Hinata moaned under Naruto's kisses on her neck.

"Just this" Naruto said as he proceeded to show her, all night long.

The next morning Ramen met his group at the training grounds as usual, but felt better knowing they got more sleep last night then they have in a while. Training began as normal for the three and for that they were thankful.

Meanwhile the old man who lived in the house woke up and looked around. Taking in all of the changes he got up and went off to yell at the Hokage. He would not accept charity; he had more pride then that by God. Not bothering to look in the mirror, the man began his walk towards the tower.

"Hokage-sama" a Chounin said to Tsunade as she was going through the list of missions to judge into rank. "There is an older gentleman to see you." Waving him in Tsunade looked up to see a grey haired man with a short, trim beard and nice flowing grey hair. His eyes were a dull brown. For some reason Tsunade thought he looked familiar but she couldn't her finger on it.

"Hokage-sama" said the man with an air of authority. "It has come to my attention that after years of refusing help in my old age that my trust was not misplaced. I had hired a team of Genin's to cut my wood for me a few days ago. The first time I have ever used the services of this village."

"Did the team do a bad job chopping the wood?" Tsunade asked incredibly. She knew that team personally and while they may goof off they took all of their missions seriously. They were the most dedicated team she had in both Genin and Chounin rank.

Taken aback the man said "that is not the problem, Hokage-sama. They did a wonderful job, that hasn't been displayed in years. The problem is that I wake up this morning and my roof and house is fixed and cleaned out. My body had been plagued with arthritis for years and now it is fine. In fact I feel ten years younger."

"So what exactly is the problem then?" Tsunade said irately.

"I will not accept charity Hokage-sama" the man said looking straight in Tsunade's eyes. "I want to know why you felt you needed to step into my affairs and fix things."

"I can honestly say I have no idea what you are talking about. Let me get the Genin team in here that worked for you. Maybe they will know something." Tsunade said signaling for an ANBU member, which promptly showed up.

Recognizing the face mask and the blonde hair Tsunade said "Bring me Team Seven, and I want you here for this discussion also." With a nod he was gone in a swirl of leaves to find the team.

The ANBU member wasn't even gone a minute when there was a knock on the door. Calling them in Tsunade watched Team Seven walk in and noticed that Naruto had taken off his mask and was standing with the team.

"What is going on here?" Tsunade said with annoyance in her voice. "I have a question about the job you did a few days ago cutting wood. This nice gentleman" Tsunade said nodding to the older gentleman. "Said that when he woke up this morning his house was fixed, cleaned, and his health problems taken care of. Do you have any ideas why that is?" Tsunade said giving a glare to Kakashi and Naruto. She hated to be told about unsatisfactory reports, and one from her grandson's team would not be tolerated.

"It's my fault Grandma" Ramen said stepping forward. "When we saw how the house was rundown and unsafe to live in, I just had to help. No one should live like that. It's our job as village shinobi to care for the village and its people. When there was something we could do to help, we did. Dad always said if you can help someone why shouldn't you. Be the bigger person and help out, and never expect anything in return. Always do something because you want to and not because you have to."

"It wasn't just his fault" Shuri said stepping forward "I had the same idea also. If I didn't have the help from the Ramen and Daiki, I would have done it myself."

"I also would have gone ahead and did it without the help of the other two." Daiki said stepping forward with his team. "Luckily for us, we each had the same idea. With our pay we were getting on missions, we bought the supplies and began to fix the house. "

"Did you have any idea about this Kakashi, Naruto?" Tsunade asked the two men standing with the boys.

"Not until last night" Kakashi said. "We had noticed that the kids looked more tired then usual, as if they weren't getting any sleep, so we followed them to see what they were doing. We found out they were sneaking out to fix this gentleman's roof" Kakashi said indicating the older man standing there.

"I heard some loud strange noises during my patrol last night and jumped in seeing the kids work. Getting the story from them I began to help out." Naruto explained.

"So you had no idea that Team Seven's Genin's were acting on their beliefs with no outside ideas?" Tsunade said wanting to clarify what was said.

"Yes Ma'am" Kakashi and Naruto answered simultaneously.

Looking at the man with the complaint Tsunade called him forward. "This team has acted without permission from this office and person, in regards to your home. Since this is a rare occurrence and there is no precedent case, I am allowing you to come up with a suitable punishment."

Hearing the kid's story about wanting to help people, not having to the man said "I can think of no punishment. While these kids did not seek permission and trespassed, they did so without malice or intent. They were sincerely out to help and not expect anything in return. For that I can think of no punishment, and can only offer my gratitude. I never would have expected this to happen in all my years living here. This goes to show me that there is still good in this world." The man said as he made his way to the door.

"Hey Mister" Ramen called "what's your name?"

"My name is Takahiro Kun" the man now known as Taka said.

"My name is Ramen Uzumaki" the blonde boy said with a smile. "And these are my friends Daiki Rock and Shuri Aburame. Sorry for the trouble we caused."

With a wave of his hand Takahiro Kun walked out of the room, with a renewed faith in society.

Thinking of his name Tsunade soon stood up and grabbed a scroll that was gathering dust on a shelf. Looking up his name her eyes widened in surprise when she finished what she was reading.

"What is it Grandma" Ramen asked the pale woman.

"He's a very old friend of Jiraiya's. We thought he had died when we were in our twenties. I can't believe he is still alive. I must let Jiraiya know." Tsunade said with a smile on her face. "And I know just how to do it. Team Seven your new mission on Saturday is to have guard duty at the private hot springs here in town. I have tickets for each of your families, in helping us find an old friend." Handing them two missions Tsunade dismissed them with a smile on her face. Leaving Iruka in charge to hand out missions to the Genin's, Tsunade went to have a talk with an old, newly found friend.


	37. Chapter 37

Team Seven was ready for Saturday to come. It seems that after hearing about their exploits on Takahiro's house, the villagers began to request them specifically. It had gotten so bad that the villagers were willing to wait for days to get their 'missions' completed. Besides training they were doing two to four missions a day.

It wasn't until some of the council members started to complain that Team Seven wasn't in any 'dangerous' missions. All they had been doing was D rank missions, and the council was beginning to think that Tsunade was playing favorites. It didn't help that the council was still a little miffed at the outcome of Hinata's trial. They were also a little miffed that Team Seven didn't have any members that could be blackmailed in any way.

This is how we found our favorite team of Genin's beginning their first official "C" rank mission. The mission was simple, deliver a scroll to the Land of Waves. What started out as a simple mission never remains simple with this team. It seems they had completely missed the whole 'Ninja must not show their emotions' part of the academy.

Walking next to the kids was Hatake Kakashi with his head was down and eye was closed. His hands were in his pockets and he didn't think he would ever smile again. All he could do was keep replaying in his mind what happened when they received their mission.

FLASHBACK

"Team Seven" Tsunade said sitting at a table with people on both sides of her. Naruto was there holding Mizuki while Hinata was dropping off hospital reports. He had decided that they were going to pick up Hinata for lunch, but it was a coincidence that they met Ramen's team at that time. "Your job is to deliver this scroll to the Land of Waves. You will deliver it directly to the leader there. You will be returning early Saturday Morning where I want you to proceed directly to the hot springs for your vacation. Your parents will meet you there, where you will enjoy your vacation."

Kakashi grabbed the scroll Tsunade was handing out and put it into his pouch, before grabbing his familiar copy of 'Icha Icha Paradise' out. Naruto recognizing the book said "Hey Kakashi, I didn't know you were still reading the same book from when we were Genin's. Aren't you tired of the same old smut over and over again?" At hearing the words smut Tsunade and Hinata both looked up and read the title of the book Kakashi was reading. Standing up full of killer intent at the thought that he would read THAT in front of the kids made them standup with eyes just short flashing red. Feeling the massive amount of killer intent in the room Kakashi began to sweat, but even more so when Tsunade and Hinata stomped over closer to him.

Everyone began to take a step back until they noticed the killer intent was only directed at one person, Hayate Kakashi. Everyone slowly began to back away from the fuming kunoichi as everyone left the room leaving only Hinata, Tsunade and a rapidly paling Kakashi. Closing the door, quickly behind them, Naruto and the others soon heard yelling outside of the thick door followed by loud thumping sounds. A screaming sound was then heard as the door shook, making everyone dunk under hands except for Naruto who was hovering over Mizu-chan, making sure any flying debris didn't hurt her. When no debris began to rain upon the group they looked at the door only to see an imprint of what could clearly be made out to be of Kakashi.

It wasn't long until the door opened with Tsunade dragging Kakashi by his hair out the door with Hinata following behind. "Remember Kakashi" Tsunade said "if I catch or hear of you reading that book in front of my grandkids and their team again, you will be in the hospital for a very, very long time. Have I made myself clear?"

At Kakashi's sigh of defeat and nod Tsunade dropped him on the floor and said "good now get going. I look forward to seeing you at the Hot Springs on Saturday." That being said she turned around on her heels and walked back into her office, slamming the door behind her.

END FLASHBACK

Kakashi should have known that things would not have been going well from that point on. On the way to the Land of Waves the group ended up ridding a neighboring village of a bandit problem, which they had found Ramen accidentally stumbled onto the group eating.

Kakashi wasn't one hundred percent sure that it was an accident or a very strange coincidence but five miles from the bandit camp, Ramen started smelling the familiar smell of ramen cooking and began to follow his nose. Kakashi wasn't able to deter him from following the smell of the noodley goodness, especially when Daiki and Shuri's stomachs started to growl indicating they were hungry also. Convincing one stubborn kid is hard but trying to do three was something that not even Kakashi was strong enough for.

Ramen had walked right into the campsite where the bandits were eating and asked if there was anymore, with Daiki and Shuri right beside him. For some reason beyond Kakashi the bandits shared their food with the children. Kakashi then decided to use a hedge in order to get close to his team incase something happened.

Everything was fine until one of the bandits apparently drunk made a comment about selling Shuri to a brothel and the boys to slave traders that the fighting broke out. Kakashi didn't even get a chance to step in when the bandits were soon coughing up their own blood, nursing broken bones, or suffering from venomous poisoning. In some cases like the man who made the comment, it was all three.

Kakashi did do something to help out his team. He was the one to tie up the bandits and send a message to Konoha for someone to pick up the trash. By the time they made it to the Land of Waves they had been in four fights and the worse that happened to the team was a bloody nose and that wasn't even from the fight. Kakashi had gotten hit on the nose from a flying hand holding a chopstick, when dinner was taking place. Without his book around to keep his temper in check and protect his sanity Kakashi was easily annoyed.

Luckily in the Land of Waves nothing major had happened except they had picked up a person traveling back with them. It wasn't until the team showed up at the hot springs that the worst possible thing happened.

Meanwhile with Team Seven gone and Hinata calmed down, the Uzumaki's were missing the usual chaos that followed their eldest child. Naruto did have to go on a few missions leaving Hinata and Mizuki visiting Malina and Yuki. Malina loving the end stages of her pregnancy while Itachi was trying to get out of the house as much as possible to avoid his easily irate wife. It soon became obvious that Naruto was getting him out of the house by saying he needed Itachi's 'expert opinion'.

Sakura had given birth on Thursday to a smiling little girl with black hair and emerald green eyes whom they named Akane Uchiha. Sasuke was happy and couldn't even get the stupid grin off of his face. When ever someone brought up his daughter Sasuke would unseal a scroll that had pictures of his little girl contained in them even though she was only a couple of days old. Kaede was due in a few weeks and Lee and Gai couldn't wait. Kaede had to beg Tsunade to send Lee and Gai on a mission to get them out of her hair.

The morning of Saturday arrived as the families packed the needed clothes and items for the hot springs. Naruto had surprised Hinata by putting a light pink dress on Mizuki that bore the Uzumaki symbol all over her diaper cover bottoms giving the dress a little variety. Packing their supplies into a scroll the family was the first too show up. Hinata had decided to go into the springs while Naruto wanted to wait a while, so he was carrying around Mizu-chan. In reality a pass at an exclusive hot springs made Naruto wonder if his old sensei was around.

Hinata had just finished undressing and was about to leave the dressing room when Sakura walked in.

"Glad you could make it" Hinata said to her fellow medic. "How is the new mother?" Looking around and seeing only Sakura, Hinata asked "Where's Akane?"

"Sasuke has her" Sakura said "He wanted to show her off. She's doing well, that sleeping jutsu you told me about works wonders. When Sasuke gets home that's the first place he goes to see her first. I think he's looking for signs of the Sharringan activating but I am not sure yet."

"That's good to know. Who would have known when we were younger that this is how both Sasuke and Naruto would turn out" Hinata said. "Where's Kaede?"

"She decided to stay home. With Gai and Lee gone she wants to enjoy the peace. She will get her energy back when she delivers she said." Sakura said. "Anya and Shino will be here later though. They had clan business before they will be here."

"Clan business?" Hinata asked. "I thought they were the only two left of their clans, besides Shuri."

"Exactly" Sakura said "the business is in expanding their clan. They are taking advantage of a kid less house. Something I am sure you and Naruto are familiar with."

"Maybe" Hinata said with a smile. Wrapping the towel around herself she saw that Sakura was ready as they made their way out into the springs.

Tsunade had 'relieved' Naruto of Mizu-chan (in other words she threatened him with toilet duty for all of Konoha, including the outhouses). Naruto decided to join his wife in the wonderful idea of sitting in the hot springs before he felt two familiar presences. One was Jiraiya, his old sensei. The other was his son. By the feel of it, Ramen was almost too where Jiraiya was. Not wanting to miss them meeting Naruto quickly got dressed to meet his son.

Team Seven walked into the hot springs when Ramen say an old man with white hair looking into a telescope at something. Deciding he wanted to know what was going on Ramen walked up to him.

"Ojii-san" Ramen asked "what are you doing?"

Jiraiya jumped and being caught before he turned to look at Ramen. Quickly glancing at his features he figured Naruto had a hedge on. "Hey Naruto, I think you know what I am doing right now. I am doing research."

Looking at Jiraiya confused Ramen said "my name isn't Naruto. It's Ramen. Ramen Uzumaki. Naruto's my dad."

"Right Naruto" Jiraiya said "we all know you don't have any children. Nice hedge by the way. You've gotten way better; I can't even sense one on you."

"But I'm not using a hedge" Ramen said. "What kind of research are you doing?"

Deciding to humor him Jiraiya said "As if you didn't know Ramen. I am an author of the Icha Icha series. I am researching beautiful women for my stories."

"Why would you do that in a hot springs?" Ramen asked. Before Jiraiya could answer though Ramen continued "Hi Daddy," as Naruto appeared next to the old Sennin.

"Welcome back Ramen" Naruto said "how was your mission?"

"Great, we brought back someone who doesn't believe who I am" Ramen said.

"Oh really and who would that be?" Naruto said after giving his son a hug.

"You mean it's true" a voice exclaimed. Ramen looked up to see the gentleman who was traveling with them since the Land of Waves.

Turning around Naruto took in the familiar face of Inari. "Hey Inari, how are you?"

"Great but I didn't know you had a child" Inari said.

"Actually two of them, Ramen here is the oldest. And Mizuki is with Tsunade." Naruto said.

"Hey Inari" Jiraiya said listening to the conversation before getting a nose bleed at a sight in the springs. Inari and Jiraiya had gotten to be friends on one of Naruto's earlier training missions to start a ninja academy in the Land of Waves. "I found the perfect woman. I will dedicate my next book all on her." Jiraiya said.

"Really what does she look like?" Inari asked getting out a matching telescope Jiraiya had gotten him for his birthday years ago.

"Medium height, blue black hair, pear-shaped butt. She looks to be about a D cup and wow" Jiraiya said zooming in closer to get the image of the woman. "She looks to be a Hyuuga." Jiraiya didn't continue when he felt a strong flare of killer intent that began to make him sweat. It was more powerful than anything Tsunade had thrown at him. The last time he had something like this aimed at him was when Naruto reached his four tail state, but this was much deadlier and stronger. Jiraiya had never felt anything this powerful before. Turning towards the intent Jiraiya began to sweat when he saw it was indeed coming from Naruto.

"Ero-Sennin" Naruto said between clenched teeth. "If I ever catch you spying on my wife again, I will kill you personally."

"Wife?" Jiraiya asked with sweat from fear pouring off of him.

"Yes wife" Naruto said. "I will give you a five second head start. 1."

Before two could be said Jiraiya had disappeared and Inari was shaking in his boots. "I didn't look I promise." Inari said.

"I know you didn't" Naruto said. "Now come and join us in the hot springs. We have a lot of catching up to do." Naruto said leading his old friend and son to the hot springs.

"What are you going to do to Jiraiya?" Inari asked.

"I will tell Hinata and Tsunade that he was researching her for his books. I won't have to do a thing." Naruto explained. "I can only hope to get him to a hospital to heal him. Those two can do some damage."

Jiraiya had disappeared only to reappear in the restaurant at the dinner where he found Tsunade holding a baby in a pink dress, with the Uzumaki symbol on her butt. What made the scene more out of place for Jiraiya was a fox sitting next to the little girl?

"Tsunade who is this?" Jiraiya asked.

"This is my granddaughter Mizuki Uzumaki." Tsunade said in between blowing raspberries at the young girl.

"So the brat really has a family" Jiraiya said impressed. "Who did he marry anyways? I found out it was a Hyuuga the hard way. He wasn't married two years ago when I was last hear so what gives. And now he has a son, who is a miniature of him, and a daughter?"

"Do you remember Hinata Hyuuga?" Tsunade asked.

"Wasn't she the girl that was in love with Naruto when she was younger and was like a daughter to you? Didn't she go on a mission for along time?" Jiraiya asked.

"That's her. When she left here, we didn't realize she was pregnant. It wasn't until she came back with Ramen in tow did we realize what had happened." Tsunade said. "While she was gone Naruto realized his feelings for her and had a marriage contract made that she just had to sign. She did so they are married and according to the contract have been for many years."

"Wow, a lot has changed while I was away." Jiraiya said.

"That's not all" Tsunade said "Ramen defeated Orochimaru. Hinata unsealed Sasuke, and brought both him and Itachi back. They are citizens of Konoha again."

"They did all that?" Jiraiya exclaimed. Seeing Mizuki's happy smile Jiraiya asked with a gulp "can I hold her?" He hasn't held a baby in over fifty years since his Genin days.

Giving Jiraiya the evil eye as Tsunade contemplated her granddaughter's safety with the old man before handing over the young girl. "You would never believe who I ran into a few days ago." Tsunade said.

"Who is that?" Jiraiya asked looking at Mizuki as she stared at the new face in front of her.

"Takahiro Kun" Tsunade said leaning back with a smirk. "Ramen's team fixed his roof and he came to complain. Found out who he was and thought you should know. You haven't seen him in years have you?"

"Impossible" Jiraiya said. "Takahiro is dead. He died thirty years ago. He was the master of shadows. His mastery helped shape the Nara clan to what it is today."

Not much more was able to be said as Tsunade and Jiraiya and passed out by a poisoned needle found sticking in both of their necks. They didn't have time to move or dodge. The last thing they felt was a familiar presence that Jiraiya hadn't felt in years. When they had awaked thirty minutes later, Mizuki Uzumaki was missing.


	38. Chapter 38

Naruto was beginning to change in the dressing room while talking to Inari when he suddenly stiffened. Inari almost didn't think anything of it, figuring he had a cold chill go up his spine, but when he seen that Ramen had stiffened also, he began to wonder. Kitsune who had been sitting next to the boy rose up into a pouncing position with his hair sticking up on end. All Inari did was blink and when he opened his eyes they were gone.

Hinata was talking to Sakura while relaxing in the hot tub when she felt something was wrong. Unable to shake the evil foreboding feeling Hinata quickly excused herself and dressed in the robe given to the guests of the hot springs. Heading out into the main area she soon saw Naruto and Ramen standing over something.

Running up to them Hinata said "What's going on? I have a very bad feeling." Stopping at what the men in her life were looking at Hinata stopped to take in the surroundings. In front of her were Tsunade and Jiraiya slumped over with a dart in there necks. Acting quickly Hinata began to heal them before asking Naruto "Where is Mizuki?"

"I don't know but we just got here and found them like this. If they are knocked out though I can guarantee she is not around and neither is whoever took her." Naruto said analyzing the situation in a calm voice, trying not to betray the pure anger he was feeling at something happening to his child. "Kitsune can you feel Keino's energy anywhere? I have a feeling she followed who ever took Mizuki."

Kitsune sat down and closed his eyes almost looking like a little statue as he began to feel for his sister's energy. Finding a faint trace Kitsune opened his eyes and said "her chakra is suppressed and it doesn't feel naturally done. It ends about three miles north of here."

"Good job, Kitsune" Naruto said. "You are coming with me. Ramen stay here with your mom. Hinata tell everyone what has happened. I will meet up with you two later. I'm going after Mizuki." Naruto said full of determination. With a quick hand seal Naruto was gone in a swirl of leaves.

"Mom" Ramen asked with his fists clenched "are we really going to listen to Dad and stay here?"

Looking at the determination in Ramen's eyes and the fury she felt at something happening to her child Hinata said "in a way. I am going to get dressed and when I get back here we will leave. That means I need you to tell everyone that is here with us what is going on. I will be back in five minutes so hurry."

Turning around quickly Hinata ran to the dressing room to change into her fighting gear completely missing Ramen putting his hands up in a familiar position saying 'Kage Bushin no Jutsu.' With a flash of smoke six Ramen's stood next to the original. Giving a quick nod the bushins dispersed to find who to tell.

Hinata was back in two minutes and was kind of surprised to see that Ramen was standing where she had left him. She was slightly hoping he would be gone when she got back so she could leave. If something happened to both Ramen and Mizuki, Hinata didn't know what she would do. With a nod to Ramen the duo ran to where Kitsune last felt the energy of Keino, knowing the Mizuki would be there.

"Did you tell everyone you could?" Hinata asked as they raced across the fields.

"I have to bushins doing it now" Ramen said keeping pace with his mother.

Sensing other chakras nearby Hinata gave a sign to Ramen showing him that they weren't alone. It wasn't long until the 'other chakras' began to make an entrance and Hinata and Ramen were in the fight of their lives.

The first bushin ran into Itachi and very pregnant Malina walking towards the hot springs with Itachi carrying Yuki on his shoulders. Yuki was smiling happily at the passing scenery with a big hat tied on her head to keep her face from being burned. The little fourteen month old was wearing a light blue swimming suit with the Uchiha fan proudly displayed on the back. "Uncle Itachi" the Ramen bushin said running to the trio "we have a situation."

At hearing the words situation Itachi stopped and looked at his nephew, knowing he wasn't one to over embellish truths. Meaning if there was a situation that means that there was a situation. "What's the situation Ramen" Itachi asked leading his pregnant wife and child into the Hot Springs entrance room. Sitting Malina down on a chair and handing her Yuki he froze at what Ramen said.

"Mizuki has been kidnapped and Mom and Dad are after who ever did it. The thing is they can't really feel her chakra. Who ever has her knew what they were doing as both Grandma and someone called 'Ero-Sennin' was knocked out when we found them. Keino's energy is also hard to feel, but they are following that trace now." Ramen explained.

"Which way did they go?" Itachi asked his Sharringan blazing to life.

"They were last felt three miles north of here" Ramen said.

"Stay here with Malina and Yuki" Itachi said to the little blonde. "I will go and help." Giving Malina and Yuki a kiss, Itachi then disappeared in a swirl of leaves making Yuki laugh.

Ramen kicked his toe against the ground and asked Malina after biting his lip. "Think he will be mad when he finds out I'm just a bushin?"

"We will deal with that later Ramen" Malina said "now we have to worry about saving your sister." Ramen could only nod at what Malina said as he began to entertain his little cousin.

The second bushin caught up with Shuri, Shino and Anya eating in the restaurant as they had just ordered their food. Running up to the table Ramen said "Mizuki's been kidnapped and mom and dad are trying to get who did it."

"Where were they last seen?" Shino asked.

"Three miles north of here" Ramen answered.

Looking at Anya and seeing the agreement in her eyes, they both stood up and threw their napkins on the table. "Shuri stay here and" Shino started but didn't get the finish.

"I'm going with" Shuri said standing up with her parents. "We don't abandon friends, and we don't abandon family and I am not about to be the first Aburame to do it."

"I can understand that but why don't you stay here with Ramen and alert other people" Shino said. "And when you are done you can catch up with us."

"That would be great and all but Ramen here is a bushin and not the real one. The real one I have a bug placed on it says he is in a fight right now. I suggest we get going." Shuri said stepping away from the table.

"I hate it when she's right" Shino muttered under his breathe but Anya still heard it. With a quick hand sign the family disappeared with the buzzing of insects.

The third bushin found Sasuke holding a sleeping Akane in his arms as he was lying on his back watching the clouds. "I know your there Ramen" Sasuke said as the boy made his way to the relaxed father and daughter. When Ramen stood next to the two Sasuke asked "What's going on and what's with the bushin?"

"Mizuki's been kidnapped and everyone is going after her. My job is to inform everyone what is going on." The bushin answered.

"So the bushin is so your Dad doesn't know you are there fighting am I correct?" Sasuke asked standing up. "In that case I have a job for you, guard Sakura and Akane for me. I'm going after them. Can't let the dobe have all the fun. Where were they last seen at?"

"Last known place was three miles north of here" the bushin said.

"Great" Sasuke said before yelling "Sakura!"

Sakura hearing her name rushed out of the changing room as she was done relaxing for a while. "What's going on" Sakura asked at the urgency in Sasuke's voice?

"There's a situation, Ramen's bushin here will stay with you. I will return later." Sasuke said handing over his young daughter before disappearing. Ramen led Sakura and Akane into the waiting room where Malina and Yuki were, with another Ramen bushin. The bushin that was with Malina and Yuki disappeared at the sight of his twin, to report to Ramen his findings.

The fourth bushin found Daiki talking animatedly with his father and Grandpa Gai. Seeing Ramen come up to the group Gai stopped talking about the 'FLAMES OF YOUTH' long enough to great the young Uzumaki. "Ahh Ramen how was your mission? Did you use your FLAMES OF YOUTH?"

Taking in a deep breath Ramen said "Mizuki's been kidnapped and everyone's gone to look for her. She was last heard from three miles north of here." Ramen quickly breathed thankful he didn't say anything about Gai's massive eyebrows. Daiki's and Lee's he was used to since Kaede kept them neat and not so bushy, but Gai's looked like giant fuzzy caterpillars that had Ramen wondering if they were fake.

Taking in what Ramen said the green trio got serious looks on their face as they raced off towards the north to help find the young child. At seeing them run off the bushin disappeared relaying the information to the remaining bushins and the actual Ramen.

The fifth bushin found Inari and Kakashi sitting in the hot springs reading 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Ramen's bushin came in shaking his head unable to get rid of the image of Gai's eyebrows out of his head.

"Ahh Ramen what brings you out here in your clothes no less" Kakashi asked.

"Mizuki's been kidnapped and no one can find her. They traced Keino's energy to three miles north of here but after that we have nothing." Ramen explained.

Grabbing his towel Kakashi stood up and wrapped it around his waist and told Inari. "Well Inari we will have to catch up later, I am needed for a family matter."

Inari stood up and wrapped his towel around his waist and said "I didn't turn my back on family before and I will not stop now. Naruto has a problem I will be there to help." Getting a nod of agreement from Kakashi the two heading towards the changing room where they quickly got dressed and headed to find the missing Uzumaki.

The last bushin had gone into the restaurant to find that Tsunade and Jiraiya had already awoken and found that Mizuki was missing. Tsunade seeing Ramen asked "Ramen where is Mizuki?" She asked clutching the poor blonde to her in a death grip hug.

"Kidnapped. Last. Felt. Three. Miles. North." Ramen said in between gasps of breathe being smothered by his grandmother.

Pulled Ramen from her Tsunade screamed "WHAT!"

With Ramen no longer blue and able to breathe he said. "She was kidnapped. Last known location was three miles north of here."

"Why aren't you there helping your sister" Tsunade asked suspiciously. She knew that is something had happened Ramen would be right there and not talking to her.

"I am. I'm a bushin. The real me is chasing after Mizu-chan." Ramen explained before disappearing when brought into another hug by Tsunade.

"Let's go Jiraiya" Tsunade said with determination in her eyes. "No one takes my grandchild and lives to tell about it."

Seeing the pissed off look on Tsunade's face Jiraiya could only gulp and nod as they headed off to battle.

The bushin with Malina and Sakura shook with the memory of being smothered by his grandmother. That was not a memory that he wanted. He was broken out of his thoughts by an ear piercing scream by Malina. It seems that in the stress, another Uchiha was about to be born.


	39. Chapter 39

Naruto and Kitsune were running through the fields when Kitsune took a sharp turn and began heading east. Trusting the young fox Naruto turned and followed without breaking a stride. It wasn't long until they were in a clearing with stones with strange markings on surrounding the little fox knocked out in the middle of the circle.

"What's going on?" Kitsune asked, never seeing something like this before.

Naruto walked to the circle and crouched down reading the ruins. _'Where have I seen this before'_ thought Naruto as he began searching through his memory. Coming across something similar he had seen when he received Kyuubi's memories he said "It's a chakra seal. The bastard is absorbing her chakra."

Seeing the confused look on Kitsune's face Naruto said "he's basically using her as a battery. He's using her to re-supply his chakra." _'How dare He. First he takes my child and now he's using my friends as batteries. I will make him pay' _thought Naruto as he clenched his fist in anger.

Kitsune's fur, at hearing how his sister was being treated, bristled as his tails began to separate showing his heritage. "How do we get her out?" Kitsune asked between clenched teeth.

"Like this" Naruto said putting his hands in the familiar hand sign before saying softly 'Kage Bushin no Jutsu'. Instantly he was surrounded by clones as he gave them a nod towards the rocks. Understanding what the original wanted the rocks were instantly grabbed at Naruto grabbed the one in front of him.

"He wants chakra, I say we fill him up" Naruto said as he began pumping chakra into the stone in his hands. The other Naruto's followed suit with a look of concentration on their faces. More and more chakra was pumped into the stones making the stones glow a mysterious red color as they began to heat up. '_He wants some demon fox chakra well lets give him some, from the King of the Demon Foxes' _thought Naruto as he released more chakra into the stones until they proceeded to melt releasing the hold on the young fox. The stones were completely melted down looking to be pieces of lava rock. Moaning softly Keino began to stir as Naruto dispelled the bushins.

"What happened?" Naruto asked the young fox, as he felt his chakra replenish rapidly, silently being thankful for his never-ending supply. "Where's Mizuki?"

"He's got her" Keino said tearfully. "I failed to protect the Young Mistress. Kill me please."

Ignoring her plea for death Naruto said "who has her?" '_I don't know who has her but who ever they are will die a slow and painful death. Who would dare kidnap a child, and a baby, and MY child at that'_ thought Naruto. '_I have a feeling I am not going to like hearing who did it.'_

"Takahiro Kun has her" said Keino. "He poisoned Tsunade and Jiraiya while they had Mizuki. I couldn't move he had me trapped. No matter what I tried I just couldn't move. He stepped out of the shadows but he looked different, but there was no mistaking his smell. He was Takahiro Kun. He struck me with demons bane, paralyzing me out. He then activated what felt like a genjutsu changing his appearance. He had spiky hair almost like you Master and spiraled eyes. He wore a rain headband with a slash on it and a black cloak with red clouds." Keino explained. "I have failed the royal family kill me." Keino pleaded.

'_I knew I wouldn't like to hear who did this. What does that grouchy old man have against my family? Is he out for revenge because we fixed his roof? There has to be way more than that. He methodically planned his attack and even knew how to stop a demon. The only people that know how to knock out demons are demons themselves, Tsunade, and the Akatsuki, but they are all dead aren't they? No Itachi said that the leader got away, and that description does sound like the leader of the Akatsuki. It has to be him, but why now? Oh Mizuki I hope you are alright. Never fear, Daddy's coming'_ thought Naruto.

"I won't kill you" Naruto said. "Demons bane will knock out any demon for an amount of time, anywhere as little as a minute to indefinitely. The person you described is the leader of the Akatsuki. He uses the stuff to knock out containers and remove the demon from within them. He tried it on Gaara years ago but failed. He's been after me for years. If you were under the influence of it, it's a miracle you're alive. He isn't known to be generous. Do you know where Mizuki is?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"No but I can find Takahiro Kun. I can find his scent anywhere." Sniffing the air Keino then said "He's this way and he has the Young Mistress with him." With a new found determination the group began to follow the smell of Takahiro Kun.

"Weird" Naruto muttered under his breathe as he ran following the foxes feeling a sensation he had never felt before in his life.

"What's weird Majesty" Kitsune asked his superior.

"I have a weird pulling sensation, almost like I am being called and being pulled somewhere." Naruto explained. Before Kitsune could answer what it was Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Looking at his sister Kitsune said "we better hurry. The battles almost over if HE'S being summoned." Quickly the two foxes disappeared in a puff of smoke to follow their leader.

SASUKE

Sasuke was running towards where he was told Mizuki's kidnapper was believed to be headed. Along the way he began to find beaten and bloody bodies littering the ground. _'Looks like someone got here before I did'_ Sasuke thought. '_Hopefully someone left some for me. May who ever took Mizuki be dead before I get there because I will kill them slowly if I find them. No one messes with the Uchiha-Uzumaki family'_ thought Sasuke, completely unaware he added the Uzumaki part to his family. Jumping over the occasional bodies Sasuke was soon coming across a group of ninjas heading towards his direction. _'Friends or foes' _thought Sasuke running towards the group. Noticing the crossed off hitae-ate Sasuke thought '_Missing-nin's. Foe it is.'_

Activating his Sharingan Sasuke jumped up and kicked the nearest ninja heading towards him in the face sending him flying in the direction he came. Flipping backwards from the kick Sasuke sung his right leg out and kicked a ninja closing in on him in the neck. Hearing it snap, Sasuke was satisfied knowing one was dead. Bringing his familiar smirk to his face Sasuke stood up and began blocking the set of attacks brought to him by another missing-nin that thought to attack him.

'_Left, right, left, left, kick. Who taught this guy how to fight?'_ thought Sasuke. '_This is the basic tai jutsu that they taught us in the academy years ago.'_ Seeing the other guy smile Sasuke couldn't help but think '_he thinks he is using great Tai jutsu skills? Wait until he see's this'_ thought Sasuke with a bigger smirk. Stepping into another familiar stance one could be seen that he was using the advance Tai jutsu few had seen and lived from, unless you were from Konoha of course. '_Thanks Lee'_ Sasuke thought as he began his variation of Lee's Tai Jutsu moves.

Gasping for breathe Sasuke began running again towards where the ninjas were coming from. Moving swiftly yet still with a little stealth Sasuke began to weave in between enemies killing them and running on. Leaving none alive but still he pressed on never minding the sweat flowing off his head.

He ran for another three miles killing the missing-nin's as he went until he saw a group of ninjas that looking like they were trying to attack someone, or rather a couple of someone's. '_I think I might have caught up with them' _thought Sasuke. When Sasuke heard the words "Kaiten" yelled he knew there were only two people with them who could do that attack and that would be near them at the moment. Quickly doing some familiar hand seals Sasuke took a deep _breath_ before saying 'Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu' and releasing a giant fireball engulfing some of the surrounding ninjas.

"Go on ahead I will hold them off" Sasuke yelled to the two that revealed to be Hinata and Ramen. "I will catch up after I get done with this." Sasuke said as the two ran off towards the missing baby. '_Glad someone in that family listens to me when I tell them I can handle it'_ thought Sasuke with Naruto in mind. "For attacking my family none of you shall live" Sasuke said as he prepared to fight the remaining ninjas unaffected by his fireball or the Kaiten. Eyeing all the bodies on the floor even of the ones he didn't affect he knew that Hinata and Ramen could handle their own, but it was more important that they reach Mizuki first. Grabbing a kunai Sasuke said "Alright assholes which one of you wants to be the first to die?" as a ninja charged to attack Sasuke.

THE AMBURAMES

A loud buzzing sensation was heard along with the sounds of grass moving swiftly out of the way. Both air and ground was moving swiftly towards a group of talking ninjas. Moving as if naturally the insects were soon hovering towards the group to hear what they were talking about.

"Are the traps set?" a man in a slashed rain hitae-ate asked towards the woman with dark green hair walking towards him.

"Yeah" a woman said with a slashed sand hitae-ate said. "Why do we need the traps anyways? It's just one baby. Is it really worth this to join the Akatsuki?"

The man with the rain hitae-ate grabbed the green haired woman by the neck lifting her off of the ground. "Don't ever say that Soi" the man said. "To join the Akatsuki means that we are something to be feared. To join the Akatsuki means that we have somewhere we will belong. If it is the kidnapping of one child, then who are we to complain, our job is to stop people from giving chase." Dropping the green haired woman on the ground where she began grasping for breathe. "Besides it's not like you never killed any before. Weren't you responsible for killing off most of the Fushimiya Clan in Suna all of those years ago? Don't tell me you've gotten soft. "

"I'm sorry for that Shi-sama, your absolutely correct." Soi said pulling out a kunai. "I just don't think that there would be another challenge as big as that family or as dangerous. I would love to spill some more Fushimiya blood, but let's see what we can do with what comes our way."

"Make do with this" Anya said as she materialized from the scorpions along the ground. "You killed my family now I will kill you, as last of the Fushimiya Clan." Swiftly moving her fingers skillfully through a few hand signs Anya then said 'Scorpions Kiss' as a siege of scorpions went chasing after the green haired woman.

"Looks like you missed one Soi" Shi said going towards Anya's back. "Don't worry I will take care of it for you. What the hell?" Shi said as he tried to move but found himself unable to. He found himself trapped in what appeared to be a black hole made of bugs.

"I would kindly suggest that you stay away from my wife" Shino said as he materialized in front of the man giving him a cold stare through his sunglasses. "If you want an opponent you can take me on, but I think my bugs would rather eat you alive." Shino said as he walked away from the Shi's position. Shino had only taken two steps when Shi began to scream in pain and agony as the bugs began to move along his body slowly eating as they go.

Soi turned to look at where the screaming was coming from and whitened in horror at what was happening to her partner. She barely had time to block the kick aimed at her head when Anya said "your fight is with me, pay attention. I won't miss again." Kicking her leg out Anya began a fresh assault of Tai Jutsu on Soi allowing her scorpions to drop off on to the unsuspecting fighter with every stance she makes.

Shino walked over to where Shuri was standing with her back to the fighting. "You know it's not good to turn your back on an enemy Shuri."

"It's even worst to not be able to trust your comrades and even more so, your family dad." Shuri answered as she began to raise her arms in a mummy-like stance to control her body's inhabitants.

"What are you doing Shuri?" Shino asked as he felt his bugs alert his to some enemy presence coming their way.

Sticking her palms out Shuri said "Feeding Frenzy" as she released both her bugs and scorpions towards the enemy presence.

Shino watched in awe and puzzlement as his daughter remained in control of her inhabitants as they literally ate the enemies in the surrounding area. Ear piercing screams filled the area and soon were silenced as the sound of grass moving towards where the father and daughter were standing. Slowly both inhabitants returned to Shuri's body as her eyes moved rapidly as if processing a bunch of information.

With the last inhabitant in place that Shuri sent out her eyes opened with clear clarity. "They are moving this way. We should catch up with them within three miles." Shuri told her father. Gathering a circle of black bugs much like the one Shino made, Shuri walked onto it as it lifted her up.

"Mom we are leaving. Please hurry up" Shuri said as she floated on her bugs away.

"Looks like I have to tend this" Anya said clearly not out of breathe. Taking a look at the sweating woman attempting to grasp for breath "and here I was having so much fun also." Moving through two hand signs Anya then said "Stingers Embrace" as the hidden scorpions on the woman's body stabbed her with the point of their tales and wrapped around the offending body part almost as if they were embracing her.

Walking away Anya caught up with Shino who was following Shuri as she caught sight of the blood stained grass as they passed by. "Your handy work, I presume" Anya asked her silent husband. Shaking his head no Shino then pointed to Shuri. Gasping at her daughter who was out of earshot she asked "How?"

"Feeding Frenzy is what she called it." Shino said "I have never seen an attack like that. She controlled both the scorpions and insects to do her bidding, as she controlled them from a distance and when they returned it was like she was receiving the information from them. She is truly gifted, more then we have had in the family for generations. I have great hope for the Aburame clan. Now let's go save us a baby."

JIRAIYA and TSUNADE

"What do you mean Takahiro Kun is dead" Tsunade asked jumping through the trees along side Jiraiya.

"Thirty years ago, Takahiro and I were doing 'research'" where Tsunade mumbled 'spying is more like it'. "Taka was a master of the shadows as you know. His family tree was what the Nara's branched off from. He could literally disappear in shadows and reappear somewhere else, almost as if he flowed with them. The problem was the more he was in the shadows the more he forgot who he was."

Clearing her throat to get his attention Tsunade said "get to where he died Jiraiya, and why didn't I know about this?" _'What other stuff wasn't I made away of?' _thought Tsunade. '_I could have had him watched and maybe Mizuki wouldn't have been kidnapped. Oh if something happens to that little girl, they will die painfully._' Tsunade thought grinding her teeth in frustration.

"Long story short we got caught doing 'research' and Taka was hit pretty bad. We never realized we were researching at the annual ANBU Hot Springs Retreat. Takahiro was bleeding in so many different places I wasn't sure he was going to live. I was going to go and get help but before I left I saw the shadows envelope him and he disappeared. He was never seen or heard from again. I have looked for years, hoping he just lost his memory, but to no avail. This was just after the death of Dan and I wasn't about to add more troubles to your burdens, so I waited. After a while I had forgotten that you didn't know."

"So some shadow hot shot knocked us out and has my granddaughter correct" Tsunade asked. '_I will kill him. I will pulverize him. He will wish he really did die' _thought Tsunade.

"Pretty much, that's what it looks like." Jiraiya confirmed nodding towards the missing ninjas below them.

"Then I say we find out where he is and kick his ass for taking my granddaughter." Tsunade said cracking her knuckles as she jumped down from the tree in a flying kick position as she hit the missing ninja below them smashing his head in.

"Where is my granddaughter" Tsunade asked as she drew back a first and punched threw the face of the poor ninja in front of her.

Some of the ninjas that were attempting to flee found themselves being hit by a swinging tree. "Tsunade remember we want to question them not kill them all" Jiraiya said nearby in front of another group of missing ninjas.

"Where is the fun in that" Tsunade said answering like it belonged to the tree. Throwing the tree at another group of ninjas that had attempted to move crushing their legs in the process, making them unable to walk Tsunade asked. "Now where is my granddaughter and I might not hurt you too bad. Or maybe if your answer is unsatisfactory I might just hurt your worse. Now where is my granddaughter?"

"What granddaughter? I don't know anything about a granddaughter." A clueless ninja said then gave Tsunade a look over and with a perverted grin said. "But if you want we can have some fun as these guys find her for you."

The ninja didn't get to say much more before he found a wind infused fist hitting his face throwing his back into the nearby tree breaking his back. Cracking his knuckles manically Jiraiya said "don't ever talk to her like that you pervert. Now tell us what you knew before we torch your balls off."

"Two miles up ahead is the leader of the Akatsuki. He's holding something but we weren't sure what. We just wanted the chance to join the Akatsuki, we didn't realize it would entail this." The ninja said before passing out from fright.

"Looks like up head we go" Jiraiya said to where Tsunade was standing only to see she was already ahead of him running towards where the ninja had specified. '_Damn why did I stick up for her'_ thought Jiraiya. _I will analyze this information later.' _Watching Tsunade shove fully grow trees out of her way as if they were twig Jiraiya couldn't help but think '_I hate to be Taka what Tsunade gets there, even if he does deserve it.'_

ITACHI

"Got to love Gen Jutsu" Itachi muttered to himself as he just looked at the running ninjas in the eyes before they were on the ground screaming in agony as they began cutting off their own body parts. The few though that weren't susceptible to the famous Uchiha tactics, brought a little amusement as Itachi had actually had to use some Tai Jutsu moves. '_One of these days someone outside of my family will give me a good workout'_ thought Itachi. '_Oh man Kisame would love this. He was always partial to my 'self mutilation genjutsu' _thought Itachi.

Walking towards a group with his sharringan blazing Itachi had gotten prepared to fight until he heard some familiar words surrounding the area in a thick fog. Sitting down out of the way Itachi soon heard screams of agony as people were being sliced and diced by what could only be considered a spiky sword. '_Speak of the devil and he shall appear'_ thought Itachi as he recognized the sounds of pain echoing through the fields.

When the fog cleared Itachi saw the Mizukage and his former partner Kisame surrounded by dead bodies. "Itachi" Kisame said taking in the appearance of his old friend.

"Kisame" Itachi said without mentioning his friend's status. Status had never meant anything to them and wasn't about to start now. '_He looks happier'_ thought Itachi without his face betraying his thoughts.

"Was coming to visit when I heard you had a little girl, and here I find you in battle. What is going on?" Kisame asked. "Here I was planning on a nice vacation and not dead bodies everywhere."

"My niece has been kidnapped, and my wife is due at anytime. Vacations will have to wait. I have some revenge to extract on whoever took Mizuki. Are you in?" Itachi asked his blue faced friend. '_Family and murder, if that don't get Kisame nothing will'_ thought Itachi.

"Kidnapping of family, hmmm. Damn and here I took it easy on them. I saw we have some fun." Kisame said putting his sword over his shoulder. "Let's do it for old time's sake".

With a small smirk that could almost pass as a smile Itachi said "where are you bodyguards oh wise Mizukage-sama."

"Don't you dare start Itachi Uchiha" Kisame said with a glare in his eyes that was betrayed by the smirk on his lips. "We both know I'm stronger then all of my body guards combined. Now let's go kick some ass. Love that mutilation jutsu of yours. Glad to be able to see it some more."

With a nod to his friend Itachi and Kisame went into another group to start a fresh assault.

THE GREEN BEASTS OF KONOHA

Lee, Gai were running the fastest they ever have with weights on and were surprised to see that Daiki had no problems keeping up. In fact the youngest Green Beast of Konoha wasn't even breaking a sweat while Lee and Gai had a little sweat on their brows. Looking at each other the two older men could only smile at the power of the 'Springtime of Youth' that young Daiki possessed.

"Daiki" Gai began "if you want to go back no one would blame you."

"Grandpa" Daiki said without breaking a stride "if I was going to go back I would have been gone while ago. You should know I would not let anyone ruin our family and friends or to try to take away their 'Springtime of Youth' and that is what someone is trying to do to Mizu-chan. I will not leave I will stay and fight.'

Tears of joy were running down Gai's and Lee's faces at the courageous words of the youngest green beast. "Now let's take out some missing nin's" Daiki said pointing out the group of ninja's with their hitae-ate's slashed. With a nod of approval they jumped down off of the ledge they were on and into the fray.

Fighting a few ninjas and breaking their bones Daiki then went through some hand seals before slamming his hand on the ground in a summoning technique. A burst of smoke appeared showing the arrival of the summon, which appeared to be a giant squirrel.

"You called Daiki" said the grey squirrel with a crown on his head and looked to be wearing a black bowl cut wig. "Why have you called me here?"

"Sir" Daiki said with a bow. "You wanted to be called during a battle for me to prove worthy of fighting along side you. I have called you now so that you may judge me as you see fit."

Putting a paw to his face as if in thinking the grey squirrel said "Very well. Based on your performance I shall decide if you are worthy of the post. Let us begin."

Watching in shock but still fighting Lee was surprised to see Daiki had summoned a squirrel, and not just any squirrel the King of Squirrels. Daiki and the King of Squirrels began moving in a fluid pace watching each others backs, fighting both offensive and defensive.

The sound of bones snapping was heard all around as the group moved through the missing ninjas taking out enemies as they went. With the enemies defeated and mostly broken, not dead the Green Beasts all stood with a Good Guy Pose complete with thumb out and teeth shinning. What shocked Lee and Gai was when the King of Squirrels did it also.

"Daiki Rock" the King said. "You have fought admirably and I would be honored to have you the first summoner for squirrels. Now introduce me."

With a small blush on his face Daiki said "this is my grandfather Gai Maito" he said pointing to the oldest gentleman who was starting to get some grey in his eyebrows. "And this is my father Rock Lee" Daiki said standing next to his father.

"Rock Lee huh" The King of Squirrels said. "I remember you from the Chounin Exams. When you saved my life there I saw how hard you worked so I did the same. With hard work and practice I went through the ladder and eventually became King. It is an honor to be summoned by your son sir. Please call me Tai. Now I must know. Remember Daiki if you ever need anything the squirrel race is always here for you." With a puff of smoke Tai was gone.

Moving forward once again Lee still in shocked asked "Daiki how did you receive a squirrel contract. None existed last we have known."

"Dad" Daiki answered. "When one of your best friends is the son of the Demon Foxes and eventual heir, you meet all kinds of summons who want to befriend you and pay homage. On our trip we were sitting at the campfire when a bunch of summons dropped off potential summoning contracts. Tai showed up and was immediately picked on because of his hair cut and species. The squirrels were just starting out as summons. When they just kept picking on him I agreed to sign his contract, becoming the first and this is where we are now."

"My son with a summoning contract before the age of ten" Rock Lee said with tears in his eyes. "I am so proud."

"Great Dad" Daiki said "now shouldn't we be rescuing Mizuki. I for one want to have her home before the Uzumaki's lose it."

WITH MALINA AND SAKURA

"Oh God Malina" Sakura said placing Akane down with Yuki. "Please don't tell me your going into labor now. Oh God oh God." Sakura cried over and over again until Malina screamed."

"This baby is coming now, so help me God Sakura if you don't deliver this baby. I will personally make your life hell. You're a medic-nin for crying out loud surly you've delivered a baby before." Malina screamed as she gripped her belly as another contraction hit her. They were coming every ninety seconds now.

"Actually Shizune usually" Sakura started but was cut off as Malina screamed in pain. Instinct soon took over as Sakura lifted Malina knees into the pushing position. Grabbing clean towels Sakura wasn't able to do much but catch the screaming child as Malina had given birth. The clone of Ramen was watching Akane and Yuki while Malina was giving birth only to unfortunately look up at her scream.

Eyes widening in horror at the birthing process Ramen whitened to a ghostly color. "It's a girl" Sakura said handing off the newborn to Malina. Once handed over Sakura began the clean up of childbirth, now being on familiar ground again.

Yuki then chose that moment to poke a whitened Ramen poofing him out of existence.

WITH HINATA AND RAMEN

Hinata and Ramen had finally made it to where Takahiro was holding Mizuki, but were unable to go further. Takahiro had surrounded himself with an impenetrable field. Standing in the middle was Takahiro holding a sleeping Mizuki.

"Give me back my daughter" Hinata said as her eyes slowly began to change to a red color.

"I will do a trade. As you can see my shield is impenetrable, and I have something you want. You have something I want. I want the vessel of the nine-tails fox." Takahiro said. "Give it to me and I will let your daughter go."

"Mom isn't" Ramen began only to have Hinata shush him. Looking at all the bodies Hinata and Ramen had left dead on the ground to get where they are Hinata could only wonder.

"What's the catch?" Hinata asked. "We didn't just kill off fifty men for you to hide behind a shield and my daughter. What's in it for you?"

"With the nine-tailed fox I would be invincible. Wait what's going on with my shield" Takahiro asked as his shield started to fade away. "What happened to my extra supply of chakra?"

Getting an evil grin Hinata said "You want the Kyuubi we will give you the Kyuubi, right Ramen."

Getting a drift of his mom's plan they both bit their thumbs before going through the familiar hand signs. Together Hinata and Ramen slammed their palms on the ground while pumping chakra into their palms, making a big smoke appear only to reveal Naruto standing in front of them.

"Finally the vessel of the nine-tailed fox is here" Takahiro said. "A deal is a deal" Takahiro said tossing Mizuki into the air. Before anyone had time to reach a puff of smoke appeared next to the fallen child revealing Keino. Growing to her full size Keino caught Mizuki safely in her three tails where she landed gracefully careful not to jar her precious cargo.

"Take this demon" Takahiro said as he put a chakra infused hand to where Naruto's seal was located. It wasn't long before Takahiro found himself in a sewer-like setting. Walking down the water dripped path Taka was shocked to find the gate open and no one was there.

"Looking for me" a voice said behind Taka making him whirl around swiftly. Right behind Taka was Naruto standing in all his glory with blood red robes flowing down his body.

"But how, why?" Taka asked stumbling with every step as Naruto walked towards him.

"Maybe you didn't get the memo, I am the new Kyuubi. I am no longer the vessel and you have taken my child. For that you shall die." Naruto said placing his hands on Takahiro's face. Slowly Naruto's hands began to heat up until they were on fire. Takahiro's face first bubbled with blisters, and then charred black. Slowly his head began to burn as all that was left was a burning skull. Letting go of Takahiro Naruto began to walk away when he snapped his fingers kicking them out of his mindscape.

Screaming in agony Takahiro found that his face didn't regenerate but the flames went all down his body. Takahiro Kun had become a flaming torch before he fell to the ground smelling of burnt flesh and cooked organs. Looking over Naruto had seen Hinata holding Mizuki with Keino sitting proudly at her feet. Ramen was standing looking proudly at his dad with Kitsune sitting next to him. Reaching over Ramen scratched Kitsune on the ears and said "It's over lets go home."

Slowly making their way back towards the Hot Springs the group came across the people that had set out to help them. First they came across the Aburame where Ramen and Shuri began talking jutsu's and strategy.

Next was Sasuke, who took a while to calm down but was alright when he seen that Mizuki was back safe. Raising an eyebrow towards Naruto and seeing the smirk on his face, Sasuke could only do the same thing. He had taken care of the problem.

The Green Beasts of Konoha came next where Daiki was jumping up and down at telling Ramen and Shuri about being proven worthy of the squirrels summoning contract. This brought the young friends into another conversation on summons and battles.

Tsunade and Jiraiya showed up next as Tsunade was about to scream until Naruto held out his daughter to the fuming grandmother calming her instantly. Things were great until Jiraiya asked if he could hold her again where Tsunade gave him an evil glare and punched him high into the sky in her fury. Resettling the young girl in her arms Tsunade just 'hrmphed' and walked on.

Itachi and Kisame came last when Ramen received the last memories of his bushin. "Hey Uncle Itachi" Ramen said to the smirking Uchiha. "Aunt Malina just had her baby and." Ramen didn't get to finish his statement as the older Uchiha had disappeared with Kisame hot on his heels. "Hmm, I wonder if I should tell him it's another girl." Ramen asked before continuing his conversation with his friends.

The battle was done and it was time to relax.


	40. Chapter 40

It was two years after that fateful day at the hot springs when Mizuki was kidnapped and things were different in Konoha and yet some things were the same. Konoha was at peace still with Suna and now because of Kisame the Mizukage, Konoha is now allies with Mist. With these three countries as allies, no one wanted to mess with them. The Mizukage and Kazekage were known to have caused blood baths in their youths, and Tsunade was not without a fearsome reputation.

At the Uzumaki household things were as chaotic as ever. "ARASHI NARUTO. MIZUKI MEGUMI. GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE." A normally calm Hinata yelled up the stairs of the house. Pacing back and forth in the foyer waiting for the kids to come down Hinata stopped in front of the mirror there and smiled. It wasn't the fact that she was dressed up in a deep purple kimono that showed her pregnant belly that made her smile. It was the occasion for which they were dressed up. The kids had been dressed for an hour now but still were going slow. At this rate they were going to be late. "ARASHI, MIZUKI, NOW!"

Sitting on Mizuki's bedroom floor we see Ramen showing pictures to his little sister, having completely losing track of time. Hearing his and Mizuki's full name being called he said "Come on Miso, moms mad. We better get going." Standing up and adjusting his Leaf forehead protector Ramen adjusted his dark orange kimono. Bringing his hand down to his little sister he smiled as he helped her up. Holding her hand the two headed down the stairs to their pacing mother.

Seeing her two children coming towards her Hinata could only smile. Ramen was looking so much like his father everyday and Mizuki looked like a little version of herself. She was so cute wearing a pale lavender kimono with her hair done in buns on the side. While Mizuki may have looked like Hinata she did have her fathers' stubbornness. Since her first few words she was following in her brothers footsteps with a nickname.

Hinata began to suspect something when Mizuki's first word wasn't ma-ma or even dada, no her daughters' first word had to be miso. Hopefully thinking it as a coincidence Hinata was in shock when her daughters second word not even a week later was ramen. After that came the ma-ma and dada part but only after those two words. When they did name recognition games with her she recognized everyone and said their names. When it came to herself she kept saying Miso.

It wasn't long after that that Mizuki Uzumaki became known as Miso. When Hinata confronted Naruto on where Mizuki would ever learn the word miso she was finally told the story of her eating miso ramen broth at Ichiraku's from a young age. Much to Hinata's dismay, everyone thought the name was adorable and the name stuck. Hinata was hoping with the next one that they won't have a child nicknamed after food.

"We're ready to go Mom" Ramen said as they stopped in front of Hinata.

Keino, who wondered into the room, lifted Mizuki onto her back to carry her to the announcement. Keino had finally gained her third tail at Mizuki's kidnapping and was considered the girls personal body guard. Keino now reached Hinata's thighs in height in full demon mode, but was usually knee height otherwise. Kitsune on the other hand has manages his fifth tail and is waist high when in full demon mode. In other cases he remains as high as Ramen's thighs to avoid bumping and confusion.

"Let's go guys, we have to meet Daddy." Hinata said as the young family went to hear the Hokage's announcement.

Walking into the village Hinata and crew were soon surrounded by their familiar friends and family. First off she seen Gaara with an arm wrapped around a pregnant Hanabi. Getting a small smile Hinata smiled at what Hanabi told her what had happened in the two years since they saw each other.

The no Sabaku family was expanding with the pregnancy of Hanabi. After their marriage, the two wasted no time in producing an heir. The Hidden Village in the Sand could still remember the joyous shout of excitement from their normally stoic Kazekage. Since finding out Gaara usually had the equivalent of a smile on his face. He usually maintained a smirk, even with Hanabi's mood swings. Luckily for the Kazekage, he had a valid excuse to be away. Damn that paperwork. It's saved his life more than once.

Upon hearing the news Gaara jumped up onto the top of the Kazekage Tower and shouted "I'm going to be a father" at the top of his lungs. For the people who only remembered when Gaara smiled was when he was blood thirsty ran in fear. Panic and mayhem ran until people realized what apparently Gaara had said. Once corrected of their mistake the villagers were soon cheering for the young Kazekage and his wife.

When Hanabi had told Hinata this story all she could do was laugh at the thought of a rampaging Gaara for having a child. After all the changes he had done and gone through, they worried more about his sanity when he was happy, and to that Hinata thought was hilarious.

Standing close to Gaara was Temari and Shikamaru with the girls. Temari and Shikamaru married two months after Mizuki's kidnapping in Suna and had a set of twin girls. Gaara was happy to have more nieces to play with but so far Ramen had remained his only nephew. Shikamaru is standing by his stance that 'women are troublesome' considering his house is consisting of all women, himself excluded.

The twins already at a year old were talking, showing signs of their father's intelligence which was to his delight. Much to his dismay they also seem to have their mother's sarcasm. Shikamaru has been debating on getting a male dog for the house so at least that way he won't be outnumbered so badly, sadly though, knowing Temari and the girls though they would choose a female. Hinata was wondering to tell him that Temari was pregnant again.

Next was a happily smiling TenTen with her hand on her protruding belly, with Neji in his cold Hyuuga stance. To a lesser extent was Hiro who smiled slyly at seeing Ramen. With Ramen gave a matching smirk, Hinata wondered what was going on.

Hiro has made drastic improvements in his attitude. Now he is a somewhat happy child in the house but outside he still acted like he had a stick up his butt. With his new relation to the Uzumaki kids (Neji and TenTen claims Hinata as family still) Ramen and his friends are determined to remove it. So far they got him to break Hyuuga protocol and actually laugh in public.

TenTen was delighted to hear it and Neji even gave a smile thankful that Hiro was going to be a new type of Hyuuga. He just wished he didn't pick up the Ramen's habit of pulling pranks. It took Neji a week to wash out the bright pink hair dye. When asked why he did it all Hiro could say was he wanted to know what a Hyuuga would look like crossed with a Haruno.

TenTen and most of the branch members almost wet themselves as the sight of a fuming Neji stomping down the halls of the Hyuuga Complex, looking for Hiro with bright pink hair. Needless to say Neji didn't leave the complex that week, but for some reason pictures were taken without his knowledge. Hinata and Hanabi currently have one on their walls. TenTen carries a copy in with her scrolls, sealed to keep away from prying eyes. _'If it's anything like dying Neji's hair again I don't know if I can scold him without laughing this time'_ Hinata thought. _'Although I am glad to see that Hiro is a better boy for pranking, I would have to have one directed at me. I wonder if Kankuro is in town. He is always good for a laugh.''_

The Rock family with Gai was the next group that the Uzumaki's had come across. Many changes happened there and Hinata could only laugh at the story of Kaede's pregnancy. The Rock family is going on its third addition as we speak. Kaede had gone into labor that Monday after Mizuki's kidnapping giving birth to a cute little girl named Aoi. The two year old little girl wore her dark brown hair in two plaits on the sides of her head tied with bright green ribbons. Luckily for her she seemed to inherit her mothers' eyebrows instead of her fathers. Lee was adamant about putting the tradition green jumpsuit on her to grow with until Kaede put one on attempting to show him the future effects. Sad to say it didn't quite work as planned.

After a severe nosebleed from Lee and the carrying of Kaede to the bedroom, Lee promised never to put Aoi in the jumpsuit because he would kill anyone who looked at his daughter that way. That didn't stop Kaede from ending up pregnant again from the encounter. So instead of wearing the traditional green jumpsuit Aoi got to wear a green shirt that said 'Youthful' and matching green shorts.

Daiki had gotten stronger and had gotten permission from Tai to have his father sign the summoning scroll. Together they came up with a new type of Tai Jutsu that worked perfectly with their summons. He still gets along great with Ramen and Shuri and has even befriended Hiro. This is the year the kids finally decided they were ready to take the Chounin Exams. At ten Daiki was striving to become the youngest Chounin in the family, and you know with his determination, the Rock and Uzumaki family thinks he will get it.

A little to the front of the Rock's are the Aburame clan members, all four of them. Shino and Anya has had another child, this time a little boy they named Shouhei. Unfortunately for the family though, due to complications Anya can't have anymore children. Instead the two are now looking into possibly adopting into the family, although they are researching the Aburame history books to see if it actually can be done with their clan specialties. Anya felt at peace for avenging her family, although she didn't go looking for the killer. She was glad she finally knew what happened.

Shuri has grown as well both as a kunoichi and as a person. She is still very analytical and a great strategist, but she also broke out more of her shell. She has came up with some more techniques for her family but also decided to learn more Tai Jutsu at Daiki's dojo. She figured if she ran out of chakra she needed something to fall back on. She still hangs out with Daiki and Ramen constantly and is studying when not with those two for the Chounin Exams.

As the Uzumaki's headed towards the front they came across the Uchiha clan, and Hinata's adopted brothers, all proudly wearing the Uchiha fan on the back of their clothes. Between Sasuke and Itachi the Uchiha clan is getting repopulated nicely. The only draw back so far has been that they both have only had girls. Both Sakura and Malina are pregnant again, and this time they are both praying for a boy. Itachi's was mostly to carry on the name. Sasuke, well his was also to carry on the family name but also to finally beat Itachi at something. Sasuke had forgiven Itachi a long time ago but still thought it would be nice to beat him at something for once. '_I wonder if I should tell them both Sakura and Malina are pregnant with boys'_ thought Hinata before finishing. '_Nah, I will let them find out on their own.' _

Haruka Uchiha was born the day of the kidnapping, and was a bright little girl. At two years of age the little girl was getting along great with her older sister, Yuki, her cousin, Akane, and Mizuki. Yuki at almost four has already wanted to start practicing with the older kids, yet still likes to play with the younger. Itachi and Sasuke also has a bet on which child would activate the sharringan first.

Sasuke has been promoted to ANBU captain now, taking over Naruto's position. He is now the leader of TenTen, Kaede, and is looking for a replacement to make a three man team. He currently has his eye on Konohamaru.

Itachi has in away become an advisor for Naruto since he can no longer call on Shikamaru as he once did. While Naruto can strategize, Itachi can actually seem to get inside the minds on their opponents, making their next area of attack easily found.

Making their way to the front Hinata looked up to see Tsunade and Jiraiya about to fight as usual. Jiraiya trying to analyze his feelings of jealousy attempted to date her. Things went well for a few days there until Tsunade caught him during his 'research'. It wasn't so much that he was peeping but that he had the nerve to do it in front of her. After punching him threw several walls, shattering them they decided to just remain friends and to never bring up possibly dating ever again.

Jiraiya went off to do what he does best, gathering information and 'research'. Tsunade has decided that she wanted to enjoy the rest of her golden years with her grandchildren, so was currently looking for a replacement Hokage.

Standing next to Jiraiya was Kakashi, still wearing his trademark mask and clothes. Kakashi and Inari never admitted to where they disappeared to when the fight for Mizuki happened but it was rumored that a bar of soap was involved after being thrown at their heads after peaking at Anko in the hot springs. None of the parties will ever confirm or deny the story. Anko was just mad she missed the whole fight showing up as everyone had mostly left. She refuses to admit she missed out on a good fight.

Inari went back to the Land of Waves but still visits often. Lately though no one has seen him but did hear he was training his Genin Team extra hard this year to go against the rumored Team Seven. Seeing them fight on the way back from their mission. Inari knew he had a lot to teach his students.

"People of Konoha" Tsunade said speaking to the public. "It has been a great pleasure serving Konoha for these many years. I'm tired and getting old and want to spend time with my grandkids. So the council and I have come to a decision. We have come up with the new Hokage that I am sure you all know. People of Konoha" Tsunade said raising her arms up in the air "I give you your new Hokage Naruto Uzumaki."

Cheering and clapping was heard throughout the village as Naruto stepped forwards in his fathers' old robes. Giving a now crying Tsunade a hug, Naruto soon raised his arms showing that he wished to speak.

"People of Konoha" Naruto said "I have finally achieved my goal. As many of you know I have been protecting this village for a long time. I started out as a ninja at the age of twelve and gradually worked my way up in the ranks. I found a woman who loved me for me and have some great kids. I have friends and family that no one would find better anywhere else. For this and for all my precious people I will protect Konoha with my life. Thank you again, people of Konoha."

With that Naruto walked back into the Hokage Tower where his family found him sitting behind the desk of many previous Hokage's. With tears in their eyes and among family and friends, Hinata's and Naruto's dreams had finally came true.


End file.
